Thor Help Her
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: By the will of the gods, 16 year old Astrid gets trapped in her 19 year old body. Shocked by the changes around her, especially in Hiccup, Astrid must learn to accept the feelings she denies, or suffer "consequences". This taller, bolder Hiccup captivates her like she never thought he could, making it impossible to resist his advances... but does she even want to resist him? RTTE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon.

 _ **A/N** : This happens when Dreamworks cruelly deprives us of "Hiccstrid" in Race To The Edge, also when you're rewatching said TV show at 2 in the morning. They're both supposed to be 19 and obviously into each other, so whaaat could be happening in between episodes? This happens mid way through the second part of RTTE. I'll say at the beginning what song I was listening to when I wrote the chapter, so you can experience it the way I wrote it! This chapter was influenced by the song "Hunger of The Pine" by Alt-J._

 _ **Warning:** This story is (eventually) _ extremely _sexual in nature. It is rated_ _for some language, copious adult situations... and for Hiccup in general. NSFW content in "later" chapters. You've been warned!_

* * *

When the gods chose to turn their attention to a single individual, it was always a potential calamity. Sometimes the gods smiled upon you, gifting you with bountiful crops or good fortune, and sometimes they frowned, laying waste to the land, ravaging the seas, making lives miserable. Other times the gods glared lightning and struck you down, too. And sometimes, _sometimes_ they were simply _bored_. When that happened, they tended to tug at the strings of life, at the tapestry that wove creation together.

One such occasion happened to a certain shield-maiden in training, though why it happened to her she hadn't ever understood. Surely there had been other people like her? Other stubborn Vikings to choose? But no, one of her gods had turned their attention directly to her. One thing was for sure, she had never forgotten her experiences and had been torn between a confused disbelief and an equally confused gratitude since then.

Astrid Hofferson jerked awake one early morning, surprised by the wave of dizziness that clouded her still groggy mind. Feeling like she had been trampled by a horse, or maybe even Stormfly, Astrid threw her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her head despondently, letting out a painful groan as her pounding head aggressively sought her attention. What in the name of Odin happened to her? One moment she was getting ready for bed after a long day out with her friends dealing with outcasts, the next she was waking up like she drank too much mead and got into an argument with a yak! She wasn't old enough to drink _like that_ just yet and didn't go around having conversations with barn animals, usually... unless you counted Snotlout. Astrid snorted in amusement at the thought, trying to concentrate on prying her eyes open. The glare of the sun light streaming through her window made that difficult.

However, when Astrid finally managed to open her bleary eyes and glance at her sun dial by the window, one of Hiccup's latest Snoggletog gifts, her eyes widened involuntarily. Blinking past the tears, ignoring the screaming pain in her eyes and raging head ache, Astrid whipped her head around her. Alright, so maybe someone had slipped something in her water at dinner last night, maybe a prank by the twins, but something was definitely wrong! This was _not_ her room! Astrid swallowed a gasp of pain as she shot up and out of the bed.

That was a mistake.

As soon as she got to her feet, disorientation the likes of which she had never felt flooded her, forcing her knees to buckle and give away as a new wave of dizziness hit her. Astrid's arm shot out and she gripped the posts of the bed. Okay, so not only was she in a strange place and woke up with one killer hangover, but she also seemed _taller_ than before. Heart in her throat, beating to the rhythm of her increasing panic, Astrid strained her mind, trying to figure out what in the name of _Helheim_ was going on.

After recovering from the nausea and retrieving her pride from somewhere under the bed, Astrid made to strand straight again. Okay, good, no overwhelming disorientation this time. Taking a glance around, the shield-maiden took in the details of the room she was in. From the looks of it, the room she was in appeared to be a sturdy and roomy looking log hut, held together by mortar, stone and metal. It looked like an average Berkian design, but it was completely alien to her. Taking a few cautious steps around the room, getting her bearings, Astrid noticed a few items that were definitely hers. A few of her favorite weapons, her travel bag, her mother's old storage trunk, and other various keepsakes she was familiar with. Had she been kidnapped? Had she been beaten over the head so she couldn't remember how she got here? Noticing a mirror on the dresser nearby, she went over to see if she had any signs of abuse.

As soon as Astrid laid eyes on the image that stared back at her, her panic returned at full force. Astrid stumbled backwards, away from the mirror, her scream getting lodged in her throat. This couldn't be right! She knew well that she was a few months shy of her seventeenth birthday, so why did she looks so much older? Gone were the swells of youth, gone were her big round eyes, mostly anyway, replaced with the sharper, more narrowed eyes of someone much older. It was as though she had spontaneously aged several years over night? Had she been in a coma? Was that why she was unfamiliar with the room? Was that why she looked closer to her twenties than she was? None of this made any sense!

Astrid Hofferson needed answers, and she would get them! Grabbing what she recognized as her mother's axe hanging on the wall, Astrid quietly made her way to what looked like some sort of door. Pushing it didn't seem to do much. Frowning, she looked around and found a handle near the bottom. Raising a brow in confusion, she knelt down and gripped it, and to her surprise the door slid upwards. Pulling the door open and trying not to get distracted wondering who thought up of a door such as this, Astrid cautiously made her way out of the hut. As soon as she stepped foot outside, her breath was lost in a rush.

Beautiful.

That was the only word she could think of in her muddled mind to describe what her eyes beheld. Around her were wooden platforms connecting several other colorful huts, all circling around a center building, puffs of smoke rising from the ventilation at the top. The sun shown over the canopy of trees surrounding the back of the location, a serene looking beach below it all, just a large and deadly drop from the hut she had been in actually. The air was warm, the sun was pleasant, and the grass was a rich green. This was _definitely not_ Berk!

Crouching slightly and walking on the balls of her feet, Astrid made her way as quietly as she could, looking around for signs of guards or any other sign of life as she climbed ladders and crossed bridges. It took a little bit of effort to get used to her sudden height, but fortunately it wasn't too drastic and the disorientation didn't last long. After a little bit of wandering with no signs of her captors... or anyone else for that matter, she came upon a pleasant surprise. After discovering what looked like stables, she found very familiar dragons there. The doors were all wide open, and they seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so maybe she hadn't been kidnapped? There would only be one way to be sure though, and that was finding those responsible for bringing her here! But first!

"Stormfly!" Astrid let out a breath of relief when the Nadder lifted her head up at her and blinked sleepily. Soon though, the familiar happy trills greeted her and Astrid felt herself collapse next to her girl, hugging her big scaly head. "Oh, I am so happy to see you!" Stormfly purred in response, nuzzling her human. Astrid adjusted herself over the floor and stroked her smooth hide, noticing right away how calm her dragon seemed. That right there was a very obvious clue that told her that neither of her assumptions were correct. If she had been kidnapped, or even in a coma, Stormfly's reactions would have been much greater, much more frenzied. At least, she liked to think her girl cared for her enough to be super relieved to see her! So that was it then, she hadn't been kidnapped and she hadn't just woken up from a several year coma. Knowing that, just increased the mystery and her need for answers however. "Stay here, Stormfly," Astrid warned her Deadly Nadder, lifting herself back up on shaky feet. Said dragon seemed to shrug and roll over, happy to get back to sleep for a change.

Alright, so now that that question was out of the way, she had more. Deciding to comb the place for human life, Astrid once again set out on her way, figuring the building with smoke rising up out of it would be the most logical place to start. As she climbed more ladders and walked over the beautiful wooden decks, Astrid felt her heart rate pitch slightly when she heard voices. Fortunately, one of them sounded suspiciously like Fishlegs! Excited at the prospect of both seeing her friends and getting answers, Astrid double-timed her pace, thankful for her rapid sense of acclimation, getting used to her height quickly, letting her be as graceful as she knew she was as she all but ran to the large building.

The doors, and she counted four of them on either sides of the building, were all open, lifted up in that odd way. When she stepped foot inside however, she was once again overcome with confusion and disbelief. From her spot she could see Snotlout standing in the center, near a fancy looking hearth, food and mugs scattered about it. Fish legs was standing nearby, biting into what looked like a boar leg, nodding every now and then. The twins were sprawled on the floor for some reason, helmets nearly touching, their eyes closed. What struck her as baffling though, was that aside from them looking as aged as she did, they all seemed as calm and lazy as Stormfly, not a care in the world.

It was then Fishlegs noticed her, greeting her as carefree as they all appeared to be. "Oh hey, Astrid! There you are," he smiled amiably.

Astrid took the time to stare with uncertainty for a second before carefully responding. "Uh... hey, guys."

Was it only her? Was she suffering from that mental disorder that sometimes hit you when you were old, or when you got injured? But if she was, wouldn't they be even a little concern about seeing her? They had glanced once at her, greeting her in their own way, then carried on with whatever conversation they were having without another thought. What was going on?! Then Astrid heard the unmistakable sound of a boot step followed by the clink of metal and she all but spun around in a rush, maybe a little too eager to see the person those unique footsteps belonged to. Surely Hiccup would have the answers she was looking for!

Ah, but why would the gods, who Astrid was sure had a hand in whatever was going on now, make things easier for her to handle now? Why would they stop their entertainment now, stop tormenting her poor addled mind? Oh no, apparently they decided messing with her mind and apparently her _lungs and heart_ was too much fun. No, things couldn't be simple for her, could they? She couldn't just catch a break, could she? The... _man_ that approached her was _not_ the Hiccup she was accustomed to. No, this guy looked like a tall, beardless, slimmer version of Stoick the Vast.

As he walked over to her, Astrid took a second to study the changes in him. He had a sharp, low jawline, wild hair, and entirely too green eyes. What seemed the most impressive was what he was wearing; a deep red tunic stretched by shoulders that were wide enough to make the armor stick out fetchingly. The type of getup he had going looked like what a type of warrior she had heard about would wear. They called them "Roman" soldiers. She had heard of them once or twice from trader Johann, had even seen a painting of one before and she was certain he looked just like that painting. Gods above, this could _not_ be Hiccup!

Yes, Astrid was certain the gods were toying with her now.

 _Hiccup_ , reached her with a few long stride, a soft smile on his unfamiliar face. "Good morning, Astrid," he said calmly, a voice slightly deeper than she remembered it, though thankfully recognizable. A long, slender arm stretched out then, offering her a mug of something dark and hot. Astrid stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then glanced down at the proffered mug, and then back up at him again. There was a little crinkle in his eyes now as he continued smiling, lips tilted up in a familiar yet somehow unfamiliar way. It seemed as though he had done this before, had expected her to take it without question.

Just then, Tuffnut's voice snapped Astrid out her thoughts and she glanced over in time to see him shoot up from the floor. "Hey, why don't you ever bring _me_ steaming mugs of... whatever that is... in the morning? Huh, Hiccup?" the male half of the twins mentioned in mock offense. "What is that anyway? Can I try it?" Tuffnut leaned over, nearly falling over as Hiccup took a step back, pulling the mug out of the way.

The beardless Stoick look-alike next to the poor confused girl seemed to stiffen. "You... won't like it, I promise," he stampered slightly, shifting a little uneasily where he stood. Huh, so he _was_ still Hiccup after all?

"How do you know I won't like it? Do you know what I like? Wait, do you? I wouldn't be surprised, you've always had an uncanny ability to know people. Wait! Can you read thoughts? Is that why? Are you reading mine right now? Stop reading my thoughts!" Tuffnut clutched his helmet and flinched away from Hiccup dramatically.

"Hiccup, stop reading his thoughts!" Ruffnut said then, jumping up to console her brother, patting his back soothingly.

Snotlout snorted nearby. "Mutton-heads..." he muttered to himself, resting his chin on his palm over the center table where he leaned. Fishlegs didn't seem interested in the conversation, happily munching on his food, scraping some off his plate to Meatlug who Astrid now noticed laying by his side.

Hiccup sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can assure you, I can't read thoughts," he told them in a tone that sounded like he was keeping himself from throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh thank Thor!" Tuffnut shouted, collapsing back onto the floor.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shooting him a tolerant look before turning back to Astrid. "Will you take it?" he asked gently, smile back in place.

Astrid took the mug without question, trying to keep her confusion and disbelief from making her scream. Hiccup grinned then, sending her heart aflutter and turned back to the group without another word. Astrid backed up a little, trying not to reflect outwardly how freaked out she felt inwardly. Then she found a seat near her and promptly slumped into it, resting the mug on the table. Trying to calm down, she focused on the others, listening to Snotlout impatiently ask if he could finish his report now. Hiccup gestured for him to carry on and the _shorter_ boy went on with his tale where he left off.

From what Astrid could gather, past her bewildered thoughts, was that Hookfang had been caring for baby Monstrous Nightmares, who were now flying. As he went on, Astrid skillfully kept herself from jumping in surprise when Hiccup walked near her again and leaned against the wall beside her seat, close enough for his narrow hips to be almost touching the back of her chair. Alright, so not only was he bigger and older, but he seemed much more comfortable being near her than he did when she knew him. Completely tuning out Snotlout, Astrid's eyes strayed to the tall form next to her more than once, taking in the look of contentment he had on his much more matured face. Something about him made it difficult for her to look away; he was still slim if she looked close enough, but if she wasn't mistaken, he seemed stronger than before... if the tightness of his armor over his chest was any indication.

Astrid hoped that he wouldn't spot her studying him, because if he noticed how her eyes trailed shamelessly over the length of his slender body, she would be utterly mortified. Hiccup was taller than any of them there now, leaning against the wall with a casual ease, arms crossed, bunching the muscles in his neck attractively. Astrid felt her cheeks flush as her eyes skimmed over them, but before she could pull her gaze away, Hiccup had seemed to read her thoughts, much like Tuffnut had "feared" earlier. He turned to her then and the light of the sun cast interesting shadows and angles over him, making the green in his eyes pop like brilliant gems. Godsdamnit, Hiccup was supposed to be her cute, dorky, little friend, he had no right being _that_ attractive! Said Viking smiled that familiar yet somehow now so much more heart-skipping, partially toothy, crooked smile at her then.

Proud of herself for being able to do so nonchalantly, Astrid managed to tear her eyes away from him. Now if she could only control the way her cheeks flared up from embarrassment, that would be great. Taking a minute to center herself, relax, Astrid forced herself to concentrate on the conversation between the older versions of her friends. Deep breaths, she could do this, it was _just Hiccup_ , no reason to lose her head over him. Focus!

So far, what the shield-maiden managed to gather was that she was the only one affected by whatever had happened to her. None of the others seemed to know and carried on like it was a typical day. This meant that before she could actually talk to anyone about it, she needed to figure out what happened to her, why her, and for how long she would be stuck in this... extremely realistic dream? Astrid sighed inwardly, knowing this couldn't be a dream either. This was too real, too physical, she could feel the wood of the tankard in her hand, hear chirping birds outside, smell the salt air, practically feel the... _heat_ coming off of the young man next to her... yeah, you couldn't experience those things that vividly in a dream.

Hearing a bit of a commotion made Astrid turn her attention back to her friends. At some point Tuffnut had stood back up and taunted Snotlout, if the grin on his face and Snotlout's glower was any indication. Snotlout reacted to the teasing in a completely predictable way, becoming easily aggravated, turning red with outrage. In a split second, the smaller man jumped, swinging at his friend in one fell swoop, cracking him across the jaw before yanking on his hair. "You stupid fu-"

"Hey-hey! Watch the hair!" Tuffnut jerked away, flailing and trying to keep his agitated friend off him.

Fishlegs winced at them. "Guys, please don't fight!"

Ruffnut hopped to her feet, arms in the air. "Yeah! Bite his ear off! Gouge his eyes out!"

"Who... who are you even cheering for?" Fishlegs stuttered, cringing at the sight of his friends taking swings at each other.

"Who cares! Let's see some blood!" Ruffnut cheered, all but jumping up and down in excitement over a good brawl.

Out of pure habit, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Aren't you going to do anything?" she deadpanned, not feeling up to interfering. She realized then how automatic it was to turn to Hiccup when she remembered this was not where... or _when_ she was meant to be. They still behaved so similar to how she remembered them all though, which was a comforting thought, that for a second she simply forgot. It had just been natural to turn to him, but saw that he was focused on the fight; he had a little frown dipping his brows, sharpening his eyes, his jaw set. Gods, did he even realize what he did to her?

Hiccup released a weary sigh and rubbed his neck. "We probably _should_ break them up. We've got stuff to do anyway," he muttered with a shrug. Hiccup walked up to them with a purposeful gait as they continued to try to smash their fists into each other. Astrid watched with interest as he placed his hands on either of their shoulders, and yanked them apart with enough force to root them to the floor. The shield-maiden's eyes widened at that, knowing the Hiccup she had been used to wouldn't have even been able to wedge himself between them. "Alright, please _calm down_ , both of you!" Hiccup's tone was level, diplomatic, but it also held an unmistakable note of authority in it.

Snotlout jerked out of his hold and like a child complaining to his parent, pointed an accusing finger at the other male. "He started it!" he spat, glaring holes at his so called friend.

Tuffnut puffed up then, placing a balled fist to his chest and spoke dramatically. "Why yes! Yes I did start it! It was on purpose, you see!" he finished with his finger up in the air theatrically.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly and Astrid's eye caught sight of two small braids below his right ear as they shifted with his movement, wondering if he put them there or someone else? "Oh?" he questioned, his brow raising.

"You see, young Hiccup, I had felt that our bond as friends, nay- as _men_ was lacking! Therefor, I simply had to remedy it! I merely started this scuffle with good Snotlout because communication with fists between brethren is just too potent to ignore!" Snotlout's arm fell from pointing at him disbelievingly and gave him a disgusted look. Next to Tuffnut, Astrid was surprised when a chicken popped up seemingly out of nowhere and squawked angrily at the prankster, it's wings flapping as it hovered about him. Tuffnut grabbed the chicken and gave it a hard stare. "Jealousy is not a good color on you, Chicken," he sneered.

It was at this point that Hiccup's palm met his face in a very familiar manner. "Oh Gods..." he sighed again, letting out an exasperated groan. Hiccup shook his head and walked back over to Astrid, deciding to take the seat opposite of her, turning himself toward the group, not noticing her shift uneasily in her seat. Astrid felt anger toward herself like she'd never felt before. Why was she acting like some little girl with a crush? Sure, okay, he was... good looking, she guessed, maybe... in any case, she never acted that way around attractive guys before! Why would Hiccup be any different? A little voice seemed to tell her that it was _because_ it was Hiccup that she was having so much trouble. Hiccup rubbed at his head a moment before interrupting Snotlout before he could snap at Tuffnut again. "Okay, settle down, please. Now that we're all here, we can discuss what the plan is for today."

"Oooh! I know! How about- and hear me out, -something involving wanton destruction? Eh? Eh?" Ruffnut grinned. "C'mon!"

Hiccup sent her a pointed look and a snap response. " _No_."

Tuffnut crossed his arms. "Tyrant. You never let us have any fun," he muttered sourly.

" _Moving on_. I think it's about time we looked over a few of those islands the Dragon Eye spoke of," Hiccup said then, leaning against the seat. At this point, Astrid had been finding the floor very interesting. This helped her concentrate on what he was saying at least. Astrid sincerely hoped at some point she'd get over how much they had all changed and be better equipped to figure out what was going on with her. But first, Dragon Eye? What the heck was that? Some sort of book? Or an artifact?

"Might I point out, Hiccup, that the islands it spoke of are... well, in _the_ _fog_ , you remember, from just before we reached the first island? The one that's like a soup?" Fishlegs mentioned, giving Meatlug the rest of his food. The rotund dragon's tongue lulled over her mouth happily, wagging her tail at the delicious treats she was given.

"Yes, I am aware," Hiccup nodded, picking at one of his straps on his armor idly.

"Fog, Hiccup! We'll get hopelessly lost in there!" Snotlout growled. "It's always just jump right into uncertainty and danger with you, isn't it?!"

"Hey, I'm working on a compass and charts. We won't get... completely lost?" Hiccup shrugged, then waved dismissively at him. "It's fine, it's fine." Toothless ambled over from somewhere in the back, a fish poking out of the corner of his mouth, nudging him and warbling in agreement. "See, Snotlout? Toothless isn't afraid of a little adventure, are you bud?" he scratched at Toothless' chin, who purred blissfully.

Snotlout threw his hands in the air. "He's a _dragon_! Of course he's not afraid! He can fly and breathe fire!" he cried indignantly.

"I'm working on the flying bit," Hiccup grinned.

Snotlout scowled again, pointing a finger at him in warning. "Hiccup, don't think I won't take your other leg!"

"Yeah! Take his leg!" Ruffnut cheered, giving her brother a high five. "Bloodshed!" The twins crowed, ignoring the surprisingly synchronized irritated scoffs from the two men.

"Uh- we could always take another crack at boar island then? The Dragon Eye did hint at something interesting being there. Maybe we missed a dragon or something? An island that big can't just have boars, right?" Fishlegs suggested then, trying to be the buffer between the two eternal rivals.

"Boar island!? No way! No, I am not stepping foot on that godsforsaken hunk of dirt again!" Snotlout shouted.

Tuffnut smirked at him. "What's wrong, Snotlout? _Mr. Man_ scared of a few pigs?" he teased him.

Snotlout whirled to him once more, glaring at full force. "I am _not_ scared of a bunch of bacon, Tuffnut! I just..." he trailed off. "There's nothing there! It's just such a bother having to go back there when we know there's nothing! Okay?!"

"Sure, sure," Tuffnut chuckled, sharing an amused look with his sister.

"Argh, _Hiccup_! Do something!" Snotlout complained, not liking being ganged up on like that.

Hiccup shrugged casually in response. "I don't know, Snotlout, sounds like as good a plan as any. Astrid, you haven't spoken much, what do you think we should do?"

Astrid had been listening to the argument with more and more astonishment. They all seemed so close now, teasing each other and getting along so much better than she remembered. The interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout was the most eye-opening though. Hiccup seemed to be able to completely control the others now, a far cry from how they all but walked all over him when she knew him... at least, unless it was academy related.

Hearing Hiccup call for her opinion then, made her head jerk back in surprise. She looked over to the group, seeing their eyes expectantly on her. Swatting away her nervous flush, she thought for a second. She knew next to nothing about where she was, when she was, or how she was here... so maybe flying around a place where they obviously knew well would be a good way for her to, let's say, spread her wings? Or at least find her feet. "I say... we have another crack at boar island?" she suggested quietly.

Hiccup's eyes softened when Astrid's met his and she felt almost like she was screaming lies at his face by staying silent about her problem. The almost tender smile he sent her just about broke her heart. Astrid opened her mouth with the intention of spilling everything to her friends, to try and tell him what was wrong with her, but something in the back of her mind kept her from doing so. Astrid had suddenly been overcome with an overpowering feeling that weighed down on her mind and closed her throat up.

Alright, that was very weird, but maybe... maybe it wasn't the time yet? Astrid wasn't sure what was going on, but if something was keeping her from telling them, maybe she should listen to it? Astrid wasn't sure she wanted to think about what or who seemed to be controlling her, she just wanted to relax, godsdamnit. But gods, was it going to kill her not to just tell him.

Hiccup turned back to the group then. "Boar island it is!" he declared.

"No, come on! We should at least take a vote!" Snotlout protested.

"Alright, all in favor?" Hiccup raised his hand, followed by everyone else. "Sorry, cous', looks like you're outvoted," he grinned brashly, clearly not sorry at all.

"Ugh... fine..." Snotlout scowled, arms crossed broodingly.

"Yes! More boars for the boar pit!" Tuffnut cheered and smashed his head with his sister's. " _Boar pit_!"

"Alright gang, let's move out!" Hiccup said, getting to his feet once more. As they got ready to head out, Hiccup turned to the still seated Astrid. "You okay?" he asked curiously, stepping closer to her. "You haven't really spoken much at all this morning."

Astrid jumped and scolded herself for being so high-strung. "I'm fine, I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," explained lamely, shrugging and avoiding eye contact.

Hiccup took a moment to study her. He could tell something was wrong and Astrid knew he was skeptical, but fortunately he didn't call her out. Hiccup glanced back to his retreating friends, disappearing around the corner, then back over to her again with what she could swear was a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe it's _that_ _bed_ that's the problem..." he said, sending her what looked to her like a suggestive smirk. That could _not_ be right... could it? Before she had a chance to analyze what he meant, he stuck his hand out at her, offering to help her up.

Was he serious? "I can move on my own just fine, you know," Astrid said in a rush, swatting his hand away with a little more force than she meant.

Hiccup's brow rose in question, letting his hand drop to his side. "...Someone's grouchy today," he hummed softly. "I guess you really didn't sleep well, huh? I'm sorry about that. Well hey, hopefully our little adventure today will help perk you right up again," he grinned. He gave her one last fleeting look of concern, probably not actually intending to let her see it, before spinning on his prosthetic and walking out.

Astrid's brows furrowed as she watched him head out. Grouchy? What? Was he used to her being... softer with him? Astrid rubbed her arm to try and calm herself, this was all so jarring! "Yeah... maybe..." she muttered as she followed. Would she ever get her answers? None of her friends noticed anything off, so whatever happened to her was solely on her and for now it didn't look like she could do much about it but go with it.

At least she was more or less familiar with _something_ here. Finding her dragon waiting for her made her sigh in relief. If nothing else, she was grateful that she had Stormfly here. The feathered dragon greeted her as blithely as ever, brushing its snout on her hand to coax her to pet her. Astrid felt herself relax instantly as she scratched at her affectionately. Once she was seated, she felt like she was back home. However, as they flew out of the stables in formation, Astrid wasn't able to keep her eyes off the Night Fury next to her, more specifically, Hiccup's form, now so much more... how could she describe it? Stable? Formidable? Even how he flew Toothless had changed, seeing more security in himself and fearlessness as he flew. It threw her off for a moment when she first saw him, but now she couldn't help but admire the change.

Blatant and slightly disbelieving amount of attraction to him aside, Astrid continued to struggle with keeping silent to him over what had happened to her. She had always told him everything, never lied to him either. She absolutely hated the idea of lying to him, even if it was a lie of omission, never having done so before, at least not to him. No matter how hard she tried to tell him though, she wasn't able to even formulate the words in her mouth. After a while, Astrid all but gave up. In any case, her situation was so strange that she didn't even know what telling him could do to begin with. So what could she do except follow her friends off and do what they did?

After they reached the island, Hiccup gave out his orders, telling them to meet up at a designated rendezvous spot if they found trouble, and then they split up to scour the island in pairs. Astrid was a little relieved when she was paired with Fishlegs for this expedition, unsure of how to even hold a comfortable conversation without staring blankly, if she had been paired with Hiccup. She was however surprised once again that Hiccup would willingly team up with Snotlout, but she _did_ notice that aside from all the arguments, there was virtually no hostility between them anymore. Years of bullying had been replaced with a mutual, fond rivalry between them. It was definitely another nice change. Astrid was glad that Hiccup was finally getting the respect he deserved.

They must have spent an hour combing the island, maybe two. In the end, it yielded no results, but it had been nice to fly with Stormfly, coasting in the air, relaxed and with plentiful fresh air to help clear her mind. The effort might not have helped them find a new dragon, but at least it helped her get a grip. She could handle this, she was a Viking, after all! All she had to do was sit through it and see what came her way. When she had proper answers to this mystery, then she would relay it to her friends. Before that though, she had to be patient and observant. For a decapitate first, ask questions later type of warrior, such as herself, that would definitely be a challenge. But she was always up for challenges.

Once the twins were satisfied with the four hogtied boars they caught, they all flew back.

After returning down directly at the stables, they split up again. Fishlegs assured Hiccup that he would take another crack at the Dragon Eye, figuring that maybe he had misread the description of the island it spoke of. Astrid stood there, unsure what to do with herself, but decided to stay at the stables, giving Stormfly a brush. Concentrated on grooming her dragon, she completely missed that Hiccup stood there with Toothless. Hiccup felt that something was off with her all day, but he couldn't place it. Normally they would use this time to relax with each other, but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts that day. When she didn't turn to him as she usually would, he shrugged and walked off with his Night Fury, figuring she needed the space.

Astrid heard his footsteps leave and glanced back, frowning thoughtfully. Had he been there the whole time? Astrid wasn't sure whether to feel a little freaked out by his odd behavior around her or nervous and shy about it. It was extremely disconcerting. After a little bit, Stormfly began to nudge her, warble softly and gesture with her big head out the door. Astrid grinned, knowing what she wanted, and grabbed her saddle again. Maybe an extra flight would help her. The girls took off into the air, breathing in the crisp air and enjoying the balmy weather. It was so different from Berk here, so much more sun, more heat, it was so nice. Astrid wasn't completely sure about her surroundings still, but Stormfly seemed to know where to go, swooping and diving between cliffs and ledges, making her laugh with glee and forget her troubles.

Arriving once more at the stables after a good chunk of the day getting the lay of the land and committing it to memory, Astrid had Stormfly touch back down at the stables. She took the time to pull her saddle off and brush her once more. Stormfly nuzzled into her hand lovingly then trotted back to her nest for a nap. Astrid stretched out her arms and legs, sighing as her muscles eased themselves back from the long flight. Deciding to see what people did around here for food, she headed out again, carefully making her way along the bridges and walkways. As soon as she entered the clubhouse, she spotted Hiccup already there, shrugging two large baskets from his shoulders onto the ground with impressive ease. "...Hiccup?" she questioned curiously, trying to ignore her seemingly perpetual unease around him.

Hiccup jumped and spun around, surprise clear on his face. "Astrid! Hey! I didn't hear you, what-what can I do for you?" he asked in his comfortingly familiar goofy fashion.

Astrid relaxed slightly and shrugged. "I was just wondering what a girl had to do to eat around here?" she smiled weakly.

Hiccup's face split into a brilliant grin. "You're just on time, Toothless and I finished catching fish for lunch-" Toothless decided then to butt his head against his leg in indignation. "Alright alright, bud, you did most of the catching," Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly, the smile never leaving his face. "I was just about to call the others," he said as he made his way over to her.

Astrid took an involuntary step back as he drew closer to her than she was used to. "It's... it's alright, I'll go get them!" she offered, turning to leave. Before she could get far however, her wrist was caught in a large hand. Astrid turned back, resisting the urge to bite her lip nervously.

Hiccup's smile was gone, in its place a look of worry. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Astrid had every intention of calmly telling him she was fine, she really did, but the feel of his thumb brushing over the sensitive part of her wrist made her breath hitch and words get lost in her throat. She could feel the warmth of his hand, knew he was barely gripping her, but she couldn't get herself to pull it away.

What was up with that?

Her body seemed to react to the tender touch without her permission, shivering and tingling in places _it should not_ be tingling. Confused and inappropriately flustered, Astrid looked into his expressive eyes questioningly. She watched him glance around then, like he had before, and step closer, placing his hand on her cheek. Astrid felt her heart gallop in her chest and cheeks seemingly burst into flames. To her relief though, Hiccup gently tilted her head aside and placed a soft, slow kiss on her cheek. Even so, this simple act was enough to surprise Astrid beyond her understanding, not used to how bold this Hiccup seemed to be.

Astrid relaxed once more when he pulled away, getting nudged by Toothless, who grumbled and inclined his head toward the baskets. "Hmm, I guess we should probably save that for another time," he smiled, releasing his hold on her wrist.

Astrid tried not to react too obviously caught off guard by him, glad at least her shock muted her so she couldn't squeak embarrassingly. Taking a moment to gather her wits once more, Astrid smiled fleetingly and turned sharply, needing to escape. "Yeah... probably," she agreed, trying not to actually think about what it was she was even agreeing to. "Don't worry about me, Hiccup. I'll be fine."

There was a pause. "So there is something wrong?" Astrid heard him say, and then heard him take a step closer again.

Astrid spared him one more glance before turning away from him again, not able to hold eye contact with him when he was giving her such a concerned look. Again she had tried to speak, but she still couldn't. "It's... It's nothing to worry about, I promise. I'll... let you know if it becomes more than I can handle alone, okay? Just give me a bit of time, okay?" Astrid held her breath, waiting for him to stubbornly insist she tell him what was wrong.

"Okay," Hiccup said simply, his tone subdued but understanding.

Astrid nearly toppled over with relief that he wasn't pushing her, but held herself steadfast and strode out, seeking to call the others for lunch, needing the time away from him to collect her thoughts. It didn't take long to find the others though, but fortunately Hiccup didn't bring it up again. Once everyone was at the clubhouse and humans and dragons alike were happily dining on fresh fish, Astrid finally began to relax and actually enjoy the companionship around her. She sat and listened to them talk and joke, teasing each other and even irritating each other. It was really quite nice. Maybe... maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Even if she found it increasingly alarming that she couldn't actually tell them what was going on with her, everything else seemed fine... aside from the whole situation. Still, maybe she could learn to adapt, to handle this. Astrid was a Viking, she was tough, she could handle this, she was sure of it!

Now if she could just keep her head on straight around the bolder, more confident Hiccup, things would be so much more simple.

But when were things ever that simple?

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Good evening everyone! Welcome to Astrid's gauntlet, haha. Joking aside, I hope someone out there enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N:** This chapter was influenced by the song "Waiting Game" by Banks._

* * *

When _were_ things ever actually simple, really?

Over the course of a couple weeks stuck in what Astrid had firmly decided was the future, she had come to the conclusion that the gods did this to her for their own twisted amusement. From what she had been taught about her history, the gods sometimes played with mortals, even going as far as disguising themselves and walking amongst them. She hadn't ever heard of anything otherworldly like that happening in the recent times though, not for hundreds of years at least... until now, that is. Astrid had learned long ago not to question the gods, but she thought her particular situation warranted a few questions, didn't it? For the most part, Astrid had been patient and tried to figure out what the gods wanted, but very rarely got any sign that they were even involved.

Until one day.

The only answer she ever got that this was by divine will was in the form of a shadowy, red-eyed boar that to appear to her one day. This had happened when she was feeling particularly spiteful and doubtful. The boar had appeared in the woods near her and snorted at her. Of course, her initial thought was that it was a normal wild boar, but whenever she would try to get near it, it would seem to vanish in a cloud of ink black smoke, with no traces of it being there to begin with. Astrid had nonchalantly asked her friends if they saw a boar around, aside from the ones Tuff and Ruff kept, but none of them did. Hiccup assured her that if there were wild boars around, they would have noticed it and that she had probably seen one of the twins' boars.

Astrid had seen it one other time that month when she tried to figure out which of her gods was responsible and had arrived to the conclusion that the boar was actually Hildisvini... the boar Lady Freyja rode on. Why the goddess of fire and passion would decide to mess with her she wasn't sure, at least, she refused to believe the reason. Astrid had her answer for how she got here at least, but the reason for _why_ was still lost on her. Maybe this was a test? Maybe it was supposed to teach her something? Maybe her goddess was simply bored? If it was Freyja, then it had to do with something to do with... honestly, emotions and intimate actions Astrid would _really_ rather not think about. Especially not in if they were connected in any way with _him._

But then, what other reason could that particular god make herself known? Maybe... maybe it had something to do with... but no, no that couldn't be right, could it? Why would the goddess choose to intervene with her like that? Even so, Astrid thought of how she seemed to be inescapably drawn to a _certain_ Viking, had been for a quite some time now actually, and the answer seemed pretty clear. As always though, her stubborn denial got in the way and she ignored that possible answer, unaware that in essence that was the very problem.

In any case, Astrid had quickly discovered that aside from how confusing and displacing her experience was, it was also nice... most of the time. Most often they would all go out and search for lenses of the cylindrical dragon hunter device her friends called Dragon Eye. Other times they'd search for new islands and new dragons. Sometimes they'd try to figure out where Dagur's actual base of operations was, since he seemed to be skirting around the edges of the Archipelago. But sometimes though, sometimes things weren't quite as fun as flying around and adventuring, at least not for her. If they weren't doing all those more attention keeping things, they were relaxing at the Edge, training, forging, or pranking in the twins' case. For her, this was a time to train and to avoid _him_.

As it were, the shield-maiden stood in a quiet clearing in the woods near Dragon's Edge, Stormfly close by snoozing away. Wind rustled the thick trees around her, feeling wonderful on the sticky hot day. Her axe was drawn as she stared down at her tree, marked with a target and about a month's worth of attempts to relieve stress. She had discovered this little quaint cut out when out exploring her _temporary_ new home- at least she sincerely hoped it was temporary. It was just hidden enough to give her privacy, but close enough to be able to get back within a few minutes of flying. Astrid drew the axe back a little more before sending it hurtling toward her tree, missing the target by quite a few inches. She squinted impatiently at her mother's axe, wondering if the balance was off... but no, she knew her axe, she knew her form, and she knew this had nothing to do with her axe or her throwing abilities... this had to do with _him_.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

After Astrid had concluded it was Freyja who was behind this, she had decided to call him Freyja's idea of torment. Because torment her he did, whether it was on purpose or not. It had been _so much_ easier to deal with the guy back when he was short and adorable, back when she could deny her feelings for him, back when she could easily kiss him and get the satisfying startled reaction from him. Why would the gods make anything easy? Like all living things, Hiccup had aged, grown into a man, and not simply into a bigger version of her small, cute friend, oh no, he had to do things bigger than that, didn't he? Hiccup had to turn into an insufferable hot mess, plain and simple.

Astrid had assumed she'd be attracted to the traditional big, burly, muscular Vikings, not... guys like him! Part of her couldn't wrap her head around the very idea, and the other part had an unbelievable time focusing with just the thought of how he had changed. Now, if he had just behaved the way he had been when she knew him, all business and adventuring, trying to hide his attraction to her and stumbling over himself when she smiled his way, things wouldn't be so awkward. But again, when were things ever that simple? Thus, it led her to her current predicament with her infuriating lack of concentration. The axe hit above the target this time and Astrid yanked it out with a bit more force than she meant, nearly pulling the bark apart.

Hiccup just had to _be_ _there_ all the time, didn't he? Not that he was intentionally being irritating or anything like that, but he always seemed to stand _too_ _close_ to her. Even worse was that he seemed to know he was getting a reaction from her and got a kick out of it. The bastard. If she weren't so unsure of how to properly handle him, she'd have thrown him to the ground in rage... but then she'd have to deal with actually touching him. Gods, she missed when she could just slam her fist into him and make him squeal in pain.

Other times, when the others weren't paying attention to them, he'd send her these... _looks,_ like he was sharing some secret with her, a secret she obviously had no idea about. What frustrated her the most though, was how much he seemed to _know_ that she found him frustratingly attractive. It was as though he could read her mind or something, like he knew her better than she knew herself... though if she thought about it, he probably did at this point. It irritated her more than anything, but even as she fumed when he gave her knowing smirks, tilting the corner of his lips up, eyes narrowing slightly, she couldn't help _reacting_ to those damn smoldering looks either.

Damn him!

In the back of Astrid's mind, she knew she was extremely proud, and like any Viking, equally as stubborn. Astrid refused to accept he had such a hold on her, refused to allow her feelings for him surface, but whenever she was feeling this way, something inside her mind seemed to lash out in annoyance, tug at her emotions until she couldn't help noticing him. Part of her assumed it was Freyja messing with her head, trying to get her to stop being so unregenerate about her... feelings, but of course, _being_ a Viking, she furiously refused to listen.

And then Hiccup had to go and make things worse for her. As though she hadn't already been having difficulty trying to get used to him, he had given her yet another reason to feel uprooted. Astrid's hand over her axe tightened as she retrieved it, remembering the _event_ with a frustrating amount of clarity.

It was just a few days ago, after dinner, when everyone had split up to go finish up their nightly rituals. Astrid had been on her way to her hut, had already nearly reached it when she felt a familiar light touch of Hiccup's hand on her shoulder. She knew it was him before she even turned to look at him; only he could touch her with such gentleness. "Astrid, mind some company?" he asked softly, nearly a whisper in the quiet, warm night air.

Astrid just didn't have it in her to refuse him, could never really refuse him of anything really. "...Sure, Hiccup," she agreed reluctantly, letting him walk alongside her.

As they made their way, Astrid glanced at him every now and then as he did most of the talking, his never-still hands waving around as he spoke about his latest attempts to forge dragon armor with Gronkle iron. Honestly though, Astrid wasn't so much interested in what he was saying, but in the way he spoke, listening to the way his enthusiasm seemed to thicken his voice, how his brows rose as he grinned boyishly, how his shoulders lifted his armor up slightly with his disorderly movements.

"-And then we'll finally be able to confront the hunters!" Hiccup had finished saying, grinning at her.

Astrid blinked when she realized he was waiting for her response and turned to look at him, jumping a little with how close he was to her, _again_. "What? -Oh, right, yeah you're right, the armor will really be useful." Thinking back on it, perhaps her rapid-fire response had been a little too obvious. Fortunately, by now being as near to him as she currently was had been getting just a tiny bit easier. Most of the time he _was_ still the Hiccup she knew... just older and a complete knockout.

Right, she didn't actually believe herself either.

Hiccup placed his fists on his hips, brows knitting, his head tilting slightly as he regarded her curiously. Astrid squirmed slightly in under his scrutiny. "You weren't listening, were you?" he asked, his tone light and playful.

Astrid felt herself relax slightly at his tone. At least he didn't seem upset. "Sorry, Hiccup, I guess I'm just tired," she explained lamely.

Hiccup shrugged then and smiled in that way that always seemed to make her heart thrum against her chest and have her chewing at her bottom lip. "It's okay. I'm just glad we were able to spend a little time together," he said, his eyes softening by the second.

Astrid wasn't able to hold his gaze and turned from him. "Sure," she agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hiccup," she smiled over her shoulder and then began to head to her ladder up to her hut, but his voice stalled her.

"Wait a second," Hiccup said, taking two long strides to reach her. Astrid turned to him and felt herself freeze when he stepped right into her personal space. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked teasingly, that insufferable little smirk back in place.

"...To bed?" Astrid answered, slightly defensibly. Hiccup's eyes became unreadable for a moment as he silently studied her again. "What are you..." the shield-maiden's question trailed off when he lifted a hand to her face, using the back of his knuckles to stroke her cheek slowly before running his thumb over her bottom lip in an intimate caress. Astrid's lips parted in surprise, but in hindsight, that was probably the wrong move, probably, for as soon as her mouth fell open, he seemed to take it as an invitation. Before she knew what was happening, Hiccup had leaned all the way in and his mouth was firmly covering hers, swallowing her squeak of surprise. His warm lips slanted slightly, using the hand that had caressed her to cup her cheek, stroking the blushing apple gingerly as he coaxed her to kiss him back.

Astrid felt a thrill rush through her as he continued to persistently kiss her, his lips never still, sliding over hers enticingly. His other hand found her hips, his thumb brushing over the fabric of her top delicately. The pressure then from his insistent kiss forced her lips apart again and she could swear she felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip. Astrid hoped it wasn't possible to have a heart attack from merely being kissed, but it certainly felt like her heart couldn't possible beat any harder at that point. The shield-maiden had never felt so breathless and lightheaded in her life, never having imagined a kiss could affect her so strongly. It was everything she could do to keep a level head, or even keep her senses intact. Aside from the fact that _Hiccup_ had _initiated_ the kiss, Astrid had never experienced a kiss as _sultry_ as this before, and she simply couldn't register the fact that it was _him_ doing this to her.

Of course, despite Hiccup's _thorough, knee-buckling_ efforts to persuade her to kiss him back, Astrid was too frozen solid in shock beyond her understanding to properly react, completely thrown for a loop. After a few moments of no response from her, Hiccup had pulled away, though he remained close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her trembling lips, nose brushing against her cheek, hands all but burning her where they rested. Hiccup then lifted his hands to cradle her face, holding her close, pulling back a little to study her again, a concerned expression marring his frighteningly handsome face. "Astrid... are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice low and rough from the kiss, inspiring a new thrill to rush rampantly through her. "You seem completely... off this week. I-"

Astrid finally found the ability to move and forced herself to step back then, smiling as reassuringly as she could at his startled expression at pulling away from him so abruptly. "I'm- I'm sorry I seem off, Hiccup," she began with a shuddering breath, nervously brushing a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, his eyes following the movement with interest. "I'm just... working something out, okay? I promise it's nothing to worry about. I um, I really am tired though, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," she finished in a rush, all but bounding up her ladder and running to her hut, unable to wipe the flustered blush off her face.

Focusing back to the present, Astrid tried her throw once more. Just as before, her throw was way off again, this time hitting a different tree entirely, the one Stormfly happened to be sleeping under. The Nadder jerked back and squawked angrily at her, her feathers ruffling in agitation. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Stormfly!" Astrid gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock. Stormfly grumbled irately as she settled back down. "I guess I really should try to pay a little more attention, huh?" the axe-wielder mentioned as she fetched her axe again, receiving a snort of agreement from the feathered dragon.

Astrid sighed, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration as she stepped back to her throwing line, but was still not able to keep her thoughts straight. All she could think of was how that night made her feel. She remembered she had spent the remainder of it tossing on her bed, sleep eluding her. She fought off thoughts of him, thoughts of his lips, of his hands on her hips, denying what her very blood rushing through her veins told her. It wasn't like she never kissed him before, she _did_ , she just never kissed _this_ Hiccup until that night, and certainly not like _that._ This Hiccup was so unfamiliar to her, so comfortable with his affections, so casual in the way he dove in, smothering her lips with his. She simply couldn't figure him out. What made it all the worse was how she seemed to impulsively react to him, as though a part of her knew better and craved his touch.

After that, Hiccup had attempted to kiss her again a few nights later, and a part of her really wanted to kiss him back this time. Astrid was a healthy, red-blooded woman, after all, and he was... hot and tall and covered in leather and holy hell he could kiss. Unfortunately, she had panicked and turned her head in the last second, making his lips miss and catch her cheek instead. Even so, he hadn't wasted it, stepping closer and ghosting his lips over her cheekbone, trailing slowly to her mouth. Gods, she hadn't been prepared for this side of him. Before he could reach her though, she had pulled away from him, backing away and trying not to notice the confused, impatient and, yes, slightly hurt look in his eyes. Astrid didn't remember what excuse she made that time, only that she had escaped him again.

Since then, she had been... well, to put it honestly, completely avoiding him, when they weren't all working together that is. Astrid just wasn't used to how _affectionate_ he was. The only kind of affection she could remember getting was hugs and family kisses when she was a little girl. When she was old enough to wield an axe, to start training with it, old enough to see how the men thought of women as weak and scared, despite the fact there were just as many women warriors in their tribe, that was when she began to shove the soft part of her back.

It wasn't only that though, gestures like those kisses, those touches, Astrid had always assumed were firmly reserved for intimate couples. But then... the way Hiccup behaved around her..? It wasn't like she never thought of having a boyfriend, she supposed she just never thought of _him_ as boyfriend material. The last time she was with the Hiccup she was used to, they could barely handle even sitting next to each other! The few times that she had actually kissed him happened under significant circumstances, events that triggered her innermost feelings, making what she denied she felt for him slip from her for a second.

Oh yes, Astrid knew well that deep inside, she did have feelings for Hiccup, had always felt something toward him, always noticed him, even back before he shot down Toothless. There had always been something about Hiccup that caught her attention. He had been small and weak, but in his own way, fearless and resolute. He was highly intelligent and as he got older, displayed a natural ability to lead. The more she spent time with him, the more she admired him and stuck to his side. He was her best friend, how could she not feel something closer to him than she did to anyone else?

If this Hiccup wasn't so... overwhelming around her, being here wouldn't be so difficult. Astrid could learn to deal with her feelings, could learn how things worked around the Edge and pitch in, get some very interesting perspective of the future. But no, he was anything if not difficult to deal with. And irritatingly enough, a very big part of her went against her obstinate denial and really didn't mind that. Astrid stared unseeingly at the damaged tree in front of her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just relax around him? He was still Hiccup... right?

A little voice inside of her seemed to whisper to her then, that Astrid didn't exactly recognize, told her that she was brought here, to this point in time, for that specific reason. It was because of how intense this Hiccup was, this point in time when any form of her would start having difficulty resisting her feelings for him, that she found herself here. Astrid had the sense to figure she should be freaked out by the rogue thought, a thought she didn't recognize as her own, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to be freaked out by it. A part of her knew who it was speaking to her through her thoughts, knew it meant no harm and was simply trying to ease her.

Even so, even when a part of her realized who it was, how she should listen and obey, Astrid continued to refuse to believe it. She drew her axe back again and hurled it angrily at her target, letting out a growl of frustration when she missed her target once again. This time, the axe missed the tree entirely, becoming lodged in the ground a few steps behind it. Astrid sighed wearily and went over to grab it from the ground, thinking about how the month was going, aside from dealing with a downright _sensual_ Hiccup. Aside from that of course, she also had to make sure none of the others thought anything was strange with her. Fortunately, between scouting the islands, looking over the dragon eye, and trying to pinpoint where Dagur might be hiding, there hadn't been really much time for them to notice much of a difference in her.

It was only in these lazy times, when they stopped their fevered search, when they rested or took breaks from hunting the berserker or the islands, that she risked exposing herself. So Astrid took to seeking out her training ground or taking Stormfly out for a cruise. It wasn't like she didn't trust them to accept her and help her, it was that she simply could not speak of it. Astrid still didn't understand why Freyja refused to let her explain it to them, but assumed it was part of her challenge, part of her punishment for refusing to obey her. And if she was being honest, she wasn't completely sure they'd even accept her explanation even if she tried... not now anyway, not after almost a month.

Astrid missed her target for the umpteenth time that day and threw her hands in the air in exasperation, giving up. She slid to the ground and picked at the weeds childishly, ignoring Stormfly's concerned glance at her. Maybe she was being more stubborn than usual, but she refused to believe that she was chained to fate. Astrid refused to accept that she had no choice in how she handled her own emotions, did not accept the idea that she had to submit to the will of her gods and open herself up like that! So what if it was better to let go? So what if bottling it all up made her horribly lonely most nights? It was her own damn choice! Maybe it was pride. Maybe it was bullheadedness. Maybe she was afraid...

Afraid?

Astrid drew her hands through her hair, dislodging her carefully assembled braid. The thought that she could be _afraid_ to reveal herself, reveal her innermost emotions, was ridiculous! Right? The axe-wielder sighed once again, hiding her face in her hands, ignoring Stormfly's soft trill as she crept over to her, nuzzling her arm gently. Astrid glanced up into the horizon, where she knew Dragon's Edge was and really thought about it. Was she really afraid? Was she afraid of... him? No, she knew she could never be actually afraid of him...

So then, what was she afraid of?

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Some of you were still confused by how or why Astrid was tossed into her situation, hopefully this chapter clarified it a bit. Also, the drinking age thing wasn't supposed to be taken seriously but okay, I get it, just go with it. I didn't expect people to be as picky as they had been on this, but I can understand being a huge fan of something and going overboard. Still, I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter anyway, hopefully you liked this one too. Let me know!_

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Tellemicus Sundance:** Thanks! I appreciate that you think so. Hopefully I'll continue to please!_

 _ **InsertACreativeNameHere:** Thank you! I tried to make things as simple to understand as I could, mostly apparently. Astrid physically can't tell him, that's the problem lol, I hope this chapter emphasized that a bit better._

 _ **Canadaball** : Hah, you're right! That would make a better name! I think I'll stick with this though, fits in with the theme I think and it's supposed to be semi funny._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight** : You hit it right on the nail! Lack of sleep indeed, hehe._

 _ **Harmonious Wolf** : You bet it's going to get interesting, haha!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter was influenced by the song "Show Me The World" by Hippie Sabotage._

* * *

It had been another long week since Astrid's angry and confused confrontation with the unfortunate tree in the woods. And oh, she was a stubborn one! The shield-maiden had gotten fairly good at avoiding Hiccup without being too obvious about it by now, and honestly hated it at the same time. She knew very well that he wasn't stupid though, and very observant, so she could tell that he felt something was wrong with her.

The more she retreated after duties, after meals, after social events, the more she saw the curiosity and disappointment in his eyes, and it killed her to see that last one. Astrid had no idea how much it would hurt to stay away from him, and idly wondered if she was a closet masochist. It also killed her though how thrown off kilter she still felt. Was it her fault that her situation overwhelmed her sometimes? Was it her fault that Hiccup Haddock was impossible to figure out?

Well, that last bit was probably her fault, if she didn't avoid him as much as she did.

Astrid found herself at the stables one day, as usual, needing to see the friendly face of her understanding dragon. At least, emotionally speaking. "Hey, my beautiful girl," Astrid cooed fondly, grabbing her brush and walking over to groom her beloved dragon. Stormfly greeted her back cheerfully, nuzzling her with her huge head and happily accepting the fish from her. Astrid set to her task with dedication, lost in thought.

As she brushed at her, the dragon observed her human closely, sensing the recent troubling amount of anxiety from her. With a low warble, she pressed her snout against her shoulder, trying to get her attention. The girl always seemed to feel better after opening up and speaking. Half the time Stormfly didn't actually understand what her human said, but she could pick up on feelings and understood it helped her to speak through her problems.

"What?" Astrid questioned, stroking her dragon's large beak affectionately, giving her a scratch. "You think I'm being foolish, don't you?" she asked. Stormfly tilted her head curiously and snuffled at her, not sure what she meant but figuring she'd agree anyway. "Oh, I suppose you're right..." the human sighed. Stormfly settled down then, gazing up at her expectantly.

Astrid gratefully took the invitation and slid down next to her, laying by her dragon's side comfortably. "What am I going to do about him, Stormfly? I can't just keep avoiding him all the time, can I? It'd be nice if I could, but I know I can't," she mumbled. In reply, Stormfly nuzzled her snout into her hand, purring as soothingly as she could manage to her adopted hatchling. Whatever was wrong with her rider, the Nadder didn't like it. She liked it better when the girl smiled cheerfully and took her on exciting flights over the island.

Astrid smiled sadly though, and took comfort in Stormfly's endless affection. "I'm all messed up, girl. I thought I was being smart, staying away to figure out how to handle being here, to get used to it all... but I only managed to hurt Hiccup by avoiding him," she sighed again, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Astrid had _never_ liked seeing him upset, even back before he took her on that fateful flight on Toothless. The others might have picked on him, but she never really had the heart to. So what did that tell her? She was an idiot for hiding away from him? For hurting him? Oh, of that she was certainly sure. Astrid had been a bad friend lately, this she knew.

Astrid let her eyes slide shut as she settled against the belly of her other best friend. Before her family lost him to the Frightmare, she remembered her uncle once telling her that warriors often prepared for battle by going into a deep meditation. Some berserkers even got into a state of animal frenzy, sometimes taking on the personalities of the animal skins they wore, making them impossible to stop. This wasn't a battle, not really anyway, but Astrid figured a little meditation might help.

Unfortunately for her, every time she attempted to settle her thoughts, she was unable to clear her mind. Of course, this _was_ a battle, wasn't it? It was a battle of wills, hers against her gods, apparently. And Thor knew, she couldn't hold a candle to them. So, even though it was probably not the reason for it, as though punishing her for being so stubborn, Astrid was unable to find mental peace. She was unable to stop from remembering how unfairly she was treating her friends, especially Hiccup. The others were easy enough to apologize to, but Hiccup was a little more difficult.

She remembered how she had noticed his shift in mood when she avoided him most of that week. Astrid told herself it wasn't completely her fault, she simply didn't know how to handle him. She tried once or twice to act like she would have normally around him during the week, but he was just so much... stronger in character, that her reserved behavior around him just seemed strange to him. She could see the curious looks he gave her, even when he didn't mention anything. It was especially difficult whenever he would have absolutely no intention of staying in his own personal space, like he had when she knew him. It made her wonder, what had changed between them?

At the moment though, she couldn't do much about it. Ah but that wasn't entirely true either, was it? Astrid knew she was being ridiculous, making excuses and hiding away like some scared little girl. She was a _Viking!_ What's more, she was a _woman!_ She was strong enough to handle some _boy_. Even one such as him. So, godsdamnit, that was that then, she would try harder to adapt. No, wait, she would _do_ more to adapt. And not for the gods. She would do this for herself. She just hoped it wouldn't kill her.

Throughout the rest of the week, Astrid had attempted a few times to integrate herself into the group like she normally would have, even found herself relaxing enough to roll her eyes fondly at some antic the twins got themselves into. It seemed to work decently, as long as she didn't spend too much time _alone_ with Hiccup. It wasn't like she didn't _want_ to spend time with him, it was that she just didn't understand where she stood with him. Astrid hoped she wasn't still making excuses. Logically, she knew that she'd figure him out better by actually being there _with_ him, but she was still much too nervous to do so, so soon anyway.

One thing she was beginning to notice from Hiccup was an almost inhuman patience, at least as far as she could tell with how often she spent on her own or taking on tasks around the base. He never brought up her strange behavior, that was the major thing. Hiccup continued to behave the same as he had when she first found herself there. He was kind and he was gentle, ...he was still _there_ , but he was giving her space at least. Astrid wasn't sure if that last bit was by his choice though...

Astrid remembered a few times when she had caught him giving her almost pained and... longing looks, more than once, when he thought she wasn't looking. Each time it was like a kick to her stomach. It hurt her to know she was hurting him somehow... but what could she do? She wasn't sure what she was doing to hurt him aside from not spending as much time as she might have when they were the same age, and of course, she wasn't even sure what he was to her, either. Were they... together? The thought wasn't at all unpleasant actually, despite how nervous she felt around him. And if she was being honest with herself, the thought brought a blush to her cheeks. Even so, Astrid was both unsure of herself, and unsure of the situation in general, so it gave her a bit of angst. She knew what her goddess wanted her to do, but she still refused to surrender her emotional control like that.

One other thing she had noticed about him was that Hiccup hadn't tried to kiss her again since those first couple attempts when she all but ran away from him, even though she could tell that more than once it was very clear he had wanted to. A part of her actually missed those attempts. Thor, seriously, what was wrong with her? Astrid found herself rolling her eyes at herself. It was like she didn't even know what she wanted! On the one hand, she was still uneasy about being in the future and not being able to explain it to anyone, but on the other hand, she liked what she was seeing and wanted to participate more... even with him. But then, a part of her wonder if that was even right... she wasn't the Astrid he knew, so what could she really do?

There _was_ one thing she knew she wanted though, and that was peace.

Astrid knew she could get it, if she simply stopped running away, but she was afraid to do so at the same time. Irritated with her own attitude, Astrid finally began to make a greater effort to return to the way she had been with him at least. She had missed him, quite a lot actually. Since he took her up into the sky with Toothless the first time, they had always been together. Astrid couldn't remember a time since then without being by his side at one point or another in the day. So avoiding him as much has she had, had been hurting her as well. That being the case, Astrid decided she could be by his side as his friend and right hand at the very least. Fortunately, after a few days of hesitant attempts to ease back by his side, he started to brighten noticeably and she started to relax a bit more.

Hiccup had caught her at the clubhouse just the other day, during one of their lazy days, and asked her to sit with him. In the past, Astrid would have made the excuse of other plans, but she simply couldn't resist this time; she missed him too much to refuse his company. And so she sat at the table with him and they ended up talking until dinner time. Astrid had forced herself to not look away from him, even as her heart raced continually in her chest, but honestly it was a nice view. Astrid couldn't remember everything they spoke of, but she did know that both of them left the clubhouse feeling lighter and happier.

Hiccup hadn't kissed her that night, but his hand had sought hers and his thumb found that sensitive spot in her wrist. Like the last time he did that, her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed, the tingly sensation again trying to grab her attention. Hiccup had rubbed it tenderly, grinning knowingly at the physical reactions it gave her. Astrid firmly refused to look away this time, let him see how much it... or _he_ affected her.

The wrist thing didn't seem to be something he did often, as though it was only reserved for moments he wanted to silently communicate with her, but it still made her feel things she would rather keep to herself. Astrid firmly believed she was not a coward, she had avoided him to figure him and herself out, so she would hold her ground now. To her relief, Hiccup merely bid her goodnight then and they parted ways. That night, Astrid laid quietly in her bed, staring out into the night sky of her window, unable to get her heart to slow down.

A few days later, that early morning, Astrid found herself with Hiccup and the rest of the 'gang' out at one of the tallest mountains on their substantially sized island. At the moment, they were working on putting down the beginning building blocks of a new lookout tower. The group had all gathered their dragons and hauled supplies out. It took a little bit of time to go back in forth, but they were finally able to lay down the foundation. Snotlout, of course, complained about pretty much every minute detail and it was up to Hiccup to set him straight. Astrid would have told him to knock it off, if she hadn't been so concerned of all the racket and mayhem the twins were up to up at the peak of the mountain.

Astrid eyed the mountain where she once again heard gleeful laughter and Zippleback explosions warily. "Those two mutton-heads better not bring the mountain down on top of us," she mumbled.

"They couldn't be that careless. Besides, I'm not really worried about a little snow. I'm more worried about-" Hiccup trailed off as the unmistakable sound of rushing snow and ice rumbled through the air, "-the _ice_!"

The twins had successfully created an avalanche. As ice and snow rushed down with frightening speed, Astrid and Fishlegs went off to rescue the siblings before they were crushed. Astrid hadn't seen it happen with her own eyes, but she knew that Hiccup and Toothless had saved the two-headed dragon. Once they were all accounted for and safe, Astrid watched in amusement as as the two-headed dragon showed their savior their appreciation, giving him dragon kisses. After a bit of trouble with his prosthetic, Astrid then watched with interest as Hiccup scolded the twins, giving them cleaning duties. Tuffnut called him a tyrant, which just made Astrid smile. Once things where taken care of, they all flew back.

Fortunately for Astrid, _most_ of the day after that interesting start, she had to herself. Trying to be useful, possibly make it up to Hiccup for being so elusive with the group, she spent it looking for other good sites to put down more lookout towers. It took most of the day to scout out the entire island, familiarizing herself with it a bit more, but she did find good areas. If she were ever to return to her time, if her goddess saw fit to it, then at least she'd have the advantage of knowing the layout a bit better. With the intention of relating her findings to Hiccup, Astrid returned early from her trip.

When she and Stormfly made it back, Astrid noticed Hiccup and Snotlout standing by Hiccup's hut and things did not seem civil between them. Curious and slightly worried about what was happening, the axe-wielder directed her Nadder over for a closer look. As she neared then, she heard Hiccup having an argument with Snotlout about fighting. As she got closer she heard Snotlout taunt him, calling him a coward. She watched as Hiccup's back went rigid. Huh.

"Come on, hit me! You _know_ you want to..." Snotlout grinned, gesturing for Hiccup to bring it. Astrid bit her lip, not at all secretly hoping Hiccup would really confront the bully this time. How many years had Snotlout tormented Hiccup with him just taking it and walking away?

Now, normally, the ways he was used to it, the younger Hiccup would have just walked away... but he didn't this time. Hiccup rounded back toward the loudmouth Viking and reminded him that he wanted it. Snotlout had his arms open wide and chin up, expecting the punch to not faze him... and honestly Astrid didn't think he'd do much damage to the musclebound Viking either. However, they were _both_ proven wrong when the taller of them rammed his fist into his face with so much force that it sent him careening backwards with a bellow of pain. Then he promptly collapsed to the ground.

Astrid stared wide-eyed for a moment where she hovered over the scene with Stormfly. She didn't even notice what else happened after that, how Barf and Belch flew over with a pile of fish. No, Astrid's was much too choked with shock and an unhealthy amount of admiration to even register anything else.

Gods! What a _punch_!

Where on Odin's green Earth did _Hiccup_ learn to hit like _that_?! Astrid remembered hitting, throwing, and kicking Snotlout hundreds of times but she had never managed to render him _unconscious_ like that! She couldn't believe herself, but she was actually feeling even more attracted to the tall Viking than she had before, groaning inwardly at the fresh Hel she found herself in because of it.

When she hears him speak again, Astrid lands with Stormfly, her heart still racing from having witnessed such an incredible sight."Hiccup! _What_ is going on?" she asked breathlessly.

Hiccup took a second to glare at the two-headed dragon in irritation before turning to regard her. "I'll explain it at the clubhouse," he told her, then scanned the area around him for a moment. When he spotted whatever he was looking for, he drew a deep breath. "Ruff! Tuff! Clubhouse! Right now!" he shouted irately. Astrid jumped slightly at the amount of anger in his voice. She wasn't afraid of him of course, she had just been unprepared to hear such aggression in his voice.

The sun was setting once they all got back to the clubhouse. Astrid had attempted to help Hiccup carry the still out of it Snotlout, but to her surprise, he had hoisted him up over his back with little difficulty. Astrid watched then as Hiccup paced in agitation while Snotlout finally began to wake up, snatching the ice block from Tuffnut's hand testily.

Deciding she had waited long enough, Astrid addressed the room then. "Will someone please tell me what the fresh Hel is going on now?" she asked, impatient to know what could provoke such a wonderfully violent reaction from the typically docile Hiccup. If she was being honest with herself, part of the reason she was so impatient to know was to see if she could possibly get that reaction from him again. She was a Viking woman, after all, that kind of thing was _hot_.

Wait, what was she thinking? That'd only make dealing with him _so much... worse_!

Hiccup turned back to her and as patiently as he could manage in his irritated state, explained how after he and Toothless saved Barf and Belch, the dragon had decided to pay their life debt for him and dote on him at every second of the day. He had agreed to help the twins try and win the dragon's attention back to them, but everything they did ended in disaster. And now this! Hiccup then rounded back over to the twins, telling them that a little warning would have helped. Snotlout whined and complained the entire time, making pained sounds behind the block of ice against his tenderized face.

After a bit of dicussion, and to Astrid's guilty delight, Snotlout spat out two more teeth after the first one he pulled out. Gods in Valhala! Hiccup hadn't just knock Snotlout out, he knocked three of his teeth out too! And he had used his right hand! Like most of the people on Berk knew, Hiccup was one of those strange ones that had a dominant left hand, so the fact he could do _that_ with his right hand..? Where in Helheim's dank underworld was he storing all of that strength? Astrid ignored the irritating and now familiar tingle in her belly, resisting the urge to appraise the tall Viking again. Hiccup Haddock was a freak of nature, or a gift from the gods, either one worked at this point.

After that, Hiccup had told them he'd figure out a way to handle the problem, without their help and stormed out, leaving Toothless making mournful sounds as he obeyed his master and stayed back. Astrid walked over to the downtrodden dragon and stroked his scaly head until he settled onto the ground and closed his eyes, half appeased. When Hiccup got into one of those moods, when he set his mind to something, there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

Deciding she was no different, Astrid headed back out to her lookout duty, having agreed to take the afternoon shift. However, a few hours later, after meeting up with Fishlegs and helping him bring in supplies, the two headed back into the clubhouse for dinner, only to discover something seemed off. Astrid immediately noticed that Toothless was still waiting for Hiccup, making her feel a nagging worry in her gut. Something felt wrong.

"Why is Toothless here alone? Is Hiccup not back yet?" Astrid turned to Fishlegs questioningly.

Fishlegs shrugged cluelessly. "I don't know," he mumbled back.

Just then, the twins ran in, asking if any of them saw Hiccup. When neither of their friends could answer them, Tuffnut growled out that he was probably having a great time with their traitorous dragon.

"If Toothless is still waiting for him to come back and he hasn't returned in over an hour something has to be wrong," Astrid said worriedly. What if he fell down a ravine? What if a wild animal snuck up on him? What if the hunters got him? So many things could be wrong! Astrid sucked in a breath, unaware of how panicked she was becoming.

Fishlegs, however, seemed to notice her distress. "Astrid, try to relax. If Barf and Belch are still as attached to him as they have been, they won't let anything happen to him," he told her, trying to soothe her concern. Snotlout didn't say anything as he walked in and grabbed a mug, though his silence in itself showed his concern in his own way. Snotlout might have fought with Hiccup over just about everything, but at the end of the day, the smaller man would follow his cousin to the gates of Helheim itself.

"Yeah! Our dragon is... well, _was_ awesome like that... you know, before he _ripped our hearts out!_ " Tuff brooded dolefully. They stood there, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. When Hiccup got into one of his tinkering or planning modes, he often times disappeared for a few hours. However, he usually had Toothless with him so no one worried over his absence. They all knew he wasn't a weak kid anymore, but that didn't mean something couldn't go wrong.

Not ten minutes later, there was an explosion in the distance. A very familiar looking gas-induced explosion. "That's Barf and Belch!" Tuffnut gaped, turning back to the other riders. As soon as Astrid had seen the explosion, she had gestured for the others to get on their dragons.

"That's their distress signal!" Ruffnut added, then she and her brother had to duck as their friends shot out into the sky with their own dragons.

Astrid's grip on her saddle tightened. She _knew_ something bad had happened! She had felt it. She didn't know how, couldn't understand why she felt such a strong connection with him, or at least refused once more to acknowledge the simple truth behind it, but she knew it and that was enough for her. Gods, if anything happened to him... Astrid didn't know what she'd do! He was her best friend! A panic welled inside her at the thought of losing him. Astrid shook her head violently, trying to dislodge the morbid thoughts. He was Hiccup. He would be fine.

After about ten minutes of stress-filled flying, Astrid gasped in surprise when Hiccup, safe and sound on Barf and Belch, came barreling toward them. The axe-wielder only managed to pull Stormfly away by mere inches. Hiccup wasn't so lucky however as he accidentally forced Toothless and the twins who rode on him out of the sky. Watching Hiccup fall off the dragon was a new kind of horror for Astrid. "Hiccup!" she cried out in gripping anxiety. Fortunately, Hiccup seemed to know how to handle falling off Toothless a bit better now and very quickly got him and his dragon stable once more.

Astrid let out the breath she had been painfully holding, feeling woozy from relief as the Night Fury rider rose up beside them. A tickle in the back of her head told her why she had been so distressed, and Astrid wasn't stupid enough to not know the answer either. But she couldn't dwell on that right now. "Let's get these hunters away from Dragon's Edge!" The tall one-legged Viking suggested, and per his orders, the riders flew in and bombarded the ship mercilessly, sending them fleeing with their tails between their legs.

That night, Astrid had the urge to check on Hiccup, make sure he wasn't hurt. She still felt completely anxious over nearly losing him, but the very fact that she was so distraught over that kept her away. Part of her analyzed the feeling, knew it was because her caring for Hiccup stretched much further than concern for a friend, but even that made her freeze up. Freyja, why did she have to force her to face her feelings? It was too difficult! She didn't want to face them! Astrid begged her goddess to not make her. And so Astrid found herself sitting miserably on her bed, her knees up to her chest, cheek resting on them as she convinced herself that he was okay, he didn't need to be checked on.

Sleep was a torture to Astrid, forcing her to restlessly toss in her bed, the bony, cold fingers of a nightmare gripping her in a vice. In her dream, she saw Hiccup fighting off hunters valiantly, giving them everything he had. Toothless was trapped, they were _all_ trapped, and it was up to Hiccup to free them. The dream forced her to see how much he carried them all, over his shoulders, how he took it upon himself to selflessly defend them. Just as things started to seem like they were going his way, he was knocked down and surrounded by about twenty heavily armed men. Astrid cried out for him in her dream, but she could do nothing. She was forced to watch him get brutally hacked to gory pieces by every weapon imaginable.

Astrid shot up from her bed, unaware that she was screaming out his name as she did, her limbs flailing wildly at imaginary enemies. She refused to let the sting in her eyes become anything more. She was a warrior! She would not cry! It took several gasping, heart-rending moments to realize that she was actually awake. Astrid felt herself slump over, her eyes blurring slightly, her limbs shaking and gripping her sheets tightly.

Then she felt a presence next to her and she jumped with another choked gasp, her scream getting trapped in her throat when she felt arms wrap around her. She jerked violently around, only to see Hiccup there, by her side, sitting next to her. Despite her panic, her heart sang at seeing him. "Hey, shh, relax, it's just me," he murmured reassuringly, firmly pulling her to his side. Astrid felt her throat lock up again for a second. What was he doing here? Why was he in her bed? What was going on? "Astrid, please, calm down. Let me take care of you?" he whispered into her ear. If she hadn't felt so stricken by her dream, that probably would have practically had her swooning.

Astrid had a fleeting thought of shoving him away, but his kindness and the warmth of his arms was too great to resist, especially after such a horrible dream, a dream that included his gruesome death. Astrid found herself leaning into him like a child seeking the security of a parent, sinking into his arms, her fingers tightening over his tunic as she tried to get herself to stop shaking. Astrid had been so concerned for him, had wanted to check on him but had stopped herself. And now he was here, having undoubtedly heard her scream and rushed to her aid, cooing at her, soothing her. "Want to talk about it?" Hiccup asked carefully, drawing his hands up and down her arms comfortingly.

Astrid's eyes shut on their own, giving in to the impossibly drawing feeling. It was a bit difficult with him so close, with him doing that with his hands, but she never realized how much she needed it that day until then. Had he always been so warm? So caring? So strong? Astrid couldn't hold it back and her words spilled out of her before she could stop him. "It was... it was horrible, Hiccup! They caught you! You fought so hard! But you... I-I saw you _die_..." Astrid explained shakily, trying to gather her wits, trying to keep her tears at bay. She _would not cry_!

Hiccup was silent for a second, processing what she meant by that. "Astrid, it was a dream," he whispered against her hair, nuzzling into her. "I'm not dead. It takes a bit more than a handful of losers like them to defeat me," he told her with a hint of playfulness.

Astrid frowned at his careless response. "Hiccup," she managed to say in a weak version of her scolding tone. It was then she realized Hiccup had successfully chased away her shakes, soothed her fear, and she was beginning to relax. Astrid felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled then and pulled her closer. Astrid tried not to notice that he wasn't in his armor, his tunic rough but warm to the touch. If she wasn't mistaken, was his tunic on backwards? Had he been... sleeping... naked? Astrid forces the thoughts from her mind. Gods above, this was _no_ time to be thinking about that sort of thing.

"I'm okay," he assured her quietly, catching her attention again. "I'll always return to you," he murmured in an achingly tender tone. Astrid felt her eyes shut in pleasure at his words, her heart threatening to force her to confront those blasted feelings for him. She shivered as he laid a soft kiss over her head then. And with that, Hiccup abruptly pulled away and stood back from her bed. For a second Astrid nearly protested out loud, but managed to hold herself back. She must have had a bewildered expression on her face, because he smiled and explained himself. "It's been a long day and we're both pretty tired. Will you be okay alone tonight?"

 _Tonight?_

What in the gods' holy names did he even _mean_ by that? Or was she looking into it too much?

Trying to regain her composure, finally feeling better since jerking awake from that horrid dream, Astrid settled her features into a scowl. Hiccup saw it and grinned back almost playfully, his hands shooting up defensibly. "Fair enough!" he said in what sounded like an appeasing tone. "Good night, Astrid. Sweet dreams this time, okay?" he smiled one more time, and to her shock, hopped right out of her bedroom window. What?! Astrid scrambled to the window and saw him display an impressive parkour ability on his way down. Could he not do _anything_ like a normal person?

Astrid gave up trying to figure him out, at least that night, and settled back in bed. As she lay there, her mind wandered back to the memory of his arms securely around her. She could try with all her might to deny her feelings, but what she could _not_ deny was how amazing that felt. For someone as slim as him, it had felt _so nice_ to have his arms around her like that. Astrid refused to acknowledge what that meant, but when she fell asleep again, she could almost still feel the warmth from his embrace. That, and she didn't have another nightmare since then.

Oh, she was in trouble and she knew it.

The next morning, Astrid felt a renewed sense of desire to reconnect with Hiccup. He took care of her last night, even when she had been a complete jerk to him. She would endevour to repay him however way she could. Feeling compelled to seek him out, Astrid spotted Hiccup over at the dome, looking over what looked like crates and barrels. Getting her things together for the day, she walked over to him.

"Good morning, Astrid," Hiccup greeted her with a soft grin.

Astrid's lips twitched up into a smile before she could stop them. "Morning, Hiccup. Look I uh..." She shifted a little uneasily, furiously swatting away at her pride. She could do this! "I wanted to say... thanks... you know, for last night." The only thing that was missing is a punch to his arm. Why couldn't she get herself to hit him lately?

Hiccup's eyes softened further and he inclined his head to her. " _Any_ time," he said in a tone so sincere it made Astrid flush at the implications again.

To try and distract herself, Astrid decided on a safer topic. "So... looks like your life debt was finally repaid, huh?" Astrid mentioned carefully as she went over to help check on the inventory.

"Yeah, Barf and Belch saved me from the Dragon Hunters, and Ruff and Tuff saved their dragon from drowning," Hiccup agreed with a relieved smile. "Thank Thor everything's back to normal!"

Astrid tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding guiltily in agreement. Aside from the twins' antics and Snotlout taking out his revenge on Hiccup by dog piling him, everything did seem back to normal. Later that day, Hiccup had thanked her for going after him, appreciating the gesture, and told her he had been worried she had been upset with him the past few weeks. Not knowing what more to say, she merely told him she wasn't upset, just had a lot on her mind. For the time being, Hiccup accepted the answer, but she could tell he was becoming impatient with her. Thor help her, what was she going to do now?

About two, maybe three days later- but who was counting? Certainly not Astrid... said shield-maiden was up at her post, finishing her turn at the look out tower that afternoon, when Ruffnut and Tuffnut showed up to take her place. "It's about time, you two," she told them, then raised a brow at their expressions. They almost seemed... distressed?

"Astrid, I don't know what's going on between you and Hiccup, well, not usually anyway, not when you aren't sneaking around-" Tuffnut paused to grin at Astrid confused and disbelieving expression. "-but you have _got_ to make up with him!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Astrid frowned, feeling seriously confused.

Ruffnut spoke up then. "Don't try and deny it, Astrid. We know about your 'secret' relationship with him. We nearly walked in on you guys one day, that time Tuffnut's helmet got wedged round his skull- which was _awesome_ by the way -and uh..." Ruffnut grinned as well then.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "You guys aren't exactly quiet. Thank _Thor_ Toothless had been outside and warned us not to barge in! By the sound of things, it was almost like Hiccup was tearing you apart! Who knew the guy had it in him? It's always the quiet ones. You're lucky Snotlout is such a deep sleeper," he finished explaining with a broad grin.

Astrid stood there, unable to dislodge her jaw from her neck, could only gape in mind-boggling, heart-stopping, incredulous shock. She was _not_ hearing what she thought she was hearing! Her heart and her mind couldn't take it if she was hearing them right! No, they were lying, they _had_ to be! Ruffnut piped in then. "Although, seeing the look on his face when he finally does find out is going to be priceless!" she laughed.

"You said it, sister!" Tuffnut agreed heartily.

They noticed then how pale and wide-eyed their second in command was. "Hey chill, it's not like we're going to tell. We might be pranksters but-" and now Tuffnut's chest puffed and he put on his dramatic voice. "When it comes to matter of the heart- we have the honor or thieves!"

"Hmm, not sure it works there, bro," Ruffnut shook her head.

Tuffnut deflated and seemed to ponder her observation. "Yes, I can see what you mean. Anyway, don't sweat it, Astrid, we won't let you guys' secret out." Astrid simply couldn't wrap her head around what she was hearing. If what they said was true, then not only was she and Hiccup in a relationship, but they were... _intimate_ , too! It would certainly explained _a whole_ lot, but holy gods. Astrid wasn't sure she could handle it if they were telling the truth. "Astrid, please, we're begging you-"

"-And you _know_ how much I _hate_ to beg!" Ruffnut interrupted bitterly.

"-We already started to notice the _beast_ emerging from Hiccup! Please do something to stop him!" Tuffnut cupped his hands in a pleading manner.

"Th-The beast..?" Astrid forced out questioningly. Beast? Hiccup? What?

"Last time our magnificent leader didn't get any, he turned into an exact impersonation of the chief! The orders he gave! The chores he dealt out! Astrid! You know how much I loathe to clean!" Tuffnut all but sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

Ruffnut nodded solemnly, patting her brother's shoulder soothingly. "Last time you guys had a row it had lasted almost as much as this stretch. Hiccup must have been trying to relieve his frustration or something, but he had us cleaning the Edge until it shone like Gronkle iron!"

Tuffnut threw back his head. "The horror!" he whined.

"Uh... you... um, couldn't... refuse?" Astrid asked, still trying to get her thoughts to settle on such an idea.

The twins gave her their own disbelieving look. "It's Hiccup, Astrid. No one refuses an order from Hiccup, not even Snotlout."

"...Right," Astrid agreed reluctantly. It was certainly true.

"Look, we're not sure if you guys had another fight or not, but at least go over there and try to calm him down?" Ruffnut suggested.

"Please, Astrid! Keep the monster away and bring back out benevolent ruler!" Tuffnut begged, crawling on his knees now to beseech her, hanging off her.

Astrid jumped away from them, both seriously weirded out by them, and too freaked out by what they were saying. "Alright! Just stop! I'll go and talk to him if it'll get you to calm down! Just... get to work, okay?" she conceded. She could talk to him at least, right?

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, Astrid!" Tuffnut said with a frightening amount of sincerity.

Astrid firmly refused to believe what the twins told her about her supposed relationship with Hiccup. They were pranksters, after all. With that thought in mind, Astrid mounted her dragon and flew off toward Hiccup's hut, intending to figure out why he seemed so distressed to the twins. If they were telling the truth, Astrid could at least be there for him like he had been there for her.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** It looks like Astrid is starting to crack! Please note, some of the dialogue is from the episode "Zippleback Experience", though what Astrid says is different, since she's not exactly the same as she is in the series because of her circumstances. Also, I'm not sure how much clearer I can be about which god spirited Astrid away. No, it was not Loki._

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** You're damn right she does, haha. Ah don't worry, Hiccup's too stubborn to give up on her._

 _ **Canadaball:** Nope, you are just being paranoid!_

 _ **GreenBlueCat** : Hiccup's had several years of practice, Astrid has not lol, will make things very interested when she does._

 _ **Nine:** I'm glad you did! You'll be seeing a lot more, don't you worry!_

 _ **Karina Reche:** Pacing is a very important thing in stories, helps build the characters and plots, helps get the readers feeling like they're watching a movie in their heads too. If things are too rushed, it is extremely unsatisfying. Don't worry though, I have plans, haha._

 _ **amberanne9:** Thank you! Yes, she's very stubborn, but resisting Hiccup's hotness might be more than she can handle lol._

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** Thanks so much! I appreciate your kind words. I read your profile and if you feel more comfortable speaking in Spanish, go ahead. Yo nací en Argentia, puedo entender Español. :)_

 _ **Sapphire:** I greatly appreciate your very kind words! I am ecstatic that you're enjoying my story so far! I take pride in trying to explain things as realistically as the subject will let me, and I very much understand how important character analysis is. I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy my crazy tale!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter was influenced by the song "Fall Over" by Banks._

* * *

Astrid Hofferson just could not catch a break.

Aside from the whole 'gods deciding to pick on her' deal, of course. And what was her problem? It was only the same problem that had been plaguing her pretty much since she first noticed who she now referred to as the "green-eyed devil", years ago, when everyone else still referred to him as "useless". It was made only worse now in this impossibly vivid dream she found herself in.

Astrid liked to think she was a pretty honest person, had every intention to find Hiccup and figure out why the twins had claimed he was about to... pop. She had every intention to talk with him, hear his side of the story, and set those pranksters straight over what she _firmly_ and stubbornly refused to believe was the truth. Unfortunately, as soon as she made her way into his hut, Toothless nowhere in sight, and up the ladder to his room, she was rooted to the spot.

No, Hiccup was not scantly dressed. No, Hiccup was not on fire. No, she was not hit by Frightmare mist. But something about the way he stood in the center of his room, his guard completely dropped, his armor off, and slowly unwrapping his wrist bracers caught Astrid's riveting attention. Maybe it was the soft glow of his candles. Maybe it was how relaxed he was. Maybe it was the words of the twins still rolling around in her head. Or maybe it was simply the culmination of nearly two years and these past two months worth of repressed feelings for him. All she knew was that she couldn't look away.

Hiccup had his back to her, so the shield-maiden was pretty much free to "inspect" him. Her eyes trailed impulsively over his tall form, the aggressive red of his tunic outlined by the golden light, his braids standing out at the angle she was viewing him. She wondered again how he got them, if he did them himself, or if _she_ did? Either way, it gave him more of a roguish, Viking appearance that suited him well. Normally she would have spoken up, alerted him that she was there, but Astrid was transfixed, greedily and a little guiltily watching the condensed muscles of his back beneath his tunic shift with his casual movements.

Astrid only realized she had been staring when he turned slightly to toss the bracers over on his table. The noise of the moderately heavy leather hitting the wood made her jump and blink back to reality. Now would have been a good time to speak, if she could actually find her voice. Hiccup chose to turn around then and this time he was the one to jump in surprise. "A-Astrid!" he said, his voice a slightly higher octave than normal. Was he as unbalanced by her as she was with him? Hiccup recovered quite a bit quicker than she did however and grinned widely. "Good evening, milady!" he said happily, unaware of how much his innocent pet-name for her stirred those damn complicated emotions in her.

As he walked a bit closer to her, Astrid wasn't sure if it was her inappropriate imagination or not, but his tunic definitely seemed a bit tight on him. Feeling like she was being backed into a literal corner, Astrid collected herself and attempted to act casual as well, schooling her features and not letting him get to her. "So um, I heard a rumor that you've been feeling a bit... off?" she began lamely. "What's up with you lately?" It was probably the wrong way to put it, probably the wrong tone too, and maybe she could have eased into the topic a little smoother.

Hiccup paused then and stared at her with a look of pure disbelief. His brow lifted and his head tilted ever so slightly. "What's up with _me_?" he threw back. "I should be asking _you_ that, Astrid," he retorted with an obvious impatient affliction.

Astrid felt her pulse quicken in apprehension, feeling trapped by the same question she had just asked him. What could she tell him though? Astrid was fairly certain Freyja was forbidding her from explaining herself directly for whatever reason, so it wasn't like she could physically explain herself to him anyway. "What... what do you mean?" she countered, trying to throw him off.

Hiccup crossed his arms then, his expression becoming unreadable, almost lost. "Astrid," he began in a soft, almost pained tone. "Why have you been... avoiding me so much lately?" he finally asked.

Astrid had been afraid of him asking that question. This was precisely the wrong thing he could ask her. She thought she had been doing better now! She hadn't kept away from Hiccup nearly as much as those first two or three weeks! "I'm not-" Astrid began, trying to keep her tone from sounding too panicked, but he interrupted.

"-You're not?" Hiccup countered flatly, then began to approach her again, his stride purposeful, displaying a confidence she had yet to get used to, even after almost two months. Astrid felt her heart speed up again at the piercing, almost wild look in his eyes, pupils dilated slightly. Somehow she was certain that look had nothing to do with the little light in the room. Astrid had seen that heated expression on men before, even back when she looked younger than she did now, but _never_ on him before, not that intensely.

Unsure of herself again, Astrid could only stamper in response. "No, I'm... I'm not. I-I'm not avoiding you, really!" she said, hating herself for sounding so caught off guard, backing away as he got closer. In that moment, Astrid's arm collided with the armor stand behind her, nearly knocking it to the ground. Hiccup reached her in two hurried steps of his long legs, his arm reaching out to steady it. Astrid could only smile sheepishly at his once again raised brow.

"You're avoiding me _right now_ ," he pointed out, his nearness to her lowering the pitch of his voice to a rumbling whisper. Astrid found herself backed up to the wall next to the armor stand, his extended arm half-trapping her between it and himself, joined then by the other. Her breath hitched as he leaned in, his eyes studying her face, as though he was trying discover all of her secrets. "I should ask you the same question. What's up with you lately? You haven't been showing much love and support for your future chief," he asked softly, his tone bordering on playful.

Astrid felt frustration rile her up then, uncertainties throwing her off. Trying not to remember what the twins said about their _relationship,_ Astrid set her features into a fierce scowl, huffing in irritation, both at herself and his smug attitude. For a second Astrid wished she had her axe or Stormfly here to back her up. Who did this guy think he was? Acting like he was some big hot shot, strutting his stuff like a preening Nadder and cornering her. He wasn't... _that_ much bigger than her, really. So what if he was twice her size now? She could still take him down! At least, she thought she could... she could when he was shorter than her and not so... deliciously assertive.

Hiccup noticed her emotions, saw them warring in her eyes, and spectacularly misinterpreted them. Astrid had never decided whether to be relieved by his cluelessness, or exasperated by where it had led them. "Astrid, is this because we've chosen to keep our relationship from the others?" he asked carefully. When Astrid only seemed to be able to stare at him, he took it as her asking 'what do you think?' and felt himself relax. "I don't know whether to feel annoyed by the paranoia that we'll get caught, or impressed that you'd go so far to keep it a secret and avoid me altogether!" he chuckled softly.

Astrid was the one to raise a brow this time. So he didn't know that the twins knew? "Yeah, Hiccup, you caught me, that's the reason," Astrid told him, figuring she'd let him believe what he wanted. At this point, there wasn't anything else she could do, and he had provided her with the perfect excuse.

"I don't see why you'd go so far. We kept our relationship pretty hidden, I thought. We've rarely displayed much affection openly around the others? They don't seem to suspect anything?" he questioned, leaning in a little more to breathe in her scent.

"R-Right," Astrid agreed helplessly. Why did he have to stand _so close_ to her? As soon as she thought that, of course, he decided he wasn't close enough and leaned in further, his cheek brushing hers, making her pulse jump through the roof.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath setting the fine hairs on her neck standing straight up, among other things that had no right perking up. "You've been torturing me," he told her, reflecting her own sentiments. "Astrid, please," he begged her. Astrid mouth fell open, too choked by the loud gestures of intimacy to properly respond to him. "I _need you_ tonight," he finished, pulling away to look at her. His eyes were pleading and his tone was low and rough with emotion, full of meaning. His words left no room for doubt to what he wanted.

"Hic-Hiccup..." Astrid forced out questioningly, unable to get anything more out, shivers running up and down her spine. Astrid fought what all the signs were pointing to, refused to accept the meaning behind his plea, unable to believe what he was suggesting. Unfortunately for her, the manner in which she stuttered might have come across a bit breathless, which translated to enticing to one Hiccup Haddock. Before she could do anything to dissuade him, his other hand reached her cheek just as it did weeks ago.

Once again, Astrid wasn't able to properly react when he began to tenderly caresses her with his long fingers. His hand trailed over her with such measured gentleness that it was almost heartbreaking. It was as though she was this fragile little thing that needed to be handled with utmost care. Of course, a part of her completely rebelled at that. The warrior in her roared indignantly... but the woman in her kept that beast chained, moved by his evident adoration. When had he learned how to make her lose her breath?

How could a simple touch bewitch her so?

Managing to gather up as much sense as she could, Astrid reached out and placed her hand on his solid chest with every intention of pushing him away. But... when she didn't do what her mind told her to, she realized that her heart yearned to be in his arms. Astrid could feel his chest rise and fall, could feel his heart beating quickly, and found herself drawn to him like she knew she shouldn't be. She knew that deep down she had very strong feelings for him, but she should not have been feeling _that way_ about her friend! ...Right?

Her breath caught in her throat again as he leaned in then, his own breath ghosting over her lips. Gods, she wanted to kiss him, but the words of the twins was still firmly flashing in her mind. Astrid had a sense to be worried that she _wasn't_ as worried as she should have been. All the same, there was still room enough for a niggling feeling of panic to well up inside her. Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but as soon as she did this, Hiccup took it as an opportunity. He dove right in for the kill, silencing her with his own lips, and like the last time he kissed her, effectively wiping her mind of any rational thought.

His lips ardently making love to her mouth, Hiccup shifted closer, pressing his body firmly against hers. He pinned her to the wall, a hand drifting to her waist, ignoring the spikes on her skirt in favor of being close. Freyja! His body seemed to go on _forever._ Pressed against her in that way, Astrid could feel his heat radiating into her, seeping into her very being. She stood there rigidly and could hear him sigh impatiently into the kiss.

Hiccup pulled back then when she wouldn't respond to him the way he wanted her to. "You're playing a dangerous game, milady," he whispered against her lips. "Keeping distant like this is a bold move. Not touching me, not kissing me, for as long as this? Well played, I commend your resilience," he said, his tone in between impatience and teasing. "You should know by now that you ought to be careful. You wouldn't want to unleash all my..." he trailed off purposefully, leaning in a little further then. He pressed his hips suggestively against hers and she _swears_ she blacked out a few seconds from how lightheaded it made her.

"Y-Your... what?" Astrid questioned breathlessly. If he could just step back, only a few inches, maybe she'd be able to concentrate a little better... but he didn't seem to have _any_ intention of making things easier for her.

"My _raw Vikingness_ ," he answered in a chuckle, obviously sharing an inside joke with her she didn't actually get. His grin was almost predatory now as he made her look at him, hand back to stroking her cheek for her attention. The look should have scared her, or at least pissed her off, but _gods_ , the warmth that spread through her instead was enough to embarrass her.

Still she had a reputation to keep, had her pride, even though she currently felt as weak as a newborn babe in his presence. Astrid managed to snort outwardly, despite still reeling at the meaning behind his words. "Yeah right..." she muttered. At his positively smug look, the smirk knowing and crass, she felt her hackles rise, feeling riled up that he _knew_ he was getting to her. Hiccup seemed to enjoy taking advantage of opportunities to kiss her, for as soon as she went to tell him off, his lips came crashing back into hers with enough force to part her lips in a gasp. She definitely felt his tongue this time, sliding into her open mouth and suddenly she couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe right, could barely stand steady, and scarcely managed to keep from squeaking. His taste, his smell, his touch, it was overloading her senses.

Unable to stop herself, and feeling herself let go a little, Astrid struggled to to learn how to kiss him back the same way, proud of herself when she was quickly able to copy his movements, shivering at the feel of his tongue roughly caressing hers, lighting a fire in her belly. Like a dam giving away, as soon as she began to kiss him back, a switch flipped in Hiccup and then nothing could stop him. Astrid had to fight off a moan as his teeth nipped and tugged at her bottom lip teasingly, one of his hands sliding over her hips, sliding up her arms, to the back of her neck, pulling her closer still, his other hand sliding back to her waist, setting her ablaze wherever he touched.

Why had she come here again?

Hiccup pulled from the kiss for only a second for a ragged breath. Astrid gulped down air greedily, feeling faint enough to worry about slumping against him weakly. Astrid had no time to recover though, as he swooped right back in, plunging his tongue in and plundering her mouth as though he were a pirate and she was his conquest. This time Astrid was unable to adjust, completely dominated by his lips. The reactions the searing kiss inspired within her was enough to make her flush deeply and squirm against the wall, feeling like her shaking knees were going to give out any second, clutching his forearms for support.

Astrid gasped into the kiss then, feeling his rough hands slide down to her thighs, only to lift her up as though she weighed nothing, wrapping her legs around his waist securely, his mouth never stilling. It took only three strides of his long legs to get him where he wanted them. Then she felt herself being laid down over his bed. Oh _gods_! She knew she needed to get out of there before something she refused to think about happened! But Hiccup pinned her beneath him and his tongue was entirely too distracting. Astrid struggled inwardly, not for the first time stubbornly denying her feelings for the Hiccup she knew and now equally as much her attraction to this very intense version of him. The more she struggled to deny it though, the more difficult it seemed to physically control herself. A niggle in the back of her mind seemed to scold her rebellious attitude. Hiccup pulled away again, only to kneel back onto his haunches and strip his shirt clean off with one hand, turning slightly to toss it on his table with his bracers.

Oh Freyja.

Hiccup had _no_ intention of slowing things down.

As cliché as it might have been, the light of his candles cast a glow on him that made him appear to be made of bronze, tanned and with a dash of light freckles over warm skin. Astrid could only lay there gaping in amazement, her eyes shamelessly roving over his clearly _not scrawny_ exposed upper body. And _oh his arms,_ they were obviously still slender, but seemed defined just enough to seem to be carved from stone. His shoulders were just broad enough to give his form a sort of sharp edge, prominent clavicles pushing them back and _Thor's Balls_ , his chest was definitely toned. Astrid knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help herself. Hiccup had the body of a young man who spent nearly the entirety of his life honing his strength at a forge, and riding on the back of a dragon. However many years this had been since she last saw him had been _very_ kind to him. For a moment Astrid forgot why she needed to leave and _Freyja,_ did she want to touch him.

Turning back to her then, Hiccup didn't give her a chance to entertain that idea, leaning back over her again, his upper body tilting toward her. Astrid lost her voice, knew she should say something, try to get out of this, but the temptation to see what he was going to do next was just too powerful to deny. Hiccup's hands found her again, gliding over her belly, rubbing patterns into her as they skirted over her sides, making her flutter hotly, her skin tingling wherever he touched.

Hiccup seemed to know exactly what her body liked, more than she did apparently. As he expertly and very quickly pulled her skirt completely off her, leaving her in her leggings. Astrid knew herself and knew she should be struggling against him, trying to stop him, kick him off her, get away, but she couldn't. It was as though her mind and her body were completely detached and it took an incredible amount of effort to make it obey her. A little whisper in the back of her mind joined the sneaky part of her that asked if she really wanted to stop him.

His hot mouth found its way to her neck then, discovering a sweet spot there that made Astrid's mind blank again, her toes curl, and had her gasping in pleasure. The feel of his burning tongue stroking her pulse point was irresistible. Her head tilted to the side impulsively, giving him more access. A now familiar little voice in her head purred into her ear, advising her to give in, not fight her feelings, and enjoy them, enjoy _him_. Part of Astrid knew who it was trying to get her to open up, to give in, but why couldn't she just go on ignoring what she felt, like she always did? Why was it so important? That little voice told her then that her resistance was an affront to her, she saw herself within her, saw her strength and fiery passion, and couldn't accept her denial. Astrid's eyes shut in both pleasure and defiance, but knew her goddess would not make this easy for her.

Astrid felt one of his hands slide over her legging covered hips then, dipping down between her thighs slowly, sensually, purposefully. The heat of his hand through the thin material burned through her, making her aware of that same heat pouring from him like the fires of a dragon. Part of her continued to struggle against it, her Viking mind refusing to give in without a fight, but her body rebelled, and the result was her motionless beneath him, powerless to his whims. For a Viking, that was as good as a death sentence and went against her nature.

Hiccup's seeking hands were torture to her senses, but even as she began to lean into his touch, Astrid stubbornly refused to believe she actually wanted _that_. The little voice asked her why she fought so hard, why she didn't allow herself to accept her feelings for him? Had he not proven himself to be a true Viking? Hiccup Haddock was strong in every sense of the word, she had witnessed this. He could even compel those around him, man or dragon, to bend to his will. Was that not enough?

Astrid struggled weakly against the loud whispering, but it continued, trying a new tactic, reminding her that he was also gorgeous and clearly they had a fruitful relationship, so why struggle? Astrid felt her resistance slip to the undeniable logic, now almost convinced it was right. It was just getting so difficult to think with his tongue on her overheated skin like that. The moment she began to accept what the whispering told her, the easier it was to move, making her sigh in relief, as though a paralysis had begun to wear off.

However, Astrid had little time to relax as Hiccup chose then to slip a hand up her shirt to cup one of her breasts through her binding, sliding a thumb over a peak with focused intent until it hardened to his touch. Astrid felt her body react instinctively and instantly, arching up into his touch and she could do nothing to stop the gasp from escaping her.

Hiccup lets his tongue press hard on her pulse point again, feeling it quicken all the more. "I missed this," he then whispered hoarsely, before nibbling on her ear lobe. "This closeness," he went on, his lips trailing slowly over her jaw while his hand pressed a little harder, drawing a weak moan from her. "Let me show you how much," he all but pleaded her, "to make up for lost time." This time his hand pushed under her binding, nearly undoing her as he rubbed her. Astrid could barely recognize herself in the moan that escaped her then. It was becoming impossible to keep any coherent thoughts when he was assaulting her senses like that, kneading her breast with callous fingers and rubbing her rapidly hardening nipple. Throbbing need erupted in her loins and she found herself squirming beneath him, which just made it worse for her when the hand still resting on her inner thighs was pushed into her as a result. Tendrils of intoxicating desire strangled her nerves in a vice grip. Part of her wanted to beg him to take her other breast in that large hand too, but refuses to do so. Astrid _would not beg_!

Hiccup laughed softly at her evident pride, the low, gruff sound making the butterflies in her belly swarm into a frenzy. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately and she could swear she could feel the prickle of the beginning of a beard across his wide jaw. Feeling the stark contrast of his scruff against her sensitive skin, further evidence of his masculinity, was just as alluring as his hands were, giving her another unexpected sharp jolt of pleasure, making her tingling body sing just a little louder.

In that very second, she knew well that she was completely hopeless; she had caved in and accepted that she wanted this, wanted his touch, knew that at that moment he could do anything to her and she would be too weak and needy to resist. Somehow, the knowledge didn't scare or anger her as much as she thought it would. In fact, this was the most aroused she had ever been in her life. If it had been _anyone_ else, that notion and his actions would have freaked her out, but knowing it _was_ Hiccup just made it impossible to be afraid. If there was something that she would never deny, it was that she had complete trust in him.

Hiccup leaned back then, far enough so she had a clear view of his face. He took the hand that had been on her thigh to his mouth and began to lick two of his fingers and his thumb in the most erotic way she had ever seen, slowly and deliberately, letting his saliva coat them, his eyes firmly fixed on hers. Astrid's mouth hung open slightly, unable to look away, her eyes glued to his tongue and the look of promise in his smug expression. Astrid instantly knew what he intended to do then. Oh Freyja! _Oh_ _Freyja_!

Once he was satisfied with his work, he grinned wolfishly at her and leaned over her again. He took his hands then and slid them over her legs to the edge of her leggings. Astrid managed to groan out his name from her barren throat, though she had to blush deeply at how _lustful_ it sounded. She watched curiously then when Hiccup paused, taking a second to close his eyes, a visible shudder making his towering form tremble over her as his breath left him in a shaky sigh. Well damn it all to Hel, she had just managed to arouse him further. A part of her knew now that there was going to be no getting him to stop now.

With renewed vigor, Hiccup continued on, pulling her leggings straight down to her ankles, effectively trapping her and smiling at her squeak, before sliding a hand back up her now bare legs, dangerously close to her center. Astrid choked on her meek attempt to stop him again. Now able to move a little more, her grip on his shoulders tightened, having every intention of shoving him away, aware that things were getting _very_ _dangerous._ She couldn't get herself to do so though, even as she inwardly tried to convince herself to get him off her, stop being so weak. His hand slid up and down over the soft skin of her inner thigh slowly, brushing against her binding teasingly. Astrid felt herself shiver and she had to swallow a nervous whimper.

Hiccup took her reactions as positive, unaware of her inner turmoil, and slipped the hand under her bindings, pushing his warm, slick fingers over her now utterly wet sex, parting her folds with single minded intent. Astrid had been unaware of how aroused she had been before, but _gods_ did she know it now. The sensation was so alien, yet so mind-blowing that her body jerked upward, unintentionally grinding him, forcing a strangled moan out of her as she arched into his hand. Hiccup hummed in pleased amusement. "Easy," he murmured, pushing her back down gently.

Astrid shut her eyes tight, begging herself to not react to his touch, but as he began to rhythmically slide his fingers over her delicate, tender flesh, testing her, listening closely at every sound she made, she had no choice. Astrid found herself twisting beneath him and was unable to stop the plaintive, mewling cries from escaping her lips. A slow burn deep in her belly begun to consume her, wiping away her remaining opposition. Astrid instinctively tried to press her thighs together for relief, effectively slipping out of her leggings by doing so, and whined shamelessly when he wedged them back apart with his knees. As he continued to explore, the heat in her center got more and more intense, her hardened nipples almost painful against her shirt. Never having experienced such wracking pleasure before, Astrid was unable to stop herself from bucking into his hand again and again as she began to reach a point of mindless, aching hunger.

Hiccup smiled lovingly, pleased that she seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was enjoying pleasuring her, and kissed her along her neck slowly. "You're too wound up, babe," he told her. "You need to relax into it, you know how crazy fighting it makes you..." If she could be aroused by words, Astrid would be undone by those, even as she was momentarily confused by them until she remembered the fact that this Hiccup Haddock had done this with her older self before. Apparently many times. Her thoughts quickly left her once more as he began to rub that sensitive little spot Astrid knew would unravel her. And then there was nothing in the world that could keep her still or quiet. It was simply so much more intense when someone else was touching there.

As his fingers began to move in tighter circles, Astrid began to writhe on the bed, one of her hands gripping the wood beneath her tightly, all but crushing it in her grasp as she cried out breathlessly through clenched teeth. Astrid arched back and moaned in protest when he pushed her down onto the bed again, each pulsing jar between her legs stronger than the next the more his long fingers probed her. When he then slid over that little nub with precise intent, Astrid squealed, unable to keep her volume down anymore. Her nails dug into his shoulder harshly as a tortuous little orgasm spasmed through her, not enough to sate her, but enough to make her body smolder with ravenous desire, knees shaking, breath throttled.

Hiccup stilled then, allowing the deep tugging sensation within her to almost mercilessly ebb away, before sliding and pressing into her clit again. A string of curses left her mouth as fresh rivers of rampant need rushed through in waves. Every curl of his index finger, every rub of his thumb, and every dance his fingers playing along her sensitized skin was an anguish. Hiccup laughed softly at her creative cursing. Astrid knew then that Hiccup was drawing out her pleasure as much as he could, pinning her beneath him with surprising strength when she tried to relieve herself. Merciless tyrant.

"I'm surprised," Hiccup mentioned idly then, still stroking her endlessly. "You're usually much more bossy, much more active... but maybe it's for the best, you know, under the circumstances."

"Wha-h _ahh_..." Astrid's eyes rolled as another mercilessly tiny orgasm ravaged her. "What... do you... m- _mme-an?_ " she managed to ask in between helpless moans, having enough sense to be slightly alarmed by his words. Did he know?

"I'm usually lenient with everyone," he began, his voice still infuriatingly calm. "I don't feel the need to take charge often, and I very rarely punish anyone. But... you've really upset me by avoiding me as much as you have this past month. I suppose even _you_ need a little punishment now and then." His words were both irritating and sexually excited her all over again. Astrid bit out a growl of indignation however, glaring as hard as she could. Hiccup simply smiled at her defiance and then slipped in a finger, followed by another.

The new sensation made her lose her ability to draw breath, forced her neck to arch out as she uttered a strangled sound. Hiccup nuzzled her again, suckling on her exposed neck lovingly as he pushed his thumb up against the apex of her sex with every drive of his fingers. Astrid's back arched then, her mouth open in a silent cry, one hand still clutching the bed, the other scraping at his his neck and shoulder. As another tormentingly insignificant completion rippled through her, Hiccup spoke again. "Look at me," he demanded, his tone commanding, wanting to see her unravel beneath him. Astrid obeyed, face twisting in pleading desire, her glazed eyes meeting his intense stare as he bore into her. His lips stretch into a knowing smirk then, and it was everything the poor girl could do to keep from yowling like an animal as he wiggled his fingers rapidly.

Astrid didn't want to beg him, she really didn't want to, but she couldn't stop herself. "H-Hic-cup! _Hiccup_! Oh gods, please! Ple _-ase..!_ " she cried out desperately, racked by a shower of wretched little orgasms.

" _Anything_ for you, milady," he relented and shifted in closer, lifting her up slightly so she rested on his bent knees between her legs, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. Now at an easier angle, he replaced his forefinger with his pinky, working in the third finger with shocking talent, while lightly gripping her clit between his two free digits, rapidly squeezing gently down in time with his pumping fingers. All at once, Astrid surged up off the bed, both hands on his shoulders now, shredding his back, head thrown back as wrenching sobs tore through her. His name ripped out of her in rapture as her body clamped down hard, her body convulsing from the delirious climax, rocking desperately into his hand.

Hiccup gasped at the feeling of her brutal finish on his fingers, imagining it was his aching length instead. He leaned in then, using his other hand to pull her into a swift, deep kiss, silencing her lilting cry. He rubbed her until she stopped shaking wildly against him, until she released her death grip on him, until she collapsed back down onto his bed in exhaust. Relief like Astrid never felt before flooded her then, and she swore she was in Valhala for several seconds. In that moment, Astrid gave endless praise to Freyja with her whole heart.

Hiccup waited a little bit, then relaxed into kissing her in a more languid, loving manner. Astrid's body still shivered a little, but her hands tangled into his hair, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm, lips sliding sloppily over eager mouths that searched each other thirstily. Astrid soon found herself utterly addicted to his mouth. Something in the back of her mind seemed pleased that she was finally beginning to accept her feelings, and she was rewarded then with full control of herself again.

With her legs still wrapped securely around his hips, Hiccup leaned in a little more. Then Astrid felt the obvious bulge in his pants pressing against her now soaked sex suggestively. Their mouths parted messily. "The night isn't over yet," Hiccup said in a labored tone against her swollen lips. "We have a lot of time to make up for," he grinned. Astrid could only whimper in response, finding no strength to willfully push him away. This time, she knew it had nothing to do with her previous lack of physical control. Her body seems to seek his heat on its own, her hips eagerly surging up to meet his when he ground into her erotically. Astrid heard a guttural moan roll out of his throat then, nearly making her go off once more. _Freyja_ if it wasn't the most sexually arousing sound she had ever heard.

Hiccup's voice was strained and breathless when he spoke again. "Gods, Astrid, I want you so badly," he told her, forcing fresh arousal to strangle her innards at his words. Astrid was becoming too entirely too addicted to the intoxicating friction from the swelling against her heated need. She _really_ didn't want to stop but-! But she had to! She... she _had_ to! This wasn't..! She wasn't used to...!

The hand that had been buried between her legs disappeared then and she gaped, watching him leaning back to hurriedly unbuckle his breaches. Astrid finally found her willpower, and shakily and desperately begged him to stop, her hand shooting to still his. "W-Wait... _Wait_! Oh _gods_ , H-Hiccup _please stop_!"

Fortunately, Hiccup heard the desperation in her tone and immediately paused, looking down at her with worry, trying to hide his pained expression at stopping, the throbbing between his legs painful now. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a rush, leaning back over to cup her face, searching her eyes for answers. Astrid could only stare up at him, not knowing how to explain it to him. How could she tell him that the last time she saw him, he was her adorable, dorky little friend and she hadn't stopped to think twice of him as male..? And that now all of a sudden he was hot and big and bold and very very talented with his hands, making her make noises she never thought she was capable of?

Once again, Hiccup misinterpreted her hesitation as fear of being caught. "Astrid, if it'll make you feel better, I can find a way to sound proof our huts?" he grinned.

Astrid took a deep breath, trying with all her might to calm down enough. "H-Hiccup... if.. if- could we... continue this another time?" she asked in a very small voice. "I'm... I'm very tired? I'm just not feelling... like myself," she explained weakly.

Hiccup gave her a disbelieving and very tortured look then, and for a moment Astrid feared that he was going to refuse, but instead he pulled her up into a hug. "Is this why you've been acting so strangely lately? Why you've been avoiding me?" he asked gingerly, still nursing his raging need. Astrid could only manage a nod then, hiding her face in his warm shoulder. His hold on her tightened, remaining silent for a little longer. "I won't make you tell me what's wrong. I trust you enough to tell me when you're ready," he told her, unintentionally making her feel a new level of guilt at his trust in her. "I'll always be willing to wait for you, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he assured her. He smiled at her then, but it was more of a grimace. "We can continue this another time... as long as you don't make me wait _too_ much longer," he said, giving her a weak version of his crooked smile.

Astrid bit her lip and nodded in agreement, unable to do much more. She went to try to get up then, leave him to... whatever he needed to do, and of course to essentially _escape_ , but he caught her and attempted to pull her back against his chest. "Wait a second, where are you going?" he asked curiously. "Just because we're not going to be intimate right now, doesn't mean I can just let you get away that easily!" he chuckled. "I still miss you," he sighed longingly. "Please stay?" he implored her. Gods, how could she possibly say no to him? Had she _ever_ been able to say no to him? The feel of his larger body cocooning her as he pulled her back down with him was making her resistances crumbles around her again. Astrid resigned to her fate and settled back into his arms again, figuring she might as well. She _had_ just let him pleasure the Hel out of her, after all.

Astrid became completely alarmed when she felt his arousal still very much there, pushing against her and heard him gasp, stiffening beneath her. Hiccup felt her go just as rigid then and apologized weakly. "I'll take care of it as soon as you're asleep. Just try to ignore it, okay?" Astrid's eyes widened in shock and an enormous amount of guilt. His selflessness made her heart ache for him, made her feel shame for making him suffer, to not get the same relief he had given her. What could she do though? Astrid didn't know what to do and she was much too scared and insecure to even try. This had been her first... encounter.

Sensing her guilt and distress, Hiccup's hold on her tightened further. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I promise. Just relax," he murmured tenderly. "I'm a Viking, I can handle it," he smiled, caressing her cheek soothingly. Astrid bit her lip but let him guide her head back to his chest, settling against the bed with her against him. Astrid willed herself to relax. In the end though, his warmth, the rumbling sound of his voice as he hummed a soft song to her, and the sound of his strong heartbeat began to lull her to deep sleep. As sleep claimed her, deep in the recesses of Astrid's mind, she sensed approval.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Talking was definitely not enough apparently. Let this be a lesson to you guys, don't deny your feelings or Freyja will make you suffer for it haha. What a wake up call for the poor (lucky?) girl! Never let it be said that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third doesn't know how to please his lady! Ugh, and now I can't see Hiccup in RTTE the same way anymore lol. Also, those disappointed with the ending here, keep in mind Astrid is mentally still a virgin, so cut her some slack, okay?_

 _Shout-Outs: _

_**Tellemicus Sundance:** And _this _chapter had only_ one _scene in it. How do you like that? Sorry, joking, had to be said. I know this is probably not the type of "showing" you were talking about, but don't you worry, this chapter was basically a catalyst to the rest of the story. It won't all be introspection._

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Much appreciated again. No worries, my story is fairly simple. Freyja pretty much has a single-minded reasoning for her actions, haha._

 _ **Canadaball:** I hope this answered _ that _question, lol._

 _ **GreenBlueCat:** Nope, the man usually sleeps naked, at least in my story haha. Dreamworks had him sleeping with even his armor on. I'm completely rebellious that way._

 _ **Mikybel:** Thank you! You can speak in Spanish if you want. Puedo entender Español. :)_

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** Yep, veery loud, if this chapter was any indication lol. Hiccup is still a little cut off from what he really wants, but at least Astrid didn't escape him this time! It's only a matter of time though, hehe._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter was inspired by the song "Be Together" by Major Lazer._

* * *

The night's cool air was stifled once again as the sun steadily rose over the horizon. Astrid stirred in her sleep. When she awoke, she felt more restful than she ever had, probably in her life, a deep sense of satisfaction making her lethargic. As she opened her eyes more fully, she frowned in confusion at the unfamiliar decoration around the room. Were those parchments covered in sketches? Tail fins? With a jolt, the shield-maiden sat up, gasping as the memories of the night's events abruptly filtered through her half-asleep mind. Ignoring the deep flush on her cheeks, she pulled the blanket that had been over her to her chin and whipped her head around. At least she appeared to be alone in the hut. Oh Thor, the twins had been right all along!

Astrid attempted to relax, taking deep breaths, she wondered how she managed to get herself into such an... entanglement. How had she allowed herself to do that? How had she not seen the obvious signs that he was more to her than a friend? Maybe if she hadn't avoided him as much as she had, this wouldn't have been such a shock to her. Gods in Valhala, Hiccup was... was... he _is amazing_. There, she admitted it. Covering her face with her hands, Astrid willed her heart to slow down, though she had very little luck. Gods, she could smell sweat and her own arousal on the blanket. It should have been an unpleasant smell, but all it did was remind her of how easily and utterly _Hiccup Haddock_ had made her fall to pieces.

The scent in the air, amplified by the heat surrounding her, forced her traitorous mind to replay her last moments that night with excruciating detail, forcing a hot shudder to spread through her from deep inside her. Hiccup had been methodical and completely determined, as was his nature. Nothing he had done had been wasted, he had taken every opportunity to undo her. Every memory of his toothy grin as he watched her lose it beneath him, of his sharp eyes taking in every detail on her stricken face as she came, of his long digits as she lay there helplessly paralyzed, playing her until she couldn't contain the lustful scream, was a torment. Every bit of it came rushing back, making her more and more aroused by the second.

Astrid brought her fist to her mouth, biting down hard, almost drawing blood, trying to regain control over her senses. This was ridiculous! How could just thinking about him make her so wound up she almost lost it again? Astrid did everything she could think of to relax once more, remaining as still as possible, resisting the sudden and powerful urge to squeeze her thighs together. Taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the smell, Astrid concentrated on clearing her mind, not on imagining his glorious hands relieving her again, taking away the burning itch that began settling deep in her belly again. It wasn't her fault she was so overcome now, it had been the first time a... _man_ , and this Hiccup certainly was one, had touched her, made her feel such things. Astrid had touched herself before, but she had never felt such intense pleasure like this. Now that she thought of it, if it weren't for the fact she physically couldn't stop him, Astrid wasn't sure she would have let him go so far, would have probably thrown him right off her before he had a chance to... lay her on his bed.

And then, all at once, Astrid felt complete, fervent anger toward herself.

Yes, she had been physically weak last night, but she could have at least spoken out! Why hadn't she done that at least? In the end, she had stopped him from actually _fucking_ her, but she hadn't once asked him not to touch her. Had she... wanted this? Astrid shook her head, refusing to believe it. Then an even greater resentment took hold, resentment toward her goddess for forcing her to just lay there and take it. Essentially, Astrid had been as submissive as a brothel whore and it made her blood boil. The urge to hunt Hiccup down and prove to him that she wasn't a weak little wench that was hopeless without a man to fuck her was extremely great. However, the idea of seeing him again so soon after last night made her her pulse quicken and breathing become difficult. The Viking in her lashed out at the reaction, and to her surprise, her fury was enough to mercifully dull away the aching desire. In that moment, she found herself breathing in relief. Astrid ran a hand over her braid thoughtfully, sighing when she realizes that her warrior side was still fighting with her softer side.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Finally, after a few moments of intentionally steeping in her anger, Astrid was able to get a hold of herself, feel like herself again. Studying the room more closely, trying to ignore the fact she was still sitting in _Hiccup's bed_ , _half naked_ , she focused on something that caught her eye. Her axe was sitting on his table nearby, a letter next to it. Hiccup must have retrieved her axe, knowing she would want to train in the morning. Deciding to hurry the Hel out of there, Astrid slid over and off the bed quickly. Jerking forward with a gasp, she couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her when the rushed movement involuntarily made her legs brush together, exasperating the pulsing heat that was still there. Astrid remained motionless for a moment, waiting for it to subside and cursing Hiccup under her breath. He wasn't even anywhere near her and he still managed to drive her crazy! Astrid stubbornly stood then, grabbing her leggings and skirt and angrily putting them on, ignoring how sensitive she felt with every movement.

Once she was properly dressed and she managed to disentangle her hair, putting it back into a neat braid, she walked over to the table, finding the note. Reading it, Astrid smiled despite herself at his encouragement to go out there, be herself, fly with Stormfly, train with her axe, have a good time, then when she's ready and feeling better, she knew where to find him. Astrid felt her heart flutter, just at the words, and brought the letter to her face, hiding her smile. Some things never changed. This Hiccup was just as thoughtful and selflessness. He was still Hiccup, despite being older, bigger, more sensual than he had any right to be, and extremely talented with his hands. Astrid blushed deeply once again and stubbornly ignores how her knees suddenly felt like they were about to give out at the fresh memories that sprung to mind again. Swatting them away, she picked her axe up and decides to do as he suggested, needing the distraction now more than ever.

That thought in mind, Astrid gathered her things, and her remaining sanity, and carefully crept to the door. Sliding it open, she peeked outside, holding her breath for a heartbeat as she made sure there was no one around. Right now would be a bad time for her to interact with _anyone_ as she might be liable to lop heads off. When she was sure there was no one nearby, she made her way carefully to the stables. Stormfly was certainly a sight for sore eyes. "I am so glad to see you," Astrid sighed as she hugged the Nadder. Stormfly chirped happily, nuzzling her human affectionately. Astrid spent a few minutes brushing Stormfly and then put together a pack with supplies. "Let's get out of here girl," she said then, strapping the saddle on her dragon.

Together they took off into the sky and flew freely. With no other dragons or riders in sight, having heard most of them at the clubhouse, Astrid was free to enjoy the flight. The cool wind and the rush of dancing in the sky helped clear her mind and she found herself sighing blissfully. After a little while of simply enjoying the flight and letting Stormfly glide and race how she wanted, Astrid asked the Nadder if she'd take them to the training grounds. Stormfly trilled in affirmative and let Astrid direct her toward the woodland sanctuary. About ten minutes later, the familiar cut out was in sight and they dove in. Landing as gracefully as ever, Astrid pulled took her axe and rolled her shoulders as she approached a promising tree.

Stormfly sat nearby, watching in curiosity as her human took an aggressive stance over her selected target. And then she was slashing, and carving the thing as though it had enraged her. Astrid spent a good portion of an hour slicing at the tree, reveling in the feeling of her muscles actually obeying her, taking out her frustrations so brutally that Stormfly finally had to squawk at her in concern. Astrid paused, taking a few labored breaths from the exercise and regarded her dragon. "It's okay, Stormfly," she assured her. "I'm just having... male and religious problems..." she explained with a frown. A familiar tingle in the back of her head seemed amused by this. Feeling a new found sense of frustration, Astrid's hashing became more vicious, savagely hacking at the tree until it groaned and crumbled, crashing to the forest floor with a thunder. Astrid stood above it, panting and shaking, her hand tight around the handle as she cursed at everything that sought to dare irritate her.

Astrid did not hear the whistle of a Night Fury. Astrid did not feel the wind from the flap of wings, nor hear the thud of heavy dragon steps. She did not hear Stormfly squawk happily at the sight of her friend. What she did feel however, was a hand on her shoulder. Reacting purely out of habit and instinct, Astrid swung her axe back in a wide arc. She gasped in alarm and hurried attempted to pull her swing back when she saw Hiccup there.

The one-legged Viking yelped and fell backwards, collapsing to the floor. "Oh Thor, Astrid _don't kill me_ , it's your boyfriend!" he yelled in a panic, his hands outstretched in front of him. Why did that always happen to him? And with axes? First his father, and now his girlfriend!

Meanwhile, Astrid was reeling. _Boyfriend?_ Gods, she hadn't even though of putting a title to the... relationship. Astrid furiously pushed away the giddy feeling the notion gave her, and collected her wits. "Hiccup, what do you want?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip and her axe over her shoulder. She refused to apologize, to prove a point, though the question might have left her sounding a bit more aggressive than she had intended.

Hiccup stared up at her from his spot on the ground. "Okay... bad mood, very much noted!" he responded cautiously as he picked himself up. A very familiar and deadly serious look worked its way into his face then, the deep frown making red flags go up in Astrid's mind. No matter how old he got, that look was as clear and familiar to her as the sun rising over the horizon.

"What is it, Hiccup?" She asked in a kinder tone, concerned about the grave expression and what it could mean.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We've spotted several large ships heading toward the Edge, with _black flags_ ," he explained. "We need to hurry to the dome, everyone is there already."

"Right," Astrid agreed, quickly hopping onto Stormfly and taking off, following close to Hiccup. Once they got to the outpost, they already heard shouts and canon fire from the ships near the docks. They ran into the dome and heard Fishlegs arguing with Snotlout.

"They can't be pirates! There are no pirates in the Archipelago!" Snotlout was saying.

"Black flags, white skulls, cannons, what more do you want, Snotlout?" Fishlegs snapped, the stress getting to him. "It's alright girl, we'll be okay," he muttered to Meatlug, who crooned worriedly.

Hiccup stepped up to them, waving at them to settle down. "Regardless whether or not they're pirates, they're attacking Dragons Edge!" he reminded them. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Tuff, Ruff, man the ballistas-"

"Yes!" Tuffnut pumped his fist and shared an excited grin with his sister.

"Snotlout, Astrid, you guys will help me flank them and take out the cannons. Fishlegs..."

"Please don't say distraction, please don't say distraction, please _please_ don't say distraction!" Fishlegs whimpered in fear.

"Sorry, Fishlegs," Hiccup said sheepishly. "You'll be need to distract them long enough for us to take out their bigger guns. We'll be looking out for you, I promise," he told his now sickly looking friend, patting him on the shoulder. "Okay gang, to your dragons!" he commanded them and soon they were all flying out to their designated tasks.

As they reached the ships, they had to try hard not to gape in shock at the sheer size of them, bigger than any ship they had ever seen. And there were three of them. Astrid dove in with the two males by her side in a hawk formation, swooping out of the way of cannon fire. She glanced over and saw Fishlegs flailing helplessly in front of the three gigantic galleons. On board were more heavily armed men than they were comfortable seeing. "Snotlout, Astrid, split up and zig zag your way between them, confuse them. Fire at will," Hiccup directed them, guiding Toothless away from enemy fire.

Astrid rushed in, diving under a volley of musket fire, heart in her throat. "Return the favor, Stormfly!" she requested, moving the dragon over the men and raining down spine shots. More cannon fire shot toward them before Hiccup and Snotlout could finish blasting at them, sending the iron balls straight toward the Nadder. Stormfly arched back and spun rapidly, dodging the shots. Unfortunately, Astrid had not anticipated a vertical flip and was not properly hooked onto the saddle.

" _Astrid_!" Hiccup called in a panic, momentarily distracted. Toothless fired a shot at an oncoming cannon fire, exploding the ball but flinging them backwards in an equal attempt to avoid the blast. Stormfly dove back and managed to catch her. Astrid slumped against her saddle and gasped in an attempt to breathe right. "Astrid!" Hiccup called again.

"I'm- I'm fine!" Astrid answered him, still recovering from the plummet. She quickly found the thread on the saddle, hooking it to her belt. After adjusting herself, she caught sight of Fishlegs being shot at and guided Stormfly over. The Nadder grabbed the duo with her claws and shoved them out of the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're firing that thing!" Snotlout shouted toward Ruffnut in a high-pitched panic.

"Uh, oops! Gee, sorry!" she snickered.

"Incoming!" Hiccup shouted.

" _Hiccup_! Are you crazy!?" Snotlout yelled, yanking hard on Hookfang to make room for the Night Fury. The Monsterous Nightmare shrieked in indignation and smacked his rider across the face with a horn. "Hookfang!" Snotlout growled in annoyance, rubbing his forehead. "Damn it, alright, come on, Hookfang," he said and rushed with him back to the other side of the ships, concentrating his fire.

Tuffnut aimed at the ship closest and picked out his targets, watching their weapons fly out of their hands with pinpoint accuracy. "Hey H! This. Is. _Awesome_!" he laughed gleefully, very happy with the recent calibrations Hiccup had made to the massive crossbow.

"Yes! Snotlout! I got the last of the cannons!" Snotlout shouted proudly.

"Good, concentrate fire on the deck. Don't hit the sails. We want to scare them off, not strand them here!" Hiccup suggested. In no time at all, the pirates became fully aware that they were dealing with more than they could handle and began to retreat. "Don't let up! Scare them enough so they'll never think of coming back!" In the end, the pirates were sent fleeing with their tails between their legs and the group of dragon riders cheered their success.

When they landed back at the outpost, they took a good look at the damage. "Well... at least nothing was stolen?"

"Did you guys _see_ that!" Tuffnut howled in excitement. All at once they were all talking excitedly, going on about how exhilarating that was. Hunters or Berserkers was one thing, but pirates with deadly weapons and massive ships was another!

Hiccup attempted twice to get their attention without much success. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, finally getting their attention. "Finally. Good job, gang," Hiccup smiled proudly at them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked then, his eyes lingering on Astrid, who smiled weakly and nodded subtly to him.

"Unfortunately," Ruffnut answered with a smirk. "It would have been nice if _one_ of us didn't make it... then I'd have a hut to myself."

"All fine here," Fishlegs sighed, needing Meatlug to help keep him steady.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm the snotman," Snotlout scoffed, buffing his chest pridefully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright. In that case... I think we have our work cut out for us this time," he sighed as he surveyed the wreckage around them.

"Oh gods... you're not going to suggest _we clean,_ are you?" Tuffnut groaned.

"I'm afraid so," Hiccup raised an amused brow. He then split them all up for cleaning duties, ignoring the twins' mournful complaints.

Astrid wasn't sure she liked that Hiccup placed her with him, having much rather been partnered up with anyone else at that point, but resisted protesting in front of everyone. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him, it was just that... that _night_ was still much too fresh on her mind. Sucking it up, Astrid put on her warrior face and took it like a Viking. Following him on Stormfly, they made their way to the east side of the island, near the beach, to pick up debris from broken huts and walk ways. "Oh wow, they really did a number on the outpost," she mentioned. As they reached their area, Astrid became a little disconcerted by his silence, though Hiccup always got quiet after a fight so it wasn't so unusual.

"Hey, could we land for a second?" he asked then, directing Toothless down to the beach. They landed and as soon as Astrid pushed off of Stormfly, she felt Hiccup pull her roughly into a hug. Astrid jumped in surprise, her arms automatically settling around his torso. "Are you really okay?" he asked softly, his face all but buried in her hair.

Astrid heard the genuine worry in his voice and relaxed, angry at herself for feeling uneasy about a simple hug. "I'm fine, Hiccup, I promise," she told him, her loose hold on him tightening just a little to ease him. She heard him sigh in relief and saw his shoulders visibly slack.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

Astrid thought about it and figured it was probably her fault for not exploring the extent of maneuvers this Stormfly knew how to execute. She couldn't exactly tell him she wasn't used to her own dragon, of course. "I hadn't held on tight enough when Stormly spun. I guess with the panic of pirates, I forgot to hook myself on." Hiccup pulled from her and nodded, thankfully accepting the explanation. He stood there for a moment longer, his eyes searching hers, before stepping away and walking back to Toothless without another word. Astrid sighed, figuring he was still shaken up by the accident. She couldn't blame him of course, Astrid had been a wreck when he had been kidnapped.

They set off to work then quietly. As they get to work removing debris, Astrid began to relax with him, figuring he was dedicated to the task. Soon, however, she realized that Hiccup wouldn't be able to keep to himself for long. Once he had relaxed from the tense battle, he was back to displaying gestures of affection to her. Every time they would land to get something needing a bit more care than dragon claws could manage, Hiccup would take every opportunity to slide a hand over, to smile listlessly, whittling her resistance to him away. At one point, without the others around to see them, he even took a flower and slipped it into her hair, grinning and calling her beautiful. Her previous frustration momentarily forgotten, Astrid found herself rolling her eyes fondly and smiling back, feeling her heart beating a little faster than she would admit with everything he seemed to do. Who knew he had a romantic side to him? Then again... that first flight with him on Toothless had been magnificent, though she knew it was mostly Toothless. Maybe he had given him tips? Who knew Toothless would be Hiccup's literal wingman? The ridiculous thought made her smile in amusement.

After finishing their task, they decided to head back to the clubhouse to see if it needed cleaning up. When they got there, they found that it was thankfully intact. "Hey guys, could you give us a minute?" Hiccup asked the dragons. The two titled their heads to the side in question, but left anyway. Hiccup turned then and began to walk over to her. Astrid watched him approach a little warily, but stood unwavering and resolute, determined to show he didn't affect her. Hiccup didn't seem to notice any change in her behavior though, which made Astrid think that her older self was probably completely used to this version of Hiccup and acted with him like she normally would. It was a very comforting thought. "I forgot to ask you earlier," he began a little nervously. Astrid's brow rose in question at his familiar behavior. "Are you _okay_ today?" he asked then, searching her eyes.

Astrid frowned in confusion for a moment before understanding what he meant, unable to hold back the blush this time. Astrid then realized that this might be the perfect chance for her to try and explain what's been going on with her! However, to her great frustration, she was still unable to get herself to find the words. Was Freyja not... satisfied yet? What more did she have to do? At the direct question, Astrid got a foreign feeling then that told her it had nothing to do with intimacy. Well damn it all to Hel. Feeling flustered and guilty again, she spoke in as steady a voice she could manage. "I'm still not myself one hundred percent, but I am doing better today," she told him. "Look... Hiccup, I'm... I'm sorry that um, you know, you didn't... I couldn't help you with, you know," Astrid blushed again.

Hiccup blushed right back and laughed nervously, reminding her fondly of the boy she knew. "Oh don't worry about me. I got it _handled_ , when I was sure you were asleep," he grinned crookedly at his pun.

Astrid felt a thrill of shivers run through her at his suggestion. Overcome with the annoyance she felt earlier as being perceived as submissive, Astrid lashed out, twisting her entire body into her fist as she punched his arm hard enough to make him stumble. Blinking in surprise, she suddenly felt very happy with herself for reacting in such a comfortingly familiar way with him. Even though she noted that he did _not_ rub his arm like she was used to seeing him do, to her delight, Hiccup winces slightly but visibly. Then to her surprise he began to laugh, probably just as happy that she had behaved naturally.

He took her hands then. "Astrid, will you test out my new compass with me? Map out the surrounding islands better? It's still early enough so we'll have good visibility. What do you say?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Astrid saw his eager expression, his smile broad and happy, and couldn't find it in herself to refuse. She was completely over avoiding him, sick of it. "...Alright, Hiccup," she relented. "But we should take the others too," she quickly added. "Just in case something went wrong, like- like in case the pirates were still close by. Always better to be safe than sorry, right?" Just because she wasn't going to avoid him anymore, didn't mean she still felt like she could handle being alone like that with him just yet. At least not today.

"I... suppose you're right..." Hiccup answered, his voice heavy with disappointment. Astrid tried not to feel too guilty about it, but she really needed the space after an experience like that. She was however very thankful of how accommodating he was.

"Should we go help the others?" she asked then.

"Great idea," Hiccup smiled.

They retrieved their dragons, who had been oddly enough napping in a pile and gently woke them up. One did not wake dragons up without caution. They set off then and split up to help the others. While Hiccup helped Fishlegs and the Twins, Astrid reluctantly helped Snotlout. Perhaps this was the better set up however, for she was able to convince Snotlout a little easier to go on the mapping trip, than she might have been able to with the twins. Soon however, they were all together and following Hiccup out again.

Astrid found herself relaxing into the flight a bit more after all the activity that day. As always, a relaxing flight on Stormfly mercifully distracted her from the gnawing memories that kept wanting to surface. Hiccup made short work of calibrating his compass, making sure he built it correctly. He mapped out the area near the fog with the compass, trying with all his might to ignore the the twins arguing over Tuffnut's claim that the chicken was a type of flightless dragon with feathers, maybe a cousin to Stormfly.

Astrid regarded the twins with a look of disbelief for a second. "Don't be ridiculous, Tuffnut. Chickens are _not_ dragons," she told him with a snort, rolling her eyes at the almost offended look in his eyes then.

"And _how_ would _you_ know, Astrid? Have you proof? Have you the ability to speak with chickens? Have you asked them yourself?" he countered in his usual snarky way.

Astrid stared over at him incredulously. "No but-"

Tuffnut crossed his arms and nodded. "-Ah-hah! That's what I thought," he butt in.

Astrid frowned in irritation. "Are you serio-..."

"-Of course I am!" Tuffnut interrupted again. "I've asked, Astrid, I've asked. The chicken does not lie." The mischievous glint in his eyes was unmistakable.

Some ways in front of them, their unofficial leader groaned in exasperation. "Thor, give me strength," Hiccup muttered a little louder than was probably necessary, catching their attention. "Tuff, _please_ , knock it off?" he sighed.

In response, Tuffnut stuck his finger out toward him defiantly. "I will not be silenced! The truth will not be silenced either! You can't make me!"

Hiccup, turned to give him a narrowed look. "Wanna bet?" he asked in a warning tone. Tuffnut opened his mouth to retaliate again, but then saw the irritated and unmoving look in his leader's face and promptly shut it.

Snotlout snorted with laughter. "Hah, you're so weak willed!"

Tuffnut was riled once more. "Look at the cauldron calling the kettle black!" he growled out. Hiccup rubbed his head and groaned in exasperation.

Astrid glanced at them and breathed deep to reign in her annoyance, her fingers twitching, the need to grab her axe rising. "Both of you _knuckleheads_ better shut up," she growled. Fortunately for her, they seemed to listen to her warning a fair bit quicker, shutting up instantly. Hiccup sent her a grateful smile, making her blush slightly but successfully pretend she wasn't effected by it.

"Anyway, I'm fairly certain this thing is working perfectly," Hiccup smiled at the compass.

" _Good_ , can we go home now?" Snotlout whined.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, we can head back."

"Alright! First one back has to clean the stables!" The shortest of the group hooped, initiating a race back to the edge and shooting off.

"Hey! That's not fair! We didn't all agree to that!" Fishlegs yelled, following after him.

"Yeah! We're not cleaning crap! Literally!" Ruffnut shouted back, tugging Barf in the opposite direction as Tuffnut yanked on Belch. The twins smacked together and spiraled out slightly. Astrid raced off as well an Hiccup rolled his eyes at their competitiveness. Still, it wasn't like any of them had a hope to defeat him and Toothless anyway. With a smirk, Hiccup launched Toothless out in the direction Astrid went.

Astrid had already passed by the other, waving condescendingly toward Snotlout as she zipped by him. She made very good distance between the rest of the riders when she heard the unmistakable whistle of a Night Fury. When Toothless began to fly at the same speed as Stormfly, Astrid narrowed her eyes suspiciously, knowing he could go faster. "What's your angle, Haddock?" she queried, once again glad for her forced irritation to help her interact with Hiccup more naturally. Part of her was very irritated that she had to resort to dwelling in her frustration and annoyance simply to be able to react normally. If she didn't do this though, her mind would wander and she wouldn't be able to keep him off her thoughts.

"No angle," Hiccup grinned playfully. "Well, maybe this one!" he said, and Astrid watched him twirl and looping in the air with his arms stretched out. Despite herself, she couldn't help smiling fondly at his antics. About a minute of fanciful flying, Hiccup leaned over to whisper something at Toothless. In response the Night Fury veered closer to Stormly and they exchanged few rumbles and warbles. Astrid frowned curiously when both their dragons slowed considerably then.

"What are you-"

Just then Snotlout raced by them, having been hot on their trail with the third fastest dragon. "Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" he called in excitement. "See you back at Dragon's Edge, losers!"

Astrid glared at Snotlout's retreating form, then turned it over to Hiccup, who grinned boyishly. "That's cheating," she growled, glancing over to see Fishlegs and the twins flash by them then. They were going slower than _Meatlug_ , which was saying something! "Okay, what are you up to?"

Instead of telling her, like any normal person would do, Hiccup fiddled with something on Toothless' saddle, and then stood up. Astrid watched in shock as he ran across the dragon's wing, _who was still flying_ _unaided_ , and promptly jumped off toward her. "Gods!" Astrid yelled and directed Stormfly to catch him, glad she didn't have to go too far.

Hiccup landed behind her and yelled in excitement. "Yeah, baby!" he laughed.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Astrid asked him in aggravation.

"Maybe," Hiccup chuckled.

"They're going to win now!" The shield-maiden growled irately, refusing to notice how closely he sat behind her. Toothless chose then to snort in agreement.

"Aw come on, don't gang up on me!" he complained in mock hurt, absentmindedly resting his hands on Astrid's hips.

Well, there went the plan on ignoring him.

Astrid froze instantly, cursing at herself for the immediate reaction, but with all the movement of the dragon and the rush of the wind, he didn't seem to notice it. Without missing a beat, Hiccup leaned in then, brushing her hair out of the way so he could whisper in her ear without having to yell over the wind. "It's a nice opportunity to be alone anyway," he said. Astrid fought back a shiver but couldn't stop it when he laid a trail of slow kisses along her neck, to her shoulder. Astrid became acutely aware of his body flush against her back, felt his thighs brushing against hers, felt the heat coming off him in waves, and she lost her breath. She remembered thinking about that first flight with him, but this was a reversal of their positions and _so_ much less innocent. His hands slid over her sides, one trailing over her belly, the other gripping her inner thigh teasingly.

Damn it all to Helheim.

Astrid struggled with herself to remain unaffected, but swallowed thickly, unable to keep herself from leaning against him, breathless from his tantalizing touch. Astrid firmly attempted to not think of other places his hands had been, but wasn't able to keep the memories from haunting her. She let out a growl and felt him smile against her neck. Well fuck, he wasn't afraid of her anymore. Astrid barely managed to keep a groan from escaping her as Hiccup trailed one of his hands over her chest, just below her breasts to lay teasing patterns while he continued to lay hot kisses over her neck, finding her pulse point swiftly and sucking gently. Astrid's head falls back against his shoulder, unable to keep the moan from escaping her this time, familiar aggressive heat of desire making her lightheaded.

Hiccup pulled away from her neck then and nuzzled her cheek. "Astrid? Can I have a kiss?" he asked carefully, unsure whether or not she was still upset with him or not. Astrid had the urge to deny him outright, still feeling frustrated at how weak he made her feel, but she _really_ loved kissing him. Deciding she might as well enjoy the opportunity, she turned then, tentatively wrapping an arm around his shoulder for a better angle. Hiccup had a look of relief in his eyes as he leaned into her. Astrid let her eyes slide shut as their lips met softly. Before long, however, a soft kiss was too little for Hiccup and Astrid felt herself lose her breath as he worked his tongue into her mouth. Feeling lightheaded but loving it, Astrid pushed hers back against his this time, the enticing pressure earning a groan of pleasure from him and making her smile. Maybe she wasn't so powerless?

Astrid ran her hand up his neck, tangling her fingers in his thick locks, scraping his scalp and getting a very interesting result as he shivered under her touch. Hiccup abruptly pulled away then and flashed her a grin. "Rain check?" he offered. Astrid stared at him in question but he merely shrugged. "It's a bit uncomfortable messing around on the back of a dragon," he explained, then kissed her cheek quickly before jumping right off of Stormfly. "Oh Toothless!" he called as he dropped.

Astrid gasped in surprise once again and tugged at Stormfly to stop her. She watched in heart-racing worry as the two spun and fell. He was insane! Gods, what had gotten into him? It was like he grew up physically but regressed in maturity and suddenly he turned into a thrill junkie! As if fighting _pirates_ hadn't been enough! After a few moments of plummeting, Hiccup reattached to Toothless and they blasted off, teasingly calling to Astrid to keep up. Astrid could only gape in disbelief. She snapped out of it quickly and snarled viciously, feeling multiple levels of frustration rush over her, unable to get him anymore. She urged Stormfly onward, determined to make him pay. Hiccup had Toothless let them catch up but stayed out of reach enough to grin back at her, frustrating her purposefully. Was he suicidal now too? First he pretty much seduced her, then he scared the Hel out of her, and now he was intentionally messing with her! She could almost kill him!

Almost.

In no time at all, the two caught up to the others and rushed by them. "Hey! That's not fair!" Snotlout shouted, urging Hookfang to go faster. The crimson dragon snorted in irritation and smacked him again, huffing in amusement when his silly human protested predictably.

The two counterparts made it back way ahead of the rest. However, Hiccup again asked Toothless to hang back, letting Astrid zip by him at the last second. Astrid landed and jumped off Stormfly, crowing in excitement over winning, pointing at him. "Hah! Made it first!" she grinned as Hiccup climbed off Toothless. Hiccup smiled knowingly then and leaned against his dragon casually. It was then Astrid realized what had happened, he let her win! "Hiccup! You sneak! You let me win!" she accused, irritated that she hadn't won fairly. Hiccup put his hands up, laughing as he dodged her attempts to punch him again. This was the most Astrid had punched him in years! It was a little nostalgic, actually, making him feel sixteen again. Astrid was overcome with mounted frustration, rushing at him with every intention of wiping that cocky smirk off his stupid sexy face.

With more speed than she thought he was capable of, Hiccup slipped behind her and grabbed her then, still laughing and Astrid gasped, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't the same Hiccup she knew. She struggled furiously in his embrace, secretly thrilled at how strong his hold was, but still pissed he was so damn smug. "You better let me go, Haddock! Let me go so I can hit you!" she growled.

Hiccup snorted. "Well, with a risk like that, I think I'll just hang on to you then, much safer," he responded playfully, pulling her flush against his body so she wouldn't be able to whack him. Astrid bucked against him angrily, nearly making him topple over, but then stilled immediately when he groaned and his grip tightened. It did _not_ sound like a groan of pain or irritation. She felt his breath on her ear again. " _Please_ don't do that, Astrid," he all but whined. Astrid felt her throat dry with realization that she had just aroused him. Could she not catch a break?

Fortunately, the sound of the others alerted them. Hiccup took the opportunity to kiss her cheek quickly before mercifully letting her go. He rushed off a good distance away from her just in case. Astrid shot him a scowl just as the others landed. "Not fair," Snotlout glowered.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Snotlout," Fishlegs said as he walked over with Meatlung.

"Where are the twins?" Hiccup asked with a sigh.

Snotlout snorted on his way out. "They got into a fight and crashed a ways back. Looks like they're stuck with cleaning duty," he chuckled.

"We didn't agree on that!" Fishlegs insisted.

Snotloud shrugged. "So? Don't tell _them_ ," he laughed.

Astrid took the opportunity to slip away then. After the long day, she leaned back in her chair in her hut in relief, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Things had gone well, they were all safe, and she was still sane... for now. More importantly though, she had avoided Hiccup, at least emotionally, without actually avoiding him. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, and soon found herself dozing off.

After what felt like ten minutes of closing her eyes, Astrid jerked awake from her seated position when she heard her name called. "What?" she asked in disorientation and rubbed pieces of sleep from her eyes.

It was of course to very little surprise when Hiccup appeared before her then. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," he apologized as he walked over. Astrid silently asked if Freyja was actually simply trying to torture her with him for her own amusement. Could he not let her take a break from him for ten minutes? She watched warily as he stepped over to the table, and then noticed the steaming mug of something in his hand as he leaned over to place it before her. He sat then on the other chair across from her, his chin resting on his hand and a content smile on his face.

Astrid looked at him in confusion at first, wondering what he was plotting now. "...So, how long have I been asleep?" she asked instead, still unable to figure him out and Thor, did she need a topic or she'd start _remembering_ again. With him so close and giving her such a focused look, it was difficult not to think of how intensely those eyes were on her before.

"About two hours," Hiccup answered. He then glanced back at the tea and then at her, an almost hopeful smile on his face now. What? Was he waiting for her to down the thing or something? Astrid rolled her eyes and took a sip, surprised by the flowery taste of the drink, a tea perhaps? She remembered him giving her something similar her first day there, but she hadn't actually consumed any of it. It had a bitter aftertaste that made her cringe a little, but he had an encouraging smile, the charming crinkle in his eyes, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she drank it all. Part of her wondered what it really was, why he seemed so dead set on getting her to drink it, why he took the trouble to prepare it himself. Did it have a significance between them as a... couple? Deciding it was useless trying to understand his motives these days, Astrid just brushed it off and forced herself to relax.

"So how are you this evening?" he asked casually, his arm hanging over the back of his seat, completely at ease there. Astrid couldn't exactly let him know how she was actually doing, repressing memories and desires the entire day, still feeling flustered by him. And honestly, she was still a little uneasy about being in the future and all but lying to all of them as well. Instead she told him how the recent 'adventure' made her feel. Worried about the pirates finding the Edge and irritated that Hiccup seemed to have a death wish.

Hiccup nodded in understanding. "Well, we spotted the pirates a few weeks ago on their way through. They had probably thought they could take over the outpost and stop for the night on their way to wherever they were headed. As for the death wish thing..." Hiccup shrugged then. "Life is too short to be all business all the time, I guess. Sometimes I just feel like stepping out of my comfort zone," he explained, giving her another meaningful smile. He leaned over the table then, laying a soft kiss on her hair, reaching over to caress her cheek lovingly. "I'll let you get some rest. Good night, milady," he said softly before taking the mug and walking out. Astrid sat there, staring at his retreating form, feeling torn between both relief and, if she was being brutally honest with herself, longing too.

That night, Astrid laid on her bed staring at her wall unseeingly. She recalled her day, how frustrated she had been at the beginning, then how scary and exciting the day became. She thought of how Hiccup proved to her to be a kind and loving man, showing her soft gestures of affection she hadn't ever seen from him before. Since last night he seemed to think she was "open" to him "again" as it were. She realized then that if she hadn't pushed him away so hard at first, he probably would have eased her into the relationship. From what she could tell throughout the day, he seemed perfectly content to just show innocent affection. The night before was probably him snapping after she... cut him off. Again she blushed darkly and felt guilty at the same time. A feeling in her hummed then in agreement to her assessment. Astrid sighed, feeling like she had gotten herself into this mess by being so stubborn.

Still, she wouldn't give up her hold on who she was that easily. The Hoffersons had touchy-feely, girly nonsense on a tight lock. She had grown up avoiding her emotions, showing her affection with violent acts like punches and bodily throws instead. All of this was still fairly new to her. She knew deep down what her heart was trying to tell her, but her mind was still much too stubborn to listen. As she fell asleep, she felt disappointment from that little spot in the back of her mind. Then, as she began to lose herself into her sleep, she sensed mischievousness. For a second before she passed out, Astrid wasn't sure who was in her head then, aside from her own thoughts. And then she began to dream. Astrid could see both through her eyes and outside at her body. She frowned in her sleep then, as just as the previous night she became paralyzed.

 _Astrid laid over her bed, struggling furiously to make her limbs respond to her. She shouted in anger, lurching with enough strength to make her body budge just the slightest bit. "Don't fight against it," a voice said, immobilizing her again. Astrid snarled, outraged that she was constrained again. "Do not struggle, my little warrior. This is your challenge," it told her. What challenge? What did that mean?_

 _As though to answer her question, Hiccup walked into the room then, shrouded in darkness as he went over to stand by her bed. "Astrid... what do you want from me?" he asked her, his tone pleading._

 _Astrid stared at him, surprised and unsettled by the question. "I... I don't... know..." she said, honestly not knowing what she wanted, not even thinking to ask him to help her immobile form._

 _Hiccup tilted his head slightly, his face completely unreadable. "Would you have me?" he asked then._

 _Astrid gaped. "What... what do you mean?" she asked in alarm._

" _All of me. Will you have me?" he explained, leaning over her to search her eyes, like he often did._

 _Gods, why did he have to ask such emotional questions? "I don't..." Astrid shut her eyes, not knowing how to answer him. Looking back over to him, she saw the hurt look in his eyes."Please don't ask me things like that," she begged him._

 _Hiccup frowned then, a sad look spreading over his face. "I am yours," he told her. Astrid eyes widened, her heart racing at such a blatant statement. "I am yours to do as you will," he added, leaning in until his forehead touched hers. "Will you have me?"_

 _Astrid twisted her head away from him, glad she could do little things at least. "Hiccup... I can't answer that," she whispered. All of her frustrations rushed through her then, her doubt in herself, her fear for the feelings she felt, the intensity of the man that she had once known as a gentle, cute boy._

 _She felt his presence get closer, felt the heat of his body as he pulled himself over her, crawling to tower over her on the bed, his legs trapping her beneath him. A part of her told her she shouldn't be reacting the way she now was, feeling her heart race and the familiar hot tingle between her legs at his obvious intentions. She told herself she should be against this, but in her dream, her inhibitions seemed next to gone. "Astrid, please, tell me what you want from me?" he begged her._

 _The compounding frustration coupled with the sudden desire for him overtook her, driving her insane. Frustrated with her own confusion of what she actually wanted, irritated with the fact that she was immobile again, and far too eager to feel pleasure like she had before, Astrid blurted out the first thing that crossed her mind. "I... want you to fuck me," she said and instantly felt icy cold alarm stiffen her at her own words, shocking her silent. What could have possessed her to request such a thing? What was she thinking? What dark, twisted desires did she have? Were forced out from deep inside her? Was that really what she wanted?_

 _Hiccup sighed then, clear disappointment lacing his words. "If that is what you want," he said softly, his hand caressing her tenderly. "I'll always do as you ask," he murmured. Astrid watched powerlessly as his hands gather her up, watched him bend over her to pull her clothes off systematically. Then his hands were on her naked form and she was helpless to the pleasure._

 _His fingers danced along her, tracing her curves and dipping between her legs. She could do nothing but lay there as he spread her legs and began to methodically pleasure her until she couldn't take it anymore. She orgasm hard, whining helplessly as she convulsed beneath him, then watched in a daze as he leaned back to pull his own clothes off. His body was strong and hard as he went back to her then, pressing into her eagerly. She felt his hands slide over her still trembling legs, wrapping them firmly around his hips. Astrid's eyes widen as he arched back, poised and ready, only for his hips to rush forward with single-minded intent._

Astrid mercifully woke up then, a strangled gasp of shock tearing out of her throat as she grasped at her covers desperately. Her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes stung with the effort to adjust rapidly to the darkness. When her panic began to subside, she noticed right away of the affects from the dream, and couldn't stop a helpless moan of unresolved need from leaving her. She felt as though she had a fever, skin burning, sweat trickling down her body, a shiver running up her spine. Panting, Astrid carefully maneuvered herself to sit over the edge of her bed, whimpering once again as the movement, very reminiscent to that morning, spurred the ache to torture her further.

What in the gods' name _was_ that? She had never had a dream like that before! Astrid wasn't sure what her dream meant, but somehow it had felt much deeper than a sexual fantasy. It had almost felt as though it was like a representation of her own feelings. Even so, Astrid bemoaned the fact that whatever it was, the dream was far more pleasant than she cared to admit. Her body shook still, the throbbing between her legs hot and insistent. Despite trying very hard to clear her mind, she imagined Hiccup walking into her room, just as he had in the dream, his hands over her, his tongue on her, giving her the relief she so desperately needed, and she groaned pitifully into the air.

It had to be him, didn't it? It had to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Astrid took deep, calming breaths, her finger digging into her knees as she concentrated on _everything_ but how horribly aroused she felt. If this was what growing into an adult felt like, gods, she didn't want it. What she did want, however, was for the agonizing feeling to go away so she could just sleep. Astrid fought off a surprisingly unbelievable urge to seek Hiccup out then, knowing he would be _more_ than willing to help her with... her little problem. She shook her head harshly at the thought, firmly insisting to herself how insane the idea was, refusing stubbornly to give in to the temptation. Resolutely, she laid back down and concentrated on getting control of her body again.

Suffice it to say, Astrid received very little sleep that night.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Humm, what could that tea be? I wanted to bridge Hiccup's daredevil attitude from the second movie with RTTE, thus this chapter happened. The dream bit is more than a sexual fantasy, as Astrid wonders about. Otherwise it would have been proper smut, not the little tidbit there. Those of you who can accurately guess what it is supposed to mean get a plate of warm, gooey cookies!_

 _Shout-Outs_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** I completely agree with you lol. Keep in mind however that Astrid just went through a traumatic experience being sucked into a future she knows nothing about. Freyja had not allowed her to explain herself or even have control of her body when Hiccup became amorous. I mentioned paralysis and that's pretty much what's going on, for the most part she literally couldn't do anything but take it until she began to accept him. This and also the fact that Hiccup was far more confident with his sexual abilities and Astrid is essentially a virgin. Hopefully this chapter showed her more normal attitude._

 _ **choochoo420:** Thanks! I try lol. I'm very glad you're liking this so far!_

 _ **Mia:** Wow, I am super happy you enjoyed it as much as you did! It always makes me really happy when my readers geniunely have fun reading my stories! It would be funny with 16 year old Hiccup, but the plot would have to be completely different for him. :)_

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Haha! Nope, she's going to have to hang in there a little longer._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** I know, right? Poor girl struggled the entire day with it and couldn't even get a good nights rest!_

 _ **Sapphire:** I just want to let you know what your words are like a balm to my soul as a writer lol. Thank you so much for understanding what I'm trying to get across. I'm thrilled you're enjoying this, and hope you liked this chapter just as much!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N** : This chapter was influenced by the song "Sunny" by Hippie Sabotage._

* * *

The next morning, Astrid Hofferson was _not_ a happy camper.

In fact, said shield-maiden was downright murderous, fitfully forcing herself out of bed, kicking off her covers in a rage. Even though Astrid hadn't had another lust-ridden dream after that first one, she hadn't been able to fall back asleep for another few hours, as far as she could tell. Throughout the night, her thoughts were filled with that damn, one-legged, insufferable jerk.

Alright, so maybe she was being too hard on him ...and herself. It wasn't his fault she was so set off balance by everything around her, including him. It wasn't his fault her festering feelings for him were rapidly developing and driving her insane. Even though Freyja had basically answered her through her own dream why she was there, she couldn't believe she was being forced to deal with this. With the clarity of the morning, Astrid understood then that her dream really had been a representation of her own inner struggle against her feelings.

Gods damn girly emotions! If they were people, she would hunt them down and wrap her axe around their necks!

Astrid's frustration over her own seemingly lack of control, which also included her own thoughts, coupled by being forced to do or in this case _feel_ things she wasn't prepared for, made for one very testy Viking. Astrid sat at the edge of her bed as she had many times over the course of two the two months she found herself there, and took several breaths to calm down. There was no use being so angry with everything she couldn't think straight, after all. However, as luck would have it, Astrid was thankfully able to push the dream out of her thoughts for the most part that morning, and groom herself relatively peacefully.

Hopefully today would be a relaxing one.

Getting to the clubhouse had been tricky as there was still a lot of damage done to the outpost. Astrid had to run and jump over holes and missing bridges, using broken, hanging zip-lines to literally swing herself to undamaged paths. At least her morning was an entertaining one! Once she eventually made it to the center hub, she was greeted by Hiccup's voice. Unbidden memories of his dream self asking her what she wanted from him filtered through her mind then, and she had to physically shake her head to clear them.

Hiccup sounded weary. "You know we have to fix Dragons Edge, Tuff," he was saying. Astrid stepped inside then and nodded to them, making her way to the freshly roasted fish on the center table. She took a seat and listened in, a brow hiking up in irritation when Snotlout winked at her. Astrid's nose scrunched and she nearly lost her appetite.

"But _Hiccup_ ," Tuffnut whined in a way very reminiscent to a child. "You _know_ what that entails!"

Snotlout sighed in aggravation then. "Just suck it up and do it anyway," he grunted.

Hiccup's brow rose then in surprise, not having expected Snotlout to back him up. "I... can't believe I'm saying this, but Snotlout is right."

"Damn straight!" Snotlout grinned, secretly pleased he received a praise from his cousin.

Hiccup tried not to roll his eyes as he went on. "Tuff, Ruff, you know you're going to do it, I know you're going to do it, we all know you're going to do it! Just save us all the trouble of having to listen to you gripe and moan, and just do it?" he sighed, feeling the familiar tension of a headache beginning to form.

"Fine! We'll clean the stupid outpost!" Tuffnut huffed, crossing his arms broodingly.

"This bites," Ruffnut agreed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Alright," Hiccup pinched his nose to hold back the headache and tried to calm down again. "We all have a long day ahead of us with repairs, so I suggest we get in a big breakfast and split up."

"Big breakfast! On it!" Fishlegs grinned enthusiastically, receiving a heartfelt agreement from his loyal dragon beside him.

"We'll each cover the areas our huts are in. Take every bit of salvageable material from the wreckage and stack them near the dome; we'll use it as a temporary stockpile," Hiccup went on. "Once we've cleared out as much as we can and gathered enough supplies to begin rebuilding, we can really get to work. I'm not sure how long the repair will take, but be prepared for it to last a few days." There was various degrees of groans and protests then, making the tall Viking roll his eyes. It was as though he was stuck with a bunch of kids. Only Astrid seemed mature enough to not complain, which, of course, was an irony completely lost on him.

Astrid had actually been listening intently, focusing on what he was saying and trying to keep her eyes from wandering over him. Clean outpost, check. Gather supplies, check. Rebuild wrecked areas, check. Beat twins over the head, will do _very_ soon. Find sanity again, ...in progress. After they ate their fill and made sure to give their dragons enough to make it through the tough morning as well, they set off to their tasks.

Astrid found repairs to be almost therapeutic, which was odd because she was so used to hacking and slashing, not mending. But perhaps the fact that she had to concentrate on the task she had, left her without having to think of that one specific Viking. The fact he seemed to be sticking to the north east, near his and Snotlout's side of the outpost, made it that much easier.

The work was made easier with their dragons, of course, willing to help out their humans as much as they could. Even Hookfang, who usually took great pleasure in tormenting his rider, was uncharacteristically obedient that day, only flaming up with Snotlout still on board twice. There were only a few mishaps, when the twins' attention span would run out and Hiccup literally had to chase them down and get them back to work kicking and screaming. All in all though, it was a very busy morning.

That afternoon, Astrid stopped for a break and found Hiccup at the clubhouse already, mug in hand while looking over one of his schematics. She stared for a second, torn between wanting to ignore him and sit with him. Deciding she was being ridiculous, she grabbed her food and her own mug and sat by him, smiling slightly when he jumped in surprise.

"Astrid! Hey!" Hiccup smiled instantly. "Sorry, I guess I was so engrossed in my designs I didn't hear you walk in!"

Astrid could only smile at the delighted twinkle in his eyes. Why did he have to look at her with such tenderness? "So, what is that?" she asked then, attempting to distract herself, _again_.

"Huh? Oh, a new set of armor I'm working on," he grinned boyishly, his inner adorable geek making an appearance. Astrid raised an interested brow. New armor? He already looked pretty great in what he was wearing, _so_ much better than the simple leather straps she had known from before. She had to wonder how he'd improve it this time. "It's going to be an extension of this one. I'm trying to figure out how to implement my dragonfly into it," he explained, muttering the last part mostly to himself as he looked back over at his sketches. Astrid had no idea what "dragonfly" was, but at this point it didn't really matter, as a lot of things escaped her with her dislocated situation.

"See, I'm trying to make it steam-line and aerodynamic, that way it won't slow Toothless down when I'm riding," he smiled back at her. Astrid leaned over to glance down at his paper and she noticed designs for a wicked looking helmet. It wasn't a traditional Viking look, but at the same time it fit Hiccup's style perfectly. Part of her wished she'd be able to see him develop it and wear it. If it looked anything like the design, she knew he'd look _unbelievable_ in it.

"It looks great, Hiccup!" Astrid praised in complete honesty, her eyes softening at the grateful and happy smile he gave her in response.

They sat and talked for a bit before the others joined them. The group was as entertaining together as they always were. Even though Astrid would never admit it, she did find the twins funny. On her way out, Astrid took a second to look back over to Hiccup as he and Toothless hoisted various sizes of wooden planks before heading back out, and she had to wonder at how relaxed that afternoon had been, even talking with him. She found that she had really enjoyed their peaceful talk. Then again, she always had, even back when things were _normal_ for her. One thing was for sure, she truly wouldn't mind making a habit of just sitting and talking with him.

By that evening, quite a bit of the outpost had been cleaned up, though there still left a good portion. They were all dead tired and found themselves back at the clubhouse again. "Good job, gang," Hiccup smiled proudly at his friends. "If we keep things up like we did today, we'll be finished in no time!" After hearing reports of the progress from each of them, he advised they turn in early and get a good nights rest. They had another long day the next day. Once again there was a varied amount of protests as they all shuffled out.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup said before the axe-wielder could trudge her own way out to her hut. She turned just in time to see him step up as close as he always seemed to do when they were by themselves. Despite her resolution to remain calm, her breath hitched at his nearness. Hiccup took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, trying to convey his feelings for her. "Could I... have a kiss?" he asked carefully, much like he had the day before. Even though he didn't have a single clue what was really wrong with his girlfriend, he had enough sense to be cautious with her.

Astrid thought she'd be bashful again, but found herself surprised when she responded immediately, smiling and nodding. It was amazing how quickly one could adapt to someone. The fact that he had _amazing_ lips and a great talent of making her breathless only made it easier for her. As he stepped closer, Astrid surprised herself again, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair before tugging him down to her.

Their lips parted instantly as they met, their mouths shifting and moving against each other in a charged dance, letting themselves lose their senses in each other. Astrid had never felt so at peace kissing him before, as though this was the most natural thing to do, and she couldn't think of not ever doing it. As stubbornly as ever though, she refused to admit to herself what that meant, and simply let herself enjoy it.

By the time they pulled away, hot breaths still mingling, they were both lost to the world around them, only having eyes for each other. Astrid had thought the kisses with him before had been dizzying, but this time she had been completely oblivious to everything but him. Hiccup cupped her cheeks, resting his forehead on hers. Astrid felt a shiver run through her, remembering how his dream version did very similar. She could _not_ dwell on that though, or she'd probably crack. Hiccup pulled back slightly and kissed her head then, soft and lovingly. "Good night, Astrid," he murmured.

"Good night, Hiccup," Astrid whispered back, trying desperately to keep her heart from swelling with emotion. It was getting so difficult to stop them now.

About a week of hard work later, Astrid had finally worked a routine in that allowed her to relax with Hiccup. During the day they would all go out to do various tasks around the outpost, repairs here, cleaning there. At noon they would most often all eat together. They would then separate to get back to work. In the evening she would catch Hiccup at the stables and she would join him brushing their dragons. The dragons certainly approved of the setup as well. Now that she was actively spending time with him, slowly but surely Astrid had begun to relax completely around him, especially if he kept his hands to himself and she didn't let her mind wander. Still every now and then, he would surprise her with a hug or a kiss. Sometimes the kisses would be sweet and short... but other times they were laced with unabashed desire. Those were the times she got very little sleep.

That day was particularly nice out, not too hot and without a cloud in the sky. The repairs had all been the previous day and the group was restless, all but begging Hiccup for a day off to relax. They had been in the clubhouse at Hiccup's request that morning with plans to fan out and search the oceans again, but even the dragons were antsy. Hearing their need to take a break from a solid week of hard work, Hiccup decided they all deserved it. They could put off searching the Archipelago for another day. They cheered and Astrid could only smile at the scene, once again impressed and amused by how tightly Hiccup's control over them now was.

"Yes! Beach party!" Ruffnut yelled, slamming her head with her brother.

Fishlegs nearly fell off his seat with his excitement. "That's a great idea!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"For once I have to agree!" Snotlout grinned. "Last one to the beach has laundry duty!" he called, rushing out with Hookfang toward his hut to get ready.

"Not on your life, Snotlout!" Astrid growled and sped out to her own hut, her competitive blood spurring inside her.

"Not again! Not more cleaning!" Tuffnut groaned and accidentally slammed with hi sister with their desperate attempts to head out at the same time.

"Snotlout! Stop doing that! No one agreed to those terms!" Fishlegs cried, rushing past the twins as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. The twins shoved at each other and yanked at their hairs in frustration as they struggled to get out. Hiccup rolled his eyes at their antics but had to admit it really was a fantastic idea.

At her hut, Astrid stood in her swimming gear in front of her mirror, admiring the definite tone and strength she found there. She approved at how much training her older self seemed to get and was proud of herself for keeping it up. Her hand slid over her developed figure, curiously tracing a scar she hadn't noticed before, but as she moved her fingers over herself, an unbidden image of Hiccup's rough hands flashed before her mind, imagining him sliding them over her body. Her breath caught and her heart immediately began to race. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, trying to force the heated fantasy away before it became too much, willing the incessant tingle in her belly to go away.

Stubbornly pushing thoughts of him away again, she angrily went back to getting ready, relying once again on her annoyance with herself to help clear her mind. Thoughts of Hiccup in that way were definitely getting impossible to stop now, despite having and easier time casually speaking with him now. It had been several days since he had... pleasured her, and a few since she had that blasted dream, but thoughts of him were still keeping her awake most nights. Resolutely, she finished getting ready in a hurry.

Once everyone was finished getting more comfortable, they all headed down to the beach. Snotlout took the risk to pose for Astrid, flexing his bulging muscles and grinning invitingly at her. Astrid felt disgust and irritation fill her. "Hey babe, like what you see?" he asked arrogantly. In response, Astrid grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, huffing in annoyance and smirking in amusement at his pitiful groan in his Snotlout sized crater. Astrid felt more like herself after teaching the idiot a lesson and was almost tempted to thank him for that bit of reprieve. Almost. Some things never changed, thankfully. And then she had to wonder if she had truly gone crazy for thinking she was glad he hadn't changed, hadn't stopped behaving like a pig around her.

With a sigh of disbelief, Astrid chose to take the time to stretch out and relax over a blanket on the warm sands. As she lounged there, she watched as the twins and Snotlout smacked a leather ball around the beach, no doubt one of Hiccup's inventions, while Fishlegs built a surprisingly accurate sand version of Meatlug. Of course, things couldn't stay civil around them as Snotlout purposefully trampled over the structure. As Fishlegs cried in indignation and Snotlout chuckled darkly, Astrid had to groan and roll her eyes. Nevermind, she wasn't glad he was still the same after all. When would that jerk grow up?

One person missing had her glancing around furtively, looking for him. When she caught sight of him, her breath was lost again, as it seemed was a perpetual response from her. Hiccup was lazily making his was over, Toothless firmly by his side, and glancing down at a little leather bound notebook in his hands. Astrid's eyes raked over his tall, slender form and jumped in surprise when Ruffnut flopped down next to her.

"Ugh, boys are so gross," the female half of the twins grumbled to her. "They're sweaty, smelly, and irritating!"

"Hm?" Astrid hummed in response, barely paying attention to her.

"My idiot brother thought it'd be hilarious to smear his own sweat on me! He's so infuriating!" Ruffnut growled. "You are so lucky you don't have to put up with that."

Astrid grimaced at that, giving her friend a sympathetic shudder. "That _is_ nasty," she agreed.

"They're all nasty," Ruffnut repeated, but then noticed Astrid was barely paying attention to her.

Astrid's eyes darted back to Hiccup's lithe, tempered figure again as he pat Toothless on the head affectionately. Hiccup grinned encouragingly and watched as Toothless bounded over to the other dragons lounging blissfully in the water, splashing them with his plopping steps and trying to get them to play with him, much like a dog would. The dragons lifted themselves up and soon they were chasing each other around the beach happily.

Astrid watched him shamelessly, forgetting Ruffnut was even there. Hiccup ran a hand through his messy hair, rubbing his neck nonchalantly, making the sleek muscles in his arm bunch and his chest puff out slightly with the movement. Astrid suddenly remembered that painting of him and Stoick, back when he was shorter and more adorable than enticing. She remembered how the first version of it had been of him buff and confident. She had admittedly found that attractive at the time, because it showed him in a masculine way, strong and self-assured.

The Hiccup she was seeing now, even without all those bulging muscles, was still quite the sight to behold anyway. She followed his arm down to his narrow but finely toned body, long and solid, and couldn't stop the memory of the few times she had been pressed against it. Gods help her, buff or not, she felt the familiar fires of desire swell within her once more before she could collect herself. Astrid did all she could not react outwardly, letting out a shaky breath. How could he make her... _want_ him, by just... being there?

Ruffnut smirked, seeing where her friend's eyes were trailing, noticing she was practically drooling. "Well alright, maybe they aren't _all_ gross," she shrugged, and grinned when Astrid finally snapped out of it and jerked back to her, giving her a look of surprise. Astrid flushed furiously at getting caught, but when frowned questioningly at her. Ruffnut shrugged again. "I'm not really interested in Hiccup that way, but I'm not blind to him either," she explained. "That scrawny little Viking grew up _very_ nicely, don't you agree?" she smirked, seeing Astrid squirm uneasily where she sat. "He's got goods any healthy Viking woman would be blind not to notice," she added, gesturing to the enticing swell of muscles over Hiccup's belly, and his gloriously tight swim cloth.

Astrid wasn't able to stop herself from following where Ruffnut pointed out and felt her heart try to strangle her lungs. She forced herself to look away, her blush reaching her neck now, once again remembering that very bulge pressing against her. It was suddenly so much hotter outside. Damn Ruffnut! Astrid had finally been able to keep her thoughts from wandering _there_ and then she had to go and make it impossible for her again. "Pff... he's- he's not that great..." Astrid denied weakly, scoffing and crossing her arms.

Ruffnut snorted in response, not believing her for a second. She saw the dark tint on her cheeks and the defensive pose, the obvious avoidance. Ruffnut might have seemed clueless most of the time, but she was pretty observant when it came to things like that. "Right, so you'd rather have Snotlout?" Astrid made a show of nearly puking in her mouth. "What about Fishlegs?"

"Ugh, he's like a brother," Astrid shuddered.

"Okay, what about... ugh, _my_ brother?" Ruffnut suggested then.

"Ew, no way," Astrid shook her head.

"Huh, look at that, that only leaves Hiccup. What a coincidence?" the female twin grinned.

"Shut up, Ruffnut..." Astrid grumbled.

After a bit more lounging, the girls decided to join the boys. Even Hiccup hopped in and soon the six of them were playing a competitive game with the leather ball, kicking it around the beach toward goals. Hiccup managed to win the game, taking advantage of his longer strides and lighter build to propel him across the beach, chuckling in amusement at how irritated it made the other team.

Throughout the day there was a very evident note of sexual tension between Hiccup and Astrid, lingering looks, subtle touches that sent them both ablaze, heated smiles, and snappy teasing. Everything he did, seemed to set Astrid on a torturous slow burn and she felt her frustrations build again. Thankfully though, aside from the twins, no one else seemed to pick up on it.

That evening, they decided on a bonfire, gathering broken pieces of the outpost and piling it high. They roasted boar and fish over it, talking, joking, and laughing. It had been an amazing end to the hard week and a great relief to all of them. "So the farmer knew there was something in his field, see..." Tuffnut was saying, regailing them with one of his absurd horror stories. They all sat around the fire over logs, lazily listening in mild amusement as the male twin carried on.

"How about cabbages?" Snotlout offered.

"Yaks?" Astrid added as well.

"No," he snapped at Snotlout. "And close," Tuffnut grinned cheekily at Astrid, earning knowing eye rolls from just about everyone there, including the dragons. "He knew there was something but it eluded him..."

"Eluded? Using more complicated words now, Tuff?" Astrid leered.

"Quite so," Tuffnut nodded proudly. "It eluded him, no matter how much effort he put in trying to find it. His yaks were disappearing almost every night, only a gory stain left on the grass. He knew he needed help finding what was killing his herd, so he sought out his neighbors."

"Let me guess, they were gone too?" Snotlout snorted.

"No, and stop interrupting!" Tuffnut huffed. "Anyway. So he went and asked his neighbors. They gathered their axes, their hammers, their wives, and their torches-"

"Why their wives?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"To help them hold up their torches! Keep up!" the male twin scoffed. "They went out to the field and waited... and waited... and waited... and, help-!" Ruffnut smacked him hard across the face then. "Ow!" he yelped painfully, rubbing his face. "Thanks, sis, I needed that."

" _Any_ time," Ruffnut chuckled darkly.

"And finally!" Tuffnut paused for effect. "They found the source of the disappearance!" he all but yelled, making the others wince at the volume.

"What? Dragons? Or wait, knowing you, a yakdragon?" Snotlout asked patronizingly from his cozy spot reclined against his log.

" _No_ , Snotlout! Don't be ridiculous. Although granted, it was a very good guess. No, what they found, was a swarm... of angry... vicious... blood thirsty-!" Tuffnut paused again. "Cannibal yakchickens!" There was an almost synchronized groan around him. Next to him the chicken clucked softly. "-I'm getting to that, hush," Tuffnut scolded.

"This ought to be good," Snotlout snorted.

"They all turned and saw the farmers and clucked viciously at them, then they charged and covered them completely! Gnawing, tearing, rending them, screams filling the air!" he then roared out, blurting out various ridiculous noises, trying to be scary, while waving his arms out in an attempt to frighten them. Of course, everyone found the tale and his actions ludicrous and began throwing food at him to shut him up. "Yes! Free food!" Tuffnut said, trying to catch some with his teeth snapping at the air. Despite how crazy it was, they all laughed together.

Astrid grinned at the sight, seeing how carefree everyone was, how comfortable they were with each other. Despite how much Hiccup gave her emotional whip-lash lately, Astrid found herself more at peace in that moment than she had for months. To her seemingly endless surprise, she had the opportunity then to witness Snotlout and Hiccup going on a trip down memory-lane together, retelling one of the misadventures they had, patting each other over the shoulders and laughing like old chums. It was a pleasure to see how much some things changed for the better. The last time she saw them, back when they were younger, Snotlout was still pushing him around and disrespecting him. This Snotlout complained a lot, but he was quick to respond to Hiccup's orders and protected him and the group fiercely. A part of Astrid knew that Hiccup had a lot to do with that. He was his father's son, and Astrid could see that here now more than ever.

The innocent bout of peace couldn't last of course, at least not for the poor shield-maiden. Things had been pretty relaxed for a while, each of them going into their own tales and adventures as they talked around the bonfire. At some point, during one of the tales, Hiccup chose to pull himself off of his comfortable spot sitting against Toothless to plop down next to Astrid, making her jump with his sudden appearance. He smiled happily at her, but said nothing. When he didn't do anything, Astrid felt herself relax almost instantly, content to just sit there with him. They sat quietly together for a bit, watching the group intentionally get into stupid arguments just for the fun of it.

With the others as distracted as they were though, Hiccup wouldn't pass up the opportunity to show his interest in his lady. Astrid's eyes flicked to him when she felt his hand brush against hers where it rested on the ground. When she didn't pull away, Hiccup took it as permission to show his affection and soon Astrid felt his fingers discreetly trail up her arm as he leaned in a little closer. She felt a shiver run through her, her eyes nervously shifting to the group to see if any of them were looking their way. They were far too engrossed with each other to pay any attention to them though.

Feeling her heart doing its regular amount of breakneck exercise, Astrid remained as still as she could, feeling his hand run down over her wrist as he moved closer still. She could smell sweat and sand on him, surprising her with how much she actually liked that on him. Astrid's breath caught in her throat again as his lips brushed against her ear to whisper in a low, gruff tone. "Will you meet me at my hut before bed? I just want to go over patrols and plans for tomorrow, that's all, just talk," he promised.

Astrid answered faster than she had expected to, not even thinking about any hidden intentions he might or might not have had. "I'll head over after I get Stormfly settled in her nest," she agreed, earning a pleased smile from him. Later on, after putting out the fire and bidding each other good night, they all split up to their respected huts. Astrid made her way with Stormfly to the stables and tried not to think about how rashly she had agreed to slip into Hiccup's hut in the dead of night. What was she thinking?

Still, it didn't stop her from showing up there anyway. As she walked in, she was relieved to find he was sitting by his table, his armor sitting on his stand, a single candle lighting the space near where he sat. Astrid did every bit of effort she could think of to keep her mind innocent as she walked over to him, noting the map over the table. As she sat down across from him, he looked up and smiled affectionately at her. "Good evening, milady," he greeted her charmingly.

Luckily enough, Astrid was slowly but surely getting better at controlling her outward reactions to his charm, even if her insides still did somersaults. They sat there and spoke about the plans he had mentioned, his desire to go back out and properly put down the surrounding areas on his map. Soon enough though, they began talking of other things, slipping into their now comfortable habit of just talking about everything that came to mind. They spoke for what seemed like hours, teasing each other, laughing at witty remarks, simply having a good time.

Throughout it, part of Astrid was relieved nothing more than talking happened. As much as her body seemed to crave Hiccup's touch with an intensity that frightened her, if they... if he... if anything happened, she wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to handle it. It was very nice just talking with him and it served to remind her of how she talked with "her" Hiccup. And then as soon as she thought that, she had to fight off a blush at calling him that. A part of her viciously latches onto that though, possessively claiming him as hers, but she forces that away too. For one thing, this Hiccup wasn't "hers" in the same way that she wasn't really "his" Astrid. Another part of her wondered if she was at peace with that notion. Astrid refuses to acknowledge that question and firmly concentrated back on the conversation going on.

After a while though, something had to give. They had paused for a second and Hiccup gave her a _look,_ making her have to swallow hard. "You know, you're more than welcome to spend the night here, with me," he offered, lifting his brows suggestively.

Astrid flushed deeply, shifting uneasily when she realized how _tempting_ that actually sounded. Her eyes couldn't hold his intense gaze, but fortunately it allowed her to notice an important detail. "Not sure that'll be such a good idea, especially now," she said, trying to keep the relief from her voice, figuring it would hurt him.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Look outside," Astrid said as an explanation, and that's when Hiccup noticed the soft light of the morning beginning to steam in.

"Whoa," he uttered in surprise. "Gee, I'm sorry I kept you up all night, Astrid," Hiccup apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Well, not that it's really the first time though," he amended with a grin.

Astrid blushed again, cursing herself for reacting instantly to him all the time. "Whatever, Haddock," she grumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's fine," she shrugged. "I guess I'll see you later then," she said then and stood up, noticing Hiccup doing the same, walking by her side as she went to the door. Before she could open it though, his hand caught hers, stalling her retreat. His smile was inviting and Astrid couldn't help being drawn to him.

Without even realizing she had done it, Astrid's other hand reached up and settled over his face gently. She was surprised at herself, at her need to touch him, but found she loved the dazed, blissful look he gave her at the gesture, leaning into her hand and all but nuzzling it. Hiccup leaned in then, and Astrid met him half way, her eyes shutting on their own as their lips met softly.

The kiss was slow and meaningful, and when he pulled away from it, Hiccup took the hand he had been holding and laid a tender kiss over her palm. His words were deep and as soft as the kiss had been. "Until later then, milady," he murmured. Astrid felt her heart hammer harder in her chest by the simple act, and was surprised again at how reluctant she was to leave his side.

As Astrid stepped into her own hut for a much needed nap, she sighed in relief that their good "night" parting had not been one of those incredible knee-buckling ones. Heart-racing, absolutely, but not desire-inducing like some of them often were. At the same time, a little part of her that was growing louder every day, was actually a little disappointed that it was so innocent. Despite her vicious denial, she _really_ enjoyed those spectacular moments with him.

Sometimes Astrid wondered if he kissed her like he was trying to make love to her mouth _just_ to get a reaction from her. Now that she thought of it, Hiccup hadn't actually tried anything since that first night. Astrid felt as though any second now he would lose it again, wondering if he was doing that on purpose. From what she remembered the twins saying, her older self and Hiccup seemed to put off... being... intimate... on purpose. If this was the case, what could she do?

But then... honestly, did she really _want_ him to keep it together? He had made her feels things that had gone beyond her raciest fantasies. Just thinking about it made her lose her breath, blood rushing to places it had no business going with as little sleep as she had. Thor damn it, and she had been doing so well not letting her thoughts take her _there_. If Hiccup didn't "pop", Astrid feared this time she just might.

Gods, she was entirely too conflicted these days.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Am I the only one that noticed a very obvious and impressive bulge on Hiccup throughout the entire time he was on screen in the second movie? I mean, someone had actually taken the time to deliberately outline and render a manly swell in his pants. And now that I've mentioned it, you won't ever be able to not notice, muahaha! Too bad it's mostly hidden from view by his red tunic in RTTE... yes, I'm a pervert, but you can't deny I'm wrong either! _

_Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Congratulations! __You get_ _the plate_ _of cookies!_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** I'm very glad you're enjoying all the sappy tidbits! They're a lot of fun to write, especially when they drive Astrid crazy lol._

 _ **HiccstridSource:** Mmmaaaybe!_

 _ **GreenBlueCat:** Perhaps... and yes, yes she is lol._

 _ **crazed ragdoll:** Thanks! And yes, poor girl is suffering in so many different ways lol. _

_**Sapphire:** I'm glad I could frustrate you! It means I'm doing a good job._

 _ **choochoo420:** Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to see! Hehe._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** I know, right? Nah, he's pretty clueless, though he does feel like something isn't completely normal with her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N** : This chapter was influenced by the song "Black Mambo" by Glass Animals._

* * *

The lack of sleep had put Hiccup's plans of mapping out the surrounding areas off until the next day, but when that day came, he found Astrid at the clubhouse very early that morning with the intention of inviting her along. Astrid looked up when she felt a presence near her. A smile instantly graced her features as Hiccup sat down next to her at the center table. It was early enough that no one else was yet awake, not even the dragons. "Hey, Hiccup," Astrid greeted him, unable to keep the softness from her tone.

"Good morning, Astrid," Hiccup grinned back, leaning toward her slightly, eyes inviting. They took advantage of the fact they were alone and let themselves drift a little closer, pressing a slow, chaste kiss on their lips.

The moment might have been innocent and sweet, but it was still enough to set Astrid's heart beating madly. When they pulled back, she knew he wanted to ask her something. Astrid discovered she could read him much easier those days, and saw the eager look on his face. "Okay, spill," she told him with a little knowing smirk.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Hiccup asked playfully.

Astrid rolled her eyes fondly. "Hiccup..."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "I wanted to ask you if you'd come with me today to map out the area around Dragons Edge, like we talked about? Maybe a bit further out too? Just the two of us?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

As was a perpetuity with her these days, Astrid managed to surprise herself again. "Sure, sounds fun," she answered without a second thought. Though honestly, those days she all but craved spending time with him. It became very difficult to ignore the reasoning lately as resisting him was becoming next to impossible. They spoke about what routes they would be taking as they prepared packs, and by the time they stepped out of the stables with Stormfly and Toothless, the others were up.

The spotted the twins casually strolling over. "Hey guys, were ya headed?" Tuffnut asked with a sneer, noticing the packs on their dragons.

"Looks like they're about to bail on us again, dearest brother," Ruffnut observed with mock disapproval. "For shame!"

"Oh gods, it's too early for this," Hiccup rubbed his face wearily. "We're just going to go out and do some reconnaissance, map around the area around the Edge," he explained, trying to keep the annoyance from his tone. The twins were as much his friends as the others were, but he just wanted to leave already and they were in the way.

"Alright then," Tuffnut shrugged. "'Just means we get to run our island again!"

"Tuff, we've been over this-"

"See you guys later! Try not to have _too_ much fun out there!" Ruff interrupted with a snicker as she and her brother ran off.

Hiccup scowled at their retreat but didn't care to chase them down this time. He had more important things to do. Like spend the day with his lady. "Are you all set?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"Lead the way," Astrid answered, her own smile feeling almost like a permanent fixture on her face.

The two flew for a bit before finding their first island to detail. They landed on a grassy patch and Hiccup pulls out a small map. "I've been trying to detail as much of the landscape as I can," he explained as he began to sketch. "So far I have Berk and Dragon's edge on here, but I haven't gotten to the other islands quite yet," he said, showing her his map.

"Wow, nice," Astrid smiled, leaning in to see what he drew. "That's some amazing detail you've got there," she mentioned.

Hiccup grinned and leaned back on his palms where he sat. Astrid saw the mischievous smirk cross his face and knew he was about to say something witty. "Well you know, I _do_ have talented hands, after all," he drawled.

Astrid found herself nearly falling over in surprise, furiously trying to keep her blush from her face and glowering at Hiccup as he laughed at her reaction. She growled half-heartedly and shoved him, making him fall back on the floor, his hands up defensibly, though it didn't stop his giggling. "Just... Just hurry up and finish..." she grumbled, feeling too embarrassed to laugh with him. The bastard knew what his hands did to her sanity apparently, great...

After Hiccup finished drawing out the immediate area, they set off again, scouting out a cluster of islands not ten minutes later. "I think we're close to Melody Island... we should probably steer clear from that one, no telling if the Death Song escaped the trap," he mentioned. Of course, Astrid had no idea what he was talking about, but nodded in agreement anyway. The name of the dragon, at least she assumed it was a dragon, was enough for her to not have to act too much this time.

As Astrid sat and watched him sketch again, her eyes followed his graceful movements. Every stroke of his pencil was precise, every detail like the work of a master painter. Had he always had such skill? "Hey, Hiccup?" she asked, then, suddenly wondering if she'd ever be able to draw like that.

"Hm?" the tall Viking murmured, his focus mostly on his sketches at the moment.

"Would you... teach me, sometime?" she asked a little shyly.

Hiccup looked up from his work then, his surprised eyes fixed on her. "I'd be delighted to!" he grinned. "I never thought you had much interest?"

Astrid shrugged, unable to hold his gaze. "I guess there are some things you... still don't know about me?" she told him, knowing he would completely miss the irony of that statement.

Hiccup didn't miss a beat. "I suppose so!" he agreed, still beaming.

Around evening, they decided to head back. They had been flying around the outskirts of Dragon's Edge for the majority of the day, mapping it out, putting it down on paper, testing the accuracy of Hiccup's compass, and generally having a very good time together. The decided to stop at the first island for dinner, landing gracefully on a grassy knoll. They sat by a fire, their dragons affectionately lending them their support to lean against and simply talked.

"I agree," Astrid was saying, "Johann does sound like he makes up a lot of the places he claims to have visited."

"Well, I mean, not all of them... some of them, like Papua New... something or other he had detailed pretty well. I didn't think there was such a variety of people and places out there. It honestly makes me want to take Toothless and go out and explore!"

"Explore the world?" Astrid's brow rose.

Hiccup nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Just imagine! Imagine having a map of the entire world!" He said, stretching his arms out to illustrate what he meant.

Astrid smiled fondly at the familiar boyish wonder. "I guess that would be pretty cool," she shrugged, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked her then, his head tilting slightly.

"...A little," she admitted.

Hiccup glanced over at their dragons and Astrid noticed then that they were fast sleep. "Maybe we should head back in the morning?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," Astrid nodded, much too out of it to disagree at this point, and not liking the idea of having to wake up their slumbering dragons. They had to do most of the flying, after all.

As they settled down to sleep, Hiccup glanced over at her, leaning against her dragon with her eyes closed. "Astrid?" he spoke quietly. Astrid opened her eyes and regarded him. She noticed the soft look in his eyes, then felt her heart flutter when he stretched out his hand in clear invitation. Astrid hid her sudden bout of bashfulness and managed to roll her eyes, grateful she was finally beginning to react like she normally would around his younger self... at least, outwardly. She brushed away her nerves and crawled over to him, hesitating for only a second before sinking fully into his embrace.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and sighed in blissful contentedness. Astrid rested her head on his chest, her eyes drifting shut almost instantly. Toothless snorted in his sleep when Stormfly had decided to join them, plopping her head over him, though he didn't wake. Toothless stretched his wing out to cover her while he slept, completely oblivious to the world around him where he snoozed. The riders smiled at the affection their dragons displayed for each other. The dragons really did seem to take on the mannerisms of their riders, didn't they? In virtually no time at all, Astrid felt herself relax completely in Hiccup's arms, the warmth and security lulling her to sleep. It had been a perfect day for them, fun and relaxing.

Almost one week later, Astrid found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to separate from Hiccup. Astrid also found herself smiling more, laughing more, teasing more. Something about him had opened up a side of her she had very rarely let herself experience back in her own time. She knew she always had it in her, but she hadn't let herself feel it until she was exposed to this Hiccup. Hiccup was slowly but very surely pulling her walls down, breaking into her defenses like a siege weapon. Lately no amount of intentional anger was helping anywhere near as much to focus her thoughts anymore. Being a Viking, she still refused to admit to herself what she truly felt for him, but she could admit that she very much loved spending time with him.

Still, this did not mean she did not ache for his touch, memories of his hands and his heated stolen kisses making it difficult to sleep well those days. She wondered why he hadn't tried anything with her. She wondered if she had scared him away that night. It didn't stop him from giving her hints here and there fairly often though, forcing those memories to replay in her head. Astrid felt like she was almost helpless to do anything, still much too afraid to reach out to him in that way. It was in days like those that she simply needed a break from him.

And so, that day was meant to be a nice, calm day of training... but of course, unbeknownst to her, that was not meant to be that day. No, in fact, Tuffnut and Ruffnut had every intention that day of being as disruptive as they could be, all in the name of Loki. "So here's what we're do... when they get to the tripwires... and then we'll run and hide!" Tuffnut giggled with his sister, whispering the plan to her.

"You're so evil," Ruffnut chuckled.

When it came to pranks, the twins were almost as crafty with their ingenuity as Hiccup was with his inventions. Using simple tripwires tied to elastic pully systems, something Hiccup should _not_ have had the plans for lying around, they set up loosely tied sacks filled with dyes at every corner and door they could set up. They crept along the outpost, avoiding their friends turned victims who were still in their huts that early in the morning. They snickered to themselves as they worked, eager to see the mayhem unfold once everyone started to head out for the day.

When they were satisfied that they had covered enough areas that morning, they went to their lookout post and kept an eye on the huts as they waited. In no time at all, the show started. Fishlegs was the first unlucky victim, getting hit in the face and stomach, splattering yellow and purple sticky colors on him. "Ugh! What the Thor?" he squealed, running back inside. Tuffnut and Ruffnut fell back where they sat, laughing wholeheartedly.

The next person who got hit was Hiccup. Who knew exactly who did this and threw his fists back angrily. "Ruff! Tuff! When I get my hands on you- _ohh_ there will be Hel to pay-!" the twins tuned him out as well, unable to control their laughter.

The third unlucky contestant was Snotlout, who was headed toward the stables when he got hit. He roared out, shouting in outrage and complained in offense when Hookfang huffed his wheezy laughter at his unfortunate but amusing human.

The last person... well, Astrid didn't take kindly to getting splattered three times nearly wherever she stepped. One did not simply prank a Hofferson, especially when she had every intention of relaxing that day to help clear her mind. Astrid was so very angry, and she knew exactly where to find her prey by now. The twins' laughter was cut off when they noticed the murderous look on the shield-maiden's face. Astrid had discovered some weeks ago that she, or rather her older self, had been placed in charge of outpost management. She had endeavored to learn the schedules and adapt to her new responsibility, and knew the routines fairly well now. She knew it was the twins' turn for the early shift and knew where they liked to congregate the most.

"Whoops. I think we should probably run," Tuffnut suggested more calmly than he actually felt. "Angry axe-wielder headed our way!" The twins scurried off the tower, the chicken clucking all the way as they ran into the woods, Astrid in hot pursuit.

Hiccup had been attempting to wipe the dye off him with little luck when he noticed his girlfriend running after who looked suspiciously like the twins in the distance. "Oh this can't be good," he muttered to himself, recognizing her body language and set off toward them.

Astrid had already reached them when Hiccup finally caught up and saw her trying to catch them, no doubt to strangle them. Hiccup was thankful she didn't have her axe on her this time as he ran over. "Astrid! Astrid stop!" he called to her, grabbing her literal kicking and screaming form.

"Let go! Let me at them!" Astrid snarled, straining in Hiccup's iron grip.

"Hey! Wait! Chill! Relax!" Tuffnut hurriedly said, waving his hands in front of him. "It's only vegetable dye in cooked boar grease! It'll wash right out!" he told them, trying to stave off Astrid's legendary wrath.

"Yeah! Don't kill us!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Tuff, Ruff. I want you to go back and remove _every_ balloon you have set up. I don't want to see a _single one_ hidden anywhere, understand? Or you'll be cleaning the outpost for a week!" Hiccup threatened. The twins, fortunately, believed him without a doubt and nodded quickly, rushing off to do as they were told. "Astrid, stop struggling! I'm not going to let you kill them!"

"Hiccup, if you don't let me go right now, you're going to be sorry!" Astrid strained against him, completely over her fascination with his deceptive strength at the moment.

"If you don't cool off I'll be forced to make you..." Hiccup warned her, though his tone held a very badly concealed hint of mischief. When she didn't calm down, he figured he might as well risk his life... or in the worst case, what made him a male.

"Hiccup..!" Astrid screeched when Hiccup unceremoniously lifted her up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're a dead man!" she raged, feeling completely humiliated by how he handled her, struggling and trying to kick him. Hiccup grabbed her legs and held them close when one of them almost kneed him in the face. If she hadn't been so focused on her intent to punish the twins, she would have probably died of embarrassment at the feel of his hands all over her. She did, however, notice they were moving to where she knew there was a slow moving river nearby. She craned herself to look back and saw that he was indeed walking very calmly over to it. "No! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I swear to the gods if you throw me in that river you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life!"

Yep, those parts that made him male were certainly in danger. He needed those parts. "I'd _never_ throw you, milady," Hiccup chuckled mischievously. "I will, however, _join you_!" he chirped and promptly jumped into the river with her.

Astrid screamed in surprise as the water rushed toward her. Flailing her way back up to the surface, she sputtered and spat. " _Hiccup_!" she yelled, punching him as hard as she could manage over the chest. The one-legged Viking groaned in pain, even as he laughed, flinching away from more attacks. Astrid paused in her assault when she felt his hand on her cheek then, rubbing her gently. "What are you doing?" she growled, still very upset with him.

"Helping you clean off the dye," he answered simply, a twinkle in his eyes as he worked. His over hand joining to gently pour water over her skin then and Astrid felt herself reluctantly relax a little. Hiccup pulled away then and Astrid watched warily as he stepped over to the edge of the river, then jerked back in surprise when he began to strip down to his under clothes. Astrid looked away nervously. "It'll be easier to clean off the stuff without outer layers on. You going to just stand there, or what?" he asked curiously.

"Fine," Astrid huffed, much too embarrassed to realize how suggestive this might seem. She stripped out of her own armor and clothes to her bindings and stepped back into the water. When she felt his presence behind her then, Astrid spun around to face him, promptly losing her breath. Hiccup stood very close and Astrid couldn't keep her eyes from straying to his warm, exposed skin, dripping wet from the river. Gods above, this wasn't a good idea.

Before she had a chance to change her mind about being there with him, Hiccup immediately set out to help her. He stepped right up to her gently began to rub the dye off her skin. His touch was so soft and delicate that Astrid couldn't help leaning into it. Feeling like she might as well help him too, Astrid let her hands tentatively reach up to him as well, her palms resting over his chest. Hiccup smiled quietly at her, not needing to say a word. Astrid hesitated only a moment before letting her fingers trace over him, rubbing his neck where he was hit and down to his arm.

Without thinking about it, Astrid's hand began to wander where there clearly wasn't any dye. They moved down his chest and she smiled with interest when he shivered under her touch. As her hands continued to move with seemingly a mind of their own, she felt her ego bolstered slightly when he then let out a soft whimper, feeling her nails drag slightly over his abdominal muscles, close to his covering. Gods, what had gotten into her?

Her actions must have sent a message to him. Hiccup chose then to step closer to her, resting one hand over her hip to pull her closer to him. Part of Astrid felt like she should stop this, but lately it was really difficult to care at all to. Hiccup continued on without a sound between them, his other hand sliding up to one of her covered breasts, quickly finding and rubbing a nipple. He smiled when it instantly hardened under him thumb.

Astrid's breath hitched and she found herself leaning into his hand. She knew she had been yearning to feel his hands on her again, but she didn't realize just one simple squeeze would have her knees shaking. His other hand on her hip then dipped under her lower bindings to cup her ass, squeezing gently as he pulled her flush against him. Astrid closed her eyes and tried to shut out the feeling of his swell pressing against her thighs. She tried to keep him out of her thoughts, fighting to resist, but this time, her control slipped. The desire he inspired within her at his suggestive ministrations was far too great to ignore. Before she knew what she was doing, Astrid had grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and roughly yanked him down to kiss her, her hands digging into his wet hair.

Hiccup sighed into the kiss happily, his hand sliding over her bottom as he began to rub her a little harder, their tongues urgently pressing into each other as they kissed heatedly. Just before their moment could turn into anything more, they heard a voice approaching them, forcing their eyes to snap open and wrench their mouths apart. They could hear Fishlegs talking to Meatlug as he trudged through the forest. Astrid blushed when she heard Hiccup _actually_ swear under his breath. They reluctantly separated, stepped a respectable distance apart.

"Hey guys! I see you had the idea to wash up at the river too?" Fishlegs said as he and his dragon stepped into view.

"Sure..." Hiccup coughed, trying to cover up his own embarrassment. When Fishlegs then began to strip as well, Astrid cringed and spun around, looking back toward Hiccup. Said Viking smirked knowingly. "Do you like the view this way better?" he asked teasingly. Astrid flushed once more and scoffed in irritation, gently shoving at him as she stalked out. They got dressed and finished washing the rest of the dye off before heading back. Hiccup caught up to her and walked alongside her, letting his hand brush against hers as they went back to the outpost. Astrid glanced over at him and they shared a smile. She hadn't been able to take a break from him that day after all, but it _had_ been _very nice_ anyway.

That night, Astrid struggled with her conflicting emotions, as she did most nights. That moment at the river had spurred within her the steadily building craving she had been developing for him ever since that first night. It scared her how completely he occupied her thoughts. She fell into fitful but fortunately dreamless sleep.

A few more days later, after spending some time training alone in her woodland sanctuary, Astrid had finally calmed down enough again, letting her rebuild her walls just a little more. Sometimes, a girl could take only so much sexual tension before she went completely out of her mind. Still, after having been exposed to the delight of just spending time with him, Astrid's need to seek him out had been too much trouble to put off for long.

After wandering a little, Astrid found Hiccup at the dome, actually training with a weapon. This surprised her because Astrid had yet to have seen him do so. Approaching quietly, she sat on one of the crates inside, by Toothless, giving him a scratch and watched the boy turned man move with what looks like a sword. It looked like an ordinary blade, not too long but not a shortsword either. The designed was basic but thick, much like broadsword.

Astrid couldn't get over the fact he was swinging it with such elegance and ease, simply using his right arm to do so. His eyes were closed in concentration as he moved, sweeping the blade over him in wide, purposeful arcs, bending slightly and stepping forward gracefully. It was beautiful. She never knew he could actually handle a weapon, let alone wield it like that. Next to her, Toothless glanced at her in amusement, noticing her sitting almost literally at the edge of her seat. Astrid smiled to herself, remembering back when they were fifteen and he could barely lift a hammer, let alone handle the weight of a sword like that. Gods, how times did change. The way he was moved with that sword, almost the length of his own arm, was as easily as she did with her axe. She wasn't sure why, but the idea made her heart race just a little faster.

It was then that Hiccup finally opened his eyes. Not having seen her for a while, he hadn't been expecting her to just be there. The surprise was enough for him to lose grip of his sword, dropping it over his only foot. Hiccup yelled out in pain, hopping away from the blade. Astrid's eyes had widened when he had reacted in such a startled way, but then couldn't hold back the laugh that escapes. Hiccup scowled at her. "Oh ha ha, laugh at the poor, injured, one-legged Viking why don't you?" he retorted sarcastically at her evident amusement to his pain.

"Sorry, Hiccup," Astrid grinned, wiping mirthful tears from her eyes as she stepped over to pick up his fallen sword. She blinked in surprise at how heavy it was. _Much_ more weight on it than a sword its size had any right having. No wonder he reacted the way he did. This would have crushed his foot if he hadn't been wearing a thick boot. "Why is this thing so heavy?" she asked curiously, handing him the sword.

Hiccup took the blade from her as easily as he had been handling it. "I forged it this way on purpose," he told her.

Astrid frowned. "Why?" she asked in disbelief. "Seems like it'll be more of a burden in a fight than an advantage. Though I guess you could just throw it at someone's foot until they hop around, then take advantage of them," she added playfully.

Hiccup scowled half-heartedly. "Very funny," he drawled. "I forged it like that so I could train and force my muscles to adapt to a blade. I remember how weak I was back when we were kids... I'm trying to get past that," he explained. "I'm actually working on a design for a different kind of blade, much lighter than a normal blade, way more than this one. I wanted to be able to wield this with as much precision as he could, as an extension of myself, so that when I finish my proper sword I'll move with it without having to think about it."

"Wow, I see," Astrid exclaimed, genuinely impressed with his efforts. She understood then why he had such a breathtaking figure for someone so slender. All the dragon riding, forging, and now this sword training was finely toning him rather delightfully. Astrid tried not to think about the feel of those muscles as she touched him the other day. "Want to spar a bit?" she asked in an attempt to distract herself. In all honesty though, the idea of actually training with him head to head with melee weapons was an extremely tempting idea.

Hiccup's eyes lit up excitedly. "Sure!" he grinned then, flourishing his sword with a bend of his wrist.

Astrid was a little astonished by his level of enthusiasm, and had to wrench her eyes away from him. She grabbed an axe off the wall and turned back to him. "Don't get cocky, Hiccup," she scoffed. Older and stronger or not, she knew her skills and knew she was more than capable of whipping him in this field. "I'm not going to go easy on you, just so you know," she warned him as she walked over to him.

Hiccup smiled and shrugged. "You never are," he told her, giving her the impression that this wasn't actually the first time dueling with her for him. They began to circle each other. In a flash they sped to each other at once, blades screeching as they collided in a block. Astrid saw a self-satisfied smirk cross his face when she realized she wasn't strong enough to push him back. Feeling riled up by his gall, Astrid shot her knee up and kicked him in the shin. Hiccup yelped and jumped away. "Hey!"

"Don't expect your opponent to not fight dirty, Haddock," Astrid sneered, then let out a battle cry and rushed him. To her great surprise and frustration, Hiccup danced around her, obviously trying to anger her to make her lose focus. Trying to ignore her admiration at his skill, Astrid forced herself to calm down and predict his movement. Even with how young she was, at least in her mind, she wasn't foolish enough to fall for a trick like that.

Astrid held her axe up, elbows bent and studying him closely. Hiccup held his sword in front of him, his body turned to the side so he guarded himself. She couldn't find any obvious openings in his form and had to give him props. Still, Astrid was patient when it came to training, so she would wait and see. They circled again and then launched. Astrid feigned right and swung her axe, turning it to its side so she wouldn't actually cleave him, but he parried with his sword. Using his momentary distraction, Astrid hooked her ankle around his foot and down he went. She felt a thrill at being able to defeat him, like she would have with his younger self.

Unfortunately that sense of accomplishment didn't last. Astrid was not expecting Hiccup to latch onto her and drag her down with him. She fell atop him with an 'oof' and blinked down at him in surprise. Her eyes softened then as he laughed freely, having enjoyed the little spar. The look of joy in his eyes brought a smile to her face. Astrid gasped then when he unexpectedly sat up and pulled her to him, hugging her close.

It took only a second for her to react to him and was soon hugging him back. She breathed in his scent, earth and sandalwood and something uniquely Hiccup and let herself relax against him. Holding him close, her arms around his torso, her hands laying flat against his back, she basked in his warmth, drawing comfort from his hold. Astrid knew then without a doubt that those feeling she had been denying were getting very strong and very difficult to keep at bay. Somehow, this whole experience just seemed to deepen them.

The more time she spent with him, the more she really got to know him, truly know him. The the more selfless he was, heroic and brave, the more she admired him. The more he showed her his feelings for her, the more difficult it was to deny him. Freyja wasn't even interfering at this point, though Astrid occasionally sensed her amusement. Almost reluctantly now, Astrid firmly puts that observation on lock down, knowing it would overwhelm her if she truly let herself look into herself any more.

When Astrid pulled back a little from the hug, she found she had the urge to study his face. Her fingers once again traced his sharp features, not able to get enough of how so much more handsome he was now. Hiccup remains still, his eyes swimming with emotions she was still too afraid to identify. As before, he leaned into her touch, breathing a content sigh through his nose, as he gazed up at her.

Astrid felt his hands move slightly over her hips then and it was in that moment that she realized their position. Astrid was straddling him and pressed flush against him, his hands secured over her hips. Feeling completely thrown off and irritatingly shy, she went to push off him. Hiccup's hands tightened slightly on her hips then, trapping her there. He slid a hand over to her own cheek and Astrid instantly knew what he wanted.

Hiding her nerves behind an eye roll at the hopeful look in his eyes, Astrid gave in and leaned further into him. Their lips met and she experimentally tugging his lip into her mouth, making him shudder and sigh in pleasure. Very much liking that result, her arms wrapped around his neck, trapping his mouth to hers, hanging onto him comfortably, cherishing the closeness. Hiccup's other hand slid over her back then and trailed up her shirt, teasingly playing with her binding. Astrid felt her heart instantly begin to thud wildly at the simple gesture.

Not satisfied with the slow kiss, Hiccup brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, persuading her to open for him. Astrid knew things could get out of hand but couldn't resist, letting him stroke his way in, leaving little shivers to race through her. His hand slid down from her back to rub her leg up and down, pressing her closer to him. It was beginning to become very clear that Hiccup wanted more. Astrid was torn between wanting to let him and knowing it was a bad idea.

Astrid was very well aware by now that this could turn into more, but a big part of her was beginning to seriously not give a damn. However, perhaps about one of the only reasons she knew they needed to stop, was because of how very public this area was. That and Toothless was watching them curiously. If that wasn't enough to pour a proverbial bucket of ice water over her head, at the moment she didn't know what else could. With an intense reluctance that honestly scared her a little, Astrid pulled gently from the kiss, smiling when Hiccup tried to follow her. She was forced to place a finger over his lips, making him blink his eyes open again and give her a questioning look. "Do... you want the others to find us?" she asked a little shakily.

"Mmf" Hiccup responded and sighed in defeat. Astrid couldn't stop the grin from forming at his own reluctance. She pulled her hand away and helped him up, blushing a little when he beamed happily at her. Embarrassed, Astrid tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, then punches his shoulder lightly, feeling more like herself in that instance.

"You did extremely well, Hiccup. I'm honestly impressed," she mentioned softly, smiling again at his blinding smile.

"Thank you, Astrid!" he told her in heartfelt sincerity.

Feeling like she might embarrass herself and a little overwhelmed by the tenderness he was practically exuding, Astrid chose to turn away and begin to walk away. "I'll let you get back to training on your own, so you're not distracted..." she told him, glancing back to smile at him.

"I'll see you later then, milady," he smiled back, going as far as giving her a little bow. To her endless frustration, Astrid felt herself blush again at his charming gesture. What was she going to do about him?

That night, Astrid sat in the stables, brushing Stormfly down for the evening. She was surprised that Hiccup wasn't there with Toothless that night. They had made it a habit to tend to their dragons and talk. It was one of the few times they had completely to themselves while the others were off doing whatever it was they did before bed. She heard a clang then and jumped slightly, turning to look down the stone tunnel that led to Hiccup's forge. Understanding then that he must be working on his sword, Astrid finished up with Stormfly and went over to bid him a good night.

When she got there, she found herself riveted. She watched him work, mesmerized, much like he had been with his sword. He might have been clumsy when he was young, but now he was simply magnificent to watch; all grace and tightly compact power with every movement.

Unlike the last time she had used her considerable stealth abilities, this time Hiccup noticed her walk in. "Good evening, my lady," he said, smiling when she blushed at his more formal greeting. It never ceased to amaze him how easily his words could inspire different reactions from her, even when she tried to cover them up with a tough bravado. "What can I do for you?" he asked curiously. It was then he noticed how heatedly she was looking at him. Taking that as an invitation, Hiccup placed his sword and hammer down and walked over to her.

Astrid shook herself out of her reverie and gasped slightly at how suddenly closely he stood before her. How had she not noticed him move when she had been literally staring at him? Hiccup brushed his hand over her cheek and Astrid leaned in, her eyes fluttering closed as he closed the gap between them. As soon as he pressed his lips to her, she was immediately swept away. Before he could get handsy however, Astrid ducked under his arms and stepped out of his reach, proud of herself for keeping her senses intact enough to be able to do so. She smiled playfully at the narrowed look he shot her.

"Hmm, are you avoiding me again?" he asked half seriously.

Knowing he'd probably try to corner her again with whatever answer she gave him, Astrid shrugged and attempted to distract him. "So, are you working on your sword?"

Hiccup raised a brow at her deflective attitude. "...Yes," he answered suspiciously. "I'm making adjustments to it. So tell me, do you need me to sharpen your ass?" he asked in absolute seriousness.

Astrid couldn't stare at him any more disbelievingly. " _What?!_ " she yelped.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what he said and started waving his hands in front of him, backing up a little. " _No_! That's not what I meant! Well... not _really_ anyway," he allowed a smirk to grace his features before realizing she was still gaping at him. "Ah- wait, don't hit me please. Uh, no- see I meant _axe_ \- not, ah... sorry..." he laughed nervously, scratching the nape of his neck, a blush tinting his cheeks pink. Every now and then when he pissed her off she still managed to punch him hard enough to leave a pretty decent bruise. Those were not the kind of marks he enjoyed from her.

"...W-Whatever, Hiccup..." Astrid muttered, trying to hide her scarlet face.

 _Freyja_ , and now all she could think about was him pressing her onto her hands and knees and taking her like an animal. Swallowing thickly, another violent shudder nearly made her buckle under her own weight before she managed to get a hold of herself again. Astrid prided herself for being on top, in control, and taking no shit from anyone... at least, she did before she found herself here! But the thought of him being assertive like that? Forcing her to cry out as he had his wicked way with her? Gods, it just made her lose her breath completely. She _really_ needed to get a hold of herself! A little familiar tingle hummed thoughtfully in her mind at the dirty little thought she had, seemingly interested, but Astrid didn't have time to dwell on what that could mean.

Hiccup interrupted her thoughts. "Alright, so if you don't want your _axe_ sharpened, what-what can I do for you?" he asked, his word skipping slightly, a little nervously, still feeling the risk that she might hit him for the mess up.

Astrid shuffled almost shyly. "I just..." she huffed in irritation with herself, for how much she reacted to him. "I just stopped by to say goodnight on my way out from brushing Stormfly. That's all," she responded a little gruffly, both embarrassed by her silly need to bid him goodnight to begin with and his slip up.

Hiccup's lip quirked up in a little smile. "In that case," he said as he stepped over to her again, close enough for her to feel the heat off his body, but not close enough to touch. This time Astrid simply didn't want to escape. "One more kiss?" he asked quietly, his arms spreading a little in invitation. Astrid narrowed her eyes at the very clear mischievous look in his eyes, but went to him anyway. Her arms wrapped around his waist, sinking into him as she kissed him, relaxing in his arms. Astrid always felt a special thrill when she had to almost stand on her toes to kiss him more comfortably.

As was inevitable for them, simply chaste kisses were never enough. The kiss intensified, heads tilted slightly, lips slated and parted, breaths mingling, the desperation for more. It was becoming a habit that Astrid couldn't seem to get enough of. Hiccup's hands began to wander over her, long fingers sliding over her arms, his nails dragging over her skin gently. His other hand ran its way down her back, slipping teasingly under her belt that held her skirt in place. Each trace of her curves he explored with the slow and calculated coasts of his never-still hands, made her feel more and more drugged.

When she felt a hand then slip between her legs cautiously, resting on her inner thigh, Astrid only hesitated for a second this time. She pushed up to his touch, allowing him more access and surprising herself by her own willingness. Astrid felt him hum in relief into the kiss before his hand began to run over her thigh alluringly. Astrid's breath hitched slightly when he cupped her then, sliding along her covered sex, testing her, teasing her, and she couldn't keep the shuddering influx of heat from rushing through her at his achingly unhurried touch.

It had been so long since the first time he touched her there, and yet she remembered it clearly, knew that she was reacting much stronger than she had before. Her body pressed harder into him, her arms sliding up his chest. Maybe her mind was catching up to her matured body? Maybe she was through keeping him at bay? Maybe she just wanted to feel alive like that again.

Either way, this time, Astrid barely heard the part of her that said maybe they should slow down.

The intensity of the desire his touch inspire made her dizzy, it made her crazy, and it made her not care anymore. His fingers dipped into her binding, forcing a little whimper from her. She heard him groan softly then, finding the evidence of her arousal. Hiccup sighed in pleasure at feeling how hot and wet she already was, feeling her squirm against him. He experimentally flicked his thumb over her and she instantly bucked into him, gripping his arms tightly. Astrid was shocked by how easily he could arouse her, but maybe it shouldn't have been so shocking, with everything she had experienced so far.

Unable to stop himself, finally not able to take it anymore, Hiccup abruptly lifted her up, making her gasp in surprise. He wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and stepped over to press her gently against the stone wall. If Astrid hadn't been so unbelievably aroused at the moment, she would have found it kind of funny, the idea of being literally between a rock and... something else that's obviously hard.

Hiccup remained deadly still then, simply gazing into her eyes as though asking her for permission. Astrid felt the little bit of apprehension she still had relax at this, grateful he was giving her the chance to back out. She knew it was probably a silly thing to do, but she had to think about this. Astrid knew she was capable of stopping him now, but did she _really_ want to at this point? The one side of her that was still stuck in her own time told her she shouldn't, but the part of her that was falling deeper and harder for him, even as she resolutely ignored that bit, screamed at her to stop being such a coward.

When Astrid didn't say anything or push him away, Hiccup took it as encouragement. "Astrid, if you're worried about getting caught, we don't have to go all the way," he told her, his voice sounding a little strained.

Astrid attempted to focus on what he was saying, and not the insisting fingers digging seductively into her. "What... what do... you mean?" she asked, trying to keep control her breathing.

"We can have fun without taking our clothes off," he explained with a wicked grin.

Astrid tried not to react too caught off guard by his explanation. As she felt his hands trail over her legs, the knowing little smirk still firmly in place, Astrid argued with herself again. Was she really going to let him do this? Hiccup reached her skirt and hiked it up before pressing harder into her. Astrid gasped again at the feel of his obvious need pushing up against her. He slid right up against her heat, giving her a taste of what he meant. The feeling tore open that tightly contained yearning within her that she had been trying to control for weeks. It was stimulated so harshly that she lost all semblance of caution.

Gods yes, she was going to do this.

When her hands resting over his arms tightened and she gave him one firm nod, Hiccup let out a heavy breath of relief. Without another word, his hips pulled back and then very quickly rushed back up, nearly crushing himself into her. Astrid's grasp on him tightened, the mild dizziness turning into a kind of breathless vertigo. It was a hard shove, it should have hurt, especially since he was still wearing his armor, but _gods_ did it make her throb so good.

Hiccup wouldn't remain still for long and began to rhythmically grind into her body against the stone, like the master blacksmith he was. Astrid felt a sharp jolt of pleasure, the ache deep inside her very rapidly taking over her senses. The materials between them were not that thick, so the feel of his erection continually pressing into her was maddening. Feeling herself collapse in his hold from the overwhelming sensation, Astrid quickly felt herself let go, panting against his shoulder as she leaned into him for support.

Hiccup ran a hand over her thighs soothingly before slipping behind her to grip her ass, pulling her harder against him, locking her hips with his. Astrid's arched back, nearly hitting her head against the stone as her breath lodged in her throat, pleasure erupting inside her. Astrid moaned long and breathlessly as a sudden orgasm hit her, making her need to push herself harder into him.

Hiccup pushed his other hand up her shirt and under her binding, rubbing her until she was moaning all over again with each rut of his hips. The friction was intoxicating, drawing ragged sounds of ecstasy out of both their desolate throats. Hiccup's belt from his armor dug into her with each grind, but Astrid was so far gone by now that she didn't even notice. Her nails dragged across his back as her first completion just left her hungry for more. Sensing how badly she needed more, Hiccup began to move with more vigorously, poignant thrusts bouncing her over the wall, until neither of them could think straight.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup groaned, feeling himself quickly and painfully swelling against her. His hand slipped from under her shirt to rest against the wall behind her, bracing himself, his fingers curling as the binding tension between them began to coil tightly. Astrid, strained and moaned in response, pushing her body up to meet his in time with his thrusts, wriggling violently against him, unable to stay still at the ravenous feeling. It should have scared her how much she wanted this, but she couldn't stop, pushing back into him every time. "You'll... _ahh_ \- you'll fall if you... don't stop s-squirming," he panted.

"M _mh..._ " Astrid moaned incoherently.

When Astrid didn't heed his warning, Hiccup grunted in frustration and firmly pinned her wrists to the wall to hold her still with one hand, displaying his impressive dexterity. " _Gods_ , babe," he whined when she strained in his hold, bucking into him, nearly making him cum right then. With a grunt of effort to keep her still, Hiccup began rolling his hips harder into her until it left him feeling frenzied and left her gasping with each grinding gyration. Astrid could barely move now, left helpless to the pleasure that decimates her. It was safe to say she no longer gave a damn about any consequences. She knew she should be irritated by him handling her the way he was, but couldn't deny that it felt just too incredible.

Hiccup was _not_ gentle, and the pressure almost hurt, but he seemed to know just what her body liked. Astrid shook as he nearly crushed her against the wall, each jarring shove striking hard into her aching sex. Astrid moaned his name, the mixture of knee-buckling pleasure with the rough handling beginning to very quickly undo her. Hiccup's teeth grazed against her sensitive neck, dragging his tongue to her throat and wrapping his lips around it, sucking hard. His other hand ran up her shirt to roll against her stiff nipple, making her buck and whine.

Hiccup removed his hand from her breast, trying to ignore the protest, needing to brace himself over the wall. To make up for it, he rid her hard, nearly pushing his swollen erection into her. And then she was helpless to another devastating orgasm that rippled mercilessly through her. Astrid thrashed against his hold with every fierce rut of his hips, a guttural moan rending from her throat.

Knowing there could still be someone awake at that time of night, Hiccup covered her mouth with a hand, his own far too busy slicking and nipping at her neck. Astrid's eyes roll back as she keened helplessly into his hand, her body locking up hard, her legs tightening desperately around his still wildly pistoning body. Hiccup shuddered at the feeling, unable to hold back anymore, his own drawn out moan muffled against her skin as he released his load in his pants. When his final moments were over, he slumped against her, finally ceasing his zealous movements.

Hiccup pulled his hand away from Astrid's lips, resting it over her hip, his own open mouth against the bend between her neck and shoulder, struggling to breathe. They stayed still for a moment, panting heavily, sweat sticking their clothes to their bodies, holding onto each other tightly. Once they relax enough, they sigh contentedly.

Hiccup pulled slightly away then to look at her. "Astrid, do you have to be so loud?" he asked jokingly. Astrid's eyes widened. She knew he was just teasing her, but she was still inexperienced with this and very self-conscious. She glared in offense. Hiccup grimaced when he saw it, not having meant to upset her. "I guess I'm lucky you don't have your axe on you!" he muttered, getting his braids yanked hard for his trouble. "Ow! Ack- okay okay! I'm sorry!"

Astrid scowled, not at all appeased. "You're... you're not funny, Haddock," she growled.

"I really am sorry?" Hiccup murmured, leaning in again to nuzzle into her.

Astrid shifted away, huffing. "You can't just nuzzle against me like a cat and give me some weak apology like that and expect me to just forgive you..." she grumbled.

Hiccup pulled back away and regarded her for a moment. "Alright, then maybe I can earn your forgiveness another way," he grinned.

Astrid frowned in confusion and turned back to him. "What do yo... _ooh_ -" she gasped when he slipped his hand between her legs, dipping under her biding to part her folds. "Hiccup- you can't ju- _ahh..!"_ her protest was cut off when he ran his fingers persistently over her clit, calculated and incessant. Astrid arched into his touch, feeling the renewed heat of desire make her tremble against him all over again.

As he slid his fingers over her, his eyes were fixed on hers, focused on his task. He frowned slightly when she bit her lip hard, her eyes shutting tightly and it became clear to him that she was trying to contain the sounds of her pleasure. "Astrid, I promise I was only joking," he told her, wiggling in a fingertip just barely inside her.

" _Haa..!"_ Astrid bucked against him, whimpering with her effort to stay silent.

"Don't hold them back, milady," he said, sidling in closer to her, hiking her legs further up so he had better reach. "Astrid," he said firmly, irritated by how stubborn she was being. He leaned in to her ear then. "I love the sounds you make," he whispered, smiling when a little moan managed to escape between her clenched teeth. " _Please,_ Astrid, moan for me, let me hear you?" he begged her.

Astrid nearly sobbed in pleasure, not able to believe how hard his words could arouse her. The combination of his seductive fingers and his pleading tone, asking her to moan for him, was her undoing. He slipped in a finger then, stroking her walls as he jut his thumb into her clit. Astrid twisted in his grasp, unable to keep from giving him what he pleaded for.

Hiccup sighed in relief that she was relaxing again and began to sway his hips into her, giving her the illusion he was penetrating her. Astrid gripped him tightly, overwhelmed by the visual and tactile stimulation. "Hiccup... _mm_ -m-more..?" she requested shyly.

"As you wish, my lady," he cooed, kissing her cheek tenderly as his other hand slipped between her legs to join the other. With one hand slipping in another finger, pumping her in time with his rocking hips, the other concentrated on inflaming her clit until she couldn't hold out anymore. Astrid's world was erotic pleasure then as he made her crumble around him, wailing into his shoulder in a weak attempt to muffle her cries.

Once Hiccup was sure she had come down from her little piece of Valhala, he slipped his hands from between her legs and rested them lightly on her hips, pressing his forehead to hers. "Am I forgiven?" he asked softly.

Astrid heard the sincere hope in his voice and sighed, relaxing against him. "Yes, Hiccup," she answered just as quietly. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Nah," Hiccup smiled. "It was a stupid joke," he insisted. He leaned in then, his eyes pleading once more, begging her to let him in. Astrid caved in and met him, melting into the gentle kiss, letting herself drown in the feelings he poured into it. Astrid could sense what he was trying to convey, and this time she felt herself shake with her heart's own yearning to reciprocate. It was in weak moments like this, whether they were innocent or not, that Astrid's iron grip hold on her emotion slipped. The feelings that threatened to escape were so strong they made her eyes sting from the intensity.

This scared her, never having felt something so overpowering, so she fought to lock them away again. Each time her control slipped, it was so much more difficult to chain them up again. Every time she pushed them back, they were that much harder to ignore. She knew she was slipping deeper and deeper into them, and a part of her was beginning not to care.

Astrid wasn't sure how she managed to _escape_ him after... that, but when they had finally pulled away, she had stumbled away, awkwardly bidding him a good night and trying not to rush off, not wanting to hurt him. She just knew she needed to leave and rebuild her walls again, as much as they could be now. Once she was out of there, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as she reached her hut. Astrid knew well that her emotional lock was tested with each show of his love for her, whether it was a smile, a touch, or through intimacy.

How could one _possibly_ hope to _fight_ that?

Even so, she concentrated on what she felt was necessary to do, at least for her own sanity. As she entered her hut, her hand shot out to wall, her shaky legs very nearly giving out as she made her way in. She willed her heart to calm down as she made her way inside, but it would not listen. Finally, Astrid wasn't able to hold herself up, much too overwhelmed from the nights events, physically and emotionally. She felt her knees giving away at the center of her hut and fell with a gasp. Astrid swallowed a moan of frustration, her body racking with renewed desire as the merciless memories of him replayed in her head.

That night, after spending a good portion of two hours having to convince herself her control was for her own good Astrid had finally managed to calm down enough. It had been a different kind of torture, resisting the temptation of finding Hiccup and spilling her heart to him, resisting the temptation of asking him to hold her again, but finally, after much struggling she finally settled for bed.

The familiar little tingle probed her subconsciousness as she began to fall asleep, reminding her little warrior that she was giving in to him physically, but she still had to let go emotionally. Astrid tossed in bed, frowning in her sleep, feeling pained and rebellious. Astrid knew she was fighting a losing war, but she held on, she was much too afraid to let go completely. The whisper was disappointed again and it told her that if she was so keen on avoiding her emotions, she'd give her as much physical as she could take, see how she liked it. Astrid was confused by this, but her confusion quickly went away as she began to dream again. She knew in an instant this was no ordinary dream again, could feel Freyja's influence, and whimpered fearfully.

 _Astrid found herself tugging Hiccup with into her room. "What do you want from me?" he asked her._

" _I don't... know..." she told him, even as they neared her bed._

 _They stopped in the center and his hand was back to her face, gently stroking her cheek. "I think you do," he told her._

" _I... I want..." Astrid frowned in confusion, feeling tendrils of heat rush through her without prompt. What was going on? "I.. I uh.." Astrid nearly buckled over, the sensation of desire getting stronger by the second._

" _Astrid?" Hiccup asked in concern._

" _Hiccup... I need..." no, no she couldn't... this wasn't her, this wasn't what she wanted! She knew that now... despite how much she wanted to deny it, she knew she didn't want a purely physical connection with him! "I- ahh..." a shudder rushed through her, pounding need making her knees nearly crumble. "Please I- Hiccup I can't control..."_

" _Astrid, what do you want from me?" He repeated insistently._

" _You.. I want... you..." she moaned, buckling and relying on him to catch her and hold her up. "I don't know what's going on..." she panted. No, that wasn't true, she knew what was going on, her goddess was punishing her. "Hiccup, now, please, end it..."_

" _As you wish," he frowned, clearly disappointed, just as before. This time, Hiccup pulled her to the bed and turned her around, laying her down over it, on her belly._

 _Astrid panicked. "What are you- w-wait- not like-"_

" _Hush," he cut her off with a grumble, his disappointment still very evident in his voice. "I'll give you what you want," he said bitterly. In that instance, Astrid understood why Freyja had taken interest in her errant dirty thought earlier. Gods, she had done this to herself!_

 _Astrid's throat dried out, feeling him press his hand to her back, holding her down while pulling her skirt, her leggings, and her binding down roughly. Astrid had a sense to be alarmed, knowing the real Hiccup would never treat her so roughly, but also knew that it was her own subconsciousness punishing her as well. The ache was so very bad now, rendering her useless to resist._

 _She heard him unbuckle his armor, heard him pull his breaches down. Then she felt his hands on her bare thighs, rubbing them up and down across her. She felt his hands spread her legs apart, and then she felt him._

 _Astrid knew that it was Freyja allowing her to know what an exposed and hardened erection would feel like. Astrid had never in her life felt something like that. It should have scared her, but her need wasn't allowing her any rational thought. Her body spasmed and she bucked into the bed impatiently, feeling him dip between her legs. The burn was tearing her up from the inside, making it impossible to feel anything else but the gnawing need to be filled to the brim._

 _Where had that come from? How could she possibly know what that kind of desire felt like?_

 _The empty husk that looked like Hiccup wouldn't let her dwell on that. One hard thrust and he was pushing in as far as he could go, until he was fully sheathed inside her, forcing a howl to rip brokenly from her throat._

 _Unlike the last time, this dream did not end there. Instead, he began to drive in and out of her with ruthless abandon, making her feel all the hurt she was causing him. Astrid writhed against the bed, not having a clue what it would actually feel like, but still feeling the voraciously sensual consequences overtaking her anyway._

 _The void Hiccup fucked her to bursting completion, forcing her to orgasm so intensely..._

It was what had her waking up, all but screaming, tearing at her covers desperately.

Astrid arched off her bed with a mournful cry. Gasping for breath and scrambling to quickly covering her mouth in panic. She felt the deep, burning sensation of her orgasm shredding her nerves as she spasmed helplessly over her bed, curling up tight to control herself. Freyja's influence and the _dream_ had done its job. Astrid screwed her eyes shut tight, hoping to the gods that Hiccup had not heard her like he had heard her nightmare, weeks ago. She lay there, trembling with anxiety that she might have woken him up and from the effects of the brutal dream. Astrid was unbelievably torn between wanting him to show up and hoping he wouldn't.

Maybe it was a small mercy from Freyja, but after a few minutes of agonizing panic, Astrid felt partial relief that he hadn't seemed to have heard her cry out this time. She forced herself over on her back again and covered her eyes, trying to take deep breaths to calm back down. "Please, Freyja, I'm not sure how much more I can take..." she sighed miserably. She felt the reply tingle in the back of her head again, letting her know she was doing this to herself with her own counterproductive stubborn pride. Astrid groaned, knowing she was right of course.

Astrid was sick of this. She knew Freyja was only trying to knock some sense in her, behind all the rebellion and resentment she felt to the goddess for forcing her to look deep within herself like this, she knew in her heart of hearts that she was right. Accepting her emotion would make her stronger. But it was... so very difficult. No, she was strong, she would... she would try... gods, she was so very sick of holding them back.

She would try.

If not for herself, then she would try for Hiccup.

If Freyja's idea of lessons didn't drive her insane, then Hiccup Haddock was certainly going to be the death of her. One way or another, Astrid Hofferson was fucked.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** This chapter is what I like to refer to as an "emotional rollercoaster" as I tried to show different sides of Astrid's conflicting emotions. It also showed Astrid's walls finally beginning to truly crumble, I hope I got that across! Too bad she's having a rough time of it at the same time. If she wasn't so damn stubborn it probably wouldn't be so bad, haha. Freyja is a jerk...or a mastermind, either one._

 _By the way, a few of you pointed out that Astrid is being too submissive, but you have to understand that she's (mentally) an inexperienced 16 year old trying to keep up with a very experienced 19 year old who has a very healthy sex drive. Next to him, she's completely thrown off balance and doesn't know how to react like herself. If she had been the same age, had been dating him as long as he's used to in this story, you can be damn certain that she'd be leading him by his dick lol. So try to a have a bit more of an open mind, okay? That's all I ask._

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Mia:** I'm sure you meant to say "insane" and not "inside" but you can bet he's going to be doing both soon, if you know what I mean, lol!_

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** Her walls are definitely breaking down, pretty soon they'll be constricting too hahah oh gosh I'm sorry, I'm not getting enough sleep._

 _ **GreenBlueCat:** I know right?! _

_**Dragonbow117:** Cracking very badly, for sure. I love every episode where "Chicken" is one of the main elements, like "Bad Moon Rising", had me in stitches. Chicken/Tuff is like my most favorite crack pairing ever lol._

 _ **Guest:** Because if she didn't resist him, she wouldn't be Astrid, or a stubborn Viking... that and it makes for a more interesting story lol._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N** : This chapter was inspired by the song "Nice And Slow" by Max Frost._

* * *

If someone told Astrid Hofferson that she'd one day wake up in the future and experience different levels of ecstasy, all because of one Hiccup Haddock, she would have laughed in their face and then introduced them to her axe for being ridiculous. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't give in to girly feelings, or girly wants, like boyfriends, lovers, that sort of thing. But since finding herself in the future, she couldn't escape the fact that, oh yes, that once small, cute friend of hers could inspire the deepest, most unavoidable 'girly feelings'.

Some of them not so innocent at all, too. Not at all.

Astrid had not been able to rid her mind of her dream or that _event_ at the stables for quite some time. Normally she would have, but she had a feeling Freyja was extending her struggle this time. Whether it was to punish her or just for the simple entertainment value to her didn't really matter. For several days, it was everything she could do to get herself to relax enough to sleep. Fortunately she didn't dream like that again, which made her wonder if it was actually her own twisted mind replaying the moments in her head. If this was punishment from her goddess, then wouldn't she have had more dreams?

In any case, Astrid had been forced to avoid Hiccup again. Not because she didn't want to be with him, gods no, she loved every second she was by his side. Whether it was on adventures out in the wild with the 'gang', fighting off a disturbingly ripped version of the older Dagur, hunting for dragons, doing tasks around Dragon's Edge, or even just getting away from everyone else with him... she loved her moments with him. It's funny, she never actually thought of how much she truly enjoyed spending time with Hiccup back in her own time... but now that she thought of it, she had, every second.

So it was with a great effort and a heavy heart that Astrid removed herself from Hiccup's side, for nearly a week. She did this so she could regain her senses, push the physical desires she had for him away and truly look into herself, accept the fact that she wanted to be more than friends with him. She wanted what her older version had with him. She wanted his love, his affection. Astrid knew that each day her feeling for him grew and it was beginning to literally hurt to not let herself feel them. She had told herself she would try though, and so she would.

Astrid took that chance on her own to study her own feelings for him, bring them out just a little at a time, get used to them, and work on letting herself truly feel, truly use that softer side of herself. Maybe her escape from him had been the simple need to try to put that dream behind her, but it had quickly turned into a quest to find herself. Maybe Freyja _was_ influencing her still, encouraging her to do just that. And Astrid had thought Loki was the trickster! Eventually, Astrid knew it would only be a matter of time before she released them completely, but for now, she needed to get a grip of them again, simply so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

It was a few days later when Astrid finally found the peace she so desperately struggled to get back when Hiccup found her out in her training grounds. Astrid turned to greet him when he landed with Toothless. "Astrid," he began and said shield-maiden had to frown a little at how clipped his tone was. "We've been called to help with a problem back at Berk," he said.

"What is it?" Astrid asked curiously, nudging her napping dragon awake as gently as she could. The Deadly Nadder jerked awake, spines ready to fire, then noticed her human and relaxed.

"The letter didn't say, only that me and you are needed over there post haste," Hiccup answered,

Astrid boarded her dragon, giving her a friendly stroke over her cheek, then followed the strangely formal Hiccup over to the Edge to pack. As they got their supplies ready and explained to the others that they'd be back as soon as the problem was resolved, they headed out. Astrid felt uneasy at Hiccup's lackluster attitude, troubled by the silence between them. What happened? Was it that bad back at Berk?

As they flew along, nearly half way through their flight, which was saying something because it took nearly the entire day to get home, Astrid had reached her limit. "Hiccup? Is there something you're not telling me? Is the problem in Berk worse? Or is there something else?" she asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I actually really have no idea what the problem is at Berk," Hiccup said distractedly.

Astrid frowned thoughtfully. "Then... why are you so silent? I usually can't get you to shut up," she added with a weak smile.

Hiccup was silent for a bit longer before he responded. "Have I... upset you in any way?" he asked then, his voice so quiet she could barely make it out over the rush of wind. "Is it because of that stupid joke I made? I thought you liked how I... asked for forgiveness? If it wasn't enough... I'm... I don't know how to... what did I do?" he asked brokenly, feeling completely unsure of himself for the first time in at least a year.

Astrid's eyes widened, hearing the hurt and confusion in his voice. He sounded so insecure and worried it nearly killed her. Her avoidance! That's what had upset him! How could she have been so selfish? It had hurt her to avoid him but she hadn't stopped to think it would hurt him too! He hadn't said anything, hadn't tried to pull him back over to his side, he had let her have her space and Astrid had thought somehow that he had understood. Gods, she was such a bitch! "Hiccup! I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't realize I... I wasn't trying to..." Astrid shook her head. "I swear to you it is nothing you did," she told him then.

"Then... what is it?" he asked softly, trying to ignore Toothless' worried croon, the dragon having sensed the tremulous feelings in his best friend.

Astrid took a deep breath to collect herself, try to find the words to explain it to him. "I needed a bit of time to... think about some things, things about myself. I promise it's nothing for you to worry about."

Hiccup shifted in his saddle, still feeling very confused. "Does this have anything to do with... with that thing you told me about a few months ago?" he asked then.

Astrid felt fresh surprise. He hadn't forgotten about that? "Ah... yes," she replied uneasily. "I'm still working on it, but I promise it's getting much easier to deal with. I'm almost past it."

Hiccup was silent again for a little while, then glanced at her, his face etched with concern. "I wish you'd tell me what it is," he murmured.

"I know," Astrid sighed, rubbing her neck wearily. "Just give me a little more time, okay?"

Hiccup mirrored her sigh. "Alright," he relented.

Astrid bit her lip then, unsure if she should actually tell him this or not... but figured he could use an emotional boost. "Also..." she began with a deep blush. "I-uh... really liked your... _apology_..." she admitted.

Hiccup's face split into a grin instantly. "Oh yeah?" he asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the smugness in his tone. "Don't make me regret telling you," she grumbled, though couldn't help smiling at the relieved laugh he let out.

After a little bit, Hiccup spoke up again, his voice back to being soft, though it held a fierce tone this time. "Astrid, I just want to let you know that whatever you're going through, I promise whatever it is, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," he promised her.

Astrid felt a shiver run through her at the sheer intensity of emotion in his voice, at the sincere promise. She shut her eyes, basking in it, allowing herself to feel the effects of his words, early swaying off Stormfly. It was astonishing how letting herself feel just a little bit of her locked up feelings for him could make her so lightheaded. When she felt her heart swell like that, it made her breath get lodged in her throat, her pulse race, and then finally would she panic and push them back down reflexively. The little voice assured her then that she had nothing to fear. Astrid tried to relax again, tried to believe her goddess. She could do this.

The rest of the flight was mostly quiet, though the rift between them seemed to have been mended at least. When they reached Berk, early that evening, Stoick was there to greet them. Once they were off their dragons, he stepped up to them and gave them each a calculated look, checking for fatigue, for injury, for their emotional state. The chief was a father first, after all. "How was the trip?" he asked them.

"Long," Hiccup laughed, rubbing Toothless' head when the dragon warbled in agreement.

"Hm," Stoick grunted. "In that case, both of you head home and get some rest. I want you up early tomorrow and at the academy, understood?" he told them.

"What's going on, dad?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll discuss this when you're not falling over yourselves," Stoick said firmly, then placed a hand on both their shoulders and began directing them to their respective homes. With a friendly pat on her arm, he left Astrid at her door and bid her a goodnight before guiding his son back to theirs. Hiccup glanced back over at Astrid for a moment, giving her an apologetic smile before letting his dad have his way.

Astrid let herself relax and turned back to the door. Feeling suddenly apprehensive, she hesitated at her door. Gods, this would be the first time in several months since she got here that she'd see her parents! They would probably look the same, she figured. She didn't think this was _too_ many years in the future. She suddenly felt a twinge of fear. What if one of her parents was dead? What if they were both gone? What if she was forced to sleep alone in a cold house?

This was when she was glad she was a stubborn as she was. Not letting her panic dictate her actions, she pushed past it and opened the door. The sight that greeted her nearly made her legs give out with relief. Both of her parents were there, her dad tending to the heart in the center of the room, her mom chopping up various roots and meats to add to a stew. The familiar and comforting smell of home wafted to her, making her swim in her relief.

"Are you going to stand out there or come in?" her dad asked then, a little grin gracing his rugged face.

"Hey dad, hey mom," Astrid greeted them as she always would. "It's good to be back home," she sighed, smiling when her mom placed an affectionate hand on her arm. The Hoffersons might not have showed as much affection as a lot of the other clans did, but they still expressed their delight to see each other in their own way. Astrid sat with her parents, enjoying their company and the taste of home cooking, glad they were both there and thankfully looking no different than when she last saw them.

"So what brings you back home?" her mom asked curiously.

"The chief needed mine and Hiccup's help with something. He only told us to go to the academy in the morning," the younger shield-maiden told her mother.

"Ah, it must have something to do with that team of yours," her dad nodded.

Astrid blinked in confusion, not having a clue of what her father referred to. "Must be," she agreed anyway.

That night, after bidding her parents a good night, Astrid settled in her room, feeling for the first time like she was back home. Over the course of the time she had spent here, she had adapted and learned to enjoy it, but she often found herself homesick as well. She missed her time, missed knowing her way around, knowing the personalities of the people around her, missed her friends... missed Hiccup. Astrid missed _her_ Hiccup, she realized. It had felt like years since she last saw him, even as ridiculous as that was, since she spent nearly all her time with him. But it wasn't exactly the Hiccup she had been used to, that Hiccup she knew well, knew what to expect from him. Astrid fell asleep feeling torn and confused, dreaming of being back home and going on adventures around Berk with her friends.

Early the next morning, after forcing down a quick breakfast, Astrid made her way to the academy as per the chief's command. She met Hiccup there and remembered what she had been reminiscing about the night before. Deciding she couldn't let the pang she felt in her heart distract her, she pushed it away and smiled at him in greeting. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Astrid," Hiccup grinned.

It wasn't five minutes later when a group of people who varied in age, size, and gender shuffled in. Astrid frowned in confusion, still not knowing what was going on. "Hiccup, did your dad tell you anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it. There's a problem with _the ranks_ in the auxiliary team," Hiccup answered. Astrid frowned again, still feeling completely confused. When Hiccup saw this, he tried to elaborate. "Spitelout isn't taking Gustav's leadership well."

"Leadership? Gustav?" Astrid said in surprise before she could stop herself.

"...Yes?" Hiccup's brow hiked up.

"Ah- I mean, why would... Spitelout?" Astrid then realized what else he had said. Spitelout? Snotlouts dad? The chief's main general? What?

"You know Snotlout's dad," Hiccup said in response, misunderstanding her disbelief as sarcasm.

"Laddy! Lassy!" said general grumbled as the group made their way over to them. "I'll not be led by some whelp who thinks he knows better," he growled.

"Hey!" Gustav said in indignation. "I may be young, but I know what I'm doing!" he said, trying not to let his crushing intimidation at the older and much larger man's glare get to him.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked them then. It was then Astrid noticed a side she had only seen glimpses of at Dragon's edge. He stood tall and confident, unfazed in the presence of several men older and also bigger than him, unlike the still much smaller Gustav. "Spitelout, what are you talking about?" he asked curiously and Astrid had to hide her shock at how directly he spoke to his father's left hand. This was so much different than the Hiccup she had known. That Hiccup was just starting to find his confidence, but still felt inferior and tender around his dad or members of the council.

As Astrid listened to the group ranging in age argue, she was made aware of what exactly they were. Her dad had mentioned an auxiliary group, that's what they were. They were all dragon riders, the team in charge of defending Berk while Hiccup's own group was at Dragon's Edge. Not only that, but _she_ had been responsible for building this team! And she had placed _Gustav_ in charge! How unbelievable was that? The last time she saw him, the kid could barely fly in a straight line on Fanghook without flailing and crashing spectacularly into just about everything! Now he was _Captain_?

"I should be in charge of the group," Spitelout was saying. "I have the most experience in combat."

"It's not just about the combat side of things, Spitelout," Hiccup reminded him.

Spitelout became agitated then, just as his son would. "That's... that's not the point! I'll not have some snot-nosed brat lead the team!"

"Hey!" Gustav shouted, then shied away again at Spitelout's glare. The others on the team didn't speak up, but simply shuffled uneasily where they stood. Hiccup ran a hand over his face in irritation.

Spitelout turned to Astrid then. "Lass, be reasonable," he implored. "You know the boy doesn't have the rocks yet to defend us against truly deadly enemies!"

Astrid resisted the urge to back up, feeling nervous and unsure of herself at being addressed by the man. At the moment, she was no older than Gustav looked, and felt a similar, though perhaps a significantly less amount of intimidation. Oh Astrid had handled her fair share of problems a lot of adults would crumble under before, had even had discussions with people far older than her... but this was supposedly _her_ team, _her_ decision, _her_ responsibility, and she was _in charge_ of _him_! How could one expect that kind of insurmountable responsibility to just slide off her like water? Be as easy to deal with as it might have been for her older self?

Astrid lost her voice, then. Other people around her age she could definitely boss around, but people that was usually under the direct command of the chief himself and saw more death and mayhem than she ever had in her life? That was an altogether different thing. When she took too long to figure out how to respond, Gustav decided he wouldn't be pushed around and an argument between all of them broke out. Gods, how could she expect to handle this when she wasn't even yet old enough to sit in a council meeting?

Luckily, Hiccup seemed to sense her distress and once again rescued her.

With a shout as loud and impressive as his father's, Hiccup called them to be silent. Everyone, including Astrid, jumped in surprise. As though in the presence of the chief, they all immediately quieted and snapped to attention. Astrid stared wide-eyed, never having seen such a commanding attitude from him before. Firm requests, sure, but full-blown 'obey me or else' never. Gods, if she hadn't already been burning with admiration, attraction, and slowly overwhelming feelings for him before, she was practically turning into an embarrassing pile of messy goop now. Who knew he had such an intimidating side to him? He really was his father's son.

Hiccup waited until they all gave him his full attention and then proceeded to remind them that this wasn't like a normal force. "Spitelout, I understand how you might feel like you're being cheated, but you have to keep in mind this isn't like serving in the chief's army," he told him. "But even if it isn't like the military in the way you know it, this team does rely on team work and yes, experience. No so much experience in hand to hand fighting, but the kind of experience _your Captain_ does have."

"Experience," Spitelout huffed under his breath.

Hiccup ignored him and went on. "Gustav may be reckless and may be immature a lot of times-"

"Hey!" Gustav cried, but was again silence, this time by a sharp look from Hiccup.

"He may be those things, but he's been training with and riding dragons for three years longer than any of you have, including you Spitelout. Gustav may be young, but he deserves respect for that. When it comes down to it, he knows what to do and he _is_ capable of making tough decisions. He's proven that to me not long ago."

"Mmf," Spitelout grunted, unwilling to admit the boy was right.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of see myself in Gustav," Hiccup added, earning a splitting grin from the younger male. Astrid noticed the very obvious hero-worship in Gustav's eyes. Hiccup looks at each of them then. "You _need_ to learn to adapt to each other. Learn to use each others strengths to your advantage and not focus on any perceived weaknesses. Am I wrong?"

None of them said anything.

Hiccup nodded in satisfaction. "Alright," he sighed in relief. "I don't want to hear it from _the chief_ again that there's a problem at the academy. My dad has enough to worry about than having to deal with a group, that was supposed to be defending the village, splintering. I won't be so lenient with you next time," he warned them. Astrid noticed that _all_ of them looked nervous. "As a lesson to each of you, punishment if you will for behaving so disorderly and disrupting the peace on Berk, you'll each have double shifts cleaning the dragon stables."

There were various groans of protest then. "Why do _we all_ have to receive such treatment? We weren't the ones who started this," Sven asked, flinching at the growl from Spitelout.

Astrid decided she had been silent enough and knew she had to show her own brand of leadership, even if she still felt like a child amongst them. Clearing her throat, she spoke as clearly as she could. Luckily, when it came to teamwork and dragon training, she knew her stuff. "You are a unit," she began, earning the attention of each of them.

Pushing past the increasingly nervous feeling, she went on. "You're a team, and when one of you mess up, _you all_ mess up. That is the lesson here," she told them, fortunately still knowing Hiccup well enough to understand why he did what he did. "You train as a team, fly as a team, fight as a team. You live and breathe as a team, so you must learn to face _everything_ together. Including hard consequences for the actions of your teammates," she said, relieved when they looked as subdued with her lecture as they had with Hiccup's. They grumbled but didn't fight her. When even Spitelout looked compliant, she instantly felt herself relax, feeling like maybe she had what it took to lead too.

Hiccup then took over again and went on to schedule their punishment, splitting them up according to their strengths and weaknesses, much like a commander in a battle would. Perhaps this was why Spitelout took the much younger man's orders in stride, seeing the potential Astrid saw in him as well. "Alright, you know what you have to do," he said, then declared the discussion over.

As they made their way back out from the Academy, Astrid took an interested notice of the way people around them reacted to their passing. They waved, greeted, nodded and smiled at him as they passed. Every one of them showed Hiccup a form of respect which Astrid hadn't seen a whole lot of in her time. Hiccup smiled kindly and nodded back, not at all flustered or surprised by the attention. It was almost like she was seeing a chief being greeted by his people. It was an amazing thing to see. Astrid had known since fighting the Red Death that Hiccup had what it took inside him, but for a moment, Astrid truly believed she was walking beside a chief.

Just then, Gobber approached them, waving his hooked arm in greeting. "Good morning, kids!" he grinned.

"Good morning, Gobber," Hiccup smiled at his mentor. "Let me guess, you need my help?"

"Aye, you know me well, lad," the older man smiled at him.

Hiccup nodded and followed him to the forge. Not having much else to do, and honestly very curious about seeing him work at the forge in Berk, Astrid followed them. Hiccup only noticed Astrid had followed him when she stretched out over at the table tools were usually kept, the little sigh she made catching is attention. "Wouldn't you rather go train or fly with Stormfly?" he asked as he removed his armor and putting his apron on.

Astrid took not that he was trying very hard not to let his eyes wander over her body, especially when he was standing right next to his mentor. She smiled at this, feeling a little more confident at the very clear look of interest in his eyes. She hadn't actually stretched out like that to catch his attention, honestly just needing to relax her muscles, but it never ceased to amaze her how easily she could captivate him.

Astrid had thought that she was the only was completely entranced by physically attraction, but she should have known it very much worked both ways. Oh she knew she was attractive, had always been aware of herself, she just seemed to have forgotten how much power she actually held over him as she adapted to this time. Now that she was reacquainted to it though, it always pleased her that she was able to make _him_ lose his breath just as easily.

"I know," she smiled at him. "But I like watching you work too," she told him, hiding a grin at the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

"Just don't distract the boy, aye?" Gobber requested with obvious amusement in his tone, further and probably intentionally embarrassing his apprentice.

"I make no promises," Astrid laughed, grinning again when Hiccup groaned in exasperation.

Soon, however, the steady stream of people approaching the request window with orders took up all his attention. As he got to work on various projects, Astrid once again found herself amazed by the sight. Oh seeing him work at his forge at the Edge had certainly been incredible, but this was different. This was the forge back on Berk. The last time she saw Hiccup here, he was sixteen and still struggled to do basic tasks. This Hiccup moved with the grace and strength of a seasoned blacksmith.

Gods it was an almost arousing sight, too. But really, who was she kidding? This was _definitely_ more erotic than it had any business being. Okay, thinking about that was bad, she had just gotten her senses back to proper working order, no reason she had to go and mess that up. Damn it, she had spent so many hours trying to separate her physical attraction to him from her _emotional_ attraction. She didn't want to mess it up now... but he didn't seem to want to help her with that.

As he worked the sweat was making his clothes stick enticingly to him, reminding her of their moment at the Edge. A shudder ran through her at the memory before she could push it away again. Hiccup went on without even noticing her there. He ran a hand through his wet hair, ruffling it further. He let out a grunt of effort, a puff of his breath following, single-minded concentration intensifying his body language as he worked. There was something primal in the way he struck and molded metal, bending it literally to his will.

Astrid watched him hammer the metal down hard, sparks flashing, muscles in his shoulder and arm shifting beneath taut skin where he had yanked his sleeves up. She squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, the increasing fluttering between her legs difficult to ignore now. Hiccup twisted then, dipping the sheet of metal in water, waiting for it to stop hissing, _thrusting_ it into the fire again, letting it heat up _red hot_ before _yanking_ it out, then going right back to _hammering_ it down. Brows drawn, eyes hard, skin slick.

 _Freyja_ , it should _not_ be this sexual.

Finally, the orders eventually trickled to a stop. Once the requests were done for the day, Gobber noticed Astrid there. He stretched out in a pathetically obvious show of wanting to give them space, yawning obnoxiously before sending a very badly concealed wink to his apprentice. "Well! What a busy day! I think I'll just... you know... get my mug and um, go introduce myself to a keg of mead," he grinned. "I'll see you kids out in the morning! Don't break anything," he added with a smirk.

" _Gobber_ ," Hiccup groaned again, shooting his mentor a scowl as the older man chuckled on his way out. Clearly, the chief's right hand was aware of something going on between them. Astrid wasn't sure to be relieved or worried. "Astrid?" said axe-wielder glanced back over to him curiously. "Were you here the entire time?" he asked a little incredulously.

"Yep," Astrid nodded, not having any reason to lie.

"You didn't... have to be..." Hiccup shifted in embarrassment, wondering how the village would see it.

"I did leave a couple times. I also got you lunch, don't you remember?" Astrid's own brow popped up this time in amusement. Hiccup had been so focused on his tasks, he had taken and wolfed down the bread and cheese she got him. Normally Astrid would have had him get his own food, but honestly sometimes she wanted to at least show him that she supported him.

"Ah- oh, right..." Hiccup flushed again, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I guess I can be a little single-minded with things sometimes," he shrugged.

Maybe it was because of how flustered it made her watching him work, but Astrid couldn't help what she said next, knowing well it would provoke him. "A little? Hiccup, you're _completely_ single-minded," she said in a suggestive tone. She knew it was probably the 'wrong' thing to say the second it left her mouth, but it was much too tempting not to flirt with him, especially when she managed to get him to blush like that. It's been a long time since she had actually managed to feel comfortable enough to properly fluster him right back.

However, this time, as soon as the words left her mouth, Hiccup was of course, provoked. Setting hit tools down, he made toward her. He smiled in amusement and began to all but strut over to her. Astrid rolled her eyes fondly at his obvious approach, even as she shifted where she sat, still completely flustered by the earlier display, heart hammering away at her ribs. "Is that right?" he asked playfully, reaching her then.

"Yep," Astrid answered with a struggle, distracted by the feel of his hands sliding their way up her legs. His hip bumped against her knees then. Astrid looked around them but didn't see anyone out that late in the evening, all probably at the great hall having dinner. So she let him slide between her knees. Her hands trailed up his chest then to settle around his neck, tugging him closer, eager for his lips.

Gods, if nothing else, she _loved_ kissing him. She remembered kissing his younger self innocently on a few occasions and liked the feel of his soft lips, but _this_ was _so_ much better. This Hiccup wouldn't settle for being chastely kissed just over the lips anymore, he wouldn't settle for a quick peck. No, he moved nice and slow, using his whole body to push himself into her, bending down and forward, mouth moving against hers, tongue dragging over her own in a way so sensual it set her on fire every time. And if it wasn't just for the pure pleasure of the kiss, it was also how he seemed to let his feelings for her flow into her though the kiss, stroking at the chains on her own feelings until despite how hard she tried, they echoed right back.

When they finally pulled away, Hiccup pulled back from her, his hands sliding down her arms to take her hands and tugged her toward his office with him. Astrid didn't even stop to think of what he might want, simply too eager to spend more time with him. So she followed. She walked into his office with him, and began looking around, curious about the changes. He had more diagrams and plans than she remembered seeing. Prototypes of inventions scattered about.

Hiccup didn't give her much time to admire the scenery, making her feel his arms slide around her then. She noticed for a second that he had taken his apron off and could feel his rough tunic behind her as he pulled her into his embrace. She felt him bend down a little, now tall enough to have to crane himself over her to rest his chin over her shoulder. "Do you really think I'm that single-minded?" he asked, his voice still holding a playful note to it.

Astrid smiled, having a feeling she knew where this conversation would lead. "Yes, yes I do," she told him just as teasingly. "In _every_ sense of the word," she added flirtatiously, proud of herself for finally being able to do so without stuttering in embarrassment.

Then she felt him shrug again, his hold tightening around her as his hands dipped over to her belly. "I guess I'll just have to live up to it then," he mentioned, a mixture of mirth and sensuality in his words.

"Yes... yes I guess so," Astrid shivered against him. She knew she would probably regret this, knew she had _just_ managed to regain control of herself after Freyja's latest lesson, but she couldn't help it, she enjoyed these moments with him entirely too much to stop herself.

Hiccup's hands began to wander as they always did, sliding beneath her skirt, rubbing her thighs enticingly. He took virtually no time this time to get where he wanted, tugging at her skirt until it fell at her feet. Without even thinking about it, Astrid pushed it away and leaned in against him, giving him very clear signs she was receptive to his advances. Maybe she was tired of him always having the upper hand, but Astrid then found herself pushing back into him, her hands on his hips behind her for a better grip. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she began to grind herself into him then, trying not to feel too embarrassed at what she was doing, very glad he couldn't see her blush.

The sudden _attack_ on his body made Hiccup gasp and groan helplessly against her, his grip on her tightening a little as he let out a heavy breath, the side of his head leaning down to rest on hers for a second. The reaction enflated her own ego, making Astrid feel a little more confident than before. The boost of confidence brought strength to her voice as she teased him then. "You... okay back there, Haddock?" she asked a little breathlessly, attempting to sound as casual as she could.

In response she got a little growl from him. "Oh yes," he told her, then resumed his wandering. His hand dipped beneath her leggings and bindings then, letting her know his intentions. Astrid wasn't sure why he was always so keen on getting her off before he took care of himself, but maybe... maybe it was so she was... _good and ready for him_. Trying not to think about how erotic that thought was, Astrid parted her legs for him, leaning further into him, her eyes shutting in concentration. Hiccup's hand slid between her legs to cup her, slowly rubbing her back and forth. "How could I be of service to you this evening, milady?" he whispered in a playful manner.

Astrid blinked her eyes open, flushing at the question. "Wh...what?" she asked in disbelief. Was he seriously asking her what she thought he was?

Hiccup chuckled behind her, his voice low and inviting. " _How_ do you _want_ it?" he clarified, hand hand still stroking her gently.

Astrid knew what he was asking then, and _oh gods_ did the question arouse her further. However, being that she was still too new to this kind of thing, at least to the type of thing he clearly wanted, she didn't know what to say or even how to say it. "I... _ahh_ -I'm n-not..." his other hand slid up her shirt to play with her chest bindings then. "I don't... _Hiccup_... _I_..." struggled to speak through breathless moans. How could she possibly concentrate on responding to a question properly when his touch was driving her out of her mind like that?

Not fazed in the least by her broken responses, Hiccup went on. "Well, do you at least want _this_?" his fingers parted her folds suggestively.

Before she could even think about it, Astrid responded instantly. " _Yes..._ " she moaned out without a second thought, making herself blush harder at how destitute she sounded.

So Hiccup pushed his digits in, exploring her with one hand while the other slid up her binding to knead and rub at one of her breasts. Even when she began to squirm in his hold, to pant with her effort to contain herself, to not alert the whole village, he prolonged her pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore, rubbing and squeezing her until she couldn't stop herself from crying out. Hiccup pulled his hand from under her shirt to turn her head gently, covering her mouth with his as she fell to pieces against him. Astrid felt herself lose the ability to stand, slumping against him as her body locked up tight around his fingers.

 _Freyja_ but he was _too good_ at this.

Hiccup held her close, his own breathing labored in his attempt to keep himself from ravaging her. He felt her trembling in his arms, felt her chest moving hard with every breath she took, felt how she leaned into him for support. He held her until she finally relaxed. Once he was sure she had come down from her high, Hiccup decided he had waited long enough. Thinking of something for a split second, he then lifted her off him slightly and pressed her down over his work table, on her belly.

Astrid gasped in surprise at the sudden change in position. Not thinking about why this seemed so achingly familiar, Astrid felt her ire rise up at the _completely_ submissive position. Needing to give him a piece of her mind, Astrid went to twist around, maybe kick him between the legs too for good measure, but then she felt his prominent, heated arousal press right into her still trembling center and stilled. In that instant, she lost her ability to think as her mind was suddenly flooded with images of her last erotic dream.

 _That's_ why it seemed so familiar!

The surprise and disbelief, coupled by how suggestively he pressed against her caused a sharp jolt of pleasure to rush through her, making a moan of desire escape her before she could stop it. Just like her dream, she was suddenly torn between not wanting it this way, especially not her first time, but also being too aroused to care. Of course, Hiccup couldn't possibly know that this would be her first time, and she wouldn't exactly be able to tell him anyway.

As his hands slid up and down over her back, she realized he was trying to calm her, not press down assertively. His touch was as gentle and comforting as always, making her relax a little. When he spoke then, his voice was as strained and needy as she felt. "I... haven't been able to stop thinking about... what I accidentally said that night at the forge, over at Dragon's Edge," he admitted. "It's been keeping me up this last week," he murmured, pressing his covered erection just a little harder into her as emphasis. "I've missed you," he sighed, his hands running down to slide over her thighs as he leaned in closer.

Fresh memories of her dream flashed thought her mind again and Astrid had to wonder if it was from her own desire for him, or if she was still being taught a lesson. Either way, she couldn't stop the incoherent shaky moan from spilling out of her at the intoxicating feeling, the resemblance to the dream making her ache painfully for him. "Hic...cup.." she choked out, no longer caring what position she was in or what they were about to do.

Hiccup heard the desire in her tone and let out his own moan of appreciation, shuddering as he braced himself over her for a second. Astrid felt his bulge shift against her and she did everything she could not to push back against him. Gods, was she really about to let him do this? She heard movement behind her, felt him pull back from her a little and fought to keep the protest of his retreat from leaving her. Astrid managed to find enough sense to scoff inwardly at herself for being so hopeless. She wasn't some wench, damn it!

Hiccup pulled his breaches open, letting them fall to his ankles and then pressed right back against her, his now barely covered length pushing her gently against the table, rubbing enticingly against her, the thin materials between them leaving little to the imagination. Astrid whimpered throatily in a dizzying mixture of lustful anticipation and crippling anxiety, gripping the edge of his desk shakily.

Hiccup braced himself over the edge of the table again, his hands on either side of her, and began to rock gently against her, back and forth, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Astrid shut her eyes tight, struggling to keep from reacting too strongly, but he was making it difficult to focus. "I know... how much you... like your control," he began with a grunt of effort, struggling to speak when his body screamed at him to relieve it. "But please just... let me have this moment. Let me show you how much you... drive me crazy," he groaned out.

Astrid struggled to breath, still fighting a losing battle with her wits. When she didn't tell him off or attack him, he took it as a sign that she was again receptive to him. She felt his hands slide down her sides to her leggings, and then felt him grip them and her bindings, pulling them down swiftly. She should... she probably should stop him... this might be a bad idea? Right?

Astrid wasn't sure why she wasn't freaking out right now, but she did _nothing_ to stop him. Instead, she panted slightly, shaking with feverish arousal, feeling his hand dip between her legs again, spreading her slowly. The second his hand brushed against her slick slit, a tiny orgasm made her body jolt and moan against the table.

The heated sound of her need lit a fire in Hiccup. Astrid heard him struggling to remove his covering and felt her heart raging in her chest, her breathing impossible to control and her head spinning enough to make her feel like she could pass out at any second. Dread and hungry anticipation making her cling tightly to the table.

They were going to do this. They were going to... but then her thoughts left her when she felt his hands on her again, his body shifting as he leaned over her. Astrid could feel the heat rolling off his body, could feel his breath on her cheek, puffing with barely contained control over himself. One of his hands moved down her body to her hip, rubbing her heated thigh as he kept her still.

His other hand moved between her legs again, fingers ran over her sex again achingly slowly, deliberately letting her feel it all, easing her open for him. A finger rubbed her clit and Astrid felt her thighs tremble again in pleasure, a little sob escaping her as she gushed with devouring need, unable to keep from panting hard beneath him. She felt him then and couldn't help the whimper that escaped her again, feeling the tip of his engorged cock press against her fully exposed center. _Oh gods..._

"Astrid? Hiccup? You kids in there?"

It was Astrid's _father_.

Shock, dismay and relief shot through the couple, halting Hiccup in his tracks. Astrid tried to hold back the long, ragged sigh of relief that so desperately wanted to escape her. " _Fuck_..." Hiccup cursed harshly and uncharacteristically under his breath, making her swallow thickly at how frustrated he clearly was. His rough hands were still hot on her bare thighs, the throbbing tip of his erection still pressing erotically against her quivering body. Even as she trembled with pent up desire, Astrid had to seriously wonder if she was out of her fucking mind.

Had she really almost let him... let him... Gods, she couldn't even think it!

Astrid knew she wanted him _badly_ at this point, couldn't deny that in the least, but she also knew this was _not_ the way she wanted her first time to be! She wanted it to be a little more meaningful, or at least in a less humiliating position! Gods in Valhala, she wanted to at least be able to see his face when he fucked her! In that moment Astrid thanked every god she could think of for her dad's timely _rescue_.

Hiccup was not completely motionless behind her. Astrid shivered again and bit back another sound of dizzying desire as he rubbed her ass cheeks suggestively for a moment, as though trying to deliberately torture her for her father's interruption. He pushed just a little bit, not entering her, but letting her feel him all the same. Fuck, when had he become so aggressive? And why did she find that so damn unbelievably hot?

And _of course_ , as soon as she thought of him as aggressive, a flash of her dream rushed through her mind again. The result of the dream and feeling him almost about to enter her nearly made her fall apart. Astrid's grip on the table tightened until her knuckles were white with the effort to contain herself. Hiccup seemed to notice her attempts to control herself, humming in amusement behind her.

Deciding she still needed to make up for her father's blunder, he ran his hand between her legs again, rubbing his long fingers down to her entrance, flicking her aching clit repeatedly, until a tortuous little orgasm flushed deep inside her, the heat of pleasure agonizing her as her walls quivered hotly. Astrid rushed to cover her mouth to keep from crying out despairingly, weeping in pleasure even as he kept her legs apart. She craned around to glare at him as hard as she could manage when he chuckled softly.

Freyja! Hiccup Haddock was a _demon_.

 _Finally_ , Hiccup decided she had suffered enough, and was honestly worried she'd lash out and _neuter_ him. He pulled his hips away from her before leaning down and pulling her leggings and bindings right back up, adjusting them around her as best as he could. Astrid held her breath, trying very hard not to react to the sudden friction of her own clothes. "I'm sorry," he said then. "I'm sorry for the... less than romantic position," he clarified. Not at all sorry for tormenting her just then. He stepped back so she could straighten from her bent position, giving her a wide berth and once again glad she didn't have her axe with her... though they _were_ in a blacksmith's shop.

Astrid remained still for a moment, her back still to him, her hands braced over the table, needing a moment to calm down. "It's..." Gods, was it really okay? Was she really alright with what had almost just happened? "It's alright," she said then, deciding it wasn't his fault she was feeling so shaken by the experience, by what had almost happened. Besides, she could have told him no at any time, but she _didn't_. Taking a few more calming breaths, she turned then, just in time to see Hiccup buckling his breaches. The sight of him adjusting his pants was probably a little too arousing than it had any right to be.

Hiccup smiled a little then. "You know this isn't over yet, right?" he teased her. "I still need to feel _connected_ to you after the... absence," he added with a lifted brow.

Astrid bit her lip to keep from uttering an embarrassingly heated sound at the suggestion, feeling a shudder run through her at the promise in his eyes. "You are _not_ touching me if you try something like _that_ again, Haddock," she managed to say, using enough force to make him look startled. "I'll not... be handled like a..." she blushed again. "Like a brothel wench, ...unless I specifically, um... _ask_ for it."

Gods above, did she _actually_ just _say_ that? What on Thor's green Earth had gotten into her?

Hiccup grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Forgive me, milady," he told her a little playfully, though he honestly looked shamefaced. He reached over and pulled his apron back on to hide his now _very obvious_ arousal, and waited dutifully for his lady to finish pulling her skirt back on. They heard Mr. Hofferson call to them again, sounding a little impatient now, and knew they had to leave to face the music. Hiccup opened the door for her, smiling nervously at the stern look she managed to send him, and then left with her.

To Astrid's surprise though, Hiccup walked right up to her dad without fear and lied straight to his face. "Good evening, Mr. Hofferson! I'm sorry we didn't hear you earlier, I was just showing Astrid one of my latest inventions and I guess I got carried away!" he laughed nervously. Normally the straight lie like that would be impossible for Hiccup to pull off, but this time it seemed to work, though probably because it was natural for him to be nervous around Astrid's father.

Even so, it sounded suspiciously like this wasn't the first time he had lied to her father after messing around with her. Holy Helheim's dingy black gates! Were they messing around in Berk too? How long had this thing between them been going _on_? "Oh that's alright, Hiccup, I know how distracted you can be with your tinkering," the older man chuckled.

Tinkering? Is that the excuse Hiccup had given him before? Oh, he was _tinkering_ alright, but not with his inventions! Most likely with other kind of _parts_ , and not the mechanical kind. Astrid tried not to react to the line of thought, still feeling her insides were on fire with unresolved desire, which was most likely influencing the ridiculous thoughts in her head at the moment. She could _not_ think about that kind of thing when her father was standing right there! The older man gave Hiccup a friendly pat on the arm before turning to her. "Astrid, your mother sent me to get you for dinner," her dad smiled.

Astrid nodded slowly, still unable to wrap her head around how amiable her dad was with her supposed boyfriend. "Right, I'll be right there," she agreed. When he dad hesitated, she had to wonder if he was as clueless as she thought. "Was there... something else?"

Her dad shook his head for a second. "It's nothing really, I'm just curious to hear from both of you how things are going at your outpost," he smiled.

They both seemed to relax at this. Hiccup grinned then and decided to speak up again. "Not to worry, Sir! I'm taking excellent care of everyone and working hard to keep Dagur from reaching Berk. Astrid is an excellent help and keeps everyone in line. I couldn't ask for a better warrior by my side as your daughter. She's the strongest of all of us and we're very lucky to have her out there with us."

Astrid felt herself flush deeply at the honesty behind his touching words. She saw her father puff proudly and grin broadly. "I couldn't agree more, lad!" he said, nodding respectfully at his daughter to show his support to her as a warrior. Gods, it was difficult to keep herself from choking up! What was it with the men closest to her making her feel so gods damn girly all the gods damn time? "Alright well, I'll wish you kids a good night then. I'll see you at home, daughter."

When he had finally left, Astrid didn't have time to dwell on how awkward it might be between them now. Hiccup turned to her and took her hands. Astrid blinked in surprise. "Astrid," he began with a serious tone in his voice. "I know you weren't expecting that. I knew you tried to turn back around... I know you normally like me to at least let you know before I try anything like that. I'm sorry I got carried away. It was selfish of me... will you forgive me?" he asked remorsefully.

Astrid stared at him for a second, honestly surprised he'd apologize so fiercely. She heard the remorse in his tone, saw the hope in his eyes and couldn't stop herself from pulling him into a hug. Hiccup physically relaxed against her, slumping slightly, his relief that she wouldn't kill him or castrate him very obvious. "I told you, it's okay," she mumbled against his chest, resting her cheek against him.

It was then she noticed he wasn't rock hard anymore, though probably getting caught by and having to lie to her father had cooled him off pretty quickly. It didn't stop her from remembering how it felt against her, however. "It was uh... it was kind of... hot..." she admitted very quietly, glad he couldn't see how darkly she was blushing.

Hiccup grinned but resisted commenting about it, knowing she was very liable to knee him in the groin if he did. Instead, he pulled her closer to him, sighing contentedly. After a few minutes of simply holding each other, glad no one else was around at the moment, Hiccup noticed Toothless staring up at the rising moon longingly and had a thought. "Astrid?" he began softly.

"Hm?" Astrid replied, like always feeling almost like she was drowning in his embrace.

"Will you go on a flight with me? Around Berk?" he asked hopefully.

Astrid smiled against him, again remembering that first flight she had with him. "Like the first time?" she asked quietly.

"Exactly," he chuckled.

How could she refuse that? "Sure," she agreed, figuring the cold air of a night flight would help cool her down. That and the chance to reminisce like that was too good to turn down. Toothless was very happy to see them when they found him. Stormfly squawked just as excitedly. "Sorry girl, I'm going to ride with him tonight, okay?" When she heard Hiccup practically giggle where he perched on Toothless, she realized then how that sounded and flushed, shooting him a glare to shut him up. "I promise we'll get another chance to have fun soon, okay?" The Nadder crooned in disappointment, but nuzzled her to let her know she wasn't upset. "Thank you," she smiled, scratching her affectionately.

"My lady?" Hiccup grinned in his saddle, his hand stretched out for her. Astrid had to fight off the temptation to swat his hand away like she had the first time, but took it anyway, smiling at the delighted look in his eyes.

They flew out toward the moon, into the clouds, and Astrid hugged herself close to Hiccup, sighing at how wonderful this was. After their extremely intense moment earlier, this was an extremely welcomed reprieve. Astrid had absolutely loved the sexual charge between them, no matter how much it often conflicted her or how much it drove her crazy. Sometimes though, she needed to give her heart a chance to stop trying to kill her.

At one point, she must have started shivering, the switch of temperature differences between Dragon's Edge and Berk getting to her. As soon as Hiccup was made aware, he had fiddled with Toothless' saddle again and twisted around. Astrid screeched in surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her over and between his legs. Toothless snorted in amusement but Astrid had seriously been caught off guard by the sudden movement. And then Astrid found herself with her back against his chest for the second time that night. He leaned a little, letting her feel his warmth and she felt herself relax, knowing he was simply trying to give her comfort.

They were quiet for a little longer and Astrid almost felt herself drifting off to sleep before she felt him pull her a little closer. Then Hiccup nibbled on her ear before whispering. "I'd like to make it up to you for earlier sometime," he murmured.

Astrid flushed, shivering for entirely different reasons this time. "Um... sure..." she mumbled back. Had she really just agreed to a second round of sexual torment? ...Yes, yes she had. Thor help her.

Hiccup smiled against her, nuzzling her for a second as his hands began to wander over her again. He was expecting her to show him that she enjoyed his touch, he was not, however, expecting the loud yawn from escaping her. Hiccup stilled and blinked down at her. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

Astrid laughed softly. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day..." Very long and very intense, she mentally added. "I guess I'm just really tired," she told him. "Would you mind if we went back? I just want to crash. Plus, I'm pretty sure I missed dinner..."

Hiccup sighed a little. "Of course," he agreed. "Sorry for keeping you away from your parents," he apologized, kissing her cheek.

"It's fine, I'll see them again..." Astrid trailed off then, suddenly not so sure when she'd actually see her parents, the ones back in her time. Trying to keep the sudden dreary feelings at bay, she leaned back into Hiccup, drawing on his strength and warmth to keep the sadness away. She felt the little tingle in her mind nudge chase the sadness away as well, and was comforted by the notion that yes, eventually she would be back home. That in mind, she relaxed again, enjoying the ride. Back on Berk, they both bid Toothless goodnight, who got a scratch from both of them, resulting in him flopping down in bliss.

The two split up to go to their respected homes then. Astrid couldn't help looking back and smiling when he caught her eyes with his, sharing her sentiments. Once back home, after a scolding from her parents for missing dinner, Astrid went up to her room.

Laying over her bed that night, Astrid's mind once again couldn't help wandering back to her time, feeling nostalgic. Her mind went directly to him again, the Hiccup she knew so well. She missed her best friend... she very much enjoyed spending time with her... well, _lover_ , but she missed the Hiccup that she had grown up with. She missed the Hiccup that had won her over, the one that was slowing turning into a fantastic leader. She missed her dorky, cute, little friend. Her emotions became lodged in her throat then when she realizes with a start that her chained up feelings didn't only pertain to this Hiccup... they extend to _that_ Hiccup too. Gods, it was overwhelming.

The next morning, the two were bid a fare well from their families before setting out again. The flight back to the Edge was silent for the most part, though they did talk a bit. Astrid searched for signs that Hiccup planned anything, like he had all but promised twice last night, but he was acting as normal. She glanced back over at him and this time almost saw both Hiccups, riding calmly over Toothless, both having the same confidence when they were with their dragon. She saw them both and her heart swam with consuming feelings.

This time, she didn't stop them as quickly as she normally would have, letting them fill her, flirt with her heart. It almost hurts at first, but she found it became gradually easier the longer she let them simmer. She heard Stormfly chirp at her in question and then noticed how much her vision was blurred with tears. Blinking them away, wiping at her cheeks and hoped Hiccup had not seen. The urge to push her feelings back down was very difficult not to obey, but this time, this time she did _not_ chain them back up. Astrid took a few deep, calming breath and focused again, pushing to not reject her feelings, but slow them down. Astrid leaned over and pat her girl reassuringly. She could do this...

Astrid Hofferson would not be bested by her own emotions.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Oh man, I am so evil lol. The tension is about to snap! Bad Hiccup, bad! Stop being so god damn hot._

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Hahaha! I know, right? I love puns, as you know. She was ALMOST "railed" this time, eh? Also, is that another pun? Because of the "sexual rollercoaster"? Lol, if so, well done!_

 _ **GreenBlueCat:** Oh he's mad with frustration, you better believe it lol. I can't remember Stoick going nuts in the earlier seasons, though I do remember he almost accidentally cleaved Hiccup in half with an axe in RTTE lol._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** The poor girl is trying, but Hiccup isn't making it easy on her lol._

 _ **Mia:** Aww, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter just as much!_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** Lol! Thanks, I try!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ _This chapter was influenced by the song "Wyrd" by Glass Animals._

* * *

Astrid hadn't actually avoided him this time, not that she really could get herself to anymore, but the amount of work they did to search the ocean and plan defensive strategies against the hunters took up all of their time.

About three days after that _moment_ in Berk, Astrid woke up that day knowing instantly it would be problematic.

The days had been steadily getting hotter as Summer intensified, and she had to wonder how completely polar opposite this place was to Berk! It was mind-boggling how humid and hot it could get here. Today was one of those oppressive days that made you just want to lay there. Unfortunately for Astrid, laying there in her bed only made her mind wander. If she wasn't doing something productive, training, flying, drills, chores around the outpost, that sort of thing, she was thinking about her situation. Would she ever get back? Then that thought would lead her to the reason she was stuck here to begin with, her emotional-handicap and of course, her amorous supposed boyfriend.

Gods in Valhala.

Normally Astrid would only think fondly of him, and occasionally fantasize... sometimes... well alright, maybe a lot more than she probably should. Today though, today was as though every hormone in her body was lit on fire by the blazing temperature around her, coating her skin like a cloak. It didn't help that Astrid hadn't had a decent night's sleep since... that first time with him, but the heat was just making it worse, making her blood boil, her skin slick, and her hormones rage in overdrive, forcing her to remember every touch, ever kiss, every bit of intimacy he showed her. She hadn't had a dream again, but that hadn't stopped her from ruthlessly remembering every detail of that night. Today was not a day to think about her softer side, she simply couldn't concentrate on anything other than how much her body was burning all over with so many different reasons.

Hiccup hadn't approached her in any way other than his usual way since that night. She had half expected him to make good on his word and either finish what he started, or 'make up' for what he almost did. He hadn't done either and Astrid was beginning to wonder if he was making her sweat on purpose. The _beast_. Usually, Astrid would be just fine with taking a break from the sexual tension, but today all she could think about was how much she had nearly let him _fuck_ her like an animal in his workshop back at Berk. And how much she had _wanted_ him to. Thor help her, all she could think of was how much her body screamed for relief.

Desperately needing a distraction, Astrid forced herself out of bed, deciding to forgo her armor this time, knowing how much the metal would burn against her, and made her way out of her hut. She went out to find something to do, anything to keep her mind off him. Wandering led her to the stables, figuring a refreshing flight would help cool her down. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried to convince her dragon to get up, Stormfly just didn't seem to want to move, much too tired from the heat. Astrid groaned in frustration and left the stables.

Maybe training with her axe would help? No, that would require too much movement. A dip in the ocean? That sounded completely amazing actually, but it meant she'd have to walk all the way back to her hut to change. Sucking it up, Astrid headed back over, letting herself once again admire the beautiful design of the outpost as she did. As though her feet had minds of their own, and decided to betray her, she soon found herself at Hiccup's door. _What_ was wrong with her? Was she honest to the gods really that bent on torturing herself? Or was this Freyja's idea of a twisted joke?

Like everyone else's on that unbearably hot day, his door was wide open, letting in whatever kind of ventilation they could get to air out their homes. The temptation to see him was overwhelming, even though she knew very well that if she was suffering with pent up sexual frustration, he was probably feeling worse. Astrid knew well that he had been holding himself back for the past couple months; she might have been virgin, but she wasn't stupid. Even so, her heart and her body were in like mind, overruling her brain and kicking her feet into gear again.

As she stepped into the hut, holding back an exasperated groan, she had to wonder if she was going insane. She let her knuckles tap at the archway loud enough to catch his attention, if he wasn't passed out that is, figuring she might as well let him know he had company. She heard a grunt from up in his loft and sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't turn back now that she alerted him to a visitor. Walking in, she noticed Toothless laying by the door, the best place for that elusive bit of breeze he could get. She smiled weakly at how out of it he was, passed out on his back, splayed out haphazardly. Poor lizard.

Oh Astrid knew this was a bad idea, but even if she did, it didn't stop her from making the effort to climb up his ladder to his room. "It's Astrid," she announced as lucidly as she could manage. There was another grunt of acknowledgment from him again and she rolled her eyes at his noncommittal sounds. When she finally finished climbing the ladder and turned to look at him, she froze in her spot, gaping at him. As was completely understandable in this damnable weather, Hiccup lay over his bed, just as sloppily as Toothless was downstairs, arms and legs thrown every which way. His hair was in complete disarray, one of his arms covered his eyes and the other hung over his bed, his knuckles resting against the floor. That wasn't what caught her attention though. No, Hiccup couldn't just suffer like a normal person, could he? Hiccup wasn't just shirtless, he was shirtless and _pantless_ , only his swim cloth covering him. Barely. All long limbs, lithe muscles, glistening skin, and hard breaths.

Oh for Odin's sake!

Astrid simply couldn't get _any_ peace of mind, could she? Did Hiccup not even realize how completely sexually alluring he was? Actually, probably not. Knowing Hiccup, he was most likely oblivious to how attractive he had grown and completely unrepentant to what she firmly decided was a crime. Astrid had thought of him as a _demon_ before, when he had sexually tormented her, and she had to admit, at this point, that description was kind of accurate. If she were the poetic type, Astrid would compare him to an incubus, a sexual demon drawing her in and taking her willpower from her with merely a glance.

And of course, as soon as she thought of it, the bastard had to prove her right. Hiccup was staring at her now, his arm having shifted a little to regard her. His eyes were smoldering, though that was probably the actual heat around them. What wasn't simply the heat though, was that damn little smirk tilting the edge of his lips up. Gods, maybe he _did_ know he was attractive... or maybe he knew he was attractive to _her._ Astrid wasn't sure which was worse. Either way, he was taking great pleasure in flustering her. Astrid wasn't sure whether she wanted to hurt him or kiss him at this point.

Gathering up as much of her will and Viking obstinacy she had, Astrid forced herself to snap out of it and pretend she was more relaxed that she felt. Leaning against his table, she crossed her arms and prepared to act casual, while of course trying to ignore her raging hormones and how his eyes trailed to her chest at her movement. "So..." she began lamely. "You going to just lay about like a lazy slob all day?" she asked him.

Hiccup merely smiled as lazily as she accused him of being, but made to lift himself up, groaning at the effort as he shifted over his bed. Hearing the sound reminded Astrid very mercilessly of the other night once more, making her throat shrivel up and eyes lose focus. As he moved to sit over the edge of his bed, Astrid became captivated by his sweat slicked form, shining golden with the light of the sun streaming through his window, again, reminding her of how his clothes had stuck to him when he was working at the forge. Alright, this was _definitely_ a bad idea. This was _very_ bad. She needed to leave _now_. Why wasn't she leaving?

Hiccup saw the absolutely heated look she was giving him, even with the influence of the actual heat around them, and even if she didn't realize it herself. Unable to keep himself away, Hiccup used her distraction to buckle his prosthetic back over his stump and lift himself up. Astrid blinked back to focus and her breath hitched at his earnest approach, not having noticed him get up. Despite herself, she couldn't help raking her eyes over him in appreciation. Hiccup's chest puffed with male pride at the obvious interest in her eyes. He wasn't sure how someone like her could desire someone as thin as him, but he was damn glad she seemed to.

Astrid forced down the urge to moan with shameless anticipation as he got closer, the look in his eyes dark and inviting, and for the moment didn't give a damn about her reluctant reservation with him today. The moment passed though, it was simply too hot to... do anything. If they did anything in that weather, they could very likely have heatstroke. Thinking it over quickly, weighing the pros and cons, trying to ignore how amazing the pros were, Astrid decided then that she liked living. Firmly deciding she had made up her mind about _not doing anything_ , Astrid attempted to back away from him. "Hiccup..." she said in a warning tone. That usually worked on him, but this time he kept on going, his brow hiking up. It was clear he was having none of it.

As soon as he reached her, he walked her into his wall like he had before, placing his hands splayed out on either side of her where he trapped her. "Yes Astrid?" he asked, half honestly curious, half playful. Astrid frowned at the familiar smug look in his eyes and attempted to duck under his arms. He caught her before she could even shift herself under his hold though. He pressed her gently against the wall, pressing very lightly against her, giving her the option to push him away if she really didn't want his attention. "Where are you going?" he asked completely mischievously this time.

 _Fuck_. Godsdamnit. When had Hiccup developed such a cocky attitude? The urge to hurt him, wipe that smug look off his face was growing. All the same, the stifling heat in the room seemed to have tripled and intensified between them, and gods was it in the good way. "We can't..." she told him, her words trailing off as she watched beads of sweat slide down his temple, to his jaw, over his neck and along his spectacular chest. Astrid forced herself to look away from him, her breath completely lost, groaning inwardly at how much she craved him. If she continued to look at him, she'd be hopeless.

Astrid felt him shift against her, felt his hands trailing up her arms, his breath as hot as the air around him on her neck. Her eyes shut tight as one of his hands went to her cheek, turning her back to him. "Astrid?" he said softly, trying to get her to look at him again. Not able to keep up her resistance, Astrid opened her eyes again and saw how hooded his eyes were, how intensely he stared at her, how much they told her he desired her. Then he dove in, crushing her lips with his, pillaging her mouth with his tongue with the desperation of a dying man. Months of repressed need was doing exactly what Astrid figured it was to him, slowly clawing at him until he stopped being Hiccup and started being a man kept away from his desires for far too long.

Her own blood rushed with the same intensity, her heart beating with the same rhythm. Astrid let herself fall against the wall, her grip in his wet hair tightening, not even remembering having slipped it through his locks in the first place. Despite herself, Astrid tugged at his hair hard. Forgetting for a second about the need to get away before it was too late, Astrid wasn't able to stop herself from losing herself in him. " _More_ ," she demanded huskily, her mouth open wide to suffocate herself with his kiss, torn once more between needing to stop him and really not wanting to. Hands spread over each other, exploring, reaching, gripping, desire and painful heat making it impossible to think rationally.

Hiccup was vaguely aware that his door was wide open, knew anyone could walk up to his room, but right now he couldn't care less. All he cared about was how hot his girlfriend was, how she was asking him for more, how she had been steadily driving him out of his mind for far longer than she ever had. Hiccup liked to think of himself as patient and honorable, but there was only so much a man could take. Astrid felt Hiccup's desperation drive him, felt him pushing her skirt up, folding it so it didn't hurt either of them, then she felt his hand slip over her thighs. She knew she was letting this carry on too far, but she parted her legs willingly for him anyway. She shivered hotly when he cupped her, letting her feel hit large, rough hand resting there before he began to slide over her seductively.

Astrid arched against his touch, knowing they couldn't do this right now, but needing more. He removed his hand then, making her pant with the effort to not protest. She felt his hands rest on her hips, and then felt him press himself flush against her, much like had that day at the stables forge. "Astrid..." he whined, his forehead resting against the wall behind her. He began to move then, pushing his body hard into her, the thin, wet materials between them acting as though nothing was there. At the rush of pleasure the friction caused, neither of them were sure who moaned the loudest.

Maybe it was an attempt to try and seduce her or maybe it was because he was partially aware of how public this was during that time of day, but Hiccup hadn't made to remove his constricting cloth again this time. Part of Astrid was glad he chose to keep their clothes on, even as it made the heat so much worse. The _other_ part of her raged, still very much overheated for completely different reasons, needing the relief he so obviously was willing to give. Hiccup wouldn't remain still for long, and soon enough he was gripping her tighter, lifting her up slightly so he could thrust against her.

The excruciatingly pleasurable feeling of him pitching religiously into her body, panting as he carried on mindlessly, forced white-hot torrents of pleasure to melt her nethers and rapidly bring her to the edge of orgasm. Astrid groaned against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, her hardened nipples scraping tortuously against her shirt with each shove of his surprisingly solid body. One of his hands slid down her leg, pulling it up, giving him further access to desolate her throbbing center. The evil material made it easy enough for her to feel the tip of his erecting once again almost pushing into her slightly with each thrust, viciously reminding her of the other night again. In her minds eye she could see herself pressed down over his table, his hot length pressing into her ever so slightly. Her vision blurred with lust, hating and loving how easily he could make her lose it.

No, this... this was bad, he was wrecking her and she was letting him. Oh but she was _so close,_ she burned so bad! What was worse was that she could actually _feel_ him swelling as he ground against her, knew he was not far off either. Oh Freyja, she wanted this so badly, but she knew they couldn't do this in this heat! If she didn't stop him now, they _wouldn't_ stop _at all_. Astrid did all she could to ignore the visually stimulating sight of Hiccup sinking into her body, ignore his scorching breath against her, his hands sliding over her thighs, hoisting her leg up further, slipping a hand under her binding to her ass, squeezing enticingly. Astrid couldn't stop the needy whine from leaving her, a torturous little orgasm rippling over her soaked sex again. Just a little more and she would fall to pieces. No.. no... she had to... stop...

"Astrid, _please_..." Hiccup moaned, having undoubtedly sensed her need to stop him. He reached between her legs again, sliding beneath her bindings to slip a finger into her, doing everything he could to entice her to stay. By now Astrid knew he got her off first on purpose, the slickness of her arousal giving him a natural lubrication to work with. Astrid's head rolled to the side, moaning mournfully as his persuasion began to do its dirty little job. She fought to shut away the aching feeling of him slipping another finger in, pushing her up further against the wall so he could pump properly, his hips still grinding against her thighs. She shook against him, her willpower slowly leaving her when he was touching her like that, the heat bearing down on her mind.

"Gods, _Hiccup_ ," Astrid groaned in protest. "We... _have_ to... stop..." she whimpered, biting her cheek to keep her from crying out as he squeezed into her clit. Hiccup unrelentingly probed her, sliding his thumb rapidly over her wet slit, forcing her body to surge with angry ripples of erotic hunger, her orgasm hitting her hard and long. "Nnn _ng_..!" she whined in both protest and ecstasy, twisting against him as her body surrendered to him. Her thighs shook, completely wet with the effects of his persuasion, his fingers still digging mercilessly into her.

No, no, she wouldn't give up just like that, she wouldn't let him have his way. Just because he could make her cum so utterly, didn't mean he would get what he wanted from her, damn it! Hiccup must have felt like he was winning though, and didn't let up. His mouth found her neck again, sucking on her right where he knew would render her apart the quickest, continually grinding his bulge against her and wrecking her with his long, seductive fingers, steadily making her body ache and burn for his touch again.

Astrid's eyes rolled, panting hard and fast, trembling with the effort to not shove herself into his hand. She inwardly scolded herself as severely as she could to stop him, it was just too hot for this and she was already beginning to feel unbelievably exhausted. The heat was almost unbearable and she knew their hearts racing the way they were was not only from sexual excitement. The cold shiver on her overheated skin warned her, this could actually kill them.

Despite this, Astrid bit out another throaty, helplessly lustful moan as he ruined her concentration again. She felt her walls give away again to his ruthless ministrations, fluttering closed tight and agonizingly pleasurable around his wet fingers and trapping him there. His fingers didn't stop sliding in and out of her, even as she clenched down on them. Astrid moaned hauntingly, hating and loving what he was doing to her and hating herself for what she was about to do, even as her body screamed for more.

Gathering as much of her Viking will as she could muster, Astrid finally managed to shove him away before he could decide to just go ahead and fuck her anyway, chances of getting caught be damned. She was pleased she was still strong enough to make him stumble back at least, he didn't fly back like she was used to, but it was enough to get her point across. Astrid slumped against the wall shakily, whimpering as the fire deep in her belly still pooled between her slick legs. Breaths burning her lungs, her legs nearly gave out as her latest orgasm made her weak and sluggish.

She had nearly no time to recover however as Hiccup was just as stubborn a Viking as she was. Astrid had to force her legs to obey her, to duck away from him when he tried to capture her again. Standing firm, she held her hand up. "Stop," she said firmly and to her surprise he immediately stilled, panting and shaking but holding himself back. Astrid blinked in astonishment, not having realized she actually had control like that over her friend turned _sex-fiend_. Astrid bit her lip, seeing how painfully aroused he was, the dark cloth tented brutally. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and tried very hard not to let her eyes wander over him. She took a second to try to calm down, even as she still ached almost blindingly with desire for him. In as calm a voice as she can manage, she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, I truly am, but you _know_ we can't do this in this heat," she told him.

To her surprise, Hiccup actually whined in protest, pouting at her almost cutely. " _Astrid_ , you're _killing me_ ," he moaned painfully.

Astrid very nearly gave in to him, seeing the hopeless, pleading look he gave her. "Hiccup," she sighed, hating herself for making him suffer for so long. She knew she would have to let him have his way sooner or later... not that it honestly bothered her at all at this point, but today was not that day. "I'm sorry... babe..." she said, testing the pet-name for him and trying not to flush in embarrassment. Fortunately, the affectionate term seemed to work and she could see his shoulders relax almost instantly.

Hiccup groaned. "I know," he sighed, rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry I got carried away..." he said. "You're right, of course, it's _way_ too hot," he reluctantly agreed.

Astrid relaxed slightly. "I was actually going to go get ready before I ended up here. I thought a dip in the ocean would be great to cool off," she told him, willing herself to resist breaking her own request to stop them. Damn heat was messing with her in ways it shouldn't be!

Hiccup lifted a brow and smirked then. "Are you saying I overheated you?" he asked flirtatiously.

Astrid turned from him then, proudly managing to playfully scoff at him. "You wish," she said teasingly.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed dangerously and she saw the predatory look reach them once more. Her own eyes widened when he began to run toward her. With a shriek, Astrid took off, Hiccup hot on her trail. Despite how tired she felt, she couldn't help laughing as he chases her, knowing he wouldn't force himself on her, though she couldn't be sure he wouldn't tickle her. Toothless blinked awake when he felt a human hurtle over him and looked over in time to see his human and his mate rushing out the door. Snorting with disinterest for the moment, he rolled over and went back to sleep. When Astrid reached her hut, having managed to keep away from her pursuer and his freakishly long legs, she hurriedly shut her door. "Hiccup! Behave!" she called out and grinned when she heard him sigh in defeat behind her door, but didn't pursue her further. Well what do you know? Astrid really did still have power over him after all.

Astrid had to take a few minutes to calm down, very tempted to relieve herself, but knowing if she started, she'd be too tempted to drag him into her hut and... well, she didn't want to think about what she'd do to him. It was amazing how a few months of being exposed to this version of him could ease most of her insecurities and inhibitions away. So Astrid stayed perfectly still, willing herself to relax, to ignore the pounding, plaguing throb between her legs. The heat was making it difficult, but it was uncomfortable enough to help a little. Once she was relaxed enough, she hurriedly got ready, slipping out of her sticky clothes, trying to ignore the smell of sweat and her own arousal that Hiccup had inspired out of her, _several times in a row_. Maybe she needed just a few more minutes extra to relax. Damn him.

When she was finished, having to summon all of her will power to keep him out of her thoughts to actually function, she exited her hut again. Astrid jumped in surprise when she found him standing there, leaning against her hut with his arms crossed as he waited, still utterly covered in sweat and hair sticking up wetly in the most arousing way possible. With a flick of her eyes, she noticed that his arousal was gone... which either meant he had more willpower than she gave him credit for, or he had relieved himself... which was honestly most likely what he had done. The thought made her shudder hotly, the tingle of desire relighting within her. Gods damn heat was driving her mad.

Hiccup grinned then. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," he told her casually.

Astrid's eye narrowed. " _Hiccup_ ," she bit out a warning, trying to keep him at bay.

Hiccup's hands shot up. "I only meant I'd like to join you for a swim, that's all!" he said rapidly, wary of her ire. "I'm in my swimcloth, anyway," he shrugged, smiling innocently.

Astrid noticed Toothless a little bit behind him, staring out toward the beach with interest. Great, he got his 'wingman' to help him again. She sighed in defeat then, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep him away today after all. She groaned inwardly, wondering what she did to deserve his relentless attention. It was cute when he was younger, it was _not cute at all_ now. When he was in 'business' or 'adventuring' mode, he was easy enough to handle. When he was in 'boyfriend' mode though, impossible. Still, she didn't stop him from following her. As they walked over to the beach, Hiccup lazily talked about plans for the Dragon Eye. Astrid wondered how much she should listen to his plans; if she ever got back to her own time, it might spoil too much. She snorted to herself then. As if what she had experienced so far wasn't a Typhoomerang sized spoiler already.

Astrid was a probably a little more relieved than she should have been at the sight of their friends and their respective dragons at the beach too. From the distance, she couldn't tell what they were up to, though they seemed to be discussing something excitedly. Knowing them, it was probably some type of destructive game... which actually sounded like a fantastically distracting idea. Toothless bounded out ahead of them, splashing into the water with a blissful rumble of appreciation. Stormfly squawked in irritation at the wave the Night Fury caused, snapping at him in retaliation. Toothless reared back and whined in apology. Both Hiccup and Astrid's brows rose at the somehow familiar interaction. After a few moments of playing, Hookfang and Barf and Belch must have irritated Toothless somehow because in an instant, they could see the Night Fury chasing them in annoyance. Meatlug watched on with a look of both confusion and worry. Like dragons, like humans, indeed.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs waved them over.

"There you are, we thought you'd never decide to come down here! What, were you two too _busy_ to cool off?" Tuffnut grinned lewdly.

While Hiccup frowned in confusion, obviously still not knowing that the twins knew about _them_ , Astrid flushed deeply, trying not to look like she was avoiding eye contact. "If you must know, I was taking a nap... Astrid woke up and we made our way down here," Hiccup responded as calmly as he could. Gods, he was getting better at lying about messing around with her and Astrid wasn't sure whether to be impressed or reluctantly worried.

"We just thought of an _awesome_ game!" Ruffnut said then, clapping her hands in excitement.

"It's _alright_ ," Snotlout agreed, obviously feeling his pride stinging from not having thought of it first.

"So what is this 'awesome' game?" Astrid asked curiously, crossing her arms.

"We each board our dragons and stand in the middle of the water, then we create tidal waves toward each other and try to knock each other off. No flying allowed," Tuffnut explained.

"What? No ripping and tearing at each other?" Hiccup asked with a lifted brow.

Both of the twins shrugged then. "Nah, not this time. Blood is way too hot. Just water is fine," Tuffnut grinned.

"Right..." Hiccup sighed. "And teams?"

"Not this time, H," Tuffnut snorted. "We have to level the playing field somehow!" he said, figuring he'd team up with Astrid and their dragons, who already worked so well together, would demolish them.

Hiccup shrugged. "Alright then, it sounds good to me," he agreed. Of course, the dragons were more than happy to splash around in the water and watch their silly humans fly off them.

Soon enough, they were on their dragons and in the water, casing waves in order to decimate each other in the most refreshing way possible. Astrid had to admit, this was a magnificent idea and the benevolence of the cool water soothed her overheated body. Laughter and joy rang clear in the air as the friends enjoyed the game.

Of course, Hookfang being the biggest dragon there, was working to very quickly turn the _tide_ his way. Snotlout cackled gleefully on his perch, directing his Murderous Nightmare to propel copious amounts of water toward Astrid and the twins, flushing them right off of Barf and Belch. The twins flailed off their dragon, yelping in surprise as they tumbled and sunk. The two headed dragon warbled in surprise, crossing its necks to see where their riders went. Astrid had just managed to hang on, when Stormfly trilled in surprise, feeling a tail swipe at her feet.

"Y'er out!" Snotlout crowed.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Hiccup had entirely too innocent expressions on their faces. Astrid saw this and both she and her dragon growled at them. "You little twerp! That's cheating!" she snapped, instantly forgetting how easily and how many times he had made her break apart, hard and helplessly against him earlier. Right now she only felt competitive irritation and the need to get him back.

"The twins only said no flying allowed," Hiccup chuckled, then sputtered when another wave of water from Snotlout hit him. Fortunately, Toothless was smart enough to stay low, and Hiccup's latched on prosthetic made it a little more difficult than the average person to get him to fall off. Fishlegs, who had been behind him, was not so lucky and both he and his dragon rolled with the wave. Miraculously though, Fishlegs had managed to hang on, coughing and wheezing but still fit to play.

Narrowing his eyes, Toothless fired at the water then before rising up on his hind legs and flapping his wings hard, sending the wave directly toward Snotlout. The surprise from the plasma shot startled Hookfang, who was then unprepared for the water, jerking back and knocking his horn against his human's head. With a yelp of surprise, Snotlout went down, splashing hard. "Hookfang!" he shrieked. "Hey! Hiccup you little cheat!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me little? I'm taller than all of you now!" Hiccup grumbled back.

"You're still a _skinny_ twerp though," Astrid shot back, smirking at his pout.

Hiccup and Toothless turned to Fishlegs then. "Oh Thor, oh Thor..." the rotund man whimpered. Toothless and Hiccup mirrored a grin and began bounding toward him. Meatlug was properly spooked, backpedaling quickly, stumbling and falling over. "Meatlug, no!" Fishlegs cried as he and his dragon went under. Toothless gave Meatlug a nudge and Fishlegs fell off.

When the two lifted their heads back over the water, Toothless warbled and nuzzled into Fishleg's face fondly while Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry, 'Legs," he apologized.

"You're not sorry..." Fishlegs grumbled, giving Toothless a friendly pat to let him know he wasn't actually upset. He couldn't help feeling relieved that the game was over. He didn't think Meatlug could take so much pressure!

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe not," he relented, and smiled when Toothless shot blasts victoriously into the air.

They stepped out of the water then and decided to dry off at the clubhouse before lunch. They all headed up and Astrid made sure to stay a safe distance away from Hiccup. At this point, at least that day, Astrid hardly trusted herself being too close to him. Once they made it to the clubhouse, they sat around the unlit hearth, lazily talking about the game and complaining about the heat. No one had it in them to do much more than sit and talk, even the Twins were subdued. As the sun mercifully begins to finally set, they split up to wash up from the hot day and get dressed. Once back at the clubhouse they could only lay there tiredly, falling asleep before being woken again by their hungry dragons.

Each of them split up for different tasks. The twins gathered water, Astrid making sure they actually did so, Snotlout brought in the meat, Fishlegs gathered the various roots and vegetables he foraged from the woods, and Hiccup stoked the fires of the hearth back to life. As they dined happily together, relaxed from the fun and in some of their cases _intense_ day, they joked around and teased each other as they normally did. "So, where have you two been lately?" Ruffnut asked, glancing over at Hiccup and then at Astrid some ways away.

"We went to Berk, remember? We needed to deal with rank issues with the A team," Hiccup reminded her.

"Sure sure, but was that _all_ you did?" Tuffnut smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiccup narrowed his eyes, this time getting a funny feeling they might know something.

Snotlout chose then to snort, having heard the innuendo in the question as well. "As if they'd actually sneak off together," he chuckled. Astrid's brow rose at his confident observation.

Fishlegs' head tilted slightly. "Why are you so sure they wouldn't ever?" he asked, attempting to be teasing, but flinching at the look the smaller man gave him.

"As if! Why would Astrid want to be with a _loser_ like Hiccup, when she could have all this?" he asked, flexing his bulging muscles.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, very much relaxed and unfazed by the direct attack to his character, clearly unaffected by him by now. Astrid, however, was not only sick of Snotlout's shit, especially in the way he played her off to sound like a thing and not a person, but also at the offending way he referred to Hiccup. She knew he wasn't bothered by it anymore, could see it in the way he was so casual about it, but she came from a time when Snotlout wasn't just joking about that and honestly believed Hiccup was worthless a lot of times. The combination of her resentments toward Snotlout caused her to snap. Her fist slammed hard against the table, making it crack and groan, making everyone else jump in shock, wincing at the sight of her legendary anger.

Astrid knew well she would be attracting _way_ too much attention by scolding Snotlout, but she was honestly sick of it. "Do _not_ call him that _again_ , do you hear me, Snotlout? You better knock it off or else," she growled angrily.

Snotlout cringed, his head ducking slightly. "Yes ma'am," he answered quickly, becoming instantly subdued, to the great amusement of the others.

After a moment Astrid relax again and regarded him curiously. "Do you really think he's a loser?" she asked, truly wanting to know if he still felt that way.

The old Snotlout would have either nervously said no, or proudly kept to his word. This time, however, Snotlout shuffled uncomfortably and let out an aggravated sigh. "No," he admitted with a scoff, then turned to his cousin. "Sorry, Hiccup," he grumbled.

Hiccup shrugged and smiled a little. "You're good," he forgave him. Astrid nodded in satisfaction and leaned back into her seat, blushing slightly when Hiccup shot her an appreciative smile.

Tuffnut decided to speak up then. "Well then. It's established, everyone," he began, rubbing his hands together in a thoughtful manner. "No one here will call Hiccup a loser... around Astrid," he added mischievously. With a yelp of surprise and gut-wrenching fear, he ducked quickly as a familiar axe went flying over his head. As soon as the axe struck the wood, the dragons all squawked and chose then to scurry out.

After a long day, the air mercifully began to cool down for the night. As everyone headed out, Hiccup paused at the exit, whispering Astrid's name to catch her before she left. Astrid turned to him and saw the familiar longing look in his eyes, the look that let her know he wanted her with him that night. Astrid swallowed nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Would tonight be when she let him...? Hiccup walked over to her, taking her hands in his when he was sure the others were out of sight. "I miss having you in my arms," he said softly.

Astrid bit her lip, trying not to smile at how charming and persuasive he could be. "You had me... in your arms just this morning..." she reminded him, trying not to think of exactly _how_ he had her earlier, having finally managed to completely relax that evening.

"I know! That was so long ago!" Hiccup said, his eyes shimmering with mirth. "I miss you..." he cooed, stepping closer to nuzzle his cheek against hers.

Despite herself, Astrid wasn't able to stop from giggling at his antics. "Hiccup..." she said, unsure, once again completely conflicted with being alone in his hut with him. Oh she knew well she wanted him, and _quite a lot_ , but she wasn't feeling the best, completely drained from the heat and the water war and she was certain he was just as tired.

Fortunately, Hiccup seemed to mirror her sentiment, at least this time. "I just want to spend time with you, that's all. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise," he told her.

Astrid wasn't sure if she actually believed him at this point, but she couldn't get herself to deny that she very much wanted to spend more time with him too. "Alright," she finally agreed, earning a splitting grin from her friend turned _boyfriend_. As they walked casually out of the clubhouse, Hiccup laced her hands with his, smiling almost shyly at her blushing face. "It's been so peaceful lately," he mentioned idly.

Astrid's hand tightened around his. "Don't jinx it, Hiccup..." she warned him, not liking how cocky he seemed nowadays.

Hiccup shrugged carelessly and smiled that impossible smile of his. "I'm not worried," he said calmly.

Astrid rolled her eyes at his cursory attitude, but didn't call him out on it. Once inside the hut and up the stairs, Hiccup set out to convince her to settle against it with him, tugging her to his bed, backing up and pulling her with him. Astrid didn't resist nearly as much as she thought she would, letting him guide her, unable to refuse the temptation. Astrid let him pull her against him, arms wrapping around her as he settled her over his lap. "I promise, I'm a man of my word," Hiccup told her, rubbing her arms lovingly.

"I know," Astrid mumbled contentedly, relaxing against him.

Hiccup smirked playfully. "Besides, I'm _way_ too tired to try anything right now," he grinned slyly. Astrid snorted at his lame humor, her lip tilting up slightly as she leaned further against him, taking comfort in simply being there with him. They settled and sighed blissfully, letting the peace they felt together soothe them. Neither of them forgot the desperation from that morning, but perhaps the activities afterwards had dulled them to it a little. It was only a matter of time however, for something to bring them back to that state.

This time, when things sparked back up, it hadn't been Hiccup's fault. Astrid had shifted to get comfortable and felt his hands on her hips hold her still. "Astrid," he said in soft, almost pleading tone. Of course, Astrid had no idea what she had done this time, and frowned in confusion, batting away his hands, trying to get comfortable again.

"What?" she asked as she shifted again. Hiccup shuddered beneath her, his head back. "You're really bony still, you know that?" she asked, oblivious to the torture she was giving him when she moved again. This time Hiccup pitched forward, his grip tightening as a moan escaped him, and that's when she felt him pressing hard and hot against her leg. This time Astrid did still in shock, but the effect had done its job, and it was too late. She bit her lip, hearing him breathing hard, trying to keep control... but he didn't seem to have much of it these days.

Hiccup grabbed her then, making her squeak in surprise as he nudged her around so she was straddling him. "Are you _trying_ to _kill_ me on _purpose_?" he wheezed.

Astrid opened her mouth to respond, to say no, no, not on purpose, but his hands settled over her hips and he rocked her against him, showing her what he meant. Astrid felt his arousal brush harshly against her, making her gasp and shiver. With a whimper, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, shaking with the effort to keep from grinding right back against him. "I'm sorry I did that to you..." she panted. "I might just pass out though," she told him apologetically.

Hiccup chuckled, groaning in half arousal and half fatigue. "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you..." he teased. Astrid realized again how her words came out and punched him as hard as she could manage, embarrassed and unwilling to admit it was actually funny. Hiccup groaned in pain this time, but then sighed and relaxed beneath her. "I agree though..." he murmured. As arousing as it was, they were simply too tired to carry on and lay there against each other instead.

As they lay there, tangled, with Astrid still straddling him, pressed right up against his body, they couldn't think of a better way to relax with each other. Astrid fuzzily listened to him sleepily drone on about his second or third version of his flight suit, how it could save them if they got separated from their dragons. He rumbled about his new armor he was working on with the suit built in and how he thought he had figured out how to implement it but he had to test the material.

Astrid listened to his voice, feeling it rumble in his chest where her cheek rested, eyes drooping, arms lazily wrapped around his torso. Being in his arms and listening to him talk softly was as hypnotic as always. She absolutely loved these moments with him, just as much as the heated ones. He warmed her in ways she never knew a person could, soothed her to the point she felt like she was floating on the purest bliss. She could stay just like this for as long as the universe would let her and be completely content.

She hadn't realized how intense being with someone like this could be, how intense _he_ could be, and a part of Astrid's sleepy mind drifted back to her time again. The familiar longing for her best friend made her heart ache, missing him more than she realized. Hiccup's presence, wrapped around her, chased away any negativity in her heart though, just as it always did. Before they knew it, they had fallen fast asleep in each others arms, resting against the headboard, the heat of the day having mercifully sapped them of their energy that night.

This time, when Astrid dreamed, cocooned by the arms of the man she was falling inescapably in love with, it was of all the happy, fun experiences she ever had with him. She dreamed of both versions of him, a longing for them both so strong and so confusing, it made the tight grip on her feeling completely disappear. With a sigh of profound relief, a relief she never realized she needed so badly, Astrid let herself fully fall into Hiccup, letting him hold her and never let her go.

When the time came, Astrid knew that she would have no resistances left to deny him. She would welcome him, and she would slip into his love with an eagerness that she knew would scare her... but she would not turn him away this time.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** They can't catch a break, can they? First Astrid's dad interrupts them literally one hard thrust away from finally getting busy, now the heat is bordering on deadly! Can you feel the tension? Can you? I love how impatient you guys are lol, cool your jets, you'll get your gut-quivering smut soon. Also, some of you mentioned Hiccup's "dominance" is kind of strong. Well my answer to that is it's a matter of perspective. Specifically, Astrid's perspective as she tries to get over the fact that Hiccup grew up so much and is still trying to get used to him. He might seem dominant only because she isn't pushing right back. Trust me, I know Astrid's character well lol._

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **choochoo420:** Aww, thanks! All I can say to that is experience and a lot more time during the day than I probably should have lol._

 _ **Mia:** Ahaha that sounds like a really amusing story, kind of odd too though... the thought of doing THAT in front of your parents in uncomfortable in so many ways lol._

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Puns just make stories so much better lol, especially when they're not glaringly obvious! Like, one of the things I hate the most, is when authors put in notes right into their stories and point things out like that. SUCH immersion killers._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** I'm not... exactly sure I understand what you're saying lol but thanks, yeah it's getting quite tense! Hiccup is so close to snapping lol..._

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** Haha yeah maybe a little, but as I explained it in my author's note, there's a reason why it might seem like he's being overly dominant._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ _This chapter was influenced by the song "Howl" by Florence and The Machine._

* * *

Warmth.

That's the first sensation that rolled into Astrid's half conscious mind when she groggily began to wake up the next morning. It wasn't like the day before though, _thank Thor_. The air around seemed lighter, still hot, but much less oppressive. But that wasn't the warmth that caught her attention. No, the warmth that dulled her senses and made her feel fuzzy and lightheaded was an altogether different and pleasant variety. Astrid knew it well and felt herself sigh blissfully. She was currently wrapped firmly around Hiccup Haddock. Despite her recent anxiety over spending the night with him, here she was. Granted, they had literally only slept and nothing more.

Oh she knew she should be freaking out right now, waking up in Hiccup's bed and half way lying on top of him, but she simply didn't care, it felt too nice at the moment. For whatever reason, this morning she felt the lightest she had ever felt, like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't know what it was, or at least, her half-asleep mind wasn't cranking at its full potential yet and couldn't be bothered to do a whole lot of intellectual reflection. Instead, it just left her with this happy feeling, like she was prepared for whatever happened next in her life.

Blinking awake little more, her eyes focused on the man sleeping soundly in front of her. They must have shifted around in their sleep because they weren't resting against the headboard anymore. Hiccup was lying half way on his side, one of his arms stretched out and beneath her neck, the other draped over her side, securing her against him. His head was tilted toward her, soft, deep breaths, and Astrid noted that he didn't snore, nice bonus. Astrid herself was pressed right up against him, one arm bent between them, fingers lightly gripping his tunic, the other arm wrapped lazily around his waist. One of her legs was between his and the other resting over them, half-way straddling him.

Any more tangled would be impossible for them.

As she began to fully wake up however, she felt a little nervous. It wasn't like she didn't want whatever could happen between them like this to happen, it was just the uncertainty of whatever _could_ happen. Would they just hold each other? Would he try to get lucky? Would she let him? Wait, what was she saying? At this point, with a nearly constant state of arousal around him, fuck yes she would let him! Insecurities, inexperience, fear of pain, and further uncertainties be damned. Maybe she was still half asleep though, as that was about as reckless a thought as she could manage. Deciding it was useless worrying herself over those little uncertainties into hyperventilation, Astrid felt instead that she could take unguarded moment to study him a little better.

Hiccup Haddock was one of those guys that you didn't assume would ever really grow up, at least physically wise, and stay baby-faced and adorable their whole lives. And then in just a few years puberty hit them like a longhouse falling from the sky, or like Mjölnir striking them with all of Thor's might. Which was very much the case for one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. If she studied him close enough, she could see traces of 'her' Hiccup in him. He had the same green eyes, thick brows, auburn hair, even though it was now a lot more ruffled and shaggy.

His mannerism were still the same too, the way he couldn't keep his arms or shoulders still when he talked excitedly, his deft fingers -which she strained to keep thinking innocently of, gods damn it- and of course his voice was nearly identical. Hiccup was still Hiccup, just aged, like a _damn_ fine wine. And with that, Astrid realized then that she had _always_ , found him attractive, young or older. Maybe now his natural good looks had intensified with age, but she could still see his younger version in him, and she still found him attractive.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Astrid gasped slightly, her eyes flicking back over to his, not having realized he had woken up. Hiccup was giving her a half-asleep though still very clearly amused look, his lips tilted ever so slightly, eyelids half closed as he observed her quietly. "Uh-" Astrid flushed, completely embarrassed that not only had she been caught staring at him, but he had been watching her stare at him for only the gods knew how long!

Hiccup saw the caught look she tried desperately to hide with a scowl and decided he'd risk his life. "I know I'm _extremely_ good looking, milady-" he began with a cocky smirk, not actually believing it but loving the disbelieving expression she gave him at his smugness, "-but you could at least greet me properly before letting your mind wander to inappropriate places..." he teased.

Astrid flushed deeper if possible. The blasted one-legged Viking actually _did_ know she found him attractive! "Haddock..." she grumbled, still horribly embarrassed, then lost her breath when he leaned into her a little, though held off from kissing her, letting his breath caress gently over her lips.

Hiccup toyed with kissing her, but held back. "No, no, that's not a proper greeting either," he went on playfully.

Astrid tried not to squirm at the look he was giving, or the fact he was now almost laying on top of her. She resisted the little game he was playing, though at this point only for kicks. Speaking of which. "I could just kick you in the balls, would that be greeting enough?" she asked, trying to sound threatening. If this was 'her' Hiccup, he would have blanched and jumped away at her threat, playful or no.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly, which was odd at the angle he was in. "I don't think _either_ of us would like that," he responded smugly.

What? Astrid had been here for about two, maybe three month now, and she still couldn't figure out where all his sass was coming from. He had been sarcastic and witty when she knew him, but this was ridiculous. "You're certainly full of yourself," Astrid huffed, barely holding back another blush.

Hiccup chuckled then. "You're setting yourself up for these jokes a lot lately, it's not my fault," he began with a twinkle in his eyes.

Astrid lifted a brow. "What jokes?"

Hiccup shrugged awkwardly in his position, laying across his bed with his lady tucked against him. "You say I'm full of it. Well, I say you're not full _enough_ ," he grinned lewdly. "Ah- of it, I mean... of me..." he trailed off awkwardly with a laugh.

Astrid gaped slightly, unaware that he could make such dirty jokes. The admittedly adorable mess up at the end aside, Astrid couldn't stop blushing hard once again. Alright, that did it, she attempted to kick him right where she had threatened, only for her knee to get caught between his legs. "Let me... hurt you..!" Astrid growled, almost fuming at the fact that he was practically giggling.

Hiccup tightened his hold on her in an attempt to save himself, and his family jewels. "Astrid, _please don't_ , I need my balls," he half laughed, half begged, not putting it past her from actually kicking him. He leaned in again, effectively stilling her when he placed a feather soft kiss on her cheek. "It's very difficult not to tease you, milady, you're so very beautiful when you get angry," he murmured completely truthfully.

Oh gods, how was she supposed to react to something as cheesy and at the same completely charming as that? Would she ever get how he worked? "That's... extremely..." Astrid bit her lip, still blushing hard, her heart hammering away like a miniature blacksmith in the forge that was her ribcage. How could his words always seem to stimulate her in so many different ways? "Sweet..." she sighed in defeat, earning a happy grin from him. Sometimes, Hiccup was _exhausting_.

Hiccup pulled her a little closer and Astrid nearly lulled blissfully against him, unable to believe how amazing it felt being wrapped in his embrace. "So, can I have that proper greeting now?" he asked softly. Astrid hummed in agreement, tilting her head back to very happily welcome his lips as he closed the gap. Their lips slid open as soon as their mouths pressed together, sighing contentedly into the kiss, the angle making it easy and comfortable to deepen the kiss. As was becoming a habit, at least for Astrid, the second their eager tongues slid over each other, they lost all semblance of control. With Hiccup's blinding agony over the dry spell he had been under, and Astrid's surprisingly lax reservations, they soon found themselves in a familiar position, although again, more so for Astrid at that point.

Astrid gasped in pleasure, arching up against him as he kissed his way to her neck, his hands sliding down her body where he pinned her beneath him, his chest nearly brushing hers. "Is it too hot today?" he whispered against her.

"Mm?" Astrid mumbled, much too inebriated by his nearness and his mouth, drugging her senses, to understand what he meant.

"You stopped us... yesterday..." Hiccup clarified between hot, wet kisses.

Astrid flushed, realizing what he meant by it then. She had stopped them the day before from actually well and truly having sex because of the terrible heat. A heat which was lacking today. "I... I uh... I guess it's not..." Astrid murmured, heart racing, cheeks darkening, nerves tied up.

Hiccup's mouth found hers again, grinning against her lips. "Good," he sighed in relief and let his hand slide right where he wanted it, straight down her leggings with very clear intentions.

Astrid took a breath to relax and slid her legs around him, brushing them against his narrow hips as she trapped herself beneath him, shifting to give him more room. Hiccup hummed in pleasure and slid his hand under her bindings, over her center. He stroked her gently while leaning over to capture her mouth with his as his impatient fingers slipped further in. As her legs trembled around him, Astrid swept her hands over his arms, feeling their hidden strength, feeling the one that had his hand down her bindings tensing with each delicious brush of his fingers over her. Her hands traveled up to his shoulders, her thumbs sliding down to brush over his prominent clavicles, one hand gently sliding to the base of his neck, holding onto him. She lost herself into the kiss, pushing her body into his probing digits eagerly, breathing hard as he systematically lit her nerves on fire.

Just as she began to ache almost painfully, pulsating hotly at his insistent touch, he pulled his hand away. Hiccup smiled reassuringly at her questioning look and began pulling her skirt and leggings off. Astrid bit her lip but helped him, kicking out of them. She watched him slide back to unbuckle his breaches, his knees between her parted legs. He slid his pants down enough for her to see his badly tented erection against his covering, but did not yet remove it, moving back over her. It was clear he was taking things nice and slow, and enjoying every minute.

Astrid shook with both anxiety and anticipation, re-wrapping her legs around him, trying not to think about what was about to happen. Her arms slid around his shoulders again, clasping him tightly when he began to thrust his hips teasingly into her, letting her feel how much he needed her. She arched up again, gasping at the familiar, undeniably pleasurable sensation. And then his hands slid down to her bindings, unwrapping them while still keeping a constant sway of his hips.

Astrid panted beneath him in an attempt to remain calm, feeling him strip her of her last barrier, and feeling both aroused and nervous about it. With herself now once again freely exposed to him, he braced himself over her, both hands on either side of her, and rocked forward, pressing harder, the thin material of his covering allowing him to slip just barely into her. The tight tension she felt in her body at his eagerness made her gasp chokingly, gripping his shoulders tighter as boiling fibers of wiry pleasure shivered through her, brushing away the anxiety by the second.

" _Astrid_..." Hiccup whispered against her, his voice completely stripped of his usual control, desperation heavy in the air as he bore suggestively into her.

"... _Y-Yes..._ " Astrid answered breathlessly, eyes shutting as her legs tightened around him.

To both their surprise, and Hiccup's rage, Toothless _and_ Stormfly decided to come bounding in then, roaring impatiently for breakfast. Hiccup felt fury fill him the likes of which he had never felt before. "Can't you _useless reptiles_ see we're kind of _busy_ right now?!" he roared, rearing up from the bed to kneel over his calves and snarl at the dragons. Astrid lay there, sprawled beneath him, gaping in shock, both at his uncharacteristic and utterly frustrated outburst, and at how _unbelievably_ arousing it was. Maybe it was a Viking thing, but primal rage and power over dangerous beasts like that just made her _quiver_ with desire for him, all over again. Astrid was again torn between being now very slightly alleviated at being interrupted _again_ , and at once completely sick of all the interruption.

The dragons whined regretfully, not at all used to seeing the human alpha, who was usually calm and friendly, snap at them like that. Stormfly stood back, watching warily, but Toothless, knowing his human best, approached cautiously, warbling in question, pupils wide and head tilted in a way he knew Hiccup would find cute. Toothless was a big, strong male, he didn't think he was _cute_ , but if it got his human to calm down, he'd try anything. Fortunately, it worked.

Hiccup felt his shoulders slump slightly in defeat, seeing the worried and confused look on the dragon's face. "Toothless, bud, come _on_ , can't you see you're _killing_ the mood? Don't you know what _mating_...is..?" Astrid flushed hotly at the blunt term to describe what had almost happened between them. Mating? Was he planning to rut her like an animal or something? Oh gods, why did that thought have to make her so much more aroused? "Well... uh, well, sorry, bud, I guess I forgot you can't... you haven't exactly..." Hiccup trailed off, now properly subdued.

Astrid on the other-hand, was still very much pinned beneath him, completely exposed, and a stone's toss away from going out of her mind. "Hiccup... do you _mind_? You're still..." she bit her lip, glancing down at how closely his tented arousal rested near her curls. She jerked her eyes away from his package and huffed in irritation at the renewed tingling all along the now tenderized bundle of nerves between her legs.

"R-Right! Sorry, sorry," Hiccup apologized, slipping off of her and the bed, pulling his pants back up. Astrid sighed, once more torn, though very quickly discovering she was more disappointed now than anything else, funny that. She pulled her own clothes back on, trying not to be completely miffed by the dragons and by how easily Hiccup's mood could flip.

After they got themselves together again, they glanced at each other, casting a mirrored look of frustration before leading their impatient dragons out. The flight over the ocean helped to cool them down a little, at least. Astrid gasped slightly when Hiccup dove into the water with Toothless, ignoring the Night Fury's irritation at the sudden cold splash. When they surfaced after a few minutes, Hiccup was drenched but looked at least a little better. They flew a little more, so Hiccup and Toothless could dry off a little, before heading back. By the time they got to the clubhouse, the tension was still thick enough to keep them mostly silent. Sooner or later, something had to give. They fed their dragons while greeting the others who were there already. All but one, at least.

"Why are you so wet?" Snotlout raised a brow at his cousin.

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "I was hot," he snorted. Snotlout stared for a few seconds, but decided he didn't really care one way or another what was going on in his cousin's head.

After eating for a few minutes, the missing rider stumbled in, completely out of breath. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs cried in a panic.

Hiccup jumped up from his seat and ran over to him. "What- what is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a rush.

"Death. Song! On. The. _Island_!" Fishlegs puffed out breathlessly.

" _Yes_!" Tuffnut shouted gleefully.

"I want it as a pet! -I call first dibs!" the twins said at the same time.

"No way! It's mine!" Tuffnut snapped.

"Hey! No fair!" Ruffnut complained. "We each called it, we each get half!"

"...Ugh, _fine_ ," Tuffnut grumbled, glancing down at the chicken by his feet, who clucked, ruffling its feathers. "You said it, Chicken."

Snotlout groaned, completely ignoring the twins. "Oh Thor, not again..."

Astrid frowned in confusion, subtly looking to Hiccup and Fishlegs for answers. Hiccup was focused on calming Fishlegs down. "Fishlegs, take deep breaths and explain clearly what you saw," Hiccup instructed as soothingly as he could.

Fishlegs leaned against Meatlug, trying to do as he suggested. "M-Meatlug and I were... out cataloging the dragons around Dragon's Edge when... when we saw the orange... amber stuff, covering a few of the dragons. It was impossible to remove. I've only ever seen that stuff from a Death Song, Hiccup!"

Hiccup frowned in confusion. "What is a Death Song doing on our island?" he mumbled to himself, having no reason to doubt Fishlegs' claim.

"Who cares what it's _doing_ here?! How are we going to get it _out_?" Snotlout demanded.

Hiccup huffed in frustration and rubbed his chin. "Give me a minute," he said, going into 'planning' mode.

Snotlout threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "A minute could cost us our _lives_!"

Fishlegs shook his head then. "It was a ways away, on the northern-most tip of the island. I don't think it noticed us. At... at least I hope it didn't... we didn't _hear_ it," he whimpered fearfully.

Astrid frowned in increasing alarm, wondering how a simple dragon could put them all in such a panic. Was this thing really that terrifying? She hadn't ever heard of a 'Death Song' before, but if the name was any clue, she didn't think she'd want to hear it either. Thinking about what they could do, ignoring the argument going on around her, Astrid thought back to when Hiccup had mentioned hunters. Hunters of dragons. That meant they must have had cages, right? "What about-" they all turned to her then, Hiccup glancing up from his usual hand-over-chin pose. "The hunters, they have cages, right? Why don't we get one and lure it in?" she suggested.

"Are you _crazy_?" Snotlout shouted again, waving his arms in disbelief.

Tuffnut smacked his hand over his fist with determination. "Yes! Crazy! Crazy enough that it just might _work_!" he cried dramatically.

"Then we can tame it and make it _work_ for _us_!" Ruffnut grinned with an excited cackle.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the twins, then turned and nodded to Astrid, smiling. "Brilliant idea," he praised her, then turned back to the twins. "Alright, since you two are so eager to claim it, you'll go get a big enough cage from the ship graveyard," he spun around then. "Fishlegs, you try to find a big enough and heavy enough tarp and some rope. Once you have it, keep your distance but follow us," he turned to Astrid and his cousin next. "Snotlout, Astrid, and I will look for it and keep an eye on it, make sure it doesn't do too much damage," he paused and looked at all of them. "Once we have what we need, we'll _carefully_ lure it into the cage, cover it with the tarp, and fly it away." When none of them questioned him, he nodded. "Okay gang, let's move out!"

They split up to do their assigned tasks. While the twins bickered on their way to the hunters' wrecks, Fishlegs scoured Dragon's Edge for a large tarp, big enough to cover a large cage and rope to tie it up. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid flew to the northern side of the island and landed. They crept along the forest floor, their dragons quietly following as they looked for signs of amber encased dragons. When they found them, Hiccup signaled them to hide behind any kind of cover they could get. The dragons were trapped in a cutout, a small little meadow in between thick trees, much like Astrid's training grounds. There was a cavern and a stream nearby, providing it food, water, and shelter, having chosen their island as its new home apparently. That wouldn't do.

"Where are they?" Snotlout whispered in agitation.

"They'll be here..." Hiccup answered, keeping his eyes darting around the trapped dragons for signs of the Death Song.

"What if they can't see us in these trees?" Astrid asked them, nervously glancing up at the thick canopy above them.

Hiccup took a calming breath and tried to figure out the best way they could rendezvous. "Alright, Astrid, head up to-" he was cut off then by the familiar high pitched sound of the dragon's song. Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang shook their heads, groaning as they tried to shut out the hypnotic noise. "Don't listen to it you guys!" Hiccup told the dragons in a panic, rushing over to cover Toothless' ears. "Shut it out, bud," he told him.

"Stormfly? What's wro- _Stormfly_!" Astrid gasped, trying to stop her dragon from bounding off toward the noise. Having no idea what the mystery dragon was capable of and risking it, she hurled herself on top of the Nadder, trying to cover her ears while Stormfly took her right in the direction of the deadly siren.

"Astrid! No! _Stop_!" Hiccup yelled, then jerked around to see Hookfang with Snotlout dangling over his neck bounding off as well. "Snotlout! Damn it!" he yelled in frustration, getting on Toothless and following.

Stormfly and Hookfang stopped in the center of the clearing, looking up toward the sun in a complete daze. And then, having used the glare of the sun to hide it, the Death Song swept in and spat right on them, hissing at the Night Fury that tried to knock it out of the sky. "Come on! Over here!" Hiccup cries, waving his arms at the beast, trying to distract it from his now trapped companions. The Death Song reared back, snarled at them and catapulted itself toward them.

Hiccup paled at the sight of clear intentions to kill and led it off toward the cavern. He sped into the dark cave, asking Toothless to light the way. They dodged left and right while Toothless rolled away, trying to keep away from it's snapping, hungry jaws. They reached the end of the cave much sooner than they hoped and Toothless was forced to pounce onto the wall directly in front of him. He jumped off it and over the very closely pursuing dragon. He unfurled his wings and tries to expedite his exit. The Death Song was right on their trail however.

They shot out of the cave and tried to turn quick enough to blast the entrance, but the Death Song was right on top of them. It's furious snarling, saliva spitting, teeth gnashing visage greeted them as they stumbled back. Toothless screeched in surprise as the other dragon barreled toward him, bulldozing into him with enough force to knock him back. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted behind clenched teeth, trying all his might to hold on tight to the saddle. Toothless groaned in pain but got back to his feet, jumping back just in time to avoid being doused with amber. "Come on, bud, lets try to tire it out at least!" Hiccup directed Toothless into the forest, weaving with him through the trees while having Toothless fire at the dragon to keep it interested in them.

Meanwhile, Astrid strained against the orange substance, her breathing difficult where she was pressed tight against Stormfly, on her side where they had fallen, her leg all but crushed beneath her. Luckily, the amber provided a barrier between her leg and the ground, so at least Astrid was fairly certain it wasn't broken. "There's no use struggling..." Snotlout muttered morosely, his eyes blank, face devoid of color. Astrid stared in surprise at how panicked he looked. Just what in Thor's name was this creature? Hadn't they faced scary dragons before? Like the Screaming Death for example?

Fortunately, all she needed to do was let him talk and he'd tell her exactly the answers she was hoping she'd get. "It's... it's going to get us... Hiccup won't be able to outrun it for long. It's almost as fast as Toothless!" he swallowed thickly. "It's going to take us one by one and eat us alive... it's going to rip and shred us out of this... this... death prison... and we'll be powerless to stop it!" he shut his eyes, not even hearing Hookfang's attempts to calm him down. The Murderous Nightmare sent out instinctive purrs and soft trills to his distressed human. He might have liked to tease him, but he was still _his_ human and he would do everything he could to soothe him.

Astrid felt his words get to her too, fear gripping its ice-cold boney fingers over her heart, sending chills down her spine. She wouldn't let that dampen her fighting spirit though, she was much too stubborn for that. Besides, her family was fearless, after all! If that thing wanted to eat her alive, then she'd give it a reason to get very bad indigestion at least. The thought wasn't very comforting, but at least thinking of ways to get back at the beast helped keep her a little more focused. Maybe if Stormfly used her free tail to strike at one spot for long enough, she could weaken it?

"Never fear!"

"We are here!"

"Hah, that rhymed..."

Astrid and Snotlout craned their heads as much as they could to look over, seeing Barf and Belch flying over to them with a large cage in its claws. "Get... Barf and Belch... to call to Toothless!" Astrid shouted, straining harder in the resin.

"You heard her, come on boys, do your thing!" Ruffnut said, patting her beloved dragon encouragingly. The two-headed dragon took a deep breath and roared into the air above the clearing, then listened. After almost a minute of silence they began to panic, but soon heard Toothless' answer, closer than they expected.

"Come on!" Tuffnut, nudged them down to the ground with the cage. Once on the ground they hopped off the Zippleback.

"What are you doing?! Stay on your dragon! We can't all get caught!" Snotlout shouted.

"Hiccup told us to lure it into the cage. We'll annoy it and make it follow us," Tuffnut answered with a careless grin.

Astrid huffed in irritation. "He said to do so _carefully_ , you knuckleheads don't know the meaning of the word!"

Tuffnut tilted his head. "Which word? Knuckleheads? I assure you, A, we know the meaning of that word quite well," he chuckled.

"Gods..." Astrid sighed.

The familiar screeching whistle of a Night Fury alerted them to the arrival of their target. As Toothless ran over to them, heading right to the cage, the Death Song was right behind him, fury and a crazed look in its eyes. Toothless jumped up on top of the cage, just on time for the Death Song to pounce toward him again and slam inside. However, before they could get the door closed, the dragon shot out of it and whipped its head around. "Jeez! Up, Toothless!" Hiccup yanked on his saddle straps, pulling his Night Fury away from a steam of orange goop.

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Over here, you over grown iguana! Come at me, bro!" Tuffnut called, flailing his arms about.

"No! Come get _me_!" Ruffnut cried on the other side.

The Death Song pulled its attention from Toothless and snarled at the irritating little creatures keeping him away from his meal. It rounded on them, trying to snap at them, catch them, maybe make an appetizer out of them, but they were quick to jump out of the way. The dragon decided to focus on one of them and chose the one that smelled the tastiest, almost like fish. "Uh, help!" Ruffnut cringed and tried to dodge its hungry jaws.

"Hey! You stay away from my sister!" Tuffnut cried and began tossing rocks at it.

"What are you doing?!" Hiccup called, exasperated by the twins' attempts to draw its attention. "Get it in the cage!"

"On it, H!" Tuffnut agreed, and began running back over to the care, zig-zagging to avoid the sharp teeth snapping at him. "Over here! Ooh, I look tasty don't I? Here you go!" Tuffnut waved his backside at him. "Get your rump-roast!" The enraged dragon sprinted toward him at full speed. "Can't catch- _oh my Thor!_ " Tuffnut squealed in shock and agony as the Death Song clamped down on one of his waving arms. " _Oh my Thor_! I am _hurt_! I am very much _very hurt_!" Tuffnut howled in pain, craning himself around to hold on to the dragon's snout.

"Tuff!" Ruffnut screamed. Barf and Belch snarled angrily at the Death Song, snapping their own teeth, threatening it if it didn't let their human go.

"Oh no," Astrid gasped.

Hiccup stared in shock at the gruesome sight of the Death Song trying to rip Tuffnut's arm off. "Scratch it under its chin! Near the neck!" he suggested, trying to think of the quickest way for Tuffnut to avoid that fate.

"This is..! _Not_ the time..! To _pet_ the fucking thing..!" Tuffnut yowled back, being jerked back and forth by the beast, his arm barely kept from being torn apart by the grip the male twin had on the dragon's snout.

Hiccup snapped back angrily at him. " _Just_ _do it_!" he raged, frustrated over the guy's stubbornness, even though it could save his life.

"F-Fine!" Tuffnut whimpered, but did as he was instructed. He angled himself over the face of the dragon, trying to find leverage so he could still hold on and be able to scratch at the dragon. The Death Song whipped its head in irritation, trying to get the little creature off its face, but then it felt a very pleasant sensation over a very sensitive, vulnerable spot on its neck. "I think... it's working!" Tuffnut groaned, feeling the dragon relax its bite. Once he was sure he wouldn't rip himself apart, Tuffnut yanked his arm off and pushed off the dazed dragon.

Just then Barf and Belch with Ruffnut came charging in, all three of them head butting the beast right into the cage. Toothless shot at it then, slamming the door shut. Fishlegs had been hovering above them as quietly as he could the entire time, stressing over wanting to help them, but knowing he needed to stay out of the way. As soon as the dragon was in the cage, he directed Meatlug to drop the tarp over it. The Death Song rattled the cage back and forth in fury. Fishlegs took the rope he had found and wrapped it tightly around the cage, making sure it wouldn't fly off, so it wouldn't be able to shoot amber through the bars.

Tuffnut rolled in agony over the floor, clutching his shredded, blood slick arm as he moaned in pain, painting the grass. Ruffnut shot out toward him, ripping part of her tunic off for a makeshift bandage, trying to hold him still while she tied it around him. Meanwhile, Hiccup got off Toothless and ran over to Hookfang. He cupped his hands over him and instructed him to drool. Hookfang opened his mouth and let his flammable saliva drip. Hiccup gathered as much as he could and slipped it over the amber encasing them. He didn't have his shield this time, but he did have another source of metal to create a spark. Removing his own metal foot, Hiccup relied on Toothless to help him balance and took a rock, striking it sharply against the prosthetic to create the spark. The spark lit the saliva, setting it on fire and rolling over Snotlout. "Come on, let's get Astrid free," Hiccup said, directing the now free Snotlout and Hookfang to the trapped Nadder and axe-wielder.

Once Astrid was free, the Death Song was secured, and they got Tuffnut onto his dragon, they shot out toward the clubhouse to try and treat his injury. When they all got to the clubhouse again, Tuffnut tiredly but firmly insisted he was okay. "It's just a bite! It's not going to kill me!"

"We don't know if the Death Song isn't poisonous, Tuffnut," Fishlegs frowned.

"That was very reckless of you, Tuff. You could have been killed," Hiccup scolded softly, frowning at how pale and tired the male twin looked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Serious you guys, I feel fine! A little tired, I could go for a nice boar leg, but fine! -Hey! Watch it, sis," he grunted as Ruffnut tied a proper bandage over his arm.

"Quit your bellyaching," Ruffnut grumbled, irritated beyond measure over her brother's recklessness.

"I know a mixture of herbs that can help ease the pain and quicken the healing process. He should also eat something... I think he lost quite a bit of blood," Fishlegs suggested.

"If it'll get him to shut up," Ruffnut growled, yanking purposefully on the bandage and smirking at her brother's pained yelp.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his head. "Snotlout, will you go with Hookfang to free the other dragons? Astrid and I will take the Death Song as far away from here as we can."

"I have a better idea," Snotlout smiled. "Why don't I get you some Nightmare juice, and you free the dragons while _I_ go with Astrid to ship off the Death Song?"

Hiccup pretended to think about it. "Hm, well, as long as you want to risk the Death Song shredding the tarp apart, spitting at you, getting you coated by rock slime, torn apart, and eaten alive, bit by bit?"

Snotlout stared at him for a second. "I uh... I see the logic in your earlier suggestion," he grinned nervously and hurried off with Hookfang.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking in satisfaction. Once he figured out how to handle Snotlout, it was really quite easy to get him to do what he wanted. "Come on, Astrid. Let's hope with two dragons we can fly a little faster and get that thing as far away from here as we can!" he said, leading them out with Toothless. Once they reached the clearing again, they were both relieved to see that the Death Song was still trapped and the tarp hadn't been shredded. Even so, the dragon heard them, and no doubt smelled their own dragons and snarled viciously. "Whoa, whoa, easy does it," Hiccup spoke softly at the caged dragon, seeing it still rattling angrily.

"I don't think it cares much for soothing words..." Astrid deadpanned.

"As long as my voice isn't threatening, it should calm him a little-" the cage nearly tipped over then as the ferocity of the beast. "Alright, let's just get it out of here," Hiccup grimaces, directing Toothless to lift a side of the cage while Astrid did the same with another side.

Hiccup and Astrid flew the dragon off to a far enough island. The flight was a little quite and awkward between them, but it wasn't the right time to bring anything up anyway. Once there, they carefully lowered the cage and tied the rope onto the latch on the door, beneath the tarp. The tarp remained over it, giving them the chance to not be seen when they took off. Once it was secured, Hiccup took it and silently directed them out. They flew up into the air, the long rope tightening with the distance until it tugged. Hiccup yanked on it, hearing the door beneath them creak open. The dragon shot out of the cage, whipping around and blinking in disorientation. Fortunately they were up high enough and now far enough so that it didn't see them. The Death Song looked around in confusion, sniffing at its new surrounding, but didn't seem to notice them flying away. Astrid and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

The flight back was silent again for the most part. Now that things were more relaxed now though, Hiccup decided he'd speak up. "I'm sorry for the interruption earlier... and for snapping like that," he apologized.

Astrid glanced at him, trying to keep her flush away at his reminder of their morning activities. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was the dragons' fault anyway," she said, patting Stormfly over the head when she trilled indignantly. "You know it's true, girl." Toothless huffed back as well, unappreciative of the blame.

"I might have spoiled Toothless into morning flights..." Hiccup smiled, ignoring Toothless' testy warble. "You can't just sleep in like the other dragons, can you bud?" Toothless snorted in response.

"So what? You think Toothless wrangled Stormfly into ganging up on us?" Astrid raised a skeptical brow.

Hiccup shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Astrid nodded in agreement, staring straight ahead again. "Well, in any case... I guess there's always... next time..." she said, biting her lip.

Hiccup grinned at her. " _Absolutely_ ," he agreed wholeheartedly, chuckling at the blush on her fair cheeks.

Once back, they returned to the clubhouse to relax. "Tuff, did you even know what you were doing? That was an extremely dangerous stunt you pulled," Hiccup lectured as he and Astrid sat down with everyone else. Snotlout had his head rested on the table, an unmistakable ashy burn over his tunic on his back, no doubt from one of the less than thankful wild dragons he and Hookfang had liberated. Fishlegs was busy looking over notes and crushing herbs into a paste of Tuffnut. Ruffnut was poking meanly at Tuffnut's bandaged arm.

Tuffnut jerked his arm away from his sister. "'Course not, what fun would that be?" he answered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You could have saved yourself a lot of pain. That dragon nearly ripped your arm off."

Tuffnut snorted then. "I'm a Viking, am I not? We _like_ pain! I hope I get a scar from this," he grinned.

Hiccup chose then to slap his hand over his head. "Well... just, try to be more careful next time, alright? Both of you," he suggested.

"But that's _boring_ ," both Tuffnut and Ruffnut whined. Hiccup sighs in defeat. After a few minutes of relaxing, they all noticed Tuffnut more dazed and out of it than usual. It was early evening by then, but Ruffnut decided that, despite how many times they put up the show of loving pain and misery, she was actually worried over her brother. "Come on, bro, you're turning in early," she said, nudging him off the seat.

"No... I don't want to... you can't make me... you're not our mother..." Tuffnut protested sleepily, making no effort to stop his sister from guiding him out.

"Yeah, I'm also not the one to lose that much blood... this time," she added with a grin. The twins left the clubhouse bickering as usual.

"I'm going to go try the herb mixture on him before he passes out," Fishlegs announced, following them. "Hey guys, wait up!" he called, Meatlug trailing after him.

Snotlout snorted at the wounded idiot and rolled his eyes, hiding his own concern for his friend. "Later," he muttered, guiding Hookfang to go clear his mind over the events of that day.

Soon night fell over the clubhouse where Hiccup and Astrid stayed a little longer, simply sitting by the hearth, talking quietly. "That was crazy today, finding a Death Song here of all places," Hiccup mentioned.

This was the first time Astrid had seen one, so she didn't exactly know what to say to that. "Yeah... it sure was," she agreed weakly.

Hiccup leaned against the table a little, resting his chin on his palm. "Maybe... maybe it was looking for the other one?"

"The other one?" Astrid questioned, hoping she wasn't being too obvious about her cluelessness.

"Yeah, the one we trapped. Maybe it was looking for a mate, maybe that island was where they went? Maybe it stopped here on its way?" Hiccup theorized.

Astrid cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah. That sounds about right," she shrugged. They spoke a little more about that theory, with Astrid becoming more and more uncomfortable with the topic. Gods, it was like he was _trying_ to be suggestive. Mate this, reproduction that, Hiccup was more frustrated than she had ever seen him thus far, and it was leaking into an otherwise casual conversation. It was very obvious how much he was suffering and Astrid had just about enough, not able to bear torturing him like that. "Hiccup..." she interrupted him, taking a deep, calming breath.

Hiccup lifted his head up. "Hm?" he blinked over at her.

Astrid shifted a little uneasily, surprised by how willing she was to propose this. "Would you... like to... retire?" she asked carefully, trying to keep her blush off her face. Oh Thor, was she really going to let him...? Yes, yes she was... Freyja help her, she was.

Hiccup stared blankly for a second. "Retire..?"

Astrid let out a frustrated breath, did he really need her to spell it out for him? "I mean, head to your hut..?"

Hiccup frowned a little. "Are you kicking me out?" he asked, his lips tilting up slightly, now letting her see that he had known all along what she was suggesting, the unmistakable twinkle of mischief making itself known.

" _Hiccup_ ," Astrid groaned in exasperation, too embarrassed and anxious to put up with his playful teasing.

The one-legged Viking chuckled then, deciding to end his little game for now. "Sure, sounds good. Will you join me..?" he asked, a look of hope in his brilliant green eyes.

In answer, Astrid hesitated for only a second before offering him her hand. Hiccup grinned jubilantly, relief like a blinding beacon in his eyes as he readily took it, standing with her and tugging her to his side on their way out. They paused for a second by Toothless however and Astrid watched in mild amusement as Hiccup all but bribed Toothless with more fish for him to sleep at the stables that night, then begged him not to wake them up so _early_ the next morning. Astrid felt her heart sprinting in her chest at the suggestive connotation of his request.

Soon they were off again and Astrid did everything she could to calm down, knowing there was essentially no getting out of it this time. Well, not that she honestly wanted to anymore... no, Astrid was sure that she wanted this, she wanted him, all of him, not just... what they were about to do. This time, this was her choice. Astrid had proposed it, invited him and all but led him to his bed. That morning might have been very tense, but this time, this time she was ready. Astrid's hand tightened slightly in Hiccup's, relaxing at the soft look her gave her.

As long as he was with her, Astrid was at peace, ready for anything that might come her way.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Death Songs, am I the only one who thought of dilophosauri from Jurassic Park (even though the real dinos didn't actually spit anything)? Also, woohoo, cliffhanger! Yes, I am evil, I know lol. Yes, the next chapter will be... uh, well, let's just say you better keep a bucket of ice nearby, haha._

 _Shout-Outs_

 _ **Mia:** That sounds hilarious! I must read that story lol, what is it called? Do you remember? And yes, confidence is extremely sexy. Don't worry, Hiccup won't suffer for too much longer._

 _ **Mr. Flight:** What do you mean I made you piss? I made you use the bathroom? Or is it that you mean I made you angry? Or maybe horny? I'm confused about the first one, sorry for the second, not at all sorry for the third lol._

 _ **Sapphire:** Well I mean it can't be pure smut... or, well I guess it can actually lol, but my story does have a kind of plot, sort of (jk, it totally does), so yes, snuggle time is very necessary. I actually went back and enhanced that part after you pointed it out. I think it's much better now, if I do say so myself lol._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** Oh yes, they're totally ready for some love'n!_

 _ **GreenBlueCat:** Lol why in the world would he turn into a dragon? Humans nuzzle each other too, you know. It's something both instinctive and cute. Glad you like it anyway._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ _This chapter was influenced by the song "This Is What It Feels Like" by Banks._

* * *

The night air was inviting, pleasant, warm with a gentle breeze, almost seducing the couple as they leisurely made their way to one of the brightly colored huts sprawled over the outpost.

Astrid was acutely aware of the feel of Hiccup's rough hand in hers as he tugged her up his stairs. The breeze had done nothing to cool Astrid down, to help alleviate the tightly coiled tension between them both. Hiccup was backing up now, his hand still in hers, smiling encouragingly at her as he walked them over to his bed. "Sit with me," he offered softly, crawling backward over his bed as he pulled her along. The anticipation was thick in the air, but Hiccup was dead set on doing this right.

Astrid willed her heart to slow down, but she knew it was useless, she knew it would not beat at anywhere close to a normal pace this night. If any of her experiences so far were any indication to how he was... in bed... Astrid was _sure_ Hiccup wouldn't make this easy for her, especially with how long he had... gone without.

Astrid knelt over on the bed, crawling toward him as he leaned back against his headboard, just like the night before. She had expected him to pull her back to his chest, between his legs, like they had sat before, but this time he guided her right to how they ended up before they fell asleep, with Astrid firmly straddled over him. He smiled then, arms around her, one hand casually gripping his wrist behind her and essentially trapping her there, not that she actually felt trapped. "Will you help me remove my armor?" he asked, eyes intense. Astrid shivered at the request, at how intimate it was, but nodded, honestly curious about how he got into it so quickly every day.

With nervous fingers, she trailed her hand up to the main strap over his chest, fumbling with it while he unfastened the one across his waist. Once the strap was loose, she slid her hands under one of his shoulder pads, finding another buckle underneath, a sort of latch there to help it move fluidly. While he went on to pull his wrist bracers off, Astrid curiosity got the best of her and she hoped she wasn't revealing her naivety too much with the question. "...How do you get it off so easily every night?"

Hiccup all but threw his head back, his face turning bright red with a loud chortle of mirth. "I just think of you!" he responded with a howl of laughter.

Astrid jerked in surprise at his uproarious guffaw. When she realized _again_ what she had just said, her face turned just as red as his tunic. " _Gods! Hiccup!_ " she cried indignantly, hiding her own amusement behind a glower, both completely embarrassed again at how easily she fell into such verbal traps, and by how perverted his thoughts were lately. Although... with what they were about to do, she couldn't exactly blame him, could she? "Just... just hold still..." she growled, scowling at the buckle she was fiddling with.

"Here," Hiccup said, laughter still in his voice as he reached up and unbuckled the strap swiftly. He did the same for the other and soon his leather armor was loose enough for him to simply pull it off him as though it were another tunic, albeit with a little more effort. "That's how I _get it off_ ," he grinned, snickering again as he let the armor fall noisily beside his bed.

Astrid took a long breath to calm down, not wanting to hurt him before the night even began. "Hiccup, if you don't cut that out, we _won't_ be doing _anything_ , understand?" she threatened, knowing that threat would get to him far better than actual physical pain at that point.

Hiccup's eyes widened comically, his mouth gaping slightly and he almost whimpered. "Y-Yes ma'am! Cutting it right out! Consider it cut! Won't joke again!" he promised hurriedly. If Astrid hadn't felt so knotted up with anticipation and a niggling sense of anxiety still lingering within her, she would have found his panic and complete obedience very amusing. Hiccup must have sensed something too, because the next thing she knew, he had gently pulled her against him, letting her rest comfortably against his chest. Astrid sighed in relief, feeling comforted by the familiar and soothing embrace.

Astrid wasn't sure what Hiccup was droning about at the moment, something about wondering if he could take the Death Song as a challenge and train it. Astrid listened to his voice rather than his words, not getting enough of how nice it sounded when he was speaking in a low, soft way, unlike his normal higher pitched and quicker way of speaking throughout the day.

Honestly though, she wasn't really paying attention, much more interested in whatever it was his hands were doing with her braid. If she wasn't mistaken, he was unbinding it. The second she felt a slack in her hair, felt it unravel across her back, she knew she was right. Then she felt his fingers thread into her hair, pressing gently against her scalp, and the thought to ask what he was up to went right out the proverbial window. Her eyes drooped, feeling almost the same kind of reaction overtake her at his massage as the dragons must have felt when they were scratched in just the right spot. "Like that?" he murmured softly, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Mm..." Astrid hummed, content to just lay there against his warmth and let his hands do whatever the Hel they wanted.

Hiccup smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, watching the strands slip between his fingers. This was one of his favorite things to do with her when they had a quiet moment together. He was aware of how proud Astrid was, how fierce a warrior she was, so when she let him do something as soft as play with her hair, a vulnerable, intimate gesture, he felt his heart sing. "You are so beautiful," he sighed, taking the hand that had been tangling in her hair to slide over her cheek, nudging her to look up at him. Astrid blushed at his words and followed his lead, leaning back a little so he could close the gap more easily.

Their lips met and their eyelids fluttered shut in bliss. Mouths parted, lips sliding, locking, teeth scraping, tongues drawing in, slow and sucking, not able to get enough. The world around them was a shade of its former existence, completely lost to them as they poured themselves into the kiss. Hiccup's hands slid over to her hips, moving up her skirt to hike it up. Astrid shifted a little closer to him, pressing harder into his addictive mouth, his hands burning hot on her legs. Then he began to pull her against him until their hips were locked together. He released his grip and waited. Astrid frowned slightly in the kiss, but had an idea of what he wanted. Shuddering and sighing with desire, she shakily slid her hands over his shoulders again, grasping at his tunic to give herself a little more leverage before rocking herself into him, answering his non-verbal invitation.

Hiccup moaned in relief, his hands back on her hips. He began tugging her against him, back and forth, grinding her thighs against his rapidly swelling bulge. Astrid began to feel resistance with every sway of her hips, blushing at the feel of his steadily rising arousal. Hiccup moaned again, one hand threading through her silky strands, kissing her harder, desperate, swinging his body up to meet her with each thrust. Astrid arched into him, sighing with quickly mounting need rippling through her heated flesh, reminding her of the reason she was there with him that night.

Hiccup didn't give her time to think about it, bucking up hard then, making her shiver as he pushed right into her center through his pants, the pressure pushing her bindings right into her folds. Astrid pushed down again in answer, needing more, joining his own groan at the hopelessly addictive pleasure is caused them. Part of her wondered why she wasn't panicking over the idea of sex with him anymore, but the answer seemed pretty clear. She wanted him in a much deeper way than carnal desire, a way that nearly scared her, and gods it was a suffocatingly overwhelming feeling. Her heart was calling out to be with him, connect with him in a more profound level... and gods help her, she was listening this time.

Hiccup pulled from the kiss, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "We've held out... for too long this time..." he said, his body still surging up to meet her rocking hips, hands still on her, keeping her moving in a steady rhythm. "It... hurts," he groaned. "I need you... please, Astrid..." he begged her, his head falling to her shoulder, panting to keep himself under control.

Astrid shuddered at his pleading tone, knowing just what he needed and honestly felt exactly the same way at that point. She knew what they had to do, she was completely ready for it, but a little doubt began to form in her head that wouldn't leave her alone. "Wh-What about... " Astrid twisted up into his unrelenting body, momentarily forgetting how to speak. "...R-R _isks_..?" she groaned out.

Hiccup didn't stop his restless rocking as he answered her huskily. "You've been..." he panted, desperately trying to find the words, "-taking the... the herbal... remedy... it lasts, remember?"

Astrid shuddered again, a particularly rough grind pushing up against her just the right way. " _Aah_ -" shivers ran through her, the heat in her pounding sex blinding her. "... _R_ -...Right..."

Remedy? ...Was it that _tea_?

Oh gods! Tea! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Hiccup had been preparing that stuff for her almost every other day since that time she had drank it in. She hadn't been able to ask him what it was because she didn't want to confuse and concern him, since it seemed to be something that she took kind of regularly. Sometimes she had drank it, to appease him, other times she didn't, though he never seemed disappointed or upset when she refused. When she did drink it though, he would give her these _looks_. _Freyja_ , he had been giving her... all along he had been wanting..!

It had been _moon tea_ , all along.

Astrid had heard about it, knew of a few women who would take it on occasion to stop unwanted pregnancies from occurring, but it had never crossed her mind that _he_ would be..! Where had Hiccup learned to prepare it? Had she learned and taught him? And he made it a habit of giving her it as often as he could so they could..! Forget him being like a Roman soldier, Hiccup Haddock was _gods damn_ _conniving_ _pirate_. And with an exasperated groan, she realized then that she had just basically referred to herself as his _booty_.

She gasped a little when he suddenly rolled them over, gently pushing her down beneath him again. He leaned over, mouth firmly pressing against hers. Astrid responded in kind, shoving her tongue into his mouth, shivering at the moan it elicited within him. Hiccup pulled away abruptly, making her blink up at him in confusion. She flushed then when he all but ripped his tunic right off. Even though she had seen him shirtless quite a few times already, Astrid felt like she was suffocating when he pulled his tunic off the way he did, tearing it off his chest like it had offended him. Honestly though, hiding his beautiful body kind of was an offense.

This time though he didn't stop with just just himself. Leaning back over, he tugged on her own tunic as well, eyes pleading. Astrid bit her lip shyly but rose up a little from the bed, unclasping her own armor. Hiccups fingers found the hem of her shirt quickly, sliding it right off her. He didn't stop there, dragging his finger tips down her body, he slid them to her skirt. Astrid got the picture and tried to calm down as she kicked out of it, shimmying out of her leggings with his persistent help. Astrid tried not to shy away from his blackened gaze as he helped her, trailing his hands over every bit of exposed skin, setting her on fire with his touch. Astrid resisted stopping him, knowing how much she wanted this, almost as much as he did, and let him pull her bindings off slowly, as though he were unwrapping a precious gift.

And then she was lying there completely exposed to him, not a shred of clothing left. Astrid knew she was desirable, she might have been young mentally, but she was not ashamed of her body, especially not this one which was so much more developed and toned. So she lay there, arms out lazily, legs apart, completely inviting to him, openly allowing him to rake his eyes over her, feeling her confidence boost by how lustful his gaze was. Hiccup would not be content to just look at her though. She watched him bite his lip hard, and knew then how difficult it was to take things slow for him in that moment. She shivered again, knowing that despite how easily she could ...probably beat him up normally, in this case, especially under her circumstance, she was completely at his mercy.

As his hands settled on her hips again, gentle and warm, she knew she could trust him with her whole heart. Then he began to explore her, rough hands sliding leisurely over every inch of her soft, tender skin. Astrid's eyes shut on their own accord as he took his sweet time to map her, long fingers grazing over her bare flesh with practiced ease. As Hiccup slid a palm over one of her breasts, he sighed deeply. "It's been far too long..." he murmured, cupping her breast with one hand, the other sliding back to her hip. Astrid felt a thrill of shivers rush through her again at his husky tone, assuming he had meant since she was naked before him... but then, he could also mean since they had sex...

Hiccup was aware of how still and quiet she was, not understanding for a second why she was so docile, so submissive. Normally she would be guiding him to what she wanted, talking a lot more, moving a lot faster. Normally Hiccup would think about that, wonder why, analyze it, but he simply couldn't think too deeply about anything now. Now was not the time to think.

And so, he took the opportunity he was given, relieved she was giving him this reprieve. He leaned in a little more, testing her breast, running his thumb slowly over her rosy pebbles, flicking over her nipple, then rubbing it until it hardened under his touch. Astrid trembled beneath him. His eyes flicked up to hers to see her own swimming with need. Smiling, he leaned over a little more, blowing softly over her other nipple. " _Ahh_..." Astrid gasped, his breath surprisingly wonderful over her breast.

Hiccup shifted a little, trying to ease the pressure between his legs. All he wanted to do was plunge into her as deeply and as hard as he could, but he would _not_ waste this opportunity. Astrid watched with parted lips, bated breath, as his tongue slid out of his mouth and pressed very gently over her nipple, his hand still mercilessly rubbing the other. Astrid couldn't keep the startled moan from escaping her at the exquisitely different sensation. Then, when he wasn't satisfied with just that, he opened his mouth wide and latched onto her. Astrid couldn't help the full-body jolt. Hiccup's other hand pressed her down gently, keeping her still.

Her hands dug into his hair and she whimpered, the new experience rendering her helpless. His tongue was murder on her senses, dragging it in a circle around her nipple, lapping and caressing the pebbles up to the rosy peak, his hand rubbing her other nipple in much the same way, slow and knowing just how to drive her crazy. Liquid desire spread rampantly through her belly, coating her thighs as shivers wracked her body. Desperate moans escaped her throat, her hands grasping onto his neck and shoulder, scraping, digging, pulling him closer. While Astrid was in throes of pleasure, Hiccup's other hand slid down her stomach, over her thighs, and between her legs, pressing firmly but not rubbing, just keeping it there, letting her feel it.

Astrid jerked up, trying to grind against his entirely too still hand, panting harshly and shaking beneath him. Hiccup smiled against her breast, feeling how ready she was for him, not realizing how loaded that sentiment actually was. He pressed the heel of his palm firmly against the apex of her sex, pushing against her hotly thrumming clit while letting his teeth drag ever so slightly against her tenderized nipple. In an instant Astrid began to thrash, forcing him to hold her down so he wouldn't accidentally bite her sensitive flesh. She grit her teeth almost painfully, uttering an agonized sound in between his name and a wailing moan as her walls spasmed and clenched shut with fiery vengeance. They hadn't even started, and he had already managed to make her fall apart.

Hiccup pulled away from her breast then, and Astrid wasn't able to stop the needy whimper. He smiled reassuringly and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Is this a new tactic from you?" he asked curiously. She stared, her mind still foggy from her orgasm. "Usually you're nearly ripping my clothes off with your teeth, straddling me and having you wicked way with me," he explained as he began to rub her, his hand still very much against her now completely wet sex. Astrid shuddered, not knowing how to respond to something like that. "Lately you've been letting _me_ have my way with _you_. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I enjoy it when you show your softer side to me," he admitted tenderly, even as he was systematically relighting her aching desire.

He tilted his head slightly, as though trying to figure out her secrets, but then he shrugged and smiled playfully. "In any case, we were interrupted this morning... that's not going to happen tonight," he promised her, leaning over her again. Astrid bit her lip at his words, then she watched once more in rapt attention as he pulled his hand away from her body, only to begin sucking on his fingers like he had the night before, making a show of licking them, grinning auspiciously.

Astrid felt her body quiver with anticipation, squirming beneath him almost impatiently. Hiccup smirked at her reaction and slid his hand back across her thighs slowly. Astrid spread her legs for him, lifting her hips, needing his touch. As soon as he touched her, Astrid was astonished when she nearly orgasmed again, surprised by how much pent up sexual frustration she had.

Astrid didn't have to wait long. Hiccup slipped his fingers over her, pushing past her folds and began to pleasure her again. Astrid bucked into him, panting and moaning for more. Hiccup groaned at the request, feeling his erection jump painfully in response. He let out a growl of painful pleasure then when she brushed her knee over him accidentally. Panting to remain calm, Hiccup wedged his legs between hers, keeping them apart so that didn't happen again. Astrid gave him a frustrated look and Hiccup grinned in response, leaning down to kiss her while thrusting two of his fingers into her at the same time.

Astrid cried for him and Hiccup pulled her up with him, sliding her over to the headrest and sitting her up a little. Astrid let her head fall back, moaning as he continued on, the new angle making it easy for him to slide his fingers at his leisure. His mouth latched onto her offered throat, licking and sucking as he pressed into her clit, the finger of his other hand reaching up to roll over a hard nipple again, gently squeezing down at the same time. Astrid's arms wrapped around his back for support, nails digging deep as she clutched him fiercely, her knees shaking around him, her feet pressed against the bed, thighs drenched, moaning hoarsely into his shoulder. And then with just a little more pressure from his hands, she was crying out into his shoulder, her inner muscles collapsing over his still pumping fingers.

Hiccup held himself still, ignoring his own blinding need in favor of making this last. He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her, letting her lean against him as she recovered. Once she had relaxed enough, he then gently pulled her back down beneath him, resting his hands and knees on either side of her. Her eyes slowly refocused on him and he grinned playfully. "Do you need more?" he asked mischievously. Usually Astrid would say something witty back, something sexy, but this time, she stared up at him with a deep flush. Hiccup raised a brow, wondering if he actually blew her mind this session. He usually had to try a little harder to render her speechless, be a little more creative.

Astrid stared at his lethally handsome face for a moment and then reached for him. "Hiccup... will you stay still a second?" she asked softly.

Hiccup smiled tenderly. "Whatever the lady wishes, she shall receive," he replied promptly.

Astrid smiled weakly at his cute response. She didn't hesitate this time, though she did try to ignore his intense eyes that watched her. She slid her hands over the lines of his abdominal muscles, feeling the dips and swells, biting her lip hard once more. The familiar feeling of warmth pooling between her legs again made it difficult to concentrate, but she wanted to know him better, like he knew her. She moved a hand up, following the lines to his chest, taking note that it was dotted sparsely with fine auburn hair that dipped and thickened over his abs, disappearing under his pants.

Astrid traced him, gliding her finger tips and smiling when he shivered, felt the muscles under his skin tighten with arousal as she trails down. Hiccup moaned softly. "You're killing me, babe..." he panted.

"Be a Viking," Astrid murmured, ignoring her flush and continued on. As she had noted before, when she first saw this grown up version of him, she had seen her fair share of beefy, muscular men before to be sure, Hiccup was not a normal Viking in that respect, but Hiccup had something gracefully unique to him. He was proportional to his height, all the right angles and just enough muscular definition to make her quiver, the heat between her legs flaring in appreciation.

Astrid could hear his breathing above her get just a little harder as he forced himself to remain still, could feel his heat, smell his musky scent, and it took all of her strength to keep herself together, focus on her task of getting to know him better. Her other hand joined the other, sliding up his arm, feeling the strength there, traveling over his shoulders and to his neck, slipping into his crazy amazing hair. Gods, did she love his hair, it was like a lion's mane, wild but utterly masculine. Her eyes met his then and she felt another shudder run through her, seeing the obvious affection and lust in them, mingling together, darkening his eyes to an almost oil-black. She studied his face, all hard angles and sharpened features, familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. His face was so much more mature now, shadowed by that very faint scruff along a now chiseled square jaw. Her finger tip traces the faint scar on his chin, wondering for a second, but not for the first time, how he got it.

When she was finished she wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably. Hiccup hiked a brow up then. "Does milady approve?" he asked playfully. Astrid flushed when she noticed the smug expression. Usually she would roll her eyes, maybe punch him, but now all she could do was nod mutely. His smile softened adoringly and he leaned in again, kissing her in appreciation.

Her hands began to wander again as they kissed, feeling more brave about touching him now. She hesitantly trailed her finger tips down, over his abs, and down to the bulge in his breaches, far too curious for her own good. Hiccup pulled from the kiss with a strangled moan when her hand grazed over his erection curiously. "A-Astrid," he moaned, trembling above her. "Please... release me..." he pleaded, his eyes beckoning. Astrid shivered hotly at his request, knowing what would come of it and bit back a whimper. She did so however, shakily pulling his breaches open and sliding it down. Hiccup shook above her, struggling to keep calm.

Astrid focused on her task, swallowing hard to get some moisture back to her barren throat. She unwrapped his cover, and then he was exposed and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. Astrid's eyes fixed on his prominent erection, both curious and slightly apprehensive about it. She thought she would be weirded out by him, but having felt him pressing into her, crushing that part of him into her until she cried out, made her heart race just a little faster and made her feel the burn of need inside her grow hotter instead. "Please..." Hiccup panted, pain very clear in his eyes.

Having only an idea of what he wanted her to do, having heard other women speak of it once or twice, Astrid took a breath to calm herself and tentatively wrapped her hand around him, surprised by how much of him there was. He was at least proportionate to his six foot something height. Hiccup bucked into her hand with a gasp, his eyes shutting, brows knitting. Astrid felt the heat between her legs intensify at his reaction, feeling proud that she could do that to him. Feeling more confident, she squeezed gently, watching him huff out a hard breath, groaning hard, trying to contain himself from bucking wildly into her hand. "Astrid... Astrid..." He begged, pushing into her hand.

Holding back her own moan at hearing him so lost with desire, Astrid began to stroke him, amazed by how much seeing him at her mercy aroused her. He was just inches away from her, felt the heat of his arousal bearing down on her and it was both anxiety-inducing and intoxicating, unconsciously tugging on him a little faster. Hiccup hissed then. "N-Not so... rough..." he groaned.

Astrid blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry..." she apologized, going back to pumping him gently. She slid her hand over him precisely and firmly, cautious of his tender skin. Hiccup panted harshly and shaking with the effort to keep himself still, letting her take her time. She watched him, face and neck red, eyes wild, expression knotted in pleasure and limbs visibly trembling as he barely held himself up. It was an incredible sight and it made her feel more powerful than she ever had.

Hiccup felt himself getting close and wanted to stop, wanted to finish inside her, but then she began squeezing just a little when she reaches his tip. What's worse was her other hand trailed up his thigh to take the rest of him in her hand, squeezing gently. And then he couldn't stop himself, couldn't hold back anymore. Hiccup jerked abruptly from her grasp and hurriedly angled himself away. Astrid stared in surprise as he wrapped his hand around himself, and began whipping his palm rapidly over his length, moaning her name as he spilled onto floor beside the bed, not caring that he would have to replace that bit of floor board. Astrid gaped wide-eyed, shocked and feeling more aroused than she had any right to be, seeing him release himself like that.

Hiccup turned back to her then, a look of complete frenzy in his eyes as he pulled her into an urgent kiss, pouring his lust and fierce love into it. Astrid sensed his emotions through the kiss somehow, as his lips moved against hers, as his tongue blinded her, and her hold on him tightened, her need for him to be closer increasing. All at once she was kissing him back with just as much force, feeling the repressed feelings for him rush to the surface all at once, threatening to overwhelm her, making her choke. A hum in the back of her mind seemed relieved.

They pulled apart from the kiss slowly then, puffs of air between them. As though by their own will, her hands reached up to trace his face again, fingers caressing over his broad jaw, scratching the beard there. Hiccup leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand adoringly. Then, much like he had done months ago, he took her hand and kissed her palm tenderly, his eyes shining with clear worship. Astrid stared transfixed, the swell of emotion rapidly welling inside her heightening. A silent message was communicated between them, a deeply intense echo between their hearts, and suddenly her heart spread wings and beat with his.

Hiccup pulled away from the embrace, leaning over slightly to unbuckle his prosthetic. Astrid watched in rapt fascination. She remembered his younger counterpart always slinking away and hiding views from his stump whenever he had to remove his prosthetic. It was subtle, but she had noticed. But now he seemed so at ease, unstrapping it and setting it aside, next to his armor. Hiccup then promptly kicked off his pants without missing a beat, completely exposing himself.

Knowing what would come next, Astrid had another moment of panic that bubbled up in her. She had felt his size before, knew well how proportionate he was, and wonders how _that_ was going to _fit_ in her? Would it hurt? Part of her knew that she was in the body of her future self, and they had _very obviously_ done this before. She knew that her body would be used to it, welcome it... but it didn't mean that _she_ would be used to it though. Astrid hurriedly schooled her features again when he turned his attention back to her again, trying to smile as best as she could.

Hiccup frowned thoughtfully at her less than usual enthusiasm. "Astrid? Are you still not feeling like yourself?" he asked quietly, searching her eyes. Was this why she was so lax around him? Was whatever it was still bothering her, after all this time? Astrid bit her lip, knowing she couldn't exactly tell him that she wasn't exactly experienced with this type of thing. Instead, she nodded in affirmative, flushing guiltily. Hiccup felt completely confused and a little frustrated that she didn't tell him what was wrong. But then, Astrid had never shown him any reason to doubt her. She had never lied and never shied away. Hiccup knew he could trust her to tell him in time, he just hoped it didn't take too much longer. Even so, his eyes softened and he reached over to stroke her cheek. "Whatever you're going through, just know what I'll always be here for you," he promised. "Whenever you choose to let me in, we'll tackle it together, okay?"

Astrid blinked tears away, overwhelmed by his trust in her, his willingness to be there for her. " _Thank you_ , Hiccup," she told him fiercely, feeling better now about being here, doing this, as always soothed by him. This Hiccup might have been different, older and more experienced, but he was also the same as well. He was still the same kind, understanding, and completely supportive friend. Astrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her embrace, trying to momentarily ignore the fact that he was stark naked.

Hiccup fell to her and she heard the clear relief in his sigh, making her feel guilty for pushing him away so much. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't... she wasn't exactly _his_ Astrid. Somehow, the idea pained her, and with a start she realized she _wanted_ to be his Astrid. She _was_ his. Her eyes shut and she allowed herself to feel the swell of her rapidly developing love for him surround her. She couldn't put a name on that feeling yet, but she could feel it now. Again. she sensed a very pleased feeling in that familiar spot in the back of her head.

Hiccup pulled away again and his face was back to being playful as he held himself up. "Well, if it's going to be that way," he began, his mouth twisted into a toothy grin. "If that's why you've been so subdued lately, I'll just have to take it as a challenge," he decided. Astrid wasn't sure what he meant by that, but the almost Loki-like glint in his eyes made her body rush with familiar shivers. To Astrid's shock, Hiccup began crawling backwards, sliding down her body, his hands gliding down the lengths of her legs. He slid his hands under her then, cupping her ass firmly and lifting her up effortlessly, shrugging her legs over his shoulders.

Astrid gaped, stumbling over her words. "W-What are you... doing..?" she asked nervously, not having a clue what he could possibly... but wait, no no, he wasn't! He couldn't be! Freyja help her, she had only heard about this, she thought it was a rumor, she didn't think anyone would actually..?!

Hiccup chuckled in response. "You know _exactly_ what I'm doing, milady," he told her. "Just lay back and relax," he grinned. And then his head disappeared between her legs and she jerked in surprise, feeling his mouth on her inner thigh. Astrid shook against him, tense and disbelieving. She wanted to tell him to stop, tell him he didn't have to do this, but part of her was dying with curiosity. Feeling him move then, she gasped when she felt his grip on her ass tighten slightly, teasingly, and then she felt his tongue part her folds. Just like with his mouth over her nipple, Astrid was utterly unprepared for this, and definitely not prepared for the sharp, devastating pleasure he forced her body to endure as he probed her painstakingly languidly.

Astrid felt her entire body jolt each time he deliberately swiped his tongue along her slit, very quickly becoming too much for her to handle. Too much, too intense, the burn in her sex felt like it would consume her, pounding throbbing flesh raw and almost hurting. Astrid covered her mouth to keep the island from waking up, her howls muffled by her hand, body convulsing, back arching until only the back of her head touched the pillow. No, no, this was too much..! Hiccup's hold on her tightened, squeezing her cheeks, keeping her legs apart, keeping her from hurting him or herself. One rough swipe of his tongue over her clit and she was undone. Astrid orgasmed hard, screaming her throat raw into her hand, eyes blurring, her body lurching against him, writhing helplessly as her walls constricted tightly.

Hiccup continued on, completely ignoring her vindictive climax. She could almost feel him smiling, his tongue probing her deeper, breath wafting over her as his hands began rubbing her cheeks gently, rocking her body into his hungry mouth. Astrid felt another racking and severe rush of boiling heat swelling inside her, rapidly approaching, more intensely than the first. She moaned diffidently, feeling almost panicked. "Hi... _ccup-!_ I-I d- _don't_... think I can... t-take _an-another_...! Please...!" she cried almost fearfully, never having felt such an overpowering sensation before. It almost felt like if she came like that again she could die. She knew that was obviously ridiculous, but what did she know? She hadn't even realized this kind of thing was actually done, let alone felt as explosive as that.

Hiccup paused for only a second, lifting his eyes up at her, eyes smoldering, enjoying this a little too much. He wrapped his hand around his length, unable to stop himself, seeing her weak, needy, and about to come again. "Oh you _can_ , believe you me," he assured her with a chuckle, stroking his hand up and down his burning cock while grinning positively wickedly. Her eyes widened at his promising tone, at the sight of him fervidly pumping himself with the lust of what he was doing to her.

And then he shifted in closer, so he could taste her and work himself at the same time. He eagerly wiggling his way right back in to where his tongue had been before, wrecking her from the inside out again, while he pleasured himself. Astrid gripped the bed with one of her hands like her life depended on it, whimpering, knees shaking against his shoulders, angry, throbbing heat maddening between her legs. Hiccup didn't seem to have any intention of being merciful as he slid his free hand under her thigh, forcing her from trying to squeeze her legs together. Then he took that hand and squeezed a finger into her, stroking against her walls, adding just enough pressure to make her buck and shriek into the air.

Astrid couldn't... she couldn't. The rapid slither of concentrated urgency ensnared her and there was no escape from it. "Please! _Please!_ Nnnn- _aah..!_ _Hiccu-up! Haaa.._!" Astrid pleaded, writhing, sobbing with incessant lust, bucking wildly against him, desperate to relieve the salacious burning, thrumming, pounding and ceaseless. "I ca- can't... _Ple-ease!_ Hi- _ccup!"_ she whined, twisting and forcing him to hold her steady. " _End.. Please e-end it..!_ " she begged desperately, twisting her head side to side.

Hiccup caved in just a little, though to her distress, not in the way she had pleaded him to, and began to suckle on her clit, letting an eruption of little orgasms swarm her body viciously with each long suck, tormenting her already burning flesh. Astrid was in a world of erotic torture she _never_ wanted to leave from, but she _needed_ relief, _desperately_ , and he was doing everything he could to keep her in a state of heightened arousal. _"_ Hicc...up..! _Ohh_..! ...Hiccup! Hiccu- _aah_..!" Astrid wasn't able to get her pleading across, wasn't able to stop herself from chanting his name with a tone so urgent, so desperate, Hiccup came then and there. His eyes rolled back, panting, gasping and moaning into her body lustfully, spilling into his hand hard.

Astrid thrashed violently then at the sudden feeling of his moan, the vibration ruining her, spilling her arousal out of her in wet, sloppy gushes over her thighs that he eagerly lapped up as she orgasmed again. Her throat was raw, hands shaking over her gaping mouth as she cried hopelessly. " _Haa... haa... Hic..!"_ she choked, gulping down hard, unsteady breaths, body convulsing almost painfully.

Sensing the reaction from her, feeling her body jerk violently from his moan, made Hiccup grin evilly again. She liked that, huh? Well then she would _love_ this. Now free to concentrate on her again, he groped the floor for a parchment he always kept nearby and wiped his hand as cleanly as he could. Then he placed that hand under her ass, lifting her up a little higher and began to hum, low and long, his mouth latched snugly over her quivering clit.

Astrid was in a state of agonizing pleasure, not having any chance to recover from her latest orgasm. The vibration of his constant humming on her aching sex while he sucked on her spurred a fresh ocean of molten lava to smother her nethers, flooding her with a lust so great she choked on her own cries, completely enslaved to the hauntingly rapturous pleasure, lost of all reasoning and thought, knuckles white as she gripped the edges of his bed enough to splinter it. Hiccup kept it up, intoxicated by her sweet taste, her haunting cries, her quaking body, feeling himself already at half mast again.

Astrid couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly her walls were clenching down again so tightly she couldn't contain herself and didn't recognize her own voice as she screamed his name in absolute tormented ecstasy. Her throat all but tore apart, not giving a fuck if anyone heard her scream, not caring if she sounded like Hiccup was brutally hacking her to pieces. Her body shattered all around him explosively, tight, hot, unrelenting, her walls crushing down hatefully.

Hiccup pulled away quickly then, mercifully releasing his clamp on her tender clit, for the moment anyway. He swiftly leaned forward, squeezed in two of his fingers, wiggling them into her clenched walls, once again rubbing her quaking sex as she came brutally, sobbing and shaking beneath him. He wiped his mouth quickly and once again silenced her by shoving his tongue down her throat, ravaging her mouth thoroughly. Still completely overcome, Astrid kissed him back desperately, her nails digging into his scalp, quaking severely beneath him, holding onto him for support.

After she began to calm down again, Hiccup slowed the kiss down and slid his hands back over her, his finger tips caressing her legs, wrapping them again around his hips, but holding still for a moment. Once Hiccup was sure her body had recovered from the recent violent finish, he pulled away from the kiss, knowing she was more than ready for him. He was hard again and very much eager for her.

Astrid panted hard but had very little time to recover from her haze of erotic gratification. She felt his length then, rubbing her thighs sensually, letting her know that the night was far from over. Astrid whimpered, her heart almost hurting at how fast it was thrashing inside her. Astrid had been prepared to give herself to him, but she had _not_ been prepared for _this._

Hiccup adjusted her legs around him, knowing just where to position her, but he held back. Instead, he slid his length along her, smiling at her stunned expression, feeling her jolt, her expression contorting into renewed voracious need with each swipe of the tip of his erection. It was torture, pure and simple. Hiccup was making up for so long without her, and Astrid wasn't sure whether to feel elated by how _unbelievable_ this was so far, or extremely nervous, wondering if her body could really handle more.

Hiccup knew this was practically taking advantage of her, especially in the state of euphoria she was in, but he needed to hear her soothe his own insecurities away. " _Babe_ , please," he whispered against her neck softly, still working his torrid erection over her soaked sex, his hand wrapped around it, guiding it right up against her clit with each swipe. "Tell me you want me?" he begged her, needing to hear it, needing to know she wanted him, a part of him still needing the comforting notion that she could ever want a fishbone like him. After so many months without her, he needed to know she was still interested in him intimately.

This was almost exactly what he had asked her in her dream, though maybe in a different way. This time, it didn't take anything for Astrid to respond to him. "Hiccup..." How could she deny him now? When everything in her screamed for him? "I _...want_ you _! I need_ you _! I..._ " she hesitated, her breath catching, wanting to spill her emotions, _needing_ to tell him how she felt, but getting them lodged in her throat anyway. Her eyes stung then, hating herself for being such a stubborn wretch, such a coward, not saying what her soul cried out for her to tell him.

Hiccup seemed to understand somehow, she knew this because his own eyes shone with a love so deep it hurt her to look at, but as stubborn as she was, this time she refused to look away, this time she would face it head on. And then, with a tenderness that made her heart ache for him all the stronger, he spoke again, surprising her more than he ever had since she found herself there. "You don't have to say it, I know," he smiled adoringly. "I know how hard it is for you to open up," he murmured. If she wasn't already so hopeless lost for him, she would most definitely be then.

And then her vision blurred as he rocked forward, plunging his swollen shaft into her as far as he could go. Hiccup gasped in smothered pleasure above her, his body shuddering and head dipping down slightly, making his wet hair hide his breathless expression. Astrid's lips were parted, back arching again instinctively as her body took him in, eyes widening, never having felt something as utterly intrusive and yet as completely gratifying in all her life. She had expected to feel pain, but her older body was obviously used to this and welcomed his throbbing manhood into her with open arms, forcing a silent cry out of her, feeling him pulse hotly inside her, vindictively reigniting the inferno in her loins.

Hiccup gave her no time to get used to the feeling of him and began to move almost desperately, struggling to keep himself from plowing her. He gripped her hips almost painfully and pulled almost completely out, only to roll back with a snap of his hips, repeating this until she was overrun with pulsating heat, quivering around his relentless cock with each crack of his hips. Astrid scraped at the bed beneath her in desperation once more. Hiccup moaned and panted with each thrust, lost to his own desires, groaning in deep satisfaction of finally slipping into her wonderful, silky warmth again. It had been far too long, but he intended to make this last as long as he possibly could.

Erupting pleasure engulfed Astrid as he angled himself just the right way, letting his pelvic bone rub up against her inflamed clit with every hard thrust, pushing more and more of his meat deep inside her each time. Astrid's mind might have resisted it once upon a time, but her body certainly knew better. Before Astrid knew what had hit her, her orgasm rocked her hard, gripping down tightly, making her head roll to the side as a low throaty whine left her, her body twisting and tightening rapidly around his eager length.

Hiccup moaned at the feeling, panting to keep from following her into bliss, _needing_ to make this _last_. He stopped them then, resting against her, feeling her shivering beneath him, legs shaking around him as she slowly calmed down again. He held still, needing to slow himself down. When Astrid whimpered again, fingers tightening on his skin, he made his move.

Astrid squeaked then when he rolled them over suddenly. Still recovering from her orgasm, she was too weak to stop herself from sinking further into him where she now sat straddled over him. Astrid gasped in shock at the intensely deep feeling, his length burning and very deep inside her. Her hands shot to his chest, her head dropping as she struggled to breathe, feeling almost like she was being split in two. Before she had a chance to adjust though, Hiccup bucked up impatiently, jostling his shaft inside her, grinding into her. His hip bone scraped up against her clit with the sharp movement, relighting her viciously merciless desire. Astrid moaned in surprise, bent over slightly and feeling overwhelmed by the sensation. " _Please_... please don't move..." she panted, needing to adjust to this. Hiccup groaned but thankfully obeyed her, remaining still beneath her.

The new sensation was almost painful, and Hiccup was _not_ small and he had _not_ been gentle... but he didn't know that she was new to this, and she couldn't exactly tell him either. Her pride was getting to her though. She knew she could handle this. Not wanting to seem weak, Astrid tentatively lifted herself up, gasping at the unbelievable feeling, trembling as she felt his entire length slipping off her slowly. He wasn't even _that_ big, why did it seem to her like it didn't have an end? Hiccup moaned beneath her, shaking with the effort to hold still. Astrid breathed hard, almost overwhelmed by him. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just that... it was almost too much all at once.

She became aware of his hands on her hips then, sliding back and forth almost soothingly, as though sensing her distress. It was obvious he was becoming impatient again though. He pulled at her hips encouragingly, but roughly, and she quickly sank back down all the way as a result, hissing at the sudden feeling again, though was surprised by how good it felt that time, reminding her of her own burning need. Taking another few calming breaths, she looked down at him and notice then the half-lidded eyes on him as he raked them over every inch of her body.

Hiccup sighed. "You're a temptress, you know that?" he murmured, his hands sliding up and down her legs. Astrid felt a little more confident then, knowing she drove him just as mad. She closed her eyes to concentrate, then began sliding up and down his stiff erection, whimpering at the intense feeling, rocking into his body solidly, listening to him pant and moan hoarsely beneath her. His large hands splayed over her hips, shaking as he effortlessly helped her glide up and down. "Too... slow... please..." he whined. "You're killing... me..." he huffed with labored breathing. If she kept that tortuous pace he might just lose it.

Astrid bit her lip, increasing her speed, sighing then when the pressure began to ease and her body finally adapted to him. At the fevered pace, a rush of harsh inexorable pleasurable heat inside her gripped her again, so tightly that she couldn't think straight once more. Mostly out of instinct now, she began to ride him hard and desperately, listening to him shout and howl, his hips rushing up to meet hers, completely forgetting her earlier request to stay still. Astrid's moans left her with shuddering breaths, the deep, pounding pleasure welling tighter and stronger than ever, like a coil about to snap.

Hiccup groaned in pain with his attempt to hold himself back, after so long without her, wanting this to last as long as possible. Lots of practice having made this easier on him. But he needed to end this quickly before he went off anyway. One of Hiccup's hands slid between their joined bodies again, finding just what he needed, he began to viciously swipe at her aching juncture. In an instant, the tension that Astrid had felt building snapped brutally and she found herself throwing her head back, a mournful wail escaping her, crushing urgently into his pelvis as she came hard.

Just as she climaxed savagely, Hiccup rolled them back over again. Astrid whimpered, her body surging up instinctively as he began to thrust again, slow and hard, moaning at the feeling of her tightening around him. The profound, tugging sensation of his rocking body didn't allow her own to relax, and Astrid immediately began to feel herself rapidly reaching her end all over again. She was beginning to ache by now, her body having cum more times than she thought was even possible. Even so, she needed more, needed him, but didn't know what she wanted just then, squeezing his arm tightly, pushing herself up harder. Hiccup seemed to know though, and began to saw into her almost painfully, just as he had at the forge. His hands did not remain still, touching her, exploring her quivering body, squeezing her nipples as he drilled into her solidly, forcing incessant cries from her throat as she was overcome again, locking tight around his pulsating meat.

Hiccup stilled once again, panting harshly, moaning painfully as he held back again. This was going to kill him... but it was _so_ worth it. He pulled his head back for a moment, meeting her eyes, sweat sliding down his face, hair a wet mess. The heady cloud of pleasure began to settle again and for a second Astrid recognized an extremely familiar look. She had seen the Hiccup she knew reflected in his eyes then, giving her that same look of adoration and wonderment he would when he thought she wasn't looking. At the time she hadn't understood what that meant, didn't recognize the sentiment... but now she felt it, knew it.

It was then she realized how often she had seen that same look of adoration on his younger self. How long had he had feelings for her? The way that looked now, directed at her with an intensity, made her lose her breath for different reasons. The love in his eyes was unmistakable and she knew then that he had _always_ loved her, even when she had been cruel to him when they were younger.

In that moment, she didn't care about her fear or her pride, every feeling she had denied for him burst through her, filling her heart. His hand reached up then, surprising her when he swipe tears from her cheek, not having realized she had shed them. His eyes shone deeply with emotion, making the green in them swirl. Unable to handle it, she yanked him by the shoulder, seeking his mouth, crushing her lips to his, overwhelmed by the deep feelings she had for him, all of him, ever version of him.

Astrid found herself nearly sucking on his tongue, drawing a low moan from him, the rumble vibrating deep in his chest, her hands threaded into his hair and she couldn't get enough of him, pushing her body eagerly into his, making him gasp. Astrid pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still shining a little. She leaned into his ear, much like he had done so many times. "Hiccup, make love to me..?" she asked shakily but with so much tenderness it made her flush.

Hiccup moaned in response, trembling in her arms. He lifted her legs up over his forearms then, his throbbing shaft still deep within her. He bent them by the knees over his arms and reached over to hold her hips, knowing she was flexible. He shifted forward, his chest brushing against hers, and sheathed his length to the hilt. Astrid shuddered at the feeling, panting slightly as her flesh began to burn all over again. And then he began to grind, keeping himself firmly within her, grinding his pelvic bone right into her sex. Feeling him so very deep while wrecking her clit made short, rapid breathy whines escape her, trapped beneath his frenzied zeal.

Hiccup used one hand to slide over one of her breasts, rubbing one of her tender rosy buds back and forth while the other reaches between their legs then to rap and cuff at her raw sex again and again until she felt her body give in to the insistent pressure, locking up tight, unyielding pleasure exploding behind her eyes, almost in pain by now. She sobbed helplessly as she writhed in his grip, body jerking, holding onto him for support. Hiccup grunted with the effort to keep her still, even as he swelled thick and burning within her, moaning as she tightened around him again, encouraging him to drive his hips into hers more ferociously.

And then it became too much for him to handle for so long, hearing her squealing finally finished him. Hiccup cried out her name into her ear with hopeless abandon, his eyes rolling back, gasping and lunging forward, nearly making her slide against the bed with the force. He finished right along with her, roaring suspiciously like his dragon call as he spilled his hot seed deep within her wet, quivering body. Astrid moaned in surprised, harrowing pleasure at the feeling, her body eagerly and greedily welcoming his warm, life-giving essence in, in the back of her mind completely relieved she had recently taken that tea.

Hiccup's wild thrusts slowed to a crawl before he stopped moving altogether, gasping for breath. Astrid watched him in haze of pleasure, rapt captivation fixing her gaze on him as his chest moved hard with every deep breath he took, wild hair plastered to his forehead, sweat sliding enticingly over the curves of his alluring body, muscles tense, brows drawn, eyes closed in rapture, completely undone. Gods above, he was a magnificent sight. They lay there for a moment, panting, exhausted, tangled sweat-slicked and hanging on to each other desperately.

Astrid felt another shudder rush through her as he finally pulled his very efficient tool away, but part of her grieved at the loss of intense contact. Hiccup pulled his blanket over them and wrapped her up in his arms. Astrid relaxed, letting herself drown in his embrace again. Hiccup breathed an utterly, blissfully contented sigh, his face disappearing in the crook of her neck, laying a soft, adoring kiss there. "Thank you, milady..." he sighed breathlessly.

Astrid's eyes shut, trying to keep herself from becoming too emotional again at his sincere gratitude. "I-I'm sorry I... I made you wait for so long..." she apologized, reflexively reaching his hair and stroking his locks. Her body knew how to touch him as much as it knew how to hurl her axe, making her realize how much she was now completely in sync with him.

"Bridge... under the water..." Hiccup mumbled incoherently, not having realized he had spoken the term backwards. Astrid smiled weakly, not having the heart to correct him. "Are you... okay now..?" he asked sleepily, all the effort to keep going as long as he had having wiped him out completely.

Astrid knew what it was he was asking about and tightened her hold on him, caressing his scalp. Astrid thought about it and then realized that all day today, she hadn't felt the restraint she had felt before. She didn't feel her pride or her fear in the way anymore. Relief washed over her and she hugged him closer, resting her head over his. "Yes, yes I am," she told him with a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Hiccup... so much..." she said softly, her eyes welling with tears again.

Hiccup sighed in mirrored alleviation, making the effort to pull her around so she was lying against him again. He laid a gentle kiss over her cheek. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Astrid nodded, too overcome with emotion to respond properly, resting her head over his heart, watching his chest rise and fall steadily, listening to his strong heart beat, knowing it was full with love for her, feeling his warmth spread over her. She loved this, this deep connection they had. She felt her emotional well begin to overflow again, merging with his own. She loved how much he clearly loved her, how much he would do anything for her, even suffer for her. She couldn't get enough of him, hopelessly addicted to his love.

Astrid inwardly bemoaned her predicament; it was only a matter of time before they found out somehow. How would they take it? After such a long time? How would Hiccup take it? Would he ever look at her the same way? Would he lose trust in her? Would she ever feel his arms around her again? Ever spend hours just talking with him? Ever get the chance to make love to him again? Feel his love for her? It honestly didn't come to a surprise to her to realize exactly the feeling that had been eluding her the most that night. She had felt it from him, as clear as day, but had not recognized it in herself. Now that she did, however, it almost hurt with the intensity.

Astrid knew well now how deeply and wholeheartedly in love with him she was, so much so that it hurt, ached like a stake through the heart. She could no longer deny it, she was hopelessly in love with him, had been for a long time, she knew this now... and the risk of losing him to something like this was _killing_ her.

The realization that she might in all actuality lose him made hurting, angry tears rush to her eyes again, stinging them, a shudder rushing through her. Her hold on him tightened slightly, needing his love and comfort now more than ever.

Hiccup reacted by pulling himself up and turned to her in the bed. He reached for her and ran his fingers through her hair, worry swimming in his eyes. "Astrid, what's wrong?" he asked gently, concern waking him completely up.

Astrid clenched her eyes tight, hoping he wouldn't feel her tears on him. "I... it's nothing, I'm just... tired, that's all," she whispered weakly. She knew he wasn't convinced, could feel him stiffen slightly, but he didn't pressure her.

Instead, Astrid felt Hiccup move her a little closer to him, his arms wrapped securely around her. She felt him then rub her back, silent and patient. Astrid felt her throat lock up, trying to keep her tears at bay, unable to handle his selfless love and patience. What if... what if... if she told him, he rejected her? What if he became upset that she had been lying to him this whole time? What if he didn't accept her because she wasn't _his_ Astrid?

What if... after now realizing how truly, deeply and inescapably she had fallen in love with him, she... loses him?

Astrid threw herself at her goddess' mercy, silently praying to Freyja, beseeching to her to help her, begging her to ease her suffering, to take away the fear, the pain, the doubt. She surrendered, she gave up, she accepted her fate to be with him and Gods did she want to be with him! Odin, Thor, Freyja, please, she yearned to stay with him. She didn't want to lose him!

Please!

Suddenly, Astrid found herself more exhausted than she had ever felt in her life, drifting fitfully off to sleep. She fought to stay awake, fought to be with him longer, but she couldn't stop it. She could not keep her eyes from closing, her senses from shutting down.

Just as she began to slip away, she heard Hiccup's gently voice again, a soft murmur against her hair. "I love you, Astrid..." he whispered with a tenderness that flooded warmth into her heart.

Astrid felt fresh tears well in her eyes, feeling herself getting dragged away.

Feeling panic then, like she was about to lose something precious to her, Astrid struggled weakly as she fell deeper into the blackness and for a second wondered idly if those wonderful words were just a dream. The last thing she felt then, before the blackness took over completely, was his gentle fingers, lovingly wiping her tears from her cheeks again.

And then she was floating in a void of blackness, the force of the deep pull in her mind rendering her unconscious, dragging her in.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** Bit of a sad end to this otherwise sexually charged chapter, sorry about that, but don't worry,  it's NOT over yet. I'm way too much of a sap to leave it like this. This has been _the longest _lemon I have ever written lol. I hope this chapter made up for all the wait! I guess you can call this the "climax" of the story? Also, yes yes I know how unrealistically it was how long he held out, but fuck it, there are dragons in this world so why the hell not? Let's just say he did LOTS of "pelvic exercises" to get those muscles good and strong, haha. Anyone know how many times she climaxed? Because I honestly lost count lol. Young Hiccup finally shows up in the next chapter! Stay tuned!_

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **hawaiiBritish94:** Trust me, that won't happen. In fact, that won't ever happen in my stories unless I specifically say so in a summary and there's a damn good sci-fi reason lol._

 _ **Mia:** I read it! And the others! Great stuff! And you're right, that was sort of similar lol._

 _ **Ncham9:** I have a lot of time on my hands lol._

 _ **Apollo 96:** Lol that would be great, but I'm not sure it would fit his character very well, who knows! I'm sure at some point as chief he'd blow up. I think his wait was worth it lol._

 _ **Dragonbow117:** Did I not tell you I'd deliver? Lol. Was this to your liking? XD Also, turns out I couldn't wait to upload this chapter after all!_

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** I love tension, I needed to put in as much as I could to make Astrid snap just as hard lol._


	12. Chapter 12 - End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon

 _ **A/N** : This chapter was influenced by the songs "Taken" by Young Summer and "The Morning Room" by Helios._

* * *

 _I love you, Astrid..._

When Astrid Hofferson woke next it was with a gasp, her mind feeling like it had been vigorously shaken.

Were those tears in her eyes?

She felt a hum of a presence in the back of her head, as though it patiently waited until it was needed.

Right now though, right now Astrid was trying to figure out why she felt like she had been hit across the head with Thor's hammer and why she felt so confused. She had, of course, expected to feel _completely_ sore after what she had just, well, went through, but this was entirely different. The disorientation and confusion she felt almost, _almost_ masked the sense of absolute completion running through her. A satisfaction unlike anything she had ever felt, filled her heart. The pain in her head, piercing into her eyes as she struggled to open them up was enough to make a groan escape her. As she struggled to get up, she began to notice something was... wrong.

Something was... missing.

Desperately trying to focus on the room, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit her, she panted and focused on her pillow, taking in the strands, patchy mismatched colors and coarse texture. Swallowing to get moisture back to her throat, she wondered if she had been drugged or beaten, but... but she had been... last night she was... wait, she noticed it then. It was cold, colder than it had any right to be around her. Struggling to sit up and was finally able to focus on her surroundings.

The second her focus sharped, her heart leaped to her throat, cold dread gripping her tightly. Where... where was Hiccup? In fact, where was _she_? This wasn't... this wasn't Dragon's Edge? A flicker of familiarity shot through her. She knew exactly where she was, but part of her screamed for it not to be so, even though the other half was tentatively relieved. Astrid found herself back in her room, in Berk, not in Hiccup's warm bed, and she knew the only way such a drastic change in location could happen was through divine intervention.

Astrid scrambled off her bed, yelping in surprise and tripping over her own feet as painfully familiar disorientation wracked her body. Astrid gasped for a few seconds, her hands shooting to keep herself from collapsing on the floor. A shiver of cold ran through her, a stark difference from the balmy warmth she had been used to for the past three months. She struggled to her feet, relieved that the dizziness had subsided, and made her way to her mirrror. Astrid was torn between relief and disbelief at seeing herself once again at her proper age of sixteen. Glancing out her window, seeing the lack of subtle changes in Berk from the time she had been in was further proof.

Things were 'back to normal'.

Astrid felt herself slump against the seat near her dresser. The familiar little sun dial Hiccup had given her during one of the Snoggletoff celebrations mocked her, reminding her of when she had first searched for it and found it missing, all those months ago. How had something so comforting then, turn into something so heart breaking now? She let out a labored breath, her hands covering her face to help her concentrate. Was it a dream? Had this all been some elaborate fantasy? A vision maybe? From what she could tell from cues around her, it was as though she hadn't ever left. Whatever happened to her, happened _only_ to her, not to any other version of herself. The familiar tingle of Freyja's presence told her it did happen.

The realization of what she had just lost, accompanied by how it had been her own request in a way, hit her like a mace across the head. In her last moments, she had cried out to Freyja to take away her suffering, to keep her from risking losing the man she had grown to love so fiercely. She had begged her goddess to help her, she just hadn't realized at the time that this was the way she would have her prayers answered. She hadn't realized it would mean she would have to return. Astrid had begged her goddess to keep her from losing him... but in the end, in a way, that's exactly what happened, wasn't it?

Astrid pitched over in her seat, gasping for breath, feeling sick deep in her gut. She did this. She did this to herself. She... Astrid tried very hard not to hyperventilate, torn between the same relief that everything was back to normal, back to simpler times, and then again, with crushing, suffocating disappointment, a dash of overwhelming grief for flavor. Her breath almost painful, the raw emotions she had so vehemently exposed to both herself and to Hiccup fresh in her mind. Astrid was undone, her feelings wide open, her heart like an open book.

The sudden lack of the man she loved, his intense presence with her, warming her, soothing her, like he always did unconditionally. The coldness of the room, of the bed, as though he had never been there... and he hadn't, ever. It made it impossible to keep the fresh tears from welling in her eyes. Her shoulders shook with barely contained sobs as she covered her face with her hands, too much grief, too much confusion, too many conflicting emotions. If this had happened at _any_ other time during her experience, maybe it wouldn't have torn her apart so badly.

No! No! How could this be?

Why now? Why did Freyja take her away now? Why couldn't she have had more time with him? Time to grow into her raw emotions, so newly exposed to her? Time to fully explore her love for him? Why did she have to be taken so quickly? Astrid felt a new wave of resentment toward Freyja, the pain in her heart too much to keep her fearful of her goddess' wrath. Why did she make her suffer so? She had forced her emotions out of her, kicking and screaming, ripping them out, tearing her heart wide open, forcing her to acknowledge them.

Astrid had given herself to Hiccup utterly, body, mind, and gods help her, soul as well. And now she was back, right back to zero, with nothing. She had essentially lost him... she _lost_ him! Oh part of her knew well that she didn't actually lose him, he was still there, he was still her friend, but at the moment it didn't cross her thoughts. Subconsciously, she knew well she was being ridiculous. It wasn't like he had died or been shipped off. It wasn't even like he was two different people. Part of her insisted he was there, probably right at his forge that very moment.

But her heart would not listen to reason.

Her body shook, trying very hard not to break down, unable to stop the tears, the pain and confusion almost too much to bear. And then the whispering returned to her, her goddess speaking to her. She felt her mind soothed by her, a wash of warmth spreading over her, wiping away the grief. The voice spoke clearly now, Freyja attempting to soothe her daughter, her powerful presence making Astrid gasp and tremble.

" _Oh little Warrior, do not let your heart feel such sorrow. You have not lost him, young one, you know this. You have been given a chance to now freely and truly experience the power of your love for him."_

Her words were a lilting song in Astrid's head, calming and warm, soothing the ache away.

" _You have been given a chance to witness the strength your love will give you. The power it will give him in return."_

Astrid felt fresh tears slip down her cheeks, silently asking her why she had to go through all of that.

" _You were chosen, Little Warrior, because of the spirit and fire in your heart, so much like my own. Your potential to love will make you powerful. Woe be it to anyone who tries to take what it yours."_

Astrid whimpered, only partially appeased by the answer.

" _You have been given this gift of your experiences in the future, so that you may now watch your love for him grow along with him, mature with time. Do not be disheartened, my daughter, he will become the man you love. And you will become the woman he would be willing to suffer for. Patience is a virtue. The future is still waiting for you to get back to it."_

Astrid felt her heart speed up at those words, did she mean what she thought she meant? Freyja didn't answer that however.

" _This is the last time you will sense my presence. I hope you have learned a lesson in all this, little one, as well as found some peace in you heart of hearts."_

And then, she felt all the confusion, all the doubt, all of the the terrible ache in her heart completely soothed away. Astrid let out a ragged sigh of relief, slumping back against her chair, taking a moment to collect herself. She felt the presence that had been so ingrained in her for three months, drift out, leaving her. Somehow, she felt cold without Freyja's fire within her mind, but she was glad she was finally free to her own thoughts again.

Astrid remained seated for a moment, letting her mind be as clear as she could get it, listening to the dull drone of Vikings outside her window doing various tasks, arguing, laughing, sounds of carts moving, various dragons warbling, sounds of labors and general community. She let those sounds wash over her, their familiarity soothing her just a little. While the overwhelming grief was gone, there was still a little tingle of longing and sadness that remained.

Even so, she focused again and tried to really think about what Freyja had told her, _actually_ told her, spoke to her, and Astrid tried very hard not to feel giddy about that fact. A _god_ spoke to _her_ directly! What amazing honor that was! Ah, but she was digressing. Focus. She thought of the 'opportunity' she spoke of, the chance to actually grow up with her friends, grow up with Hiccup, understand what made him tick. In her experience in the future, Astrid had been overcome with confusion over how Hiccup had worked, now she would at least get to see how he had, and what had, changed him so much.

She would also get to see how _she_ changed and how _she_ grew up. She had only gotten hints and clues on how different she was in the future, especially when she puzzled her friends in one way or another. Now she would get a chance to truly grow into the role she had assumed in the future. Which brought her to her next thought... Freyja had said the future was waiting for her? Obviously, tomorrow was always there, always the future, and they always got to it in some shape or form. Did that mean... that she would... experience those things she had experienced again? The thought was certainly enticing. It would at least bring her comfort in these long, lonely nights.

Astrid let out another breath to calm herself. The opportunity would also give her the chance to train hard, grow in strength, and prove she was Viking enough to handle whatever obstacles got in the way. Having seen the potential of what may be meant that she could better train herself for it. And... not to mention, she would be able to be a better support to Hiccup, if he so wished it. She could prove to him that he would always have her as a best friend, as his right hand, as his second in command, and... if it ever got to it, as his love, too. He might not know it yet, but she was his, and she hoped that one day, he would be hers in the same way again.

Now that she was thinking just a little more clearly, and could better deal with the dull ache in her heart, she focused on what she would do now. Hiccup Haddock was still very much here. Gods, how was she supposed to handle _him_ now? After everything she had been through in the future? He wasn't a different person, obviously, but at the same time, she could _not_ think of him in the same way, not yet.

It was so very confusing and so very frustrating. She knew logically that he was the same... just not... _him_ yet. He wasn't the savagely sensually alluring man _yet_. For now, he was back to being her cute, dorky little friend still. While Astrid could draw some comfort in that, having truly missed this Hiccup, it also hurt her to realize his emotions were not matured yet either. She knew they would be eventually, but for now, it still had her running her hand down her face woefully.

Was this another challenge?

Again she had to wonder why Freyja decided to pull her out _just then_ , right after _that_ between them. Astrid took another breath, trying to keep the blush and the _unbelievable_ memories from rushing to her mind. Fortunately, as it were, her mind was far too clogged with conflicted feelings and confusion over how she would handle her own time to focus on something like that. And of _course_ , as soon as she thought that it may be another challenge for her, it seemed as though the gods were still toying with her...

"Astrid? Are you awake yet?"

 _Gods_ , Astrid could never really catch a break, could she? Not even in her own damn time. Not a single shred of peace for one Astrid Hofferson. Still, the shield-maiden felt a thrill of shivers run viciously through her at the sound of his achingly familiar voice. Oh gods, and now all she could think of was _what_ he could _do to her_ with just his _voice_. And _many times in a row_. Astrid swallowed hard and leaned over, resting her head on her hands, taking deep breaths once again to calm down. Okay... okay... she could do this. She willed her heart to slow down, this wasn't that Hiccup, she couldn't afford falling to pieces, not _now_.

"You know we have academy duties early today, right? Even _the twins_ are there already..."

Astrid cleared her throat, trying to keep it as level as she could. "I-I'll be right down!" she called out of her window, wincing when she managed to stutter. Gods, she needed to get a grip! Part of her wanted to ditch academy duties, at least for a week to get readjusted to her own time, which, by the way, was _ridiculous_ , but she knew she couldn't avoid this Hiccup either. _Why_ did everything have to revolve around _him_ now? She had been so content before, so happy to just shove her feelings for him away and concentrate on what was really important, like defending Berk for example. This was so frustrating!

Odin give her strength, this was going to be a pain in the ass.

However, Astrid knew she was strong enough to handle this, even Freyja had told her as much. If a _god_ had faith in _her_ , she could at the very least have faith in herself as well. Besides, they had a lot of work to do at the academy, getting the dragons in order, making sure the outcasts where still in their island. And, well... it was certainly something to look forward to, right? One day he would become that Hiccup and she would have the pleasure of watching it happen. For now, she was going to have to settle for the _very_ pleasant memories to keep her warm at night. It wasn't his arms, but it would have to do until they grew up a bit more.

" _Astrid..._ "

Astrid felt herself smile weakly, hearing how impatient he was beginning to sound. Taking her brush, she got back up and stood by her mirror, deciding if she would have to face her fate anyway, she might as well look good doing it. After taking the time to groom herself, she finished up and reluctantly headed downstairs, chewing on her lip on the way down. She was glad her parents were out doing their own tasks for the day, not knowing exactly how she would take seeing them again. She was back in her normal time, why did she feel so... out of place? Had spending as much time as she had in the future... changed her?

Pushing away the disturbing thought, she opened her door. The sight that greeted her wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it still hit her with a rush of nostalgia so great she lost her breath. She had been preparing herself to see him again, she just wasn't exactly there yet. Astrid had known it was inevitable, knew how much she had wanted to see him, how much she had missed him, but it was suddenly too much so soon.

Hiccup stood there, in all his adorable, short, lanky, chubby faced, green tunic and leather vest wearing self. It was almost like a dream. He was giving her a familiar tilt of the head, questioning look, arms at his side, one brow raised. Gods, and now all she could do was very guiltily compare him to the Hiccup she had become accustomed to. He had been so tall, strong, covered in sharp armor, had a confidence that made her have to try very hard not to remember. He had changed so much... and yet, taking a closer note of him, she noticed subtle but obvious similarities, things she had been beginning to notice in his counterpart as well. Now it was reversed. He was in there, somewhere. He wasn't there yet, but the signs were there.

All at once, her earlier feelings of missing him very strongly rush back to her. She had missed him, she really had, even when the other Hiccup had been making her feel amazing, her thoughts drifted to him. Many times over the months she had expected to see him when Hiccup spoke. She had expected to see that silly leather vest, or his goofy smile when he trailed off about dragons. She had been missing him the entire time... just as much as she was now missing his counterpart! Thor! It was beginning to hurt her head, just as much as it was hurting her eyes to keep from blubbering like a fool. Oh but she couldn't keep away from him, how could she? When he was standing right there?

Astrid found herself running to him before she could stop herself, unable to keep herself from doing so. Hiccup's eyes widened almost comically, gasping when she collided with him, hugging him before either of them knew what had happened. Fortunately, they were far along enough in their friendship that he reacted immediately. Astrid held back a whimper of both relief and sadness, feeling his arms go around her slender waist. Astrid's hold on him tightened when she had felt him return it so readily, feeling the prickle of tears sting her eyes. The axe-wielder wasn't able to keep the tremble from her, so very glad he wasn't so weak he'd collapse under her weight.

Hiccup had immediately sensed something was very wrong, even before she collapsed into his arms, glad he had the foresight to open them up. He simply didn't understand why she was suddenly so... broken. He had never seen this in her, she was always so strong and capable, never showing more than amusement or anger... sometimes a little something else that always served to confuse him whenever she kissed him, but this? Hiccup pulled away then, his face full of complete worry. "A-Astrid? What-what's _wrong_?" he asked in a panic.

Astrid struggled to breathe, remembering those familiar words, right before falling asleep. She couldn't exactly tell him she was tired this time. His familiar scent wafted into her nose, his hands on her arms gripping her just a little tighter as he searched her eyes. Astrid swallowed hard, trying all she could to keep the tears from her eyes. _This was too hard!_ His eyes were so intense the way they searched, so familiar, so soulful, even now. They hadn't changed at all. Gods, how had she not noticed? And now the tears wouldn't stop. Hiccup's face twisted into shock and absolute concern. Astrid _never_ cried! What was going on?

Astrid tugged a little until he released his grip and she buried her face in his narrow shoulder. Unable to get herself to respond at the moment. Hiccup felt utterly helpless and lost, not knowing what was wrong and in pain that he couldn't _fix_ whatever it was! He was good at fixing things! He wanted to take away whatever it was that was making Astrid so... un-Astrid! He wanted to help her, but he needed to know what was going on! She was fine yesterday! And so he pulled her closer, his heart tightening at her woeful whimper, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from people walking by.

After a few minutes of this, of forcing down panic and confusion, feeling like he was _dying_ with her so broken in his arms, she finally seemed to calm down a little, her shoulders relaxing. He pulled her away again, giving her a stern look. Astrid blushed in embarrassment at how conflicted he looked, how confused and hurt. She couldn't do this to him. "I... I-I'm sorry..." she apologized weakly. "I didn't mean to... break down like that..."

Hiccup took a breath. "Astrid," he began firmly. " _What_ is wrong? Was it the outcasts? Did you get injured? Did someone you know get injured? Did something happen? Did you have a nightmare? Please, please _tell me_ what's wrong?" he begged her.

Astrid stared for a second, her eyes focused on those beautiful, soulful, green orbs of his, unsure exactly what she could tell him though. She took his arm and gently tugged him along, trying to get some privacy. Hiccup followed without question, eager to know what was going on. They went behind her house and Astrid ended up pacing in front of him while he stood and waited patiently. Astrid was stressing out. This time there was no limitation, she didn't feel the same restraint she felt before. Freyja wasn't interfering this time, she she was free so tell him whatever she wanted.

But then, how could she possibly explain what she had gone through to him? What could she say without sounding like a complete lunatic? Oh she could see it now! 'Oh hey, Hiccup! So, I was flung into the future to confront my hopeless love for you by the goddess Freyja, you know, to make me stronger from it. Oh yeah, and by the way, did I mention I just woke up after having _intensely hot soul-rending sex_ with you? Oh yeah, you totally fucked my brains out.'

Astrid ran a hand down her face in agitation, ignoring how much more confused and worried that made Hiccup. Yeah, that'd go down _real_ well. He'd probably pass out and then laugh in disbelief for weeks while avoiding her for a lot longer. No, he couldn't know about her experiences, ...at least, not yet... not until he loved her the way she did him.

Gods, how messed up was this?

Instead, Astrid decided she could tell him an abbreviated version. "Okay..." she began with a deep breath. "I uh... I... I guess you could say I had a... vision, a very intense and very long vision," she said, which it might as well have been, though something told her that it certainly wasn't as simple as that. She rubbed her neck stressfully, wondering how she would explain it.

"A vision?" Hiccup's head titlted again. Honestly, sometimes she wondered if he was part dog when he did that.

Astrid nodded slowly, glancing over at him. So far he didn't look like he thought she was crazy. That was good. "It... was a vision from the gods," she went on, though didn't think it was a wise idea to say it was from the future, knowing it would eat at him with the need to know.

Fortunately, Hiccup was open-minded enough to believe her. "What kind of godly vision was it? What did you see? Why did it... affect you, like that..? And I hope you're not offended by me- uh... noticing..." he added nervously.

Astrid let out a weak laugh. "I'm not offended, you're good," she assured him.

Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh good..."

Astrid shifted in her spot before going on. "It was... very personal, the gods made me deal with... inner demons I had, they... forced me to face a part of myself that I didn't want to, and it was... very hard to handle. I felt like I was trapped there for several months! And I guess that I just... I uh... I missed... you- missed being back" she corrected herself quickly, hiding her blush by looking away.

Hiccup blushed as well, but didn't mention he noticed her slip up. "I... I see... I guess I can understand why you'd react that way then."

Astrid blinked in surprise, staring at him for a second. "You believe me? That easily?" she questioned softly.

Hiccup smiled. "Of course," he told her gently. "I know you. I know you would never lie like that, make up some crazy story just for the Hel of it. I trust you enough to know you'd tell me if something happened to you and be as truthful as you could be about it." he told her.

Astrid bit her lip, trying not to feel overwhelmed by his selfless, trusting character. She felt a little guilty about saying it was a vision, and not in fact what it really was, but she knew she couldn't elaborate, not yet. She promised herself she would in the future... but right now, that explanation would have to do. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder then. "I'm your friend," he told her. "I'll always be here for you, if you need me," he finished.

Astrid's head hung a little, trying with everything she had not to crumble under his soothing tone, at his beautiful words, cursing the gods for making her have to rebuild her walls, just so she wouldn't turn into a messy girly puddle. Gods! Stupid emotions were so annoying. "Thank you, Hiccup. You don't know how much that means to me," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper, resisting the urge to kiss him. Taking another calming breath, she instead punched his shoulder lightly and smiled.

The familiar reaction made Hiccup wince slightly but smile very happily right back. "I know you're really tough and can handle pretty much anything, but I have to say it. If you're _feeling up to it_ , after what happened to you... we could really use your input discussing what we'll do about Dagur's schemes. That fake weapon thing he pulled almost got us."

Astrid sighed inwardly, trying to keep her sadness and longing in check and nodded in understanding. "It's no problem, I understand. Lead the way," she told him. She didn't exactly remember what happened before her experience, but she knew Hiccup liked to recap, so she didn't bother asking him about it. Hiccup nodded, casting one last look of concern before walking off.

The shield-maiden forced herself to toughen up and followed him. Every step she took seemed a little easier and by the time they reached the academy, she felt almost like herself again. Just knowing he knew a little bit of what happened to her, and promised to support her, lightened her heart just a little. That didn't mean it wasn't a struggle throughout the day however.

For reasons she wasn't able to grasp just yet, she still struggled to adjust to her first day back to her own time. Many times throughout the briefing Astrid had to force herself to focus. Luckily, she had been right about Hiccup's tendency to recap. She discovered that this was the day after Gustav had successfully rescued Hiccup and Toothless from Dagur's attempt to capture them using a fake weapon. He had been made a rider _in training_ , among other words Hiccup had used to describe just how _not_ a rider he was.

Even so, Astrid had to fight off getting over emotional a few times, making her extremely irritated by this. Now that her emotional handicap had been lifted, it didn't seem to want to obey her, resulting in having such a hard time restraining them now. Curses! To her exasperation and great relief, after having partially told him what happened, Hiccup stuck to her side the whole day, subtly lending her his support. It was both comforting to know he had her back, and painful to know he wasn't... him yet. Not to mention _completely_ unfair to him.

By the blessings of the gods, the day had finally ended. Fortunately nothing major went on that day so after their duties in the academy, after a few drills with the dragons, they all split up to take care of their own chores around Berk. Astrid had found it a little disconcerting being back here for a little while, but her mother's cooking always lifted her spirits no matter what. She had been relieved to see them by the end of the day, and had very thankfully not reacted in the same way she had with Hiccup. Funny how Hiccup could cause her to utterly break, but her parents only had her smiling fondly.

That night, Astrid went back up to her room, emotionally and physically sore. She unstrapped her armor, but decided to keep her braid on, much too tired to unravel it... and honestly, didn't want to remember how Hiccup had done so, _just yesterday_. And so, she lay on her bed, her blanket wrapped tightly around her, trying to draw warmth from it. As was an achingly irritating habit of hers, whenever Astrid was alone and still, her mind wandered. Like countless times before over the past three months, probably longer if she was being brutally honest with herself, her mind drifted back to _him_.

Astrid shut her eyes and tried to push him out of her thoughts, but all she could think of was how just yesterday she had been in his warm arms, comforted and soothed, loved and given love. Now she only had the cold nights ahead of her. She... she couldn't do it... she missed him, too much. Blinking tears away, Astrid scolded herself, telling herself she was stronger than that, she could handle it.

It didn't mean she wasn't human however.

Hiccup had been lying on his back, quietly staring up at the ceiling, one arm over his head, the other resting on the notebook over his belly. His thoughts, like they very often were, were full of Astrid. What had she seen? How could a vision tear her up so badly? He knew that eventually, when she felt ready, she would tell him more, so he had to be patient now. It didn't stop him from worrying though. He knew that her vision had something to do with him, he hadn't missed her earlier slip, saying how she had missed him. The thought had both saddened and thrilled him. She had missed him! He knew she cared about him in her own way, especially considering that she wouldn't kiss him if she didn't! Even if they were far too quick and didn't give him a chance to react.

Hiccup tossed to his side, throwing the notebook on his table and blowing out his candle. "Good night, bud," he told Toothless, who warbled softly in reply. Hiccup had just began to dose off, when he heard a creak near his ladder. Opening his eyes again sleepily, he jerked in surprise when he saw Astrid there. "Astrid?" he questioned, astonished and nervous to see her there, rubbing his eyes, wondering if this was another one of his guilty fantasies. How had she managed to sneak by his dad? Not that he really cared how. This most likely had something to do with that vision, so he had to put away his wandering thoughts and focus on her.

Astrid shuffled her feet where she stood, very obviously nervous to be there too. She, blushed deeply, wondering if she was out of her mind, that and masochist! Why was she doing this to herself? "I uh... I'm... I'm sorry for just... showing up like this..." she began hesitantly, biting her lip. Gods, what had gotten into her? Why couldn't she just stay away? With an inward sigh, she knew why she couldn't stay away. "I... I'm still having trouble with... with what I've seen," she mumbled, unable to hold eye contact with him. "Can I... stay?"

At his dropped jaw and disbelief Astrid hurriedly explained. "I-I just! It's only for tonight! I'll sleep in the corner, I promise, you won't even know I'm there I-... I just... I need your strength..." she finished, again trying to keep her tears at bay, both hating how weak she was and how much she ached to be in his presence.

Hiccup was in a state of disbelief, overwhelmed by her need to be with him, confusing and exciting him all at once. He had had a crush on Astrid for such a long time, and she had accepted his friendship, now they were best friends. Hearing her pained words killed him, making him reply instantly. "Of course," he told her, frowning sadly at how relieved she seemed at his acceptance.

Toothless had sensed the hatchling's emotions as well and stood up, crooning worriedly. With his head low, he cautiously approached her, bumping into her side to nuzzle her affectionately. Astrid blinked away fresh tears, trying to get a grip of herself and reached over, scratching his chin to let him know she was okay, managing a weak smile for him. Toothless looked unconvinced but reluctantly wandered back over to his stone slab.

As they settled down, Hiccup couldn't help glancing over at Astrid every now and then, curled up at the corner, and felt a sharp pain in his heart at the sight. Even Toothless had a watchful eye on her. Unable to bear it any longer, he spoke up nervously. "A-Astrid?" he said quietly.

Astrid had been trying to sleep, trying to take comfort in the fact he was there, trying to deal with all the memories of him still so very fresh in her mind and deal with how different it all was now. She hated that her own time felt somehow like it wasn't anymore, how she had somehow managed to associate home and comfort with _him_. It was difficult, separating her feelings again, separating how she related to things, trying to place them back to how they were. How could she? When all she could think about was those last moments? Hearing his voice in the quiet made her jump slightly and look up. She could barely see him in the darkness, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Would you... feel more comfortable... with... me..?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Astrid was shocked beyond belief by his brave invitation, by his willingness for such closeness, knowing that normally he would be much too shy to suggest it. How could she possibly turn it down though? When everything in her howled at her to accept it? Astrid was choked up and could only nod in agreement, but she knew he couldn't see it in that dark. "O-Okay..." she strained to say, getting up carefully.

Hiccup made room for her, blushing very deeply as she walked over. Astrid was overwhelmed with appreciation and shyly went over, sitting on the edge of his bed then. They held their breaths as they shifted around on the bed, trembling nervously as she settled next to him. Gods above, why was she _so incredibly_ nervous around him suddenly? They laid there in silence, staring up at the ceiling and wishing the bed would swallow them whole.

Why was this so difficult!?

Astrid swallowed her pride and turned over to her side. Taking a breath to calm down, she moved closer to him, without a doubt shocking him to his roots as she tentatively pulled herself up to his side. Astrid wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time with him, but she needed him to know how much she, well, _needed_ him. "Hiccup...will you... hold me..?" she asked, her trembling voice once again just barely above a whisper.

If things weren't so tense, his sharp nod and fiercely determined expression she could see this close to him would have amused her. Hiccup moved a bit in his spot and very hesitantly slid an arm around her waist. When he felt her relax, just by his touch, he felt a little more confident and instantly wrapped it around her, pulling her a little closer to him.

Feeling his arms go around her, even with how much smaller they now were, how much smaller _he_ was, still managed to fill Astrid with the same intoxicating warmth and security, the very same it had in the future. All at once, she felt a deep sense of relief spread through her. But with it, memory was sure to follow. Astrid tried to hold back the tears again, but as it was becoming clear to her that day, she simply didn't have it in her to stop them. It wasn't so much grief anymore, it was a type of deep longing she knew she would be forced to endure for many years. She missed him, even as he held her tightly, so confused and worried.

Once again, and probably not for quite a while to come, Hiccup was overcome with his concern for her. "Astrid, please relax?" he murmured, feeling her shaking. "I... I'm here," he said, trying everything he could think of to calm her down. It only seemed to make it worse though as she began to shiver harder, her fingers winding tightly over his tunic. "Shh, it'll be okay," he said softly, trying to keep his own tears from welling in his eyes.

Astrid simply couldn't hold it back anymore, couldn't keep herself together when he was whispering such caring and selfless things to her, moved by his attempts to soothe her, but at the same time torn apart by his very words. Astrid hid her face in his shirt, unable to keep the sobs from escaping, clinging hopelessly to him. Hiccup held her tight throughout the whole night, not caring at all that her tears were soaking through his tunic, helpless to anything else, not knowing what else to do. Eventually her cries subsided and she whimpered herself to sleep, drifting off fitfully. Hiccup held her tightly, waiting for her to fall asleep first. "I promise you, milady," he began softly, hoping she could hear him. "I'll always be here for you."

Astrid did hear, even as sleep mercifully took her. The soothing, familiar words spread that comforting warmth she had been aching for. Relief washed over her again and this time it didn't bring her any lingering sadness. Like many times before, she let herself drown in his embrace, lulled to sleep in bliss, knowing he was there and would always be, just as he promised. As was his way, her sadness was chased right away with every squeeze he gave her, every soothing rub over her back, every promise he made, that she knew he would keep.

Astrid could do this. As long as he was with her, she could do anything. She would be patient.

 _The End..?_

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter was a little short and a bit angst-ridden too, but it had to be done. I hope everyone liked this fun little smutfest! Yes, this is the _ end of this story _. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but it had to be realistic, yeah? So how'd I do for my first How To Train Your Dragon fic? I have plans for more stories down the line of course. Speaking of which:_

 _ **Sequel:** There _**is** _a sequel now out, since enough people liked this and reviewed. It is a continuation, Astrid's point of view in her own time, seeing Hiccup grow and develop into the man she's fallen so in love with, resisting the temptation to pretty much jump his bones haha. Eventually they'll grow up and things get heated, of course. I'm actually pretty fond of that idea. Persuasion will certainly help inspire me to keep updating it._

 _Shout-Outs:_

 _ **Someone:** Yup! It sure will! Or, um, is, I guess lol._

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior:** Don't worry, I totally understand lol. Thank you. She didn't have doubts, that's the whole point. She had zero doubts, which was why Freyja decided it was time for her to go back._

 _ **harrypanther:** I love tension lol. And this is how she reacted... kind of sad, actually brought tears to my own eyes, but after what happened to her, it's only natural._

 _ **Apollo 96:** Nah, there was only her. In my crazy universe, there's only ever one of someone, so she essentially replaced the other Astrid. She'll eventually catch up and fill in all the gaps later... maybe... if I write that sequel lol._

 _ **Resisting-Moonlight:** Haha no, no interruptions, just lots and lots of hot sex lol. Yep, she went back to her time! And eventually, if I write the sequel, they will be together again!_

 _ **damfan:** Thank you! Yes, I tried to make up for all the wait lol. Hiccup is such an animal lol._


End file.
